The Very Thought of You
by nydollface
Summary: Bella is used to her life as a chambermaid for the Cullens, but will things change when Edward suddenly returns home from college?
1. Chapter 1

"**The Very Thought of You "**

**This story takes places during the 1930's, the Great Depression Era in the heart of New York City. **

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>It was an icy snowy morning; I sat next to my mama in the very back of the large cathedral of Saint John the Divine. Angela, my longtime and very best friend, sat to my left. She had her head leaned on my shoulder since we sat down. This was the first time all of the house servants had been out of the mansion the same time. It would have been great if we weren't at a funeral.<p>

It would've been wonderful if we weren't dressed in our uniforms. They were our best uniforms though, the ones worn only for special occasions. Instead of heavily ironed and starched ones we always wore, these were softer. The women had pretty white collars with lace trim, white cuffs with lace trim, and white aprons with lace trimmed. All the men had crisp white shirts, and satiny ties. And of course everyone's shoes were shined.

But this was not just any funeral, no Sir! But it was the master of the mansion, Carlisle Cullen. He died unexpectedly and left the whole mansion and the city in disarray. I had the unfortunate pleasure of being the first chambermaid to find him in the bedroom earlier after his wife Esme's screams woke up the rest of the mansion. I had a hard time shaking that thought from my mind.

"Lord have mercy this is so boring." Angela whispered to me.

"That's because we can't see anything back here." I answered. Couldn't see anything because the whole family and all of New York City's who's who came out to see the man who was almost as rich as Rockefeller. Us servants were in the back in the cold section, right next to the door.

"And nobody is screamin' and throwin' themselves on the floor like I thought they would be doin" she said as she sucked her teeth.

"This is a Catholic funeral Angie, not a Baptist." I leaned my head right on top of hers.

"You think it's true about him being poisoned?" She whispered.

"I don't know. Who would do it? And why?"

"The two of you be quiet." Mama said. " Carlisle was a wonderful man. Nobody would poison him. And hopefully now that he's gone, Esme will keep us employed" she never called them "master or mistress" when she referred to them. She always said she wasn't a slave and didn't intend on speaking to people as one.

But keeping their job was the main thing my Mama and all the others were worried about. Yes there were rumors surrounding his sudden death, but keeping our jobs was all we talked about now. We were lucky to work for the Cullens at this time. All of us that worked for them, colored and white needed it. It was this Depression where so many people didn't have work. I don't know what I would do for work if she didn't keep us.

Maybe I'd work as a coat check girl somewhere. I didn't want to think about it. The music started up again and all of the people in the cathedral stood up. We all stood up in the back. I watched as they carried Mr. Cullen's casket out the church and the rest of the family followed it slowly.

Alice, the beautiful only daughter of the Cullen family, held Mistress Esme's hand. They both cried sadly. Alice was always happy and fun to be around. She was around my age. I didn't mind cleaning her room because she always wanted to gossip with me about her new beau Jasper if she was in there.

Mistress Esme's handsome, youngest son, Edward followed close behind with his hands in his pockets. He'd been away at school for so long and this was his first time back. I almost had forgotten how he looked. Almost.

The only thing besides my memory that reminded me, was the many photographs of Edward when he was younger. But in those photos, you couldn't see that his hair was red like a brand new penny. Or how green his eyes were...

I didn't have many moments with him since our childhood. Mistress Cullen was different from most of these rich white ladies. She didn't care about color so she didn't mind her kids playing with colored kids. Mama said it had something to do with her being French.

I can clearly remember one time that always makes me smile when I think of it. All us children where in the backyard, playing some silly game. We were maybe 6 or 7. I had to stop because my braids kept coming undone.

"Bella's hair looks like black dandelion seeds" Emmett laughed. I walked away from everyone frustrated because I didn't have straight hair like Alice's or even curly hair like Angie's. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward's shy pale face and huge green eyes. He placed a large yellow dandelion in my wild hair.

"I think dandelions...are pretty...like your hair." He managed to say in a voice slightly above a whisper. As his chubby cheeks started to look red like apples, he ran into the mansion.

He was always a quiet and shy little boy. And it appeared that he was still a very quiet man. Once we reached that age where I was old enough to work, I was placed along with Angie in the kitchen. He went away to boarding school, returned momentarily and then went away to college. He learned and I worked.

Next to him was, his older brother Emmett. Yes he was handsome but he was trouble. All the girls had been warned by the head housemaid to stay away from him. If anyone of us got mixed up in the Cullens "personally" it would mean losing our job. And none of us girls could afford to do that.

He would always stumble around the mansion late at night with a different girl under his arm. "That's why you shouldn't listen to that jazz music," Mama would say. But I knew it sure wasn't jazz that made Emmett into a drunk. And that wouldn't make me stop from listening to it.

We left out of the cathedral and the snow continued to fall. I watched as the photographers' bulbs flashed at the Cullens. This would definitely be in the papers. I watched as all the fancy cars filled up with the rich people. I spotted Billy, the Cullen's driver, stand with the door open to drive them to the cemetery.

The Cullens got into the car and slowly pulled away. The servants weren't going to the cemetery. We had to go back to the mansion and get things ready. Everyone wanted things to be perfect. The more comfortable the Cullens were, the more likely they wouldn't fire us.

We walked back slowly, I loved the way the snow covered all the buildings and the tree. The city was so beautiful and quiet in the winter. I watched as some kids threw snowballs at each other. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world…

Mama walked ahead of Angela and me. She talked with the other older women, who worked in the kitchen with her. Angela's mama walked with her. They were as close friends as we were.

"I wonder if Edward is gonna stay at the mansion. He can't go back to school now. Some one has to take over and run things." Angela said.

"Who knows." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know" Jacob's deep voice came up alongside me. "He has to stay. Emmett will gamble, drink and spend all the family's dough on loose dames." he put his big cap on top of my head. I smiled at him as he smirked at me.

"You think you know everything Jake" Angela teased.

"I do. My dad said Edward came with a lot of stuff. Mike had to bring in a whole lot of luggage," he said. I didn't say anything while they fussed back and forth. I was used to it. Angela was the sister I never had and Jacob...I want to say he was like the older brother I never had. But the past few years, things had been changing between us. I heard that a man and woman can't be just friends for long. Apart of me wondered if it were true.

I started to notice how Jacob watched me. There was something different in his light brown eyes. I didn't know how to feel about it, so I never mentioned it. To nobody, not even Angie.

"Wish we could stay outside just a bit longer" I sighed as we approached the large mansion.

"Yep, but now it's time for the fun." Jacob said.

I didn't have time to warm off in my tiny room before I had to get everyone's room ready. As one of the chambermaids, it was my duty. How did I manage to be a chambermaid when my mama was kitchen maid? That is because I'm completely clumsy and caused more problems in the kitchen instead of work.

For some reason, being alone in a person's bedroom: without eyes on me, heat and pressure of the kitchen, I was able to clean and kept things straightened up. I wasn't nervous; I didn't have to over think. It was the same thing everyday.

The only thing I hated was everyone thinking I got paid more for doing it. In fact I got the same pay, its just Mr. Cullen was being nice to give me another chance to work somewhere else in the house. And I was very grateful I didn't have to do laundry. Whatever straightness my hair maintained would definitely be gone if I did.

Everyone's bed was left unmade, as always. And I made them. The Cullens beds were bigger than the beds we had. I bet they never rolled off the bed by mistake. By the time I made it to the room Edward would stay in, I was able to sit down.

He hadn't been in the room yet so there was nothing to do. His suitcases were lined against the wall waiting to be placed in the dressers and hung in the closets. I carefully opened them, and nothing was folded. I guessed he had been in a hurry when he put them there.

I carried a pile from each suitcase to the bed. I went inside the closet and grabbed a bunch of the hangers. I sat on the bed and started to quickly fold and sort and hang. I took my shoes off and sat with my feet under me.

I picked up a sweater that had the name of his college stitched on it. It felt like he wore it a lot. I rubbed my fingers along it. I brought it to my nose to smell it. It smelled so good, like a combination of soap and musk. I closed my eyes as inhaled again.

"Bella, they're back. Come downstairs, Mistress Cullen wants to have a word with us." Victoria, the other chambermaid said to me. She was older than me, maybe 40 or so. She took me under her wing when I started to be a chambermaid. She'd been doing it since she was old enough to work. She knew all the tricks and the shortcuts.

I placed the sweater down and slid off the bed. She waited while I placed back on my shoes and I followed her down the stairs. Everyone stood around and waited.

I stood next to Victoria because I didn't have time to spot out Mama or Angie. The Cullens stood in front of us. Emmett wasn't with them. I assumed he was off somewhere getting drunk despite how early it was. Alice stood next to Edward and held his hand tightly; she seemed so short next to him. But he was very tall and slender.

"Now you all are like the family I've never had. When I moved here from Paris to marry Carlisle, I didn't know anyone but him. And when we moved into this mansion, and started our family, you became a part of it. Many of your children grew up with mines." She looked at them and out at us.

"That is why I can't let any of you leave us now. Everyone will stay employed and things will be like they were. Margaret, a cup of tea please" she went up the stairs and Alice followed behind her. All the servants went back to their duties.

"Master Edward, do you want a cup of coffee?" Margaret asked him. She had been here the longest; she was the parlor maid and served also like a grandmama to us all. Ange and I called her Mama Maggie.

"Yes, I'd like that." He said. His voice was deep and raspy. "Is my room ready?" I wanted to hide behind Victoria, but it was too late when Mama Maggie spotted me.

"Bella is the room ready?" She called. I stepped forward.

"It's almost ready, I'm almost done unpacking." I stuttered as his green eyes caught mine.

"You're...you're a chambermaid now?" He asked me. I only nodded.

"I'll, I'll help you Bella-" he started nervously.

"Oh no! Sorry. What I meant was, you should get your rest and I'll take care of it." I said. He nodded and headed up the stairs. I felt Maggie's eyes on me so I turned to her.

"He's a bit of the independent type, but don't neglect your duties because of him." She said softly. I nodded. "And Bella love, don't be distracted by those bedroom eyes."

"Yes ma'am" I said. Bedroom eyes. That's what they were called. I think I heard that before or read that in one of my romance novels. I took a moment to get myself together and headed up the stairs.

When I entered the bedroom, Edward was at the desk by the window, his black dress jacket on the back of the chair. He had been writing in a journal. He closed it when he saw me. He pulled at his tie and loosened it. He got up and walked towards me; he had gotten so much taller than I remembered.

"I'm very sorry for your lost Master Edward." I said as he watched me. I felt like I was holding my breath. Why did I suddenly feel this way around him?

"Thank you Bella. You, you don't have to call me Master...Edward is fine enough." He said breathlessly with his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"I have to call you that sir." I said as I held my hands nervously. I tugged at the white lace trim at the cuffs of my uniform.

"I suppose, I suppose you do. But...I...rather you didn't." He stammered. I grabbed the remaining clothes that were out and placed them away as quickly as I could. As much as I wanted to be there with him, I wanted to run away. My heart hadn't slowed down since he looked at me and I didn't understand why.

The dumbwaiter bell dinged and I opened it. His coffee was inside; next to it was a huge slice of apple pie. "Sir" I said. I held the tray it was on and handed it to him. I could smell that Mama Maggie put some booze in his coffee. Maybe for his nerves, he did seem slightly a wreck.

Once I was upset about something and couldn't sleep, Mama Maggie made me a cup of hot chocolate. It had some kind of booze in it. I'm not a drinker, so needless to say I drifted to sleep soon after.

He grabbed the tray, but his hands touched mine's softly. I could feel his warm long fingers on top of mine. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His pale skin flushed red as he clenched his jaw. He took the tray from me.

"Thank you… Bella..." he said flustered. I nodded and quickly left the room. I closed the door and leaned against it. I gasped for air. I could still feel his fingers on mine.

"Bella? Oh there you are! Could you help me please?" Alice said. She rushed over to me she kept her hair short and waved. I always thought of cutting my hair like that, unfortunately it was too thick. I stuck to hot combing it and keeping it tied up. Also mama would blow her wig if I cut it.

"Yes Miss Alice." I said as I followed her to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

"I was looking for the locket my father gave me and I knocked over the jewelry box. Everything went everywhere" she said defeated.

There was jewelry all over the floor. I only owned one pair of gold studs...my papa gave them to me. I knelt on the floor and picked up pretty bracelets, earrings, necklaces and a few tiaras. I picked up a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. I opened it and inside was a photo of Master Carlisle and Mistress Esme.

"I found it." I said and handed to her.

"Perfect Bella." She opened it and stared at the photo. "I can't believe he's gone...he wasn't even sick." She started to cry.

"You know they never really leave Miss Alice. They stay and watch over you. They protect you like angels" I touched her hand.

"You're such a good friend Bella." Friend? Was I a friend when it was my duty to serve them? I got paid for what I did but being kind was just who I was. But I was told not to be too chatty and to mind my beeswax. I smiled shyly at her.

"You know eyes as big as yours should be covered with this new cake mascara I bought."

"Oh if I were going to somewhere nice, I guess I'd wear some makeup...but I..." she nodded.

"I understand." We sat on the floor in silence momentarily.

"It's good that Master Edward is home," I said softly.

"Yes, I've missed him so much Bella. He's going to have a heck of a lot of responsibility on his shoulders now. If only he can get over his shyness and nervousness..." she shrugged her shoulders. "Between us girls, I think if he had a girlfriend, he'd be more outgoing."

I nodded even though I wasn't quite sure what she meant. Would I be more out going if I had a guy? Would that be the cure for my clumsiness? I doubt it. I just think certain things are just who you are. But I can't stop thinking about if I did have a guy as I work through out the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my second story, thanks everyone for reading. What does everyone think about it? Tell me in a review or private message! Have a great week!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The evening crept on us and caught me almost off guard. As the Cullens ate their dinner quietly, so did we, in another room of course. All the old folks at one long table and all the young folks sat at another long table. The radio played in the background but I didn't really listen to it. Not unless it was one of those mystery shows or music. A lot of the older folks didn't like jazz so it never played in our dining room.<p>

On the menu for us was chicken stew and rolls. The rolls were fresh, but stew was made from whatever was left over from what made the Cullens meal. The gravy was really thick and had those onion pearls I loved so much. I savored each bite, each spoonful. As I ate, I tried not to pay attention to all the gossip that went on around me but it was hard.

"So Emmett hasn't returned yet from wherever he went yet. Probably laying in a frozen alley somewhere." I heard someone's voice say.

"I hope not. That poor guy" Angie said.

"Poor guy? He's hardboiled. He'll be ok. If I were a Cullen, I wouldn't act that way." Jacob said as he placed his glass down.

"Here we go again." She sighed. I couldn't eat anymore; I knew where this would be headed. So I placed my spoon down and sat back in my chair.

"He has all this money and it's all gone to waste. Wish the Cullens would go bust and then they'd now how it feels to be us." Jake shook his head.

"If they lost their money then we'd lose ours too Jake. Don't jinx anything." I said finally. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want to see them struggle a bit. They have everything handed to them. I have to work hard at making sure their stupid cars run the right way and fix everything around this stupid mansion. I don't even have my own bedroom. You know how annoying that is? To have to share a room with my dad?"

"Bella doesn't know, she has her _own_ room" Angie teased.

"Yeah a room that's smaller than the broom and mop closet!" I snapped.

"Its still your own space. I can't bring home a hot mama if I wanted." Hot mama? What girls did Jacob know outside the mansion? Should I care? A nervous smile crossed my mouth.

"Jake, it's a so small and separated from everyone. I wish I shared a room. It gets pretty lonely and scary. You know this place makes those weird noises." It really was like a matchbox. I had my bed, a dresser, a tiny closet and a huge window. I did feel lonely away from all the other maids with my room at the very end of the hallway.

"Those weird noises are Emmett's women" Angie said. I just rolled my eyes. I gave her the rest of my soup, and then I took my empty bowl and empty glass to the sink. I turned on the faucet and started to wash them. Everyone always left his or her dishes for the scullery maid, but I always washed my own since I was younger.

I knew Jake was next to me. I didn't have to see him to know. "I didn't mean to make you upset Liberty Bell." He whispered.

"You know how I feel about what they say about me. And being treated special. You know about it all Jake." I shook my head.

"I do. I understand, but I guess I'm getting fed up." I dried my hands and then looked at him. I could feel my eyes widened.

"Fed up with me?"

"No, never. I mean with this job. I've been looking at other gigs in the paper." My mouth shot open. We headed out the kitchen and stood close to the door. We had to leave so no one could hear our conversation.

"You're thinking of leaving? During the Depression? You're a genius." I shove him as hard as I can. Of course he doesn't budge. Jacob is as solid as a marble statue. He's tall, wide and plenty rugged because he boxes in his free time.

"If I found something, I could get my own cave somewhere. I wouldn't have to worry about working for these pale faced..."

"Jake" I interrupted him before he said something rude. "It doesn't make sense. Promise you won't leave"

"I'm gonna leave eventually...you know that." He took his large hand and tried to smooth out my hair. At this point of the day it wanted to break from bun on top of my head. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but I was still upset. It just reminded me of how someone would pat the head of a pet.

"Just wait until this is over...things'll get better in America." I said trying to convince him. He smirked at me.

"You know your hair looks like a really huge sticky bun with the braid going in a circle like this." He won't promise. He told me before; he doesn't make promises he can't keep.

"I just want to cut it all off like Alice's." I admitted. He made a face.

"You'd cut all of this off? Maybe you should just conk it like mines" he pretended to comb his and that is how our dispute got settled: with a joke.

Everyone headed to his or her rooms; the day was officially over for everyone but me. Well in a few minutes it would be. I placed my little white hat on my head, covered my bun and headed upstairs. With my basket, I knocked carefully on each room door. Esme was already fast asleep; I took the black dress she wore today and threw it in the basket along with her underclothes and her nylons.

Then I went to Alice's room. She isn't asleep but seemed to be well on her way. She said 'thank you' as I collected her clothes and turned the light off. Then I went to Emmett's room. I peaked in he isn't there still.

So lastly I went to Edward's room. He had fallen asleep on top of the sheets, fully dressed. I guessed that coffee did it to him. His tie now completely loosened but still around his neck. On the other side of his bed was the journal he was writing in earlier. I'm tempted to pick it up but I don't.

I wondered if I should wake him. Even laying down he looks so long. How did he get so tall over the years? I guessed we all changed somehow, even though I felt exactly the same. "He can't sleep in his shoes," I thought, but I'm not bold enough to remove them so I will have to wake him.

I tapped him softly "Sir" I said softly. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up slowly. He rubbed his head and his eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I found out." His voice was even raspier.

"I understand," I answered.

He looked and seen the large basket of clothes in my arms. Then he looked into my eyes before his cheeks flushed red.

"Don't worry about my clothes. I...I can bring them down tomorrow morning Bella." I opened my mouth to speak but the way he looked at me I couldn't. He continued to stare at me then took his shoes off.

"Thank you sir. Goodnight Sir." I said as I tried to force myself away from him.

"You too Bella. If...you run into Emmett...just go the other way." He furrowed his eyebrows as he said it.

"Oh Emmett doesn't even notice me sir." I said as I shook my head. I held the large basket now in front of me. It started to get heavy and my hands started to sweat. Edward looked back at me, concern on his face.

"He's said some things...and...And he's been drinking since this morning." I nodded yes.

"Yes sir."

"And... I'm going to be sleeping late...whatever was in the coffee..."he smirked "so there's no need to come...come to my room in the early morning." he added. I nodded again. Then we heard a loud crash noise come from downstairs. Emmett had finally come home.

Edward stood up, and caught me off guard as he looked down at me. His hair isn't smoothed back anymore, but the wild curls have started to fight against the pomade. My heart beat a little faster.

He left out the room and stood in the hallway. I followed behind him. He stood in front of me sort of protected me. Emmett staggered and his clothes are messed up. He walked down the hall and stopped to glare at us. Edward moved back a little toward me.

"Hey! Isn't it against the rules to have a maid in your room after hours? You crumb! You think because you run the business now, you can do what you want? " He hissed.

"Emmett, y-y-you're embarrassing yourself" Edward stuttered. Emmett waved his hand at us, and then went in his room. He slammed the door behind him. Edward shook his head and exhaled. He turned to me.

"I think you should go back to your room Bella now." he commanded as he stared deeply into my eyes.

I nodded and rushed away. I could feel his emerald eyes on me. As I rushed down the stairs, the large basket bumped against me. I dropped the basket down by the laundry room and headed through the narrow hall that led to my room.

Alone in my room, I wondered what Emmett said about me. He never made any moves on me. Then I thought about Edward and his concern for me. I've been warned about Emmett before, but the way he did it, seemed to come from somewhere else. Could it be he actually cared for me?

I stripped out of my uniform carefully placed my shoes under the bed. Tomorrow it will be my old starchy one. I hung it back up in my closet and closed it. I kept my slip on but I took off my brassiere. I carefully took off my heavy stockings.

I unhooked them from the little suspenders and rolled them down. Then I took off my garter belt and placed it on the dresser next to stockings. I wished I had pretty nylons like the Cullen women, but mine can easily be sewn and fixed up when necessary. I took down my bun and the braid fell against my back. I lie down and looked out the window at the snowflakes that have started to pile against it. They made a light tapping sound as they hit the glass.

I thought about opening the window to so they can hit my face. Even though it's always a tough winter, I never got tired of the snow. I stared at the flakes, listened to it as I drifted to sleep.

As daylight broke, I grabbed a towel and joined the line with the rest of the maids.

"Bella!" Angie said as she grabbed my arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" If there's gossip in the mansion, she knows about it. Angie had curly hair that went every which way every morning until she slicked it calm with some pomade.

"I heard that Emmett barged in on you and Edward pitching the woo and went crazy."

"Pitching the woo? Angie!" I could feel my own eyes widen.

"Well that's what everyone is saying. You better hope you ma-" she stopped because my Mama suddenly stood next to us.

"Isabella...now you know the rules. I don't know what these people are saying about you being intimate with Edward but I hope it ain't true. I raised you better than being loose." If I were light as Angie I'm sure I'd be blushing too.

"Mama! It isn't true! I didn't do anything but my job, that's all." I was embarrassed. She stared in my eyes to see if I were lying then went back to her spot.

Angie and I shared the bathroom, we always did. It worked out better that way. We shared the sink and had our own kind of routine where we never bumped heads.

"I can't believe you thought it was true..."

"I don't know. It seemed true enough."

"How? When have I ever had anything with Edward?" She shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head. She headed to my room as we left out the bathroom.

"I don't know." Not only did we share the bathroom, we shared my room to get ready so we could gossip. I asked Angie plenty of times to move in my room, but she refused to share a bed. She had no problem when it came to sharing my mirror though.

"Don't you think if I were about to make whoopee I'd ask you for the low down?" I asked as I brushed my hair. I sat on my bed and started to braid it neatly

"I guess you would. You don't know the first thing about it," she giggled.

"I know…I just haven't done it. That's it" I wrapped the braid around and then pinned it into place.

"Dontcha ever want to? Give those poor little fingers a break." Angie smiled. She sat next to me on the bed and put on her shoes.

"Button your mouth we're gonna be late for breakfast" I said as I avoided the question.

"Bella it's amazin'. You feel so alive. It's like dancin' to your favorite song, with the best dancer without clothes on." She continued.

"Dancin'?" I said.

"It's as easy as dancin'. You just have to keep in step with each other. One person takes the lead then the other." she smiled.

"You said it hurts the first time though." I frowned.

"It's does, but not the whole time. If the Joe is any good that is. Sounds like your ready to give it a try." She laughed.

"I don't know…maybe. If I found the right guy." I got up and looked in the mirror one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for the reviews of my story! i'm glad to have new readers on board and old readers! Thanks for putting me in your alerts too ;) So what do you guys make of things so far? tell me in a private message or a review! Have a great week! and a great Valentine's day :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I met with Victoria about my work list as usually did. She told me what needed to be done today. We stood in the hallway next to the large painting of a mother bathing her baby.<p>

"So the linens need to be changed, the towels in the bathroom, changed. Curtains and counter tops dusted. Each room swept of course. I will handle the hallways and the dusting and polishing of the stuff out here. Now, you know I don't mean to be in your business Bella..." Victoria had red hair like Edward, but it was brighter almost orangey like flames. She kept it smooth and in a bun like mine, hidden under a white hat. All the girls with long hair had buns.

Her brown eyes concentrated on me and I bit my bottom lip. Did everyone hear about what happened the last night? "Were you in Edward's room after hours?" she asked me seriously. I nodded yes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was gettin' his laundry. Then Emmett came in and made a scene. Nothin' was goin' on, but he wanted to start. He said Edward was a crumb for breakin' the rules. But we weren't doin' nothin'. Edward was half asleep. Honest Victoria, on the square." I said.

"I know. Edward and you caught making whoopee? I doubt Edward's even kissed a girl yet, the nervous fella. And you?" She laughed.

"Me what?" I asked.

"Bella, you're not the type. The last thing you are is a scandal. There's nothing wrong with that." I bit my tongue softly. "There needs to be more good girls like you...these girls are really making the '30s dirty. And I thought the '20s were wild." She shrugged.

"Thank you Victoria, I suppose. What did you mean by he hasn't kissed a girl yet? He's handsome enough to have any girl..." I said shyly.

"That is true for his _looks_, but his _actions_...well honey they shout virgie. Either that or he's a secret Casanova" She giggled. " When you get to be my age you can tell. But this is just between us; don't go telling that blabbermouth, Angela. Ok kiddo? Get to work." I nodded again.

The Cullens were downstairs for breakfast so that left the rooms empty for me to clean. I went to everyone's room, skipping and saving Edward's for last. I figured around lunch he should be up and I could do what I had to. Depending on what kind of booze Mama Maggie put in his coffee, he could still be asleep.

I changed all the bed linens. Placing the dirty ones in the same basket I used for clothes. I made sure all the linens were smooth. I took my time making sure the comforters were folded back neatly. Every pillow perfectly arranged.

"Must be nice to have all those pillows to lay on." I thought as I looked at the last bed I made.

By the time I was done with the rooms, it was almost lunch. I had to do Edward's room before I could go down for lunch myself. I went to his room and tapped the door lightly.

There wasn't a response so I just figured he was sleep. So I slowly opened the door. The curtains were drawn close and the room was still dark. The light from the hallway was the only light in the room. I heard Edward snore even though I could barely see him.

I walked in quietly. "I hadn't slept since I found out," he told me last night. He needed the rest. I walked closer to the bed. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I had to see him. At least I had to see if he had been sleeping well.

"Isabella, mon cherie, please get my son ready for lunch." Esme's voice said behind me. I jumped a little because I thought I was alone.

"Yes Mistress" I said as I turned to her. She stood in the doorway wearing black dress, simple black shoes. She walked over to me and glanced at Edward deep in sleep.

"He missed breakfast, and I refuse to let him starve simply because he's tired." I nodded and she walked away. So I walked over to the curtains and started to pull them open one by one. The room was bright and the light hit his pale face.

How could someone so handsome, be so nervous? If I were that good looking, I'd never be nervous, or clumsy. I'd be perfect. Maybe I'd be the kinda girl who had been kissed already, or even more. My shoulders slumped a little as I waited for the light to wake him.

Angie always joked about sex. Jake hardly mentioned it but I'm sure he talked about with the guys. But I had my own ideas of what it would be like. Whenever I had the chance to, I'd buy one of those little ten-cent romance novels. I figured it would be the way it was written in those. The man would sweep you off you feet, carried you to the bed lovingly. There'd be a lot of kissin' and pettin'…

After a few minutes, Edward didn't stir so I walked back to the bed. The sheets were all twisted around him, and his hair was equally messy. I took a deep breath in.

"Master Edward..." I said. His eyes started to open. The light made them sparkle, they were really beautiful. They looked like emeralds and his eyelashes looked like long strands of copper. He looked at me and smiled slightly. Then suddenly he blushed like he remembered something.

"Bella...good morning." My heart jumped at the sound of his raspy voice saying my name.

"Uh good afternoon...it's actually sir...it's the afternoon." I smiled.

"Oh...g-g-good afternoon. I...I...my mother will be...worried" he stammered as he sat up.

"Mistress Esme told me to wake you sir. She wants you to get ready for lunch." He nodded.

"Thank you Bella." He eased out the bed and stretched. "Could ya help me...find something to wear?" I nodded and went over to his large closet.

I went inside and flipped through his clothes. I pulled out a pair of slacks and a button shirt. I looked at a knit vest. "Do you want to wear a vest?"

"I...I...suppose." he answered from behind me. I didn't know he had followed me so I bumped into him and dropped the clothes.

"Sorry!" I said nervously.

"I...I...didn't mean to scare you B-Bella." He said as he steadied me. I felt his long fingers grip my shoulders, my heart started to pound. Then he let go and went to the floor to pick up the clothing.

I went to pick up the clothes too. He handed it to me, his face completely red. "I'm s-sorry. I...I...sometimes do feel like a crumb." he huffed.

"It's ok sir. I don't think you're a crumb. You're a right guy" I don't know if I were nervous because he was nervous, or because I was nervous being around him.

"Bella...when we're alone...you can just call me Edward." He said as he looked down into my eyes. "Please"

"But sir..."

"Please...E-everyone that doesn't, doesn't even know me, calls me sir. The reporters...investigators...my father's associates. I just...I just want to hear my my name." He said sadly.

"OK." I said. I couldn't look away from his eyes. Plus he was standing so close.

"Especially when…when you say it Bella." He smiled his crooked smile. I smiled too.

"I'll get these ready while you bathe Edward."

"Thank you." I hurried out of the room and down towards the laundry room.

"Liberty Bell, are you comin' to lunch?" Jacob said as I rushed down the stairs.

"Course I am. Just gotta press this for Edward first. Hold a seat for me." I said. I went into the laundry room, which was empty because Tanya was already off for lunch.

I took the iron and quickly pressed his clothes straight being extra careful not to burn my fingers. When it looked good enough, I hurried up the stairs. Back in Edward's room, I placed the clothes on the chair.

My stomach started to rumble as I glanced at the unmade bed. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off the comforter. Then I jumped on the bed and fixed the flat sheet, crawling and smoothing it. Then I fixed the second flat sheet then thin wool blanket and third flat sheet. Then I jumped off and got the comforter.

I threw it on and crawled on the bed again to smooth it perfectly. Then I slid off and fixed the edges. I rearranged the pillows and laid the clothes flat on the bed. I slipped back on my shoes and left.

In the dinning area, everyone was about done eating. I grabbed a bowl of the cabbage casserole. It was my least favorite lunch meal, but I was so hungry I didn't complain. I pulled off my hat and sat down by Jacob.

"So I'm pretty sure you heard..." I started.

"I heard but I know it ain't true." Jacob said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks. Angie believed it. Some friend huh?" I joked threw my napkin at her. She giggled.

"Bella isn't a chippy like you Angie." Jake said. He took another drink from his mug. He had black grease on his cheek, his hair slightly messy. The sleeves rolled all the way up and there were a few smudges on his overalls. He'd been working as hard as me if not harder. He smiled at me.

"Chippy? At least I'm not like those pro-skirts Emmett brings in here." She threw the napkin back at him. He caught it and handed it back to me.

"Speaking about Emmett...Edward said that he said something about me." I said to Jake.

"What? What did he say?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"If he ever touches you, I'll slug him with a wrench." Jacob said angrily.

"And end up behind glass" I said as I touched his hand.

"If he places a pasty finger on you, let me know." He stared in my eyes seriously.

"Maybe you should just teach me how to box so you don't," I said.

"Boxing ain't for dolls. It's for guys" he shook his head no.

"I don't want to do it like you do. I just want to know how to throw a good punch Jake."

"Oh do it Jake. Teach her." Angie said. He looked at her then looked at me. I nodded my head yes over and over.

"Next day you're off Liberty Bell. If you're serious, I will. I'll show you something.," he said. I didn't want Jacob to loose his job and get arrested for fighting for me. But I want to be able to throw a punch if I'm behind the eight ball.

Because I was late to lunch, when everyone went back to their duties I was left alone. I was left in the dining room with Mama Maggie.

"You mind if I change the station?" I asked her.

"No I don't mind love. It's all bad new anyway." she smiled. I went to the radio and I changed the dial from the news to music. When I listened to what was going on in Europe, it made me worried. I wondered if America would get involved.

As soon as I heard the Jazz music come out I started to smile. I started to sway to the music. It was a happy tune, one of my favorites.

Then I moved around the room. I held my arms our and pretended I had a partner. Mama Maggie glanced up at me from her newspaper and smiled. She looked back down and continued to read.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just think-ing of you and the way you look tonight." I sang along with Billie Holiday's voice.

I spun around and I shimmied my shoulders. I stepped from side to side. I danced around the room. Then made my way to over to Mama Maggie. I leaned on the table and started to sing to her. She placed the newspaper.

"Love-ly, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight." I sang.

"Bella, you always had such a lovely voice. _You_ should be on the radio." She smiled.

"Thanks Maggie." I smiled at her. I went back to my work and hummed the rest of the time until dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so Edward insists that Bella calls him by his name without any titles. What do you think about that? Or Bella wanting to learn how to defend herself. Do you think she'll really need to? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! I'll try my best to answer as fast as i can. Thanks everyone for continuing to read and suggest me to your friends :D i love it! Enjoy the holiday if you're off and have a great week!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight! I just like to make the character more diverse and interesting.**

* * *

><p>I avoided Emmett as much as I could. I knew he wouldn't make a move on me but just to make sure, I took Edward's advice. And when my day off finally rolled around, I waited for Jacob in the kitchen. I sat on one of stools by the chopping table and stared at my feet.<p>

I wore my pants and lace up boots today. I figured it made more sense to wear that instead of a dress. I also had on a light blue button shirt. Instead of up in a bun, I had my hair braided in two rows going back.

"Liberty Bell! You ready for your lesson?" I heard Jacob say when he entered the kitchen. He didn't have his hat on; he was in his day off clothes too. He had a white long sleeve undershirt and his dark grey pants. His brown boots. His shirt clung tight to his muscles.

He was handsome. The perfect shade of brown, like a ginger snap cookie. Jake had long wavy black hair, half as long as mine. And he had nice straight teeth as white as scrubbed tiles. And he was tall, almost as tall as Edward.

But he didn't give me butterflies like what they talked about in those books I read. In fact he never made feel that way, I just felt comfortable around him. He made me less clumsy, made me feel safe.

I smiled at him and put my fists up. He laughed. "Ok doll, let's go to the basement." I jumped off the stool and went through the back staircase, past the laundry room to the basement where he kept all his boxing things.

"Ok first thing you gotta know is balance, you gotta be able to keep you self planted."

"Jake, it's me. Balance is not my pal. Just teach me how to throw a punch." He smirked at me and shook his head.

"If you can't balance yourself how can expect to punch without falling?"

"Guess your right." I said.

"So stand like this, feet firm legs slightly bent like this." He bent his legs some and I copied him. "OK that's good doll." I smiled.

"Teach me how to punch. Show me the good stuff." I begged.

"Make a fist, not like that, keep your thumb like this." He grabbed my hand fixed my thumb. "Hold it like this."

I held both my hands in a fist, I felt pretty good. So I smiled. "Now when you punch, don't straighten your arm all the way out. Do it like this. Strong." He stood sideways and showed me. He threw a punch.

"Then when you punch hold your other hand close to your body like this." I did the same thing he did. He put his arm down and looked at me. He straightened my arm a little.

"Every time you punch, you can't leave yourself open to get hit. Get it?" I nodded. Then he stood in front of me and held his hands out, the palms facing me.

"Now hit my palms. When I say 'right' hit right. When I say 'left' hit left. Got it?" I nodded. "Ok show me what ya got."

As he said "right" and "left" I hit each hand. He encouraged me to hit harder. So I did. I kept hitting each hand over and over and my knuckles started to hurt.

"Ok I need a break," I said. I shook out my hands. He grabbed my hands and looked at my knuckles. Rubbed his large thumbs over them gently.

"Hands like these shouldn't be worried bout sluggin' out a Cullen. Or any of the other things they do." His voice seemed a little sad.

"Well what other choice do I have? I can't do anything else. What else could do, sing in jazz clubs for money? Teach some of these bad city kids? Check coats at the theater?" I stared at our hands together. His were large and rough, mine were small and soft.

I looked up into his light brown eyes; he had been staring at my face. Then our eyes locked. "Anything else Liberty Bell. Anything else is better than this. When I go, you should leave too."

"I can't just leave mama Jake...and where would I stay?" He smirked at me.

"With me. I think we could make it outside this stupid mansion. We could move to Harlem. Colored people are doing well there nowadays." I pulled my hands out of his and put them on my hips.

"Jake, I'm not living with you and gonna play your lil maid." I shook my head.

"Not play my maid. It would be more like a partnership. You could be my-" he got cut off by Angela's loudmouth.

"Did I miss anything?" She said. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. She bopped over to us.

"You missed everything." Jacob.

"Did you break any of his teeth Bella?" Angela asked. She pretended to punch Jacob in the mouth. She had her hair out and curly. It bounced as she moved.

"No" I laughed.

"She could if she wanted, she has a iron fist." He winked at me.

"So what else are you guys doin' today?" Angie asked.

"Although, I'd love to spend it with you two chicks, I have to finish training. I have a match coming up soon." Jacob crossed his arms.

"I don't have any plans but I need to do my hair." My day off was the only real time I had to do it. I could see the light shine in Angie's honey brown eyes.

"Ooh let me help you do it! Please." Angie had dreams of owning her own beauty salon. It was actually what she'd been saving her money for. She was pretty good at doing it too. And it would give us some time to talk.

"Alright. Let's go girlie." I said to her. We left Jacob in the basement. First we went to my room to get my comb, brush shampoo, conditioner. Angie grabbed some towels.

We headed back downstairs to the smaller kitchen that was only used during special dinner parties when the upstairs one was too busy. Any other time, all the girls used it to do hair. It had cut yellow wallpaper with stripes and a few plants. Mama Maggie had some of her herbs for tea planted in them.

There was also a small radio that was stuck on one station. Lucky enough it was stuck on the station we listened to our favorite soap opera "Stephanie's Saga". It was about a girl who couldn't choose between two guys that she loved. One was very rich and the other was a regular Joe. I couldn't wait to hear what was going to happen next.

I quickly took my top off because I didn't want it to get wet. Then I unbraided my hair and leaned over the sink under the running water. The water wasn't as hot as I liked it but I knew it would heat up.

"All this hair girl. Jake should call ya Rapunzel instead of Liberty Bell." Angie laughed. Her fingers felt so good as she scrubbed my scalp and hair with the shampoo.

When we were done with the shampoo and the conditioner, we would have to comb it out. Combing it out was the hardest part. I hated it. It was a little easier when it was wet, but it was still a task. It was even heavier and felt like a thick black sheet against my back.

"I don't know what you're eating to make it grow so long so fast girl," Angie said as she started to clean everything up.

"I have no idea. I'd switch my fast growing hair for your big breasts any day." I wrung my hair out so it would drip down my back.

Then I heard her gasp. "What?" I laughed. I glanced up and Edward was standing in the kitchen with us holding a mug in his hand. I couldn't move. I was frozen. My hands held my hair and I stood there. His eyes moved from my chest to my face.

I wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and my bra was just about soaked wet. I had forgotten the stupid towel! Edward stared at my little breasts. I was so embarrassed...I didn't have anything to hide what I hated most about my body.

"I'm I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just just wanted to make a cup of t-t-tea." He started to stammer. His face turned completely red.

I grabbed a towel to cover myself and avoided his eyes. My hair fell wet against my arms. My heart started to pound. Angie said nothing; she never spoke to the Cullens or around them.

"I'll give you some privacy...so sorry Bella...Angela I didn't mean..."he said as he backed up, and slipped on some water on the floor. He dropped the mug and it broke against the hard floor.

"F-" he muttered. I never heard him swear before.

I watched as he nervously tried to pick up the pieces. He pricked his finger on a piece and bright red blood started to cover his pale finger. Even though I was entirely embarrassed, I felt bad for him. I knotted the towel and went to help him.

"N-no. I'm the idiot here, you're off duty..." he said. He looked up at me, his beautiful eyes caught mine and he shook his head no. Then his eyes glanced at me up and down his cheeks turning red again. Angie nudged me from behind and we left Edward.

"Let's go back to my room fast." I said. We passed by the main kitchen but I stopped short when I seen Emmett. He stood there talked to someone. Angie stopped too.

"Who's that guy with Emmett?" She whispered. We hid behind the corner of the wall and listened.

"I still have access to the cash I had before yes, but the jerk didn't include me in the will. He must've re-written it before he died, because the last time I checked, I was in it." Emmett said angrily.

"So just your mom, sister and brother are still in it?" The guy asked. I couldn't see his face. His back was toward us.

"Yeah."

"So he got bumped for nothing?" The man said. He sounded like one of those tough guys. He was even dressed like a gangster.

"it wasn't a trip for biscuits, but that wet sock has access to all of the money, plus what was left for him in the will. He was left in charge of everything...the whole freaking empire. The lousy jerk can't even speak without pissing his pants and he's in charge." Emmett snarled.

"So you wanna give him the kiss off?"

"I don't know yet. Don't know if I wanna fill him with daylight. Let's go somewhere else and talk." Emmett said and they head somewhere else.

I looked at Angie and her mouth was wide open. I know mine was open too but I covered it with my hand. "I think Emmett poisoned Carlisle." Angie said. "And now Edward might be next!"

"What should we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know, tell the coppers?" she whispered. I shrugged my shoulders. I was nervous and scared. Was Emmett really behind Carlisle's death? Who was that guy? Would Emmett kill over money? So many questions ran through my mind as we walked to my room. We sat on my bed facing each other.

"He's gonna kill Edward..." Angie said. "That strange, poor, beautiful ruby- haired man..."

"I hope not...what can we do?" I thought about clumsy Edward. He had no idea what was going on right in front of him.

"I don't know Bella."

"Maybe we're just jumping to conclusions...we don't really know what happened. Or even what we heard. Let's not panic...we just have to wait and see." I say as I tired to sound calm. But I shook like a leaf.

"Well, you're always upstairs. You can keep a eye up there, I'll keep my eye open for that Joe or any other weird guys I never seen coming into the house, at least in the kitchen."

"Deal." I said.

"let's braid your hair before it dries all the way" she said. When my hair was completed combed and braided. I lay down on my stomach facing Angela. If I didn't say something she would.

"I can't believe he seen my breasts."

"You would've thought they were solid gold the way he was looking at them." She giggled.

"Oh please."

"Why else would he go from white to red so quickly? Or pitch a tent in in his pants." She said plainly.

"I don't know. I wasn't watching his crotch...I too busy trying not to faint."

"I think Edward might be dizzy on you." She said.

"That's ridiculous." I laughed. "Pitch a tent?" I asked.

"Maybe I should say it like your lovey dovey books. 'His manhood started to rise'" Angie said dramatically.

"Leave it to you to think about fooiling around when we have a mystery to solve. We can't let Emmett hurt him…"I said. "We cant."

"Well to be on the right on the square, this is exactly what we need in this mansion. It's been so boring" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really happy that so many of you have been enjoying the story! A lot of you like this nicer, sweeter version of Edward. And all of you love this time period. I'll try my best to keep you entertained. Speaking of entertaining, Bella put on quite a 'show' for Edward. And the girls stumbled on some crazy info. Seems like Jake has bigger plans for himself and Bella. What do you guys think about it all? Tell me in a review or private message! Have a great week.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I kept an eye out for any suspicious behavior but Emmett was always acting suspicious. So I didn't have that much luck with that. It was even harder when I was told to avoid him. I thought maybe I'd have to snoop around his room maybe for clues.<p>

But I also I kept thinking about what Angie said about Edward being dizzy about me. It didn't make sense, I'm sure he could have any girl in the city by his side to comfort him during his time of grief. It didn't make sense for him to want me.

What did Angie know really? She was more experienced than me, but that didn't make her an expert. He blushed because he was embarrassed. I'd seen him blush before, I'm sure it had nothing to do with me. Did it?

But I found it even harder now to look in his face after what happened. I didn't have much of a choice, I ran into him all the time. Today I entered his room to change the bed linens and he was pacing back and forth. I stood still and waited for him to stop.

He closed the door behind me. I got nervous suddenly.

"Have a s-s-seat Bella, please." He said. I wouldn't dare sit on his bed, especially when someone could barge in on us. I sat on the chair by his desk. Important looking papers were scattered on the desk.

I looked at my hands. I couldn't stop them from shaking.

"I'm sorry, terribly sorry for what what what happened the other day. I don't want you to think I'm some kind of peeping tom or or some kind of pervert." He stammered. His voice was raspy. I didn't want to look up at him but I could feel his eyes on me.

I looked up at him, at his face. I could see the concern. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed. "You have to believe me Bella...I'm so sorry. I'm nothing like my brother, I respect women."

"I believe you Edward." I said softly.

"I thought you might hate me," he said with a crooked smile. "I just wanted to do something for myself...I don't need to be babied all the time." I nodded.

"I do have a confession though, ever since since I seen you with your hair down and out...I can't stop thinking about it." He said softly, his eyes locked with mine.

"My hair?"

"Yes. I'd like to see it again...sometime...anytime...when you want...you don't have to though. I know I'm your boss, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do Bella." I smiled.

"Edward...my hair takes too long to get this way...up and tucked away like this...I only take it down at night...I'm sorry"

"I understand..." he stared at me with such intensity, I felt like melting butter. "I always wondered what it looked like...after all these years."

"You've thought about my hair?" I whispered. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"And so much more Bella" he whispered.

"I think you should open the door now. I wouldn't want to give nobody no ideas about us." I said. My face felt hot and so did my whole body. I felt like I was sweating everywhere. I stood up and he rushed to the door to open it.

I went to his bed and pulled the messy comforter off. I wondered if he ever had a peaceful sleep, the bed always looked a wreck. But as I glanced at Edward, he was a wreck, his clothes always neat, but his hair crazy and untamed. His pale skin with sleepy dark circles around his eyes.

"Don't be chatty." I heard Mama's voice in my head, but I couldn't help myself sometimes.

"How have you been Edward?" I asked softly. I never turned to him, just kept working.

"I'm under a lot of pressure. Unfortunately, in the business world, you don't have much time for grieving. I have these tough decisions to make with no help..." I pulled the last flat sheet off and put it in the basket. I looked at him sitting at the desk.

"I didn't go to school for this stuff. I barely understand it all. And the Crash has made everything so much harder for all the other businessmen. "

"I guess Master Cullen thought you could handle it all." I said. He turned to me so I kept talking. "He thought you were the best so I figure you should think so too."

"The best? I wouldn't say I'm the best. Maybe the most reliable..."

"You gotta start thinking like you are the best Edward. You know, be more confident and that kinda thing." I started to put the clean pillowcases on the pillows. He got up from the chair and walked over to me.

"I don't know the first thing about being confident." He said. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He was so handsome.

"Well me either, but lucky for me this is my job and I don't have to worry bout it." He smiled. "You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out."

His cheeks blushed. "Thank you Bella"

"Master Edward, the car is ready to take you to your meetings." Victoria said from the doorway. "Isabella help him with his tie and jacket."

I stopped what I was doing and got his jacket and from Victoria. I handed it to him and he put it on. Then he stood still while I made my best effort to knot his tie.

Standing this close to him, I could smell the scent from his soap. I could almost feel his body heat. I had to reach up to do it, because of his height. For a moment, I thought about how it would feel if he hugged me...to be surrounded by his clean scent.

When I was done, I let go and stepped back to make sure it was even. It was perfect. I smiled and he smiled at me.

"H-h-how do I look?" he asked in a low voice.

"Ugh...very handsome...and important Edward."

"Handsome?" he asked.

"Yes" I said shyly. I had to look away from his face. His eyes stared into mine deeply, as if he were searching for something he lost. I felt nervous; I didn't understand what was going on with me.

"Thank you" he went to his desk and grabbed the stack of paper and grabbed a leather bag to put them in. He hurried out of the room and left me there. I closed the door behind him and lay down on his bed to collect myself before I went to the next room.

When lunch rolled around it was the same thing that it always was. I listened to Jacob fuss with Angie as I ate. I couldn't get Edward completely off my mind. I wondered how his business meeting went. I wondered if they listened to him. If his voice shook, if he were too nervous to do what he had to do. I just wanted to find out. I decided that once I went around to collect everyone's dirty laundry. I would ask him.

Night had come and everyone was getting ready for sleep. So I made my rounds. All seemed normal but Edward had been talking to Alice so I wasn't able to get either of their clothes. I would have to go back before going to sleep.

…

It was late and I had to be up early. I made one last trip upstairs with the clothesbasket and I went to Alice's room. She finally fell asleep so I just collected her dress. She never stayed up late; well she hadn't since Master Carlisle's death. Before she would go dancing with her beau Jasper.

She'd come home in the most romantic and happy mood with tired feet from dancing. Rosy cheeks from drinking and smudged rouge from kissing. She'd twirl around her room while she undressed and handed me her clothes, as she talked nonstop of the night.

"I wish you could've seen it Bella," she'd start, and then she'd go on and on. I could imagine all her friends and all the rich young people of New York City who hadn't a care in the world. They'd dance the night away in beautiful clothes, fancy shoes and perfect hairstyles.

I'd watch her quietly smiling, holding all the clothes in my arms. I wish we could've sat down and chat like the way Angie and I did. But it would never happen...

Then I walked down the hall to Edward's room. I could hear a woman's laughter coming from inside. A woman? Inside his room? I stand outside the door for a moment and think if I should go inside. I held my breath, as I got nervous. I hear her laugh again and I hear them moving around.

I lean my ear against the door after I place the basket down on the floor. I heard the woman come toward the door so I back away and stand a little down from the door. Then the door opened and the woman came out.

It was a colored woman! She had short waved hair and a green dress. She held her shoes in her hands. She looked at me and fixed her dress. She wore fancy nylons too.

"Sista, you act like you never seen a dame before." She said. She adjusted her large breasts in the dress and marched to me. I can't say anything. I'm frozen and confused. Her eyes are covered in makeup and so are her lips. She looked me up and down. She could be my age or younger. I can't tell.

Emmett then rushed from his bedroom toward us and grabbed the girl by her arm. "Shake a leg will ya?" He said to her.

"Where's my salad?" She stuck her hand out.

"Salad? Did you even do anything?" He hissed. I just stood there hoped I would vanish. He was very scary but she shook her arm free from him.

"What do you think? Give me my salad." She said a little louder.

"You want to wake up the whole mansion?" He hissed.

"Baby, I don't care." She said with an attitude. He fished out some money from his pocket and threw it at her.

"Take that back to the can house." He said to her. He looked at me and stormed away. The money fell to floor all crumpled up. She picked it up and looked at me.

"You think you're better than me because you have a fancy uniform?" I shook my head no. "They look at us all the same sista. Whether we washin' they dishes, singin' they jazz, or spreadin' our gams. All of them. You'll never be good enough for 'em." She stepped into her shoes. "Never" she walked away from me and down the stairs.

I was so confused. Did Edward just make whoopee with that pro-skirt? Emmett paid for it? I wanted to run down the stairs and back to my room. I didn't want to see whatever mess Edward was in. I didn't even want to think about it.

I hurried down the stairs but I bumped into that girl. "What did you do with Master Edward?" I asked her. I tried to make my voice stern, but it came out soft and child like.

"For a Lincoln, I'll tell you." She said with a sly smile.

"A Lincoln? I don't make that much." I said.

"See where your fancy uniform gets you? I make more money than you can imagine sista." She pulled at my apron. "It won't take much to fix you. A little dress, a little make up, pluck your eyebrows some, a new hairstyle..."

I pulled my apron away from her. "No thank you." I said.

I rushed away from her and to my room. I hurried down that hall quickly, but quietly as to not wake anyone up. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. I thought about the girl fixing her dress. I felt sick suddenly...I wouldn't ever think he'd want a girl like that. But then again what did I really know about men or Edward?

I guess my books weren't anything like real life. Edward was a lonely man going through a lot right now. Maybe he needed a distraction? But a pro skirt? I took my hat off and pulled my knees to my chin. Couldn't he find a nice decent girl? My stomach started to turn.

My apron felt too tight suddenly and my head started to hurt. I crawled to my bed and pulled off my uniform. I kicked my shoes off and unhooked my stockings. I took off my brassiere and looked at it. It was small, it looked like nothing compared to what that girl had. I threw it across the room angrily.

I took the bun down from on top of my head. All of my stupid hair. I wanted to cut it off at the second it fell down in a messy braid. Nobody had long hair like mine anymore, not even the prostitutes. "Your hair is your crown." Mama would say, but I felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable with the situation and uncomfortable with myself.

Wait 'til Angela hears about this, she'll forget about that silly story of Edward being dizzy about me. Maybe she wasn't aware of how plain I was. Apparently he was interested in other things. I'd tell her exactly how it happened so she'd know the true story. I think I might tell Victoria too.

She thought that he was a virgin, how wrong she was. I'd tell her how I went to collect his clothes and a prostitute came out his room. Collect his clothes. I left the basket upstairs! I would get in trouble for leaving it in the hallway. It would look like I wasn't doing my job correctly.

I didn't want to go back upstairs but I had to. I would sneak up quickly and go back down. I got of my bed, threw on my thin robe and quietly left out. I climbed the stairs quickly my feet touching the thick carpet. Then I eased down the hall and I didn't see the basket. Good Lord I just want to go to bed and end this terrible night!

I didn't know where it was; I had no idea where to look for it. If the clothes are missing, I'm out to dry. I can't ask Emmett, Alice has long been sleep and Esme is sleep as well. And I don't want to disturb Edward after...well after whatever happened in his room. I headed back down the stairs thinking of what I would say when I had to explain myself.

I saw Edward on his way up. I stopped and stood there. He was in his navy blue pajamas and matching monogrammed thick robe. His cheeks started to blush when he seen me. I avoided his green eyes.

"Bella...I seen your basket out out outside of my door...I brought it down to the laundry r-r-room for you." He said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you sir." I said not looking at him. He walked up the stairs until he was on the same step as me. I didn't want to look up at him. I was still frustrated with everything. And on top of it all I was standing there in a very flimsy nightgown and equally flimsy robe.

"I I I didn't touch her." He said in a low voice. "I was on my way to sleep...she came in and undressed. A gift from Emmett for the business meeting that went well. He said it was about time I… well he said a man my age shouldn't be…he barged in on me earlier…said I should've g-g-gone blind by now…" I looked up at him; it was as if he were waiting for my eyes.

"I'm not like Emmett, Bella. Please bbbelieve me..."

"But I heard her laugh." I said.

"I offered her a honest job, here at the mansion. She laughed at the offer." He said. Then he touched my messy hair softly, his eyes focused on it. His red lips opened slightly as he did it. My body instantly reacted to his touch. I stared at his lips; I wondered what they felt like.

"I'm sorry… I'll keep my hands to myself." He whispered. I could only nod. But I a part of me wanted him to keep touching me.

"Is your bedroom warm? Your nightgown is so thin..." he looked down at me. His eyes fell on me with a look I couldn't describe...

"Well...it isn't a warm as yours..." I whispered. He quickly took his robe off and placed it around my shoulders. Suddenly, the weight of it and the warmth of his body heat that was trapped inside surrounded me. I could smell his scent again and I got nervous.

"Sir..." I started.

"You always have permission to call me Edward," he whispered.

"Edward I can't..." I started to take it off but his hands landed on mine.

"Yes you can. I have a lot of them..." then he blushed again and removed his hands. "Sleep well Bella, I will see you in the morning. Again I'm so sorry." He walked up the stairs and I stood there for a moment.

When I get back to my room, I slip my arms through the long sleeves of the robe. I lay down under my sheets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't mind the early update i have a super busy weekend ahead of me!<strong>

**I know a lot was going on in this chapter right? Edward seems like a genuinely nice guy and a gentleman. It seems like he wants to make not only a good impression on Bella but in other things. And what do you think about what that prostitute said? Do you think it's true? Tell me all your thoughts in a review or a private message. I try my very best to respond to them all. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Thanks for putting me in your alerts and adding me to your favorites. Thanks for suggesting me to your friends too. Have a great weekend and up coming week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I woke up a little earlier this morning. We all had to get up earlier because Esme's mother was supposed to be arriving and was a very fickle woman from what I heard. She would be staying at the mansion to comfort and support Esme. Which meant another room to care for, more linen, more laundry and more everything else.<p>

But I was happy that Victoria would be the main chambermaid taking care of her. She had more experience with older people and she knew I'd be too nervous.

When I woke, I was still surrounded by the scent of Edward and the warmth of his robe. I wanted to keep it on but I couldn't. I took the robe and folded it up as small as I could. I hid it under my pillow, I didn't want anyone to see it.

I grabbed my things and joined the long line for the bathroom. Angela joined it and stood by me. "I heard last night Emmett had two girls come to the house. Did you see any of them?"

"I seen one...she was a colored girl. A brownie like me." I said.

"Wow! Really girl?" She asked and I nodded. "Imagine that." I didn't tell her that she was meant for Edward. She didn't need to know about that. I didn't tell her about the robe either. I wanted to keep that to myself. I didn't need another rumor about Edward and I going around.

We bathed, changed and then headed to have a quick breakfast. It was oatmeal...I slowly stirred in milk to make it creamier. Next to me, Jacob sat down. He placed a small jar with a large honeycomb on inside of it next to my bowl. I couldn't help but smile.

"I thought we were out of honey?" I said through my wide smile.

"We are, but I managed to get this outside the mansion" he said and returned my smile. He had his hat in his lap. He made sure the car was ready to get Esme's mother. His father, Billy, was dressed in his driving clothes and tall driving boots. He left to get the grandmother as we started to eat.

"Thanks Jake, this is perfect." I took the honeycomb out carefully and drizzled a circle of honey on my oatmeal. Then I drizzled some on his.

"Give me a dollop" Angie smiled. I drizzled some on hers.

"Hide it before you have to share it with everyone." Jake said. I placed it back in the jar and closed the lid. I placed the jar in my apron pocket. Then I licked my finger casually.

"Mmm perfect" I sighed. I smiled at Jake and he looked at me with a half smile. His eyes caught mine and I looked at my oatmeal. I looked back up and Jake was still looking at me.

"You better eat you breakfast fast Jake..." I said softly. "She'll be here any moment."

"Oh I don't care Liberty Bell...you know I don't". He voice seemed deeper. He looked away from me and started to eat his oatmeal. Very tiredly but at the same time fast, we managed to finish breakfast and I headed upstairs to begin my work.

I met with Victoria for my list and she talked to me. "So Emmett is still in his room. Its just my assumption that he'll be behaving while the grandmother is here. So wait until he's out to clean it. Also I'll be handling Esme and the mother like I said before so I'm gonna need you to pick up my other duties. Got it kiddo?" She smiled. I nodded.

"And don't overwork yourself. It will get a little crazy, so take breaks as you need them. " she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Listen kiddo, we're a good team. Don't worry." She winked at me.

I went Alice's room and closed the door behind me. She was stepping into a dress."Bella, could you please?" She said. I walked over to her and zipped up the dress. It was a dark grey dress with long sleeves. I was so used to seeing her a brighter things.

"You're such a doll." She smiled.

"Thank you Miss Alice." I said. I walked over to her bed and started to fix the linens.

"Bella, could I tell you a secret?" She said. I stopped and looked at her. "You can't speak a word of it to anyone."

"Of course Miss Alice." She rushed over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Jasper asked me to marry him." She said with wide eyes.

"Oh my gracious!" I said. "What did you say?"

"I said I had to think about it. I love him yes, but this is such a bad time right now. I can't leave my mother now...she needs me don't you see?" She sat down and I sat down too because we were still holding hands.

"Bella what am I going to do? He's the love of my life I believe." Her eyes were sad.

"I don't know Miss." I shook my head no.

"What would you do?" She asked.

"Me? I've never been in love Miss. I don't know...but if I found someone that made me feel like the way he makes you feel...I guess I'd say yes." I smiled.

"Never been in love?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"A looker like you?" She touched my face. I shook my head no.

"You're the opposite of Edward. Why he's been in love with this mystery kitten for ages. The poor guy hasn't the courage to tell her."

"Really?" I thought of being in love with someone for ages. Could I love someone that long and not say it? How did you even know when you were in love? What did it feel like really? My books never really described how you know, all the characters just knew. I wanted to ask Alice but I thought I was already too chatty at the moment. Another day.

"Yes. Oh he's so terribly romantic and secretly a dreamer. I wish everyone got the chance to see that side of him beside me." She sighed and she got off the bed. I sat there a little while then I got up and started to fix the linens again.

Alice brushed her hair and rouged her lips. She laced up her shoes and sprayed perfume. She looked at herself in the mirror and left out. After the linens were done. I opened the curtains to let the snowy light into the room.

I placed all of Alice's dresses back into the closet. I fixed the arrangement of her things on the dresser and glanced at myself in the mirror. Beautiful girls fell in love, they had handsome men pining away for them. I was so plain...well I felt plain. The uniform helps me disappear. I tried to picture myself with rouged lips, perfectly waved shiny hair, and a fancy dress.

I left out her room and headed down the hallway towards Edwards room. He stood in the mirror brushing his hair trying to tame it. He stopped when he spotted me.

"Good morning Bella," he said with a crooked smile. "This is almost impossible to control."

"Good morning." I said as I walked over to his bed. I moved his pajamas away and folded them neatly. I placed them inside of his nightstand. I grabbed the pillows and placed them on the chair by his desk. "I...I was wondering...if...if...you liked poetry?" He asked.

"I don't mind it." I smiled. "I don't know many poems though." He placed a little pomade in his hair to help with the wild loose curls.

"Well what do you like to read? I...I have a lot of books. Maybe you'd you'd want to read them in your free time?"

"Oh I just read silly little romance books."

"I don't have romance books, but I do have some plays. Do you like Shakespeare?"

"Shakes who?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Oh the Bard of Avon! He's one of the best playwrights. Its all about star-crossed lovers, feuding families, comedy, drama, magic and everything." His eyes were wide and seemed excited. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a small stack of books. Placed them on his dresser.

"When you come up tonight, I will have some sorted for you."

"Thank you Edward...but I can't keep taking things from you." I said nervously as he walked toward me.

"I'm giving them to you. It's alright. I, I, won't jeopardize your job." He stared in my eyes deeply. I wanted to say no. My mind told me to keep saying no, but something else inside of my told me to say yes. Something that made me feel hot all of a sudden.

"I just…"

"I promise Bella, I would never do anything to hurt you…or anything to cause trouble." He said and continued stare in my eyes. Why were they so green? I had to pull myself away from him and finish what I started to do in his room. But I knew he was watching me.

"I'm nervous about my grandmother…she doesn't like me." He said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. He pointed to his hair. "Because you have red hair?"

"Because I'm the only one with red hair…she thinks I'm…illegitimate" he said a little sadly. "She treats me differently…always has."

"That isn't fair…I'm sorry" I said. I couldn't imagine being treated that way by family.

"It's not your fault…I'm sorry for troubling you. I'm going to get some fresh air…" he said and rushed out of the room suddenly. I kept working but he never returned so I moved on to my other chores. Around 11, Billy came back with Esme and her mother.

I stood at the very top of the stairs close to the railing and watched as they came through the door. Edward, Emmett and Alice stood to greet her. She was short and thin after she took off her massive fur coat. She handed it blindly to Victoria. She took off her long gloves and did the same.

Billy brought all of her luggage inside the house quickly and Mike carried them immediately up the stairs. He passed me with out a word, but rolled his eyes dramatically. I giggled and watched them at the very foot of he stairs.

Alice was first to kiss her cheek. She said something to her in French and she answered her. Then Emmett kissed her cheek, she lovingly put her snow-white hand on his face. Finally Edward bent over to kiss her cheek. He kissed her and she didn't respond. It looked like she turned her nose up.

Who would turn their nose up to a kiss from him? His shoulders slumped. He placed his hands inside of his pockets and walked away from the group. The rest of the family walked toward the dining room. I wanted to follow him, to comfort him. I wanted to do something.

Victoria walked up the stairs toward me and shook her head. "She's worst than I thought she would be." She said.

I avoided the grandmother the whole day. I listened to everyone's stories of their impressions of her and things she did. Angela said she complained the vegetables weren't chopped finely enough. And the soup wasn't hot enough. The butter wasn't creamy enough and the tea wasn't sweet enough.

"Good Lord! I wanted to scream." Angie said inside my room. I had my head in her lap and she combed my hair with her fingers softly.

"I'm glad you didn't. Don't get canned" I said. She had nice soft curves and even when she bathed, she still smelled like cakes and sweets.

"She's been giving Hell to everyone. I heard she's been cursing out the servants in that Frenchy talk."

"Oh no. I was hiding from her all day. I wonder how long she will be here..."

"Just ask Edward. I'm sure he'll blab it all to you." She giggled. She started to braid it and twist it playfully.

"He isn't dizzy on me. There's some other skirt he loves. According to Alice, he's loved her for ages."

"Ages?"

"Mhm" I said. I thought about what kind of girl would have him dizzy for that long. Maybe someone with blonde perfect curls and thin eyebrows. I thought about someone like Tanya who did the laundry.

"Any new leads on our little mystery?" she asked.

"No...nothing yet. Probably won't see anything else excitin' happen while the Grandma is here." I sighed.

"You're probably right. If Emmett has any sense, he'll stay on the straight and narrow. I best get back to my room or mama will come looking for me." I sat up and hugged her goodnight.

I thought about Edward and how sad he was today. I hoped he felt better. He wasn't in his room when I came to collect the clothes so I couldn't get the plays. I wanted to take off my uniform but I still had to try and collect Edward's clothes.

I knew the whole mansion was sleep by now so I didn't bother to tie my hair back up. I left it out the way it was, with the few loose braids and twists Angie added in the front. I also left my shoes off, my feet still hurt from earlier. I left out my room and quietly and quickly headed to Edward's room. The lights were all dim or off in the halls.

I softly knocked on his door and opened it. The light was off but he wasn't there still. I knew he didn't go outside, he had to be somewhere in the mansion. I thought about where he could be and then I went to the study.

I opened the door and sure enough Edward was there. He didn't hear me enter. He sat facing the huge window. Large white snowflakes hit the glass. Some disappeared others stuck together.

Edward wiped his eyes as I got closer to him. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. His raspy voice was even raspier.

"Master Carlisle was always in here." I said softly. I looked at him. He was the picture of sadness. His button shirt loosed from his pants. The top buttons open and sleeves rolled up. His eyes low and his long eyelashes clumped from crying. it made my heart hurt.

"I miss my dad." He said. He looked up at me, his eyes still red. His pale face still slightly flushed. I started to frown. I looked at his hands he was holding something small and black. And in his other hand it looked like a pipe.

"What's that sir?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"Something Emmett gave me. He said it would make me feel better. Honestly, I don't know why i took it from him." he said. I got scared suddenly. I didn't know what kind of drug that was, and with Emmett anything was possible. And I would die if Edward got poisoned. I would die if I were to find him, lifeless like how I found his father.

"Don't use that! Please sir." I begged. He looked at his hands and at me.

"I'm just tired of feeling sad Bella. I...I just want to feel better." He said sadly.

"I wouldn't trust anything from Emmett." I grabbed the black little block and pipe. I placed it in my apron pocket to throw away later.

"Bella, I don't know what to do anymore. I've never been so lost in my life." He ran his long fingers through his hair and put his head down. I placed my hand on his shoulder without thinking. I never purposely touched him, but now, I had no choice.

"You have to be strong. Everyone is counting on you." I said. He wouldn't look up at me so I got on my knees so we were face to face.

"What if I mess up? It's too much pressure."

"Nobody is perfect...I mess up sometimes. Well I mess up a lot. But I don't give up." His eyes locked with mine. And we were silent. "You should try to get some rest. " He nodded. Then carefully, he touched the side of my face. My skin felt hotter as my heart started to beat a little faster.

His eyes followed his fingers. I couldn't stop looking at his handsome face. His mouth opened slightly as I felt his fingers touch my ear.

I closed my eyes because it felt so good. I could feel him touch my hair softly. His fingers wrapped around it. Then I felt him place some of it behind my ear. His fingers lifted my chin. I could feel one hand still touching my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my face and smell his cologne.

"Bella...you're you're so supportive. So, so…special" His voice was low. "You...you... make me feel…"I opened my eyes. I looked at him again. "I think...I think...oh f- why cant I speak?" I waited for him to get his thoughts and nerves together.

"Don't you two think it's a bit late to be up?" It was Mama Maggie. She stood in the doorway and watched us.

"Yes Margaret." Edward said nervously. He helped me stand up while his face started to blush. He held one of my hands and his other hand steadied on my waist. I couldn't describe the feeling of his touch. We stood up and I fixed my dress. He adjusted his clothes. Stuffing his shirt back in his pants.

He walked to Maggie and looked down at her. "Bella wasn't doing anything wrong. She only came to see if I were alright."

"Yes Master Edward." she nodded. He left out the study and I followed behind.

"He was so sad...I didn't know what to do." I said nervously. She smiled at me.

"It's easy to want to help a handsome young man. Master Edward is a sweetheart, but I'm afraid if you two cross the line...what will happen to you." she warned kindly.

"Yes Maggie."

"Don't get me wrong love, he isn't a threat. I watched him grow, and I know he's purely innocent. But he is a man and what I seen between you two, can turn into something that may give temptation that the two of you can't handle. You have to remember your place Bella, and your focus as a chambermaid. I don't think your mama would like this"

"No she wouldn't. please don't tell her. It won't happen again." I said.

"Off to bed with you."she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for all the great reviews and support! I love getting alerts that some new has subscribed to my story it's so great. Also side note, some people have been asking for more info about me so i added some more to my profile. <strong>

**So back to the story...What do you guys think about their moment in the library? Or about Jake and Bella's moment in at breakfast? Let me know in a review or private message! Have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

It was something about Bella that caught my eye since we were little youngsters. Something about her dark skin and her thick fluffy hair. And her large eyes...I knew she was just a girl, but as a little boy I thought that maybe she was some kind of fairy in disguise.

I never saw anyone or anything like her. She didn't look like the other youngsters...she didn't look like any of the dolls Alice had. She didn't look like any of the sculptures in the house.

"She has to be a fairy," I would think. Then I would try to catch her doing something magical. We would play in the backyard or in the nursery and I would watch her closely. I thought if she liked me or if I were nice enough, she'd show me her hidden wings.

As we grew up, and she got even more beautiful. Consequently, I found myself moving away from her. Yes we were in the same age group, but I began to notice we were different races and on different levels.

And we weren't playmates anymore. I was her boss...and it disgusted me. I didn't want to have power over anyone. Especially not someone I thought was so unusual and unique. It was like instead of her being free and magical, I had her enclosed in a glass jar.

I guess it worked out better for me that she was not around me as much. I missed seeing her in colors, she was always in the black uniform. And her wild hair, which I used to believe was connected to her fairy powers, was hidden and tucked away. There weren't any wild flowers in it and I wasn't sure if she cut it off as many girls had been doing.

And I never seen her unless I searched for her, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. So those brief fleeting moments when I did see her, all I could do was smile my crooked smile at her.

I'd be so dumbfounded. Completely nervous and suddenly frozen. As a teenage boy, I was suddenly more self-conscious of myself. And the way I looked, and my voice. Everything about me was different. The person that stared back at me in the mirror was a stranger. I began to wonder if I looked as strange to everyone else as I did to myself.

I was too tall, my hands and feet too large. My skin too ivory. My hair was too uncontrollable and growing all over my body in bronze patches. And my voice...never transitioned into baritone. Instead it went from soft to raspy. It remained raspy as if my throat were sore or if I'd spent the whole day yelling.

I felt out of place in comparison to my siblings. Emmett transformed into a handsome burly teen, Alice definitely took after our mother. But me...I didn't take after anyone. And because I didn't belong or felt like I did, I further immersed myself in books and in my lessons.

And when it was time to pick a college, I wanted to be close enough if anything happened. But I also wanted to disappear, but with my last name being Cullen that would be nearly impossible. My father was the fourth richest man in New York City. His name was known everywhere.

But I didn't want to aspire to his wealth or fame. Frankly, I wasn't even sure if I could. I didn't have the same kind of charisma like he did. My father could charm anyone and anything. When he spoke, people listened paid attention. When I spoke, people would roll their eyes.

The only person who didn't was Bella. I'd talk, and she'd listen. She was even concerned to some extent. And for that, I found myself loving her. I would often daydream of her when I was away at school.

I would wonder what she was up to, what she was doing and how she looked...it had been years since I seen her. Alone in my suite, I would imagine her. I'd try to picture her large beautiful eyes. I thought about her hair and I wondered of it were any longer.

And then I'd imagine kissing her. I would want to hold her and kiss her. And then I would imagine myself making love to her. In my mind, I was the perfect and most thorough lover. And those times I was alone, with the door locked of course, I'd pleasure myself with those thoughts.

You see thoughts were all I had. The girls that visited the university really had no attraction to book worms like myself no matter how attractive they thought I was. And the only attraction that did come would be after they knew who my father was. So it wasn't genuine. And like most men my age, I did have those strong desires for a woman's touch. But I didn't want it from just anyone, so I stayed alone. I remained lonely.

When I arrived back home after my father's sudden death. I was filled with grief. My world and everything seemed shrouded with dark clouds. My heart was heavy with grief but lightening struck through the clouds. And that lightening was Bella.

From the second I realized she would be my chambermaid, I felt slightly at ease and then nervous. I wouldn't have to search the mansion for a glimpse of her. She would be around more often. Cleaning, but she would be there.

I would try my best to act reserved around her and not the blundering idiot I was. But more often, I would find myself clumsier and more nervous. I'd look in those beautiful eyes of hers and I whatever charm I practiced would be gone. But she would never laugh at my misfortunes; she would try to help me.

She always offered kind words and support. I wasn't sure if she knew how much it meant. I'm not sure if she knew how much she meant to me...but one of these days, I would build up the courage to tell her. I wanted her to know I wasn't like Emmett.

Emmett who could barely remember the names of all his girls. Who had no problem sleeping with prostitutes or using illegal drugs. My very own older brother, who tried to set an example for me, but did the opposite. He showed me, this is how I shouldn't behave.

But then he was too intrusive with me. He would constantly question everything I did and things I hadn't done. For example, when he bought the prostitute for me. Never would I want to sleep with that kind of woman. No matter how much my hormones would rage, I'd keep it in control of my hands, literally speaking.

I'm sure there were other men my age who were virgins. I knew I wasn't the only one. So I had no need to rush things, especially if I had no feelings for the woman. The ideal woman would be someone like Bella.

Kind and compassionate. Beautiful and delicate. Nice proportioned body...my mind drift back every now and then to that time I seen her washing her hair. It wasn't my intention to even see her that day. I knew she was off so assumed she wasn't even in the mansion.

So when I walked in on her, I was just as shocked as she was.

To see her so out of her character, and uniform to be frank, was so arousing. I tried my best to remain calm but I couldn't. Her hair was long and curly...it wasn't how I imagined it at all. And then, my eyes were magnetized to her breasts. How beautiful they were... And then beautifully smooth skin. And when like an idiot I cut myself, she rushed over to my aid.

I could smell her clean hair and her wet skin. I was again paralyzed and stunned by her natural beauty. And being this close to her, as when I was always this close to her, I had to deal with the throbbing erection in my pants. I hoped she didn't notice...

My penis size was something else that I was self-conscious about. Along with everything thing else on me being so elongated, so was that. I spent time trying to hide and disguise it. I didn't want Bella to see it and get turned off or frightened by it. It was one of my biggest fears.

Apart of me knew that if I were to get closer to her, by some kind of miracle, she would discover my secret. If she felt anything of what I felt for her, I knew she would eventually see what embarrassed me so much about myself. And this was what I wondered about as I wrote in my journal.

If she felt like how I felt. How should I go about finding out or if I should even try to find out? The night we were in the study. I was almost to my breaking point. The meetings with my father's associates were so stressful, the decisions they wanted me to make weren't easy ones and I hoped they were the best.

And with my grandmother in the mansion, I felt further removed from everyone. I missed my father even more. He never treated me as if I weren't his...even though I looked nothing like him. He would tell me what to do and how to deal with her. But I didn't have guidance at all. All I had was a piece of opium Emmett gave me.

All I had to do was smoke it...but I didn't want to. I felt like I didn't have a choice though. I tried not cry, but I couldn't help it. The weight of that very moment fell on top of me. And when I was going to give up, Bella came in and stopped me.

She made me realize what I was doing. And then in that moment, being so close to her, I couldn't keep my hands away from her. Her hair framed her beautiful face. And her lips begged me to kiss them.

But before I could, Margaret interrupted us. The only servant in the mansion who felt like family to me. She felt like a grandmother. It was like she knew what was on my mind or could sense it.

She stopped me from crossing that line. A line that was almost thin as a soap bubble...almost as thin as the nightgown I'd seen Bella in the night before. That line which I wasn't sure if I should cross. That line in my mind that I crossed thousands of time. The only important question to me now, was whether or not to go for the one thing I've longed for.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reading reviewing and subscribing! So this chapter was kinda short, but it was to give you guys some insight to what is going on in Edward's mind. Incase it wasn't obvious enough! But what do you think? What advice would you give Edward? who do you think he should talk to for advice? tell me in a review please! i will try my best to respond! have a great week!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>I wanted to tell someone about Edward and the way he touched my face. The way he looked in my eyes. The way I felt. I couldn't sleep. I could still feel his fingers on my face, on my ear...I undressed and put his robe on. I laid down and touched my face. I wondered what he wanted to tell me. What was so hard for him to say…<p>

"I think...I think...oh f- why cant I speak?" he said. It was the second time I'd heard him cuss. I sighed and faced the window, I needed to get to sleep, but I was too excited.

Maybe I would tell Angie about it…she was the only one I could trust. But I thought maybe she would take away from the special feeling. I'd have to come up with a slick way to see how she would feel. I wouldn't want her to blab to anyone.

I thought about what Mama Maggie said. My mama would go crazy if she knew. She had nothing against whites, but she was against whites and blacks getting together. I remember she said something once about people in France mixin' and matchin' and it made her upset. I huffed.

Who could help what they felt and who they felt it with? Whatever I felt for Edward had nothing to do with him being white…it was because he was so handsome…so sensitive… But I already told Mama Maggie it wouldn't happen again and it wouldn't. I'd have to remember my place.

But tonight, at this moment, I didn't care about my place as a chambermaid. I just cared about my place as a girl and Edward as a guy and the way he looked at me. The way he watched like I was…like I was… beautiful. I smiled and watched the snowflakes until I went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up with last night still on my mind. I hated to do Victoria's chores...I hated to clean the bathrooms. But put on my gloves and cleaned away while the Cullens slept. Then when they were all down for breakfast, I made the beds. And dusted and everything else.

In Emmett's room, I tidied but I snooped too. I went through his dressers looking for anything suspicious. I found more of those black little blocks he gave Edward, I'd have to ask Jake what it was later. I found some reefer, and some other weird things.

I placed everything back the way I found them. I looked inside of his jacket pockets. Pieces of paper with names and numbers on them. Matches and candies. Then in one coat pocket I felt something cold and metal. I didn't know what it was. It felt heavy as I pulled it out.

I looked at it...it was a gun! I dropped it! And my heart started to pound. And I backed up. It was silver with a black handle. I tried to catch my breath as I stood there frightened.

"Sweet baby Jesus." I said to myself. I didn't know what to do. I could hear voices in the hallway. It was Emmett talking Esme. He was going to come back in the room and see the gun on the floor!

Carefully and quickly I picked it up. I was scared i'd shoot myself by mistake. My hands shook like leaves as I carried it back to the jacket. I threw it in the pocket and rushed out the closet.

Emmett stood in the middle of the room. He glared at me and I took a step back.

"Listen up Bella. I need you not to touch my personal things. If it's dirty laundry, bed sheets, garbage alright. But anything else, keep your little brownie mitts off." He said. I nodded quickly.

"And another thing." He walked closer towards me. He wasn't as tall as Edward was, but he was almost as big as Jake. He looked me sqaure in the eyes.

"Anything you see or hear between me or any of my guests is none of your business. I know your peepers are as big a saucers so you've been seeing a lot lately. But keep your yap closed." I nodded quickly. He looked me up and down slowly. He smirked at me.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"You know, I didn't think Angela would be the dame with all the curves when we were younger. You haven't really...filled out." He continued to look at me. "But I know that you have to be hiding something under that uniform."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to escape from there so fast but I couldn't move. I swallowed and waited for my chance.

"Am I right Bella?" He walked closer to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." I said nervously.

"Of course you do." He smiled. "Something no one has seen. I could easily bet a grand on that." Suddenly I knew what he was talking about. He moved closer to me and I remembered my boxing lesson with Jake. I planted my feet...

"You don't have enough curves for me, but I know you know how to move. You brownies aren't stiff. Let me see your banana dance." He said as he looked down in my eyes.

"Emmett, quit troubling Bella and let her finish her work." Alice said from the doorway.

"Aw. We were just bumping gums Alice. Right Bella?" I didn't answer, I just stood there. She looked at me worried.

"Bella come with me anyway. I want to see if you can fit something." She said. I rushed by Emmett and went to Alice. I let out a sigh of relief when I was in the hallway. I couldn't even focus on what she was saying. I just followed her to the room Esme's mother was staying.

"Let me see your banana dance" I thought. Edward was right, I did have to watch out for Emmett. I knew i'd need more boxing lessons.

I came inside the room and Esme was in the armchair and the grandma was planted on the bed. Her dark eyes watched me as I stood there. Victoria stood quietly and watched.

She said a few things in French and Esme responded. Then Alice quickly said something and smiled at me.

"Bella, my grandmother bought so many gifts with her from Paris, but not everything fits. These dresses are too long for me, but I think they're the right length for you." Alice said with a wink.

"Me?"

"Yes, cherie, try them on." Esme said. I looked at Victoria she nodded.

I should've been happy to have a new dress. I should've been over the moon. But I just wanted to hide somewhere, after dealing with Emmett, the last thing I wanted to do was strip in front of them.

The grandmother said something again I didn't understand. And Alice nodded at me. I exhaled and started to strip. I stood there in only my thin slip and black stockings and shoes.

I was handed one dress, I tried it on without looking at it. And I tried on the next few dresses. They all fit, but I didn't even notice how they looked. I was embarrassed.

"You have such a lovely figure Bella, they must love to dance with you" Alice smiled. The grandmother only nodded at me without a smile. I dressed quickly and took the dresses in my arms.

"Thank you." I said with a nod and rushed out the room. With tears falling from my eyes, I ran to the back staircase to go to my room. I reached my room and closed the door behind me. I put the dresses on the dresser.

I flung myself on the bed and cried like a baby. I was frustrated. What was I to the Cullens? A plaything? A paper doll for them to dress up or play with when they wanted? I thought of Emmett.

I'd grown up with him and he treated me like property...another possesion. At that moment I felt like how Jake felt and I wanted to leave I wanted out. I cried and wiped my eyes. There was a knock at my door. I sat up and looked at the door.

There was a knock again. I didn't recognize it. "Leave me alone!" I said.

"Bella...it's me Edward." I slid off the bed and opened the door. I didn't let him in my room, i'd be fired for sure. He stood in the doorway and looked down at me.

"I...I saw you crying...I followed you. I was waiting outside the door the whole time...I didn't know what to say or do." He stammered.

"You can't come in here." I said.

"I understand...I don't know what upset you, but it there's any any anything I could do...to make it better." I looked into his eyes. He looked concerned, almost worried.

"I can't explain...i"

"I know somewhere we can talk…if you want to. We could go up to the attic" he pleaded.

"Edward…I cant be seen with you." I said nervously.

"Meet me there. I'll I'll go first and I, I'll wait for you. It will be all right." I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know what to say or do. So I just nodded yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever been in a situation like Bella's before when you felt helpless? It seems like Alice came right in nick of time. And i think it Edward a lot of courage to follow Bella. What do you think? Tell me in a review! I appreciate ever one of them. and i love when i'm added to the favorites! have a great week and bundle up if where you live is as cold as NYC is right now.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I had only been to the attic a few times. I was always scared of it because I hated the dark and didn't know what kind of things the Cullens chose to keep up there. The windows that were there were colored glass like the fancy lamps in the study and other reading spots.<p>

I went up quietly. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. The stairs that led to attic hadn't been dusted in what looked like years. Spider webs formed closest to the door.

I opened the door quickly and entered. I closed it behind me and looked around. Everything was covered with white sheets. As I walked, the heels of my shoes made a noise.

"Edward?" I said nervously. I looked for him.

"Over here Bella." He stood by one of the windows. I rushed to him then slowed down. What I was I doing? He was my boss. I walked to the window and stood next to him. The glass made his skin all different colors. It did the same to mine.

"Are you nervous Bella? You're shaking." His raspy voice said to me.

"Yes. I don't want to get in any trouble," I admitted.

"You won't. I swear you won't. I won't take much of your time." My heart started that crazy beat it did whenever I was around him. He was dressed snazzy. He wore a sweater vest over his dress shirt. His dark brown pants were perfectly pressed, and his shoes neatly tied. His hair however was a mess of loose curls.

"You were right about Emmett." I said sadly.

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" He asked. His bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Just scared me, please be very careful around him Edward." I thought about the gun. Then I thought about him wanting to see me dance half naked. "I never thought he would act like that to me..." I avoided his eyes even though I knew they watched me. "It's hard to explain...I feel...I feel like property."

"Oh no Bella. You're not property." He said sadly.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"I don't understand, but I know exactly what you mean. At college, I was in endless debates regarding the colored person's role in modern society. I wish I could undo the centuries of slavery, the segregation. It infuriates me so much. Its just skin Bella. Inside, inside, why we're the same." I looked at him but not in his eyes.

"My heart beats the same as yours. When we're hurt, we both cry. My blood is no different from your blood. The only difference between us is gender. I'm a man and you're a woman. I hate that you feel the way you do...I hate that my race has the ability to make you feel less than. You're so much more Bella." I lifted my eyes to his finally. He had been waiting for them.

"So much more." He repeated.

"Now you're trying to put a smile on my face?" I asked.

"I owed you." He smiled his crooked smile. "And I hate to see you so sad."

"How did you even see me cryin'? I didn't see ya." I leaned against the wall by the window. Nervously I played with cuffs on my sleeves. My heart did finally slow down, but suddenly I felt hot. To think that someone as handsome as he was, was so concerned about me.

"I was on my way to my room and I saw you. I could see you were upset, so so I followed you." His voice was lower. "I never had been to that part of the mansion before. Your room...it's not like I imagined."

"Imagined?" I smiled

"Well...um..." he walked away from me and looked at some of the things around us. "I've spent a lot time imagining and wondering about certain things. It might sound strange to you, but I feel like I've been given a chance to...to finally do. I just have to stop over analyzing every situation."

"What does it mean when you analyze?" I wanted to follow him, but my nerves kept me still against the wall.

"It's just examining." he looked at me. "Every detail, every possibility, outcome."

"Like a gumshoe?" I asked.

"Exactly like a gumshoe working on a case" he smirked. He ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, sometimes I just get so nervous...and I just lose my courage. It seems like the very things I want the most...I don't know how to achieve. But all the other things just come easy. I never had problems with my studies or anything school related. But actual life lessons...I seem to fail at. I'm sorry, I'm starting to ramble now." he huffed and quickly pulled off a sheet.

Underneath it was a large mirror like what the Cullens had in their bedrooms. I could see myself in it, all of me; not just my top half but all the way down to my shoes. I walked towards it. He stood next to it and quietly watched me. I glanced quickly at his green eyes then back at my reflection.

"They made me feel like a paper doll...dressing up in front of them whether I wanted to or not." I said sadly. I straighten out my apron. Then I tried my best to smooth my hair down. I never put my hat back on, so I'm sure Edward could see the "sticky bun" as Jake called it.

"I'm not going to make any excuses for anyone, but I'm sure Alice didn't mean any harm. She adores you. I know whatever it was, you looked beautiful in it." I looked back at him. He had been watching me so closely, his eyes low. His cheeks turned red and he walked away from the mirror to something else. Again he removed the sheet. This time a small wooden rocking horse was underneath.

"I remember this" I smiled. I bent down to look at it. I touched it and made I rock back and forth. It seemed so much bigger.

"Me too. I believed that this could come to life. I was a silly child," he said.

"Silly? I remember you being very sweet and polite." I touched the face of the horse. Its eyes and hair were chipped paint.

"Sweet?"

"Yes. Don't you remember when you gave me that dandelion?" I asked I stood up fixed my dress. It was so starched it bunched around my knees. He smiled and nodded.

"I placed it in your hair." He said in a low voice as he thought about it.

"That's right. I still like to do that when the weather is nice. When I'm not working. I love flowers."

"You do?" he asked with his crooked smile. I nodded yes.

He walked over and pulled the sheet off of something else. It was an old phonograph. The kind that looked like a big flower was blooming from it.

"Where's the wire to plug it in?" I asked as I walked closer to it.

"This doesn't have a wire, I think it has to be wound up. At least that is what I think I remember seeing done to it." He touched the handle and carefully started to wind it. I song started to play, one I never heard before.

"What type of music is this? How do you dance to it?" I asked.

"It's a minuet I'm not certain how to dance to it. I have an idea though based on my knowledge of colonial times." He smiled. He stuck his hand out and took mines. Then he bowed politely and I curtseyed with a giggle. He led me around softly, never once getting to close to me. I danced as gracefully as I could to match his movements.

I have would never guess that Edward would be so smooth of a dancer. I wondered if he jazz music. I couldn't imagine him Lindy Hoppin', maybe he could do The Continental.

When the song ended he bowed and I curtseyed. He walked around the room trying to find something else to uncover. He found something and pulled the sheet off of it.

It was a bed; it had an old metal frame. It almost looked like my bed. I sat on it and felt myself go down. It felt like it was filled with feathers. Edward looked down at me.

"Can I, can I have a seat?" he asked me. I nodded yes. He sat down next to me on the bed. I adjusted my uniform, pulled it down so he couldn't see my slip. If it went any higher he would've seen my garter. He looked at my legs and looked at my face.

"I wish I could just stay up here. It's nice and quiet. Isn't half as scary as I thought it would be." I admitted. After everything that happened to me I wanted to hide, but this was better than crying alone in my room.

"I think I'll be coming up here more often when I want to escape. After all you found my last hiding place." He said.

"Sorry" I looked down at my shoes.

"Don't apologize Bella. I'm glad you found me. And last night, you appeared like a beautiful fairy" I looked back at him and he nodded. His eyes focused on mine.

"Beautiful and caring." His voice was lower. "Very beautiful...in fact so beautiful, I didn't know what to do with myself. I lost control of my logical thinking and suddenly...I felt like the way that I do now." he touched my hand and sent a warm chill through me.

I watched his long warm pale fingers wrapped around my hand. He rubbed his thumb against my skin and suddenly I started breathe harder. I looked up at him.

"There's something inside of me...and it's pulling me to you. Something I'm not used to feeling."

"What does it feel like?" I whispered.

"Like my mind and my heart are in a race with each other. My mind has lost and now...and now..." he leaned in closer to me. So close I could feel his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes. I felt his fingers touch the side of my face.

"Bella forgive me if I'm acting irrationally." His raspy voice sounded almost like a growl. I could feel his nose brush against my neck. And I shivered; I never had a man this close to me.

"You're so irresistible." I felt his lips touch my neck softly. I felt like I would faint it felt very good. He kissed my neck then moved to my face. I opened my eyes to see his locked onto mine. His beautiful eyes searching deeply in mine, for permission. He breathed heavier.

Then as he held me, he kissed my lips. He kissed me. At first very tender and then a little harder. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think so I kissed him back. I closed my eyes and felt the warm feeling wash over me. I moved my lips against his.

"This is what it felt like to be kissed," I thought. I loved it. Loved it more than a Hersey bar. Edward held me closer.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Yes?" I answered.

"There's nothing I've wanted as much as I want you" He kissed me again then stopped. He stared at me then stood up suddenly. He adjusted his pants and fixed his hair.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have...I," he stammered. I was confused. I started to frown. I stood up and fixed my dress. He shook his head.

"I just wanted to do that for so long Bella. Sorry. I'll leave you to finish your work...sorry." he said and hurried out of the attic. I stood there, my heart beating faster than ever. Why was he sorry? I definitely wasn't. I never knew I made him feel that way.

It was how I felt when I was around him. I didn't know what it was. Now that I do, what am I going to do? What should I do? Should I tell someone? Maybe I should tell Edward. I hurried out the attic to find him.

But when I walked around I bumped into Victoria instead. "Hey kiddo, lunchtime finally. Sorry about earlier with the dress incident. I wanted to say something but you know?" She said.

"It's eggs in the coffee now. I don't mind so much." I said. What I did mind was finding Edward.

"I don't know why you're so bashful Bella. You have nothing to worry about. If I was still that perky I'd be doing the Charleston all day long." She said as she put her arm around me.

"Nobody does the Charleston anymore." I laughed "I'll have to teach you how to Shim Sham"

"Shim Sham? I'm behind on what you kids are doing these days." She laughed. I stopped walking and I grabbed her hand.

"Hey, can ask you something? Just between us girls?" I asked.

"Sure kiddo. What's on your mind?"

"Well, say a guy says he likes a girl then he kisses her. And then the guy says he didn't mean to kiss her, what does that mean?"

"Hmm. So this guy kissed a girl then apologized?" I nodded yes. "Well sounds like he's confused. Maybe there's a reason why he said no. Maybe he thinks the girl doesn't feel the same, or maybe the girl wont be acceptable to his family. Maybe has a girl and he just wasn't thinking. Is this anyone I know?"

"No, it's in a silly book I'm reading. It isn't making sense to me." I lied. I hated to lie, but I'd be canned if she knew Edward kissed me.

"Oh well I'm sure it'll work out in the book. It always does right? Those books are nothing like real life kiddo. Real life is full of heartbreaks. Now let's grab us some lunch before it's all gone"

I thought about what she said. I wondered what part was Edward. Maybe he didn't think I cared for him the same. Even if I did, would Mistress Esme ever accept me? How would the Cullens feel about Edward loving me?

* * *

><p><strong>Edward, Edward, Edward. The poor guy! Why do you think he hurried out? Before he did, they did share some sweet moments and a sweet kiss right? Tell me what you think in a review or message. I really want to know what you think. Thanks everyone for the reviews and thanks for adding me to your favorites! thanks for suggesting me to friends and adding me on alerts. Thanks for all the support from my new and old readers! Have a great week and a happy holiday! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Who owns Twilight? Not me!**

* * *

><p>The days after the time I spent with Edward in the attic seemed so long. I couldn't stop thinking about what it felt like being kissed. I couldn't stop imagining doing it again. It was on my mind all the time. I would think about it as I cleaned, as I ate, everything.<p>

But Edward never brought it up. It was almost as if it never happened. When I would clean his room, he wouldn't be in it. Either he was in the study or somewhere else in the mansion. I wondered if he were very busy or just avoiding me.

And then when I was around him, he would just give me a nervous 'hello' or 'good morning' or 'good night'. The courage I had that I wanted to tell him how I felt, I lost. I started to think about what Victoria told me about why he apologized. Then I thought about what he said about wanting to kiss me so long.

What if he kissed me and didn't like it? Was I a bad kisser?

"How do you know if you're a bad kisser?" I asked at the dinner table. Jake looked up at me.

"You kissed someone?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to know. How would you know? Does the other person tell you? Would they say 'you're a lousy kisser'?" I asked him. I looked back at my food. I moved the rice everywhere on the plate but in my mouth.

"A good person would just show you how to do it the right way." He answered with a sly smile.

"I would tell 'em." Angie said. "You're not gonna kiss me like a dog with no teeth eating a bone." We all started to laugh.

"What's all this talk about kissing? Who you want to kiss Liberty Bell?" Jake asked me with a smile.

"Duke Ellington" I joked.

"Good luck doll, unless you're singing or dancing, you can't get in the Cotton Club," he answered. I slumped down in my seat.

"We should go to the Savoy. It's been ages since we all went there. Well since me and Mike" Angie started. A few months ago, Mike and Angie were inseparable.

Mike worked along with Jake's father's Billy, but he was around our age. He was tall and thin like a streetlight. He had light blue eyes, a head full of straight black hair and rosy skin. He was a great dancer and according to Angie, great at other things.

But they didn't work out because Angie couldn't stand all the looks they would get when they were out. Then she would complain that they never went out. But that was because there were few places in the city where whites and coloreds mixed.

And Mike being as tall as he was and white, he stood out everywhere we liked to go. And since Angie was obviously colored, even though she could pass if she straightened her hair, they didn't last long.

I wondered a little if it would be like if Edward and me ever got together. Not only would I lose my job, make Mama mad, I would have the whole of New York City watching me.

"Do you miss him?" I asked.

"No." She rolled her eyes, but she glanced down the table to where he sat. Mike was with Jessica now; they were like two peas in a pod. He moved on and was dizzy on her; Angie had no one like me.

"Well it's better that way." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Angie doesn't need to be with a face like that. Too many colored Joes out there for her to run to one of them." He said.

"Just cause he's white?" I asked. He nodded and continued to eat. I knew Jake wasn't too thrilled when Angie dated Mike, but I never thought it was because of his color. I didn't know Jake felt this way.

"Well what if I dated a white person?" I asked. His eyes shot wide open.

"You? Liberty Bell, why waste all of that beautiful chocolate skin on some..."

"Jake" Angie said before he said something rude.

"It would me make me mad." He said

"But if I loved him and he loved me?" I stared into his eyes. I needed to know. He stared back.

"You can love whoever you want, but I hope it ends up only being a great person. Someone who can protect and provide for you. Give you a better life," he said thoughtfully.

A better life. How could I get a better life if I couldn't even ask Edward about what happened between us? I had to ask. I'd have to build up the courage and do it. If I were embarrassed at his answer, then at least I knew that I tried.

After dinner, when Angie came to my room I confessed to her. I had to tell someone. I needed advice.

"I have a secret." I said.

"What did you break this time?" She smiled. Yes i had broken a few things in the past, but I had gotten better over time. I wasn't as clumsy.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. _Anyone_ Angie." I stressed.

"Cross my heart. " she said as she drew an imaginary 'x' over her heart.

"Twice" I said. And she did it again. "We kissed. Edward and me" after the words escaped my mouth, I knew I couldn't take them back.

"What!" She yelled. Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up straighter. "You kissed? When? Where? How was it?"

"A few days ago in the attic" I said.

"Well how was it?"

"It was more than I thought it would be. It was sweeter than chocolate..."I thought about it again and my heart started to pound.

"I told you he was dizzy on you! Told you." She smiled. "If its one thing besides doing hair and baking that I know, it's men."

"But I think he's avoiding me now. I think I'm a bad kisser." I huffed. I leaned back on the bed.

"It can't be that. I think he's scared. What if someone finds out? You'll have to make tracks. It's against the rules you know, but it makes it so much better. A forbidden romance." She said and stared off into the ceiling.

"Forbidden romance? From one honey cooler?"

"Well you wanna keep kissin' him dontcha?" She asked.

"I wanna kiss him right now." I admitted.

"So it'll be a forbidden romance. Just like 'Stephanie's Saga'. Who would've thought...you and Edward Cullen, the prince of the Cullen empire." she smiled.

"Hey you thought it was true from before!" I said nudging her.

"I forgot." She giggled. We talked a little bit more then she left. I felt better having shared it with her. I didn't like to keep secrets from her especially when she was alway so open and on the square with me.

I went back to work, to collect the clothes at the end of the night. I hoped Edward would be there in his room, I wanted to see him again. But he wasn't there like the last few nights. His clothes were laid out neatly though. I collected them and held them in my hands. I brought his shirt to my nose and smelled it.

Whatever cologne he used or soap it was, made him smell so good. Sadly I put the clothes in my basket and headed to the laundry room. Tanya left the radio on in the room and sad music played to all the clothes. I walked over to it and turned it off before the song got stuck in my head.

I slowly I went back to my room and changed slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and our kiss. I unbraided my hair slowly and looked out of my window. Another night I would have to force him off my mind just so I could sleep. I wondered if he went through the same thing.

Sometime in the middle of night I woke up but barely. I turned over and looked toward the door. I couldn't tell if I had been dreamin' or imaginin' or what, but I seen Edward. He stood against the door silently and watched me.

I rubbed my eyes to try get the sleep out but when I stopped he was gone. Something told me I wasn't dreamin' so I got out the bed and stumbled to the door. My body was still sleep so I fell. I got up and opened the door and looked down the hall. It was empty.

But there I didn't give up. I rushed down the hall toward the back stairs and sure enough, Edward there in his pajamas. He held his hand out without a word, his eyes serious. I carefully put my hand in his and he led me up the stairs.

His warm fingers tightened around mine. I had no idea what was going on, why I went with him or what would happen. Hand in hand we went to the attic. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. When the door closed, I noticed it wasn't completely dark.

There were a few old oil lamps we had incase of a blackout spread around the floor. The old bed was uncovered still and I walked over to it, sat down.

"Edward-" I started as he sat down.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "Bella, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I needed time to think...think about what I wanted, what I wanted to do. As much as I care for you...I have to keep my personal feelings aside. I have to stay focused on the needs of of of the family, the workers and the business."

"What about your needs?" I asked.

"My needs?" In the warm soft glow of the lamps, I could see something in his eyes. There was warmth in his voice.

"Yes." I said.

"My needs," he looked deeper into my eyes. "Bella you're what I need. Every part of me needs you...that's why this is so hard to do."

"So don't do it. I need you too...you're all I ever think about. I'm so worried for you all the time...I...I"

"Damn Bella" he said and started to kiss me. It was better than the first kiss. It was deeper, rougher, and wetter. It was like our tongues were dancing. I felt myself melt into his arms. I could feel his muscles against my chest as he brought my closer.

And like when I wore his robe, I was surrounded by his scent. We continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. Then he stopped suddenly. He breathed heavier than before. Again he looked in my eyes. "I never would have imagined that you would want me."

He touched my face softly with his fingers. He touched my hair. It looked as if he would cry. His eyes looked watery. "And now this has become even more difficult."

I touched his face, moved his wild hair from his forehead. He closed his eyes. He was so handsome...

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he answered. "This is quite a conundrum."

"A what?"

"A really difficult problem." He said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but a lot things were revealed. Bella doesn't have to hold this secret to herself anymore. Do you think it was smart of her to tell Angie? And now Edward knows that she feels the same, but feels it will make things more complicated. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review or private message! I love every one of was everyone's holiday? Hope you had a great EasterPassover/break or time off. I spent my time off relaxing and coming up with more ideas for the story. There will be more jazz in the upcoming chapters! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I wanted to stay in the attic with Edward all night, but it was very late and we both had very busy mornings ahead of us. Edward had his meetings with investors and I had to go with Victoria to find a French seamstress. The grandmother didn't trust any American seamstresses with her rich threads.<p>

But we didn't think about that as we sat on the bed across from each other. We talked and talked about things. Things I never really shared with anyone and I knew he hadn't.

"If you weren't a chambermaid, what would you want to do?" He said. And his questions I had to answer because of the way he looked at me eyes. I knew he found the courage to ask so I answered, no matter how uneducated or simple I would sound.

"I don't think I'm good at anything else." I said with a small smile. "Maybe I'd be a singer, but Mama would blow her wig if she knew I was in some Jazz club singin'"

"A singer?" He smiled.

"Yes. I haven't sung for anyone though. Well no one but the other maids...and Jake."

"I'd love to hear you sing...whenever you want...that is if you felt like doing so." He said nervously.

"On the square?"

"Right on the square."

"Sure." It was funny to hear him use slang. I think I liked when he talked like a college boy more. "Well what about you? What would you wanna do? You could do just about anything you wanted."

"Not anything. I haven't the voice for singing. I suppose if I could do anything, I'd be actor who does pictures. I'd want to be the hero." He smirked.

"I'd go watch every one of your pictures." I said softly.

"And I'd go to every one of your shows. I'd bring you flowers..." his eyes lowered as he looked into mine.

"I'd put one in my hair like Lady Day." He nodded as he reached for my hair. He touched it softly, rubbed it between his fingers and placed it behind my ears.

I knew he would kiss me again. I wanted him to so I waited for it. Instead, I yawned softly and quickly covered my mouth. I was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's quite alright Bella. It is late. We should head back downstairs." He said.

"Just a little while longer." I said. I wanted the moment to last, incase I was dreamin' I didn't want to wake.

"I think the longer we stay up here...this informal," his eyes lazily glanced me up and down "the harder it will get, um um what I mean is... the the the harder for me to be a gentleman." Even in warm glow from the candles I could see the blush on his cheeks.

"You make me feel so beautiful when I'm so plain." I admitted. I tried not to compare myself to him in his fancy pajamas, but it was hard.

"You aren't plain. Not in the least." He stood up quickly, with his back facing me. He blew out each candle leaving one to light the way to the door. When we got to the door, he opened it for me, and then blew out the candle.

I stepped out the door and walked down the stairs slowly. At the foot of the steps, I waited for him. He came down and then hugged me tightly. I loved the way his warm body felt pressed against mine. It made me fell like I was melting.

"I have to figure everything out, what's right for everyone. Not only myself, I can't be selfish. Not now when the family and business is dependant upon me." He said in my ear. "But if I could just choose, and not analyze, I'd choose you every day, every hour, minute and second."

I held him tighter, I was afraid this would be the last hug. Then we heard a loud crashing noise, then several loud banging noises. I jumped.

"Someone's in the mansion!" Edward whispered. We hurried toward the noise and he told me to stand back.

Some man hurried toward us and nearly knocked Edward over. Emmett chased behind the man and rushed down stairs. There were some more shots and I stood against the wall scared. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest I was so afraid.

I heard that the family had come out of their rooms. All the servants from downstairs came up. The lights were turned on. Edward looked at me and everyone came towards us. Everyone was startled as they tried to understand what had just happened.

Esme ran towards us. She placed her hands on his face "What's going on?"

"S-s-someone was here, he had a gun." Edward said nervously. The entire rosy glow from his face was gone. He was paler than normal.

"Someone was looking for you Ed. I chased him from your room." Emmett said out of breath as he joined the group.

"M-m-my room?" He asked. Angie rushed to me and grabbed me scared. Mama was close behind her.

"Baby you alright?" Mama asked me. I could see how scared she was.

"Yes mama." I said.

We all followed Edward to his room. He flipped the light on and there were holes in his pillows and feathers spread on the bed.

"I'm going to call the police!" Alice yelled. She rushed to the telephone.

Edward walked to the bed and looked at the mess. Someone was trying to kill him, but was it still Emmett? Edward looked at me and then looked his mother. She started crying and speaking in French.

The grandmother came to her and grabbed her hand. She said something to her and Esme spoke to us. "Everyone, please, back to your rooms. I will speak to the police when they arrive."

Edward picked up a framed photograph of him and Master Carlisle. It was smashed...

"Stay in my room tonight Bella don't sleep alone" Angie begged. Before I could say anything I was being pulled away from Edward and out the room. In the hallway Mama Maggie had been speaking to all the servants.

"Listen up loves. Not only will police be here, but reporters and photographers and the like. Don't speak to the press. We don't need any more scandals or rumors hitting the papers. But if you know something or anything that's important, tell the detectives." She looked us all in our eyes and walked to the back stairs.

Jake walked over to Angie and me. His hair was messy. His undershirt and old pajama pants were wrinkled. "Liberty Bell are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost." He asked.

"I feel like I saw a ghost...those shots...I thought of my Papa." I said sadly.

"C'mere doll." Jake said and opened his arms. I went to hug him. It was years ago when I was teen. I could remember it like it was this morning. My Papa worked for the Cullens too. He drove the cars with Billy.

I was in the garage with Papa and Jake. I watched him shine the cars up really nice. He sang a song he always sang. "Pack up all my care and woe. Here I go singing low 'bye bye blackbird'"

"Where somebody waits for me. Sugar's sweet and so is he. Bye byeeee blackbird!" I sang out loud as I snapped my fingers.

"Baby that song doesn't have that much swing to it," my papa said with a laugh.

"Liberty Bell can put swing on anything. Even the news" Jake said as he laughed with him.

It was a good time before they came in. The guys my papa played numbers with when mama told him not to. I didn't know then that he owed them money, tons of money. They had come to collect it.

"Hey Charlie! We wanna have a talk with you" one of the guys said. He was tall and dark. His hat was crumpled but his clothes were neat.

"Isabella finish shining the car with Jake while I go outside and talk with the fellas will ya?" Papa said. I took the cloth and shined the car along with Jake. "Don't come outside just stay here, keep singin' and swingin'. Love you" he said and headed out with the guys. I looked at him and Jake nudged me.

"You heard him. Keep singin'" Jake said.

"No one here can love or understand me. Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me!" I sang as I shimmied my shoulders "Make my bed and light the light. I'll be home late tonight! Blackbird, bye b-"

That's when I heard the gunshot. A few moments later, my papa was dead.

"Don't think about it doll. Just go to bed with Angie ok? Nothin' else is gonna happen tonight. They'll be a real genius if they try to come back after the coppers come." He said. He stroked the top of my head and let me go.

I pushed those old memories away as I followed Angie to her room. She shared it with Jane, another girl who worked in the kitchen with her. She smiled at me as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ain't it excitin'? Emmett chasin' that goon and protectin' the mansion! Ain't it just swell?" she said.

"Swell? What I wanna know is how that goon got in the mansion and why he wanted to kill Edward." Angie said as she sat on the bed with me. I pulled my knees to my chin and just listened.

"Maybe he was tryin' to burgle the place. Don't be such a pill Angela" Jane said as she lay down.

"You're just dizzy over Emmett. Everyone knows it" Angie waved her hand at her.

"She is?" I asked. I looked at Jane.

"Gee thanks Angela! What a pal!" Jane said. Angie was a blabbermouth! I knew the girls would be asleep soon, but I couldn't relax. I thought about Edward. Would he be sleeping in his bedroom? Or maybe the police were still questioning him.

I had to let Edward know what I thought was going on. I wasn't sure if Emmett was the hero that he made himself to be, but I needed more evidence before I accused him.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward would want to be on the silver screen huh? I wonder what secret skills he has that would make him want to... And someone broke into the mansion. Good thing Emmett was there right? or wrong? Thanks everyone for all the reviews and messages! it inspires and encourages me to keep writing whenever i have the spare time. I hope everyone has a great week!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own Twilight but i do own this late update! Sorry everyone!**

* * *

><p>The next day everyone tried his or her best to behave like the night before didn't happen even though there was a cop car parked in front and a copper stationed in the back. And the press that waited outside to talk to anyone who would talk to them.<p>

Then there was the gumshoe that wanted to talk to everyone in the mansion. He asked so many questions, I felt guilty even though I knew I was fully innocent. "There's no need to be nervous kitten. Just answer the questions and don't leave anything out." He told me.

It was hard to work when I knew I was being watched. I went back to my clumsy ways. I dropped the linens, I bumped into lamps. I couldn't get my bearings straight or keep my appetite. I was relieved to leave the mansion to go to the French seamstress.

Outside was grey and slushy from the melting snow, but I wanted to feel the fresh air. I wrapped my purple scarf closer around my neck. The cold air tried to get through my wool coat. I put on my mittens that Jake gave me years ago when all the servants did Kris Kringle.

When I walked out the back door with Victoria, the copper stopped us. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"Hey, where are you two frails going?" He called to us. He had his arms crossed.

"Just running errands big boy. Nothin' to it." Victoria answered him with a smile. She held up the bag with some of the clothing.

"Errands?" He smiled back at her.

"Shouldn't take more than two shakes of a lamb's tail. Will you be here when I get back?" She flirted. Victoria was really good at this even though I was scared of the police.

"Should be, unless they rotate me. But I'll be back, and looking for you. Er the two of yous." He smiled.

Victoria kind of danced by him and I followed behind her. We walked through the backyard and through the side gate. This way we avoided all the press that was outside. They had been waiting to snap a photograph of someone.

We crossed the street and walked pass them. They could've been there hours. Some smoked cigarettes, others drank coffee, and they were determined!

"That copper didn't make you nervous?" I asked Victoria.

"All men are the same kiddo. They can't resist a dame. Just bat those pretty peepers of yours next time the bother you," She laughed.

Instead of taking the bus a few blocks down we walked, at a very relaxed pace.

"How'd ya sleep last night? I couldn't sleep a wink." I said.

"Angela's snoring?" She laughed.

"No. The shooting. It's creepy. My stomach was all whacky."

"Me either kiddo. What would someone have to gain by killing Edward? They think once he's gone someone will just take his place? What I'm saying is no one else can put their name on Cullen medical supplies. It will always say 'Cullen'. You understand that? Unless it's an inside deal" she said.

"Inside deal?"

"Inside deal. Who has the most to gain? Emmett certainly does! Without Master Carlisle to support him, he'll have to get a job like everyone else. But this is just what I think. Between you and me only kiddo."

"Sure." I nodded.

We entered a small shop that was run by an older French man and his wife. Inside some French jazz music played. I recognized the voice as Josephine Baker. Carefully I wiped my shoes on the carpet and waited for Victoria to talk to the man. I held the clothes in my arms.

But I got distracted by a white satin dress that hung by it's self along the wall. It was beautiful with beaded straps. It was the kind of dress a singer would wear.

"She's beautiful no?" I heard an old voice behind me.

"Yes it is." I said.

"She has no owner. A woman sold her to us because she needed the money."

"How much is it?" I asked.

"$20" I looked at the old woman and tried to hide my shock with a nervous smile. There was no way I could spend that much a gown. No matter how beautiful it was.

"Bella pass the rest of the clothes to me." Victoria interrupted. I gave her the clothes and glanced back at the gown then back at Victoria. She filled out the receipt for the clothes and then placed it in her bag. We left the shop and I took one last look at the gown.

As we walked down the street a newsie who had to be about 9 or 10 years old was shouting about the news. "Read all about it! Edward Cullen's life in jeopardy! Millions at stake!"

I gave the kid some change and bought one. There was a photo of Edward on the front; he looked almost ghostlike it was so pale. His 'bedroom' eyes looked back at me sadly. Underneath was a quote. "I just want to make my father proud"

"Oh the press is just having a field day with this. I'm glad I'm not the one under the magnifying glass." Victoria. She went on and on but I didn't really pay her any attention. I just looked at the washed out photograph of Edward.

The detectives were done looking through his room for clues so it was all clear for him to return to it. I cleaned up the mess with the feathers and gave him all new pillows. I changed the linens and made the bed up nicely.

I swept the glass from the broken frame and placed the photograph of him and his father on his desk. I looked at it. No, Edward did not look like Master Carlisle, but they shared the same caring personality.

Edward walked up to me without a smile. His lips formed a straight line. His hat was slightly tipped forward and a shadow fell on his eyes. I always thought he was so handsome with his hat that way.

He took it off and took of his suit jacket. "That was the only photograph of just the two of us." His raspy voice said.

I looked up to him and he placed his warm hand on mine to hold the photograph up. Instantly I felt my body react to his touch. I felt as if I were holding my breath and I felt my heart beat a little faster.

He looked at it again and placed it on the desk. He squeeze my hand lightly the slowly pulled away. His fingertips lingered against my skin. I didn't want him to stop.

"How are you today?" I asked. Again he looked like he didn't get any sleep, his waved hair wild untamed but his clothes looked perfectly pressed.

"Uneasy. My mind refuses rest. I keep trying to understand the logical reasoning for this attempted murder. It has to be more than just money." He ran his fingers through his messy hair and sat on his bed. He pulled at the tie to loosen it. He leaned on his elbows with his hands clasped.

"If it's money they want, I'm willing to give them a job where they can work for it. Or if they're completely destitute I can give them a donation. But but but to try to murder me...I don't believe I've done anything to cause that."

"You can't think of anyone you could've wronged in the past? Anyone at all?" I asked him. The dumbwaiter dinged and I went over to it. Inside were cup of coffee and a raspberry tart. Carefully I placed it on the table next to the bed.

"No one Bella." His eyes locked with mine. "My life has been pretty uneventful, well until recently. However the only thing that comforts me, is when we are together. Every time I see you...I...I want to touch you. Close the door...lock it for me please"

I went to the door, closed it, and locked it. I felt it click close. Before I could turn around I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him. His arms tightened. He bent his head down and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"I don't know why I tried to talk to anyone today. The investors didn't want to hear a word I had to say. Now I'm a liability. They don't want to invest with the man who has a hit out on him." He said sadly. "No one wants to deal with a me at the moment...I feel extremely disconnected."

He started to kiss my cheek down to my neck. I could feel his warm breath on me. I felt one of his hands pull me even closer to him..."You give me that connection I need Bella." He said in a tone even lower.

"I...need...you." he growled. There was a knock on the door. I heard him cuss under his breath.

"Edward I know you're in there." Alice said loudly. "You shouldn't hide from me."

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" He whispered as his hands moved from my waist to my hips.

"No" I whispered. It did the exact opposite...it made me feel good.

"I wish I could share with you what's on my mind right now..." quickly he turned me around and looked down into my eyes. He touched my face gently and raised my chin to kiss me.

"Edward! At least drink the snack I sent up for you. I will be back later," Alice said through the door. He kissed me slowly and his hands gripped me closely. I held him closely as I kissed him back.

"She didn't leave yet. I know my sister is still outside the door." He whispered. He let me go and opened the door.

Alice rushed in the room. She ran over to Edward. "Edward, I don't think you should stay here in the mansion anymore. Maybe you should stay at the house in Bedford. At least until the police and detectives figure out what's going on here."

"I'm not going to run away Alice. I have things to do...I can't get them done from outside the city." He said as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

I stood there quietly and listened to them talk. "Why don't you stay with Jasper at his home then? Its right across the park." As she spoke, her hair moved.

"Then I'll put him at risk. I have to stay right here, c-c-carry on as if I'm not s-s-scared. I I I can do this. I'll be OK." He answered.

"Edward..."Alice said. But she didn't finish speaking. She sort of stared at him and he stared at her. Almost as if he had the ability to read her mind. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Bella, could you give us a few moments please. To talk privately."

"Certainly Miss Alice." I nodded and left the room. I wondered what they would talk about. I wanted to listen at the door but instead I waited quietly against the wall. I needed to catch my breath after what just happened in Edward's room.

I wondered what was on his mind…I thought I had an idea. I was almost sure it something to do with how my body felt at that moment. What I felt as he held me…I sighed out loud. How was I going to concentrate on work now?

When a few moments passed, Alice left the room.

"There's no reasoning with him. He's too stubborn." She shook her head no. "Bella could you run a bath for me? My nerves are in bunches."

"Yes Miss Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>So it seems like Edward is getting more courage to be a little bit more forward with Bella. He's looking to satisfy a need, to feel 'connected'. Wonder what that means. Hmmm. Do you think Edward should runaway from the mansion, or should he stand his ground? Tell me in a message or a review! Thanks everyone for all the reviews for the previous chapter! i'm so sorry that this update is late but real life has kept me really busy! Have a great week everyone!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any part of Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I was in the basement with Jake because I didn't have anything to do on my day off. The snow had been coming down heavy and I didn't want to go outside in it. But if it finally slowed, I did want to make a snow angel or two. But until then, I watched Jake practice for the boxing match he had this evening.<p>

I never went to see him box; I hated to see people fight. Jake had to be good though; he never had any black eyes. He had all of his teeth and his smile never changed. He also came home with a pretty good purse of money from his wins.

"If it were me, I would've slugged that goon in the face. Edward is such a crumb." Jake laughed. He punched at the punching bag and I could see he was getting sweaty. I held a towel while I watched him.

"He isn't a crumb. Maybe he isn't as tough as you but he's a right guy." I said.

"Yeah, sure. I bet the kid can't even throw a punch like I can." He punched the bag again then wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He breathed heavily and looked at me.

"So what. I bet you don't know half as much as he does. He's really smart. I guess he can defend himself with his brains." I threw the towel angrily at Jake but he caught it before it could hit his face.

"All his book smarts mean nothin'. He needs street smarts if he's gonna survive whatever is coming after him." He wiped his face and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "And who cares if he's smart. He went to college. I'd be smart too if I did. Maybe I'd have one of those stupid striped scarves those dopey Ivy League Joes wear."

"And he'd be a great boxer if he did it all the time like you." I crossed my arms.

"Why are you even defending him? If I ain't know any better, I'd think you were dizzy on him." He said with an attitude.

"What does it matter anyway? You think you know everything. I'm going to my room." I got off the trunk he kept his things in and started to walk away. Jake grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Liberty Bell, it's true isn't it?" he asked. He looked down at me, his face serious. I didn't answer him but I avoided his eyes. Instead I looked at how his undershirt clung to his sweaty skin. I looked at his old pants and his scuffed boots.

"Angie said you guys smooched." He said. His deep voice softer than before. He held my face up and looked at me.

"We did," I admitted. I was shocked that he knew, but I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Why? Why'd you let him kiss you and not me? Why waste your first kiss on him?" he said softly. He played with my braids. He always loved when it was braided in two.

"You? You never even tried to kiss me Jake. You're always talking about your hot mamas and your tomatoes. What was I supposed to do if I didn't know?" I asked. I tried to pull my arm away from him, but he pulled me closer to him.

"That's what you like now? I thought you hated pushy guys so I never pushed you. But I wasn't going to sit around twiddlin' my thumbs while I waited for you to see how I felt."

"I don't like pushy guys and I don't like the way you're actin' now. Let me go." I said and I pushed away from him. He huffed and moved his hair from his face.

"He can't make you happy. He doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't know anything about being colored or us. You see what happened with Angie and Mike. This'll be worst doll. So much worst. You think all those rich Joes will wanna see Edward with a colored girl? What are you thinkin'?" he said angrily.

"I didn't plan on this! It happened... And I don't think I can change the way I feel now. He's so caring and a gentleman. He makes me feel beautiful and he doesn't care that I'm colored. He doesn't care what they think" whenever I got really upset, I started to cry like I was doing now. "Doll, you've always been beautiful. You don't need him to feel that way. Now stop the waterworks." He said softly. I wiped my eyes and looked at Jake.

"Don't hate me Jake." I said.

"I don't hate you. I can never hate you. Only love you and I wont stop loving you. I hate him now and I hope he gets whatever is coming to him."

"that's so mean Jake. Take that back."

"No ma'am. If he deserves you, he'll fight for you. He'll wisen up and take care of whoever is after him."

"He's dealing with a lot right now. He needs a friend; he needs a girl to be there for him. You said it yourself 'every Joe needs a doll'"

"It's true. But he doesn't need to have you. And when this is all over, what happens to you? Is he just gonna use you? You think he'll marry you? Maybe he just wants to pitch the woo."

"We just kiss...only kiss and if we were pitchin' the woo it isn't your beeswax! We haven't planned our whole lives together. All I know is he needs me and I need him. And everything else...is everything else."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you. Like when we both waited for your chipped tooth to fall out." He smiled. "But if I see you gettin' hurt, or cryin', or in danger cause of that lanky pale faced kid, he'll have one more thing to worry about. I should show you some uppercuts in case he moves too fast with you."

Jake looked away from me. His shoulders slumped a little then he shook his head. He rolled his head around and started to punch the bag again. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"If you go out in that snow, don't forget your mittens." He said.

"Sure thing." I said. He started to box again and I left him. I was upset Angie told him, but I knew he'd find out eventually.

I went to my room and there was an envelope on the floor. I opened and inside was a note.

"Could I possibly steal you away for the afternoon? I will be in the study" - Edward

All of a sudden I got happy. Steal me away? What did he have in mind? I wondered if I should change my clothes. Should I wear a dress? I ran to my window, the snow steadily fell...it would be too cold for a dress. Then suddenly my happiness turned to nervousness. Where did he want to take me?

Before I got carried away with worry, I decided to just see what he wanted to do. I made sure my hair was still neatly braided and left around my room. I quickly but quietly went up the backstairs. I heard Mama Maggie walk down the hallway so I waited for her to pass me.

When she did, I checked the hall both ways and went towards the study. Inside, Edward was at the desk writing inside his journal. I closed the door behind me.

"Hi." I said softly. He closed the journal quickly and smiled at me.

"Bella." He said. He got up and walked to me. I met him halfway and he hugged me tightly. "I was afraid you were going to decline."

"Never." I smiled at him. There was a bright light in his green eyes.

"I knew you were off today, so I had an idea. You see one of my father's colleagues owns a small jazz club. The players have their rehearsals today. And and and I know you like jazz...what I'm trying to ask is...would like to watch them? That is if you don't have anything else planned"

"I would love to. But...are you sure I'll be allowed there? There aren't many white jazz clubs that allow coloreds..." I started.

"Bella, you'd be my guest. They wouldn't dare turn you away." He said excited.

"How will we get there?"

"I know how to drive. No one will know it was just the two of us." He smiled his crooked smile.

"But what about the club owner? He won't say he seen the us together?"

"Trust me Bella. Say yes" His eyes concentrated deeper in mine. I nodded yes. I nodded yes and took the chance. I put on my coat, my scarf and my mittens.

I met Edward in the garage. I was happy Billy wasn't there and very happy Mike wasn't there either. Edward walked quickly to the car, his hat low leaving a shadow over his eyes. His coat buttoned and his striped scarf Jake hated so much.

He opened the door for me...for a moment; I thought I should've been opening the door for him. But now, I wasn't his chambermaid. I was a girl and he was being a swell gentleman holding the door. I smiled to myself as I could feel my face get warm.

I sat in the seat and leaned back against the soft leather cushions. I looked at all the buttons and doohickeys and such. I had no idea what it all meant or what any of it did. I was so distracted by it all I didn't realize that Edward was inside the car with me.

"I really enjoy driving fast, but unfortunately due to the weather conditions today I have to drive slower." He said. "Bella?"

"Huh?" I said as I looked over to him. Under the brim of his hat, his eyes were watching me, and a smile curved on his lips. His face started to blush.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"I'll explain it to you if you like...its all quite simple you see. Once you understand the mechanics of it that is...sorry if I'm rambling. It's perfectly fine to tell me to put a sock in it." He said.

"It's ok. I like hearing you talk."

"For what it's worth, this is my first time in a automobile with a girl...that I'm strongly enamored with." He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat a little. He pressed what he had to, and pulled at different things, then we took off.

We drove smoothly. The large snowflakes whipped past the car and the homes went by. In front of the different homes, I could see the children play in the snow. I saw the groundskeepers shoveling pathways to the mansion.

We passed by all the homes, then into area I never been to on my own but with Victoria. Edward turned down a few streets and then stopped in front of the club. The sign in the front said "Forks" in lights and gold metal. I know it looked amazing lit up in the night. Edward opened the door for me and held my arm to steady me as I left the car. We walked to the club and he opened the door again for me. I smiled as I heard the music come toward me.

He took his hat off and walked towards it. The musicians were in a circle. They were all colored. The music stopped when they saw Edward.

"Eddie Cullen!" One man said. He was darker than I was and tall as Edward. He shook Edward's hand strongly.

"Hello Laurent!" He said with a wide smile.

"Who's this? The dame with the golden pipes?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Golden pipes?" I said. I looked at Edward. He told them about me?

"Yes. This is Isabella Swan" I never got tired of hearing him say my name, even though I hated being called Isabella. It sounded so old fashioned to me.

"He said you had the voice of a angel, kitten. Let's hear it!" I got nervously suddenly. I bit my bottom lip. Played with my mittens.

"Let's hear it." Another musician said. Before I knew they were all asking to hear me sing. I looked at Edward who smiled at me and nodded. I took my scarf off, and the mittens. I took the coat off and placed them all on a table.

"How bouts we do a lil duet to warm you up sweetie?" one musicians said.

"Ok" I said nervously.

"You begin." someone said. They started to play and I listened until recognized the song. I cleared my throat and swallowed.

"Think of what you're losing, by constantly refusing, to dance with me. You'd be the idol of France with me. And yet you stand there and shake your foolish head dramatically...while I wait here so ecstatically. You just look and say emphatically."

"Not this season...there's the reason. I won't dance. Don't ask me. I won't dance..." Laurent sang. We sang together and I felt all my nervousness go way. I sang and danced around.

Edward smiled at me and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and we danced together. He held one of my hands and hand his other on the middle of my back. "When you dance, you're so charming and you're gentle. Especially when you do The Continental." I sang as we did The Continental around the empty dance floor.

He stared into my eyes and smiled at me. Then he spun me around and brought me back towards the musicians.

"I won't dance. Why should I? I won't dance. How could I? I won't dance merci beaucoup! I know that music leads the way to romance. So if I hold you in my arms, I won't dance!" I sang again with Laurent.

We finished the song and everyone applauded. I sang a few more songs before I got a request that changed everything.

"Not bad lil sis. Not bad at all. How bouts a ballad? A good ole slow song?" They started to play a slow song. It was my Poppa's song. I hated to hear it and I hated to sing it.

"I'd rather not sorry." I said, as I shook my head no.

"Why not?" I didn't answer. "We all have heartaches and heartbreaks lil sis. Music helps heal the pain."

"It doesn't for this," I grabbed my coat and the rest of my things. Already I could feel tears start in my eyes.

"Bella don't leave." Edward said. He took hold of my shaking hands. "You don't have to sing what you don't want to. OK? You you can sing whatever you want to. Please...I love hearing you sing. But don't sing because it's what I love to hear...I'm not your boss in this jazz club. I just wanted to spend time with you out out outside of the mansion...hearing you sing, why that was a bonus...stay." his raspy voice stammered as the intensity in his eyes got deeper.

"Can we just listen to them?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want." He smiled.

He told them I just wanted to listen and that's what we did. Then we had lunch at the club. It was a sandwich called Ruben. And I didn't have booze like Edward did, but I did have a cola. They even put a cherry in it for me.

"They might be wondering where you are in this weather. I should take us back to the mansion..." Edward said. "It would be the responsible thing after all." I could tell he didn't want to leave, but he was right.

"Thanks for gettin' me out of that ole mansion. I can't remember the last I heard live music. The band is great." I said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so smile so much. It's so beautiful. " The way he looked at me, made me want to sit closer to him. But with the band watching us, I didn't want to do anything that would give the wrong impression.

"Thank you" I said in a low voice.

"At the risk of sounding aggressive Bella, I would love to go back to the attic with you…as soon as possible" he said. There was urgency in his raspy tone. There was something he wanted to do and I could feel myself give in to it. I nodded yes quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for posting late again! I appreciate everyone for being patient with me. I'm happy to have so many people subscribe, favorite and review this story and my previous one. I'm glad to have everyone on board!<strong>

**So the cat's out of the bag with Jake…I wonder who else Angie has blabbed to? I also wonder what Edward's up to by bringing Bella to that jazz club. Was it purely innocent? And what could be so urgent for him? Tell me what you think in a private message or a review! Have a great (rest of the) week everyone.**

**And for those who are interested, the song Bella sang with Laurent is "I Won't Dance" sang by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. You can also find clips of Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire and others doing "The Continental" on Youtube. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Still do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

I left "Forks" as quickly as I could with Bella. I did not want to waste time or miss the any chance for us to be alone without serious reprecussions. I drove through the slushy streets with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her small hand. I glanced at her beautiful face; I could see there was something unsure in those large brown eyes. But at the same time, I could see that she was willing.

I tried my best to control the intense throbbing in my pants that had gotten the best of me lately. Firstly because I wanted to remain a gentleman, secondly I had not the slightly clue what would happen if we did cross that invisible line.

I often wondered would it be different if I were destitute. If I were just a regular man, without reporters and press following him. If there weren't this ridiculous hit on me, would it be easier?

Or was it just a silly of me to think that would change anything? I did not have the answers, to be frank; I had nothing but questions and no one to turn to. I often wondered about this...

We turned into the driveway, and I quickly scanned the area for anybody. Again, I was lucky. So I parked the car and turned it off. I quickly opened Bella's door. I hugged her tightly and quickly. "Meet me in the attic" I said in her ear.

It came out more like a command, but I hoped she didn't take it that way. Slightly embarrassed, I could feel my face blush. She only nodded and rushed into the servant's entrance to the home. I took a moment to collect myself. I took my hat off and ran my hand through my hair.

"You're an adult, in control of your emotions and actions." I told myself. But maybe drinking that liquor was not the best idea. I tried my best not to drink often, but with the events as of late, I have found myself having more than normal. It did help to relax me, but at the same time, it stimulated other aspects.

I walked through the front doors and Alice was on her way out. She smiled at me. "Out and about?" she said in her high-pitched voice.

"Yes, just for a moment" I answered her. I took my coat off and threw it over my shoulder.

"I just wish you'd let me know when you decide to leave Edward. A simple note or something. You know you have to be careful. Emmett said whomever came that night could want his revenge you know," she said as she followed me up the stairs.

"Alice, I'm almost certain, if he wants his revenge that he'll get it whenever he wanted. I can't stay trapped inside of here or watch my back whenever I leave." I said.

"I know but Emmett says-" she started.

"Alice, would you please stop listening to Emmett." I said. She followed me into my room and crossed her arms angrily.

"Well he knows about this kind of thing you know? He has those friends and-"

"His friends are mob members, and I don't want any help from them. Our father lived his life without help from those kinds of people or even with assistance from the police. I'm determined to do the same."

"Edward, science and math can't help you! You need to protect yourself. Get a gun like Emmett, keep it on you will ya?" she pleaded. She sat on my bed.

I clenched my jaw to hold in the frustration that I started to feel. I didn't want to carry a gun, but more and more, everyone thought it was best for me. Even the detective suggested I should. Maybe they were right, but if there was something behind my father's death and the attempt for mine, a gun was not going to figure it out.

I took off my blazer and unloosed my tie. I rolled my shirtsleeves up and started to check the mail that was left on my desk. More letters, cards, and notes for condolences.

"I dreamt about her again last nite. Her long hair and her long legs. I dreamt about her tights, and the small tear she didn't want me to see..." Alice said out loud. I put the mail down and turned to her. She had read from my journal!

"Give me that," I said to her.

"I touched her leg and kissed her with abandon..."she said as she hopped off the bed and handed it to me. "Who on Earth is this_ her_ already?" she smiled.

"Alice, you're worst than the press." I said as I put the journal under my arm.

"Is it someone I know?" I didn't answer her.

"I have a way of finding things out brother, you know I do."

"I have a way of knowing what you're thinking before you even do," I said.

"At first I thought your cheeks were flushed from the cold air outside, but they're still red. Have you been drinking? Maybe with the kitten from your journal?"" she smirked.

"If you'd excuse me, I'd like to get some work done today. Weren't you on your way out? I'm sure Jasper doesn't like to be kept waiting long." she stuck her tongue out at me and marched out the room. I sat down for a moment and looked at what I wrote earlier in the journal. I had to get to the attic immediately. I hid the journal under the mattress rushed out of my room.

Again I was interrupted. Maggie stopped me. "How are you today sir?" she asked.

"I'm doing well. Thank you. I just need to get a few things done. Could you please tell my mother and grandmother that I will be joining them for dinner this evening?" I said

"Certainly." she smiled and walked down the hall. I hurried down the hall and up the winding back staircase that led to the attic. There was a soft glow from the light outside. The Tiffany windows colored the space. I searched for Bella, and then I saw her.

She stood in front of the old mirror. Very nervously she fixed her hair. She loosened the braid and quickly combed her hair with her fingers. She placed it behind her shoulders. I also noticed that she changed out of her pants and was now wearing a skirt. "Oh f-" I thought. Instantly I felt my arousal awaken.

A navy blue skirt. It clung to her hips perfectly and stopped right under her knees. And her legs… I watched her silently as she prepared herself for me. As much as I tried not to, I felt myself get aroused by such that simple act. Slowly I walked up to her and stood behind her. Her eyes widened and she stopped.

"Don't stop," I whispered. I looked at her reflection in the mirror; I stared into her eyes as her mouth opened slightly, then she continued to finger comb her hair. Without thinking, I took my hands and placed them on her waist. I watched her reflection and her eyes closed.

"Move your hair to one side" I said. She moved her hair to one side and instantly, I bent my head down to kiss her neck. I could hear her exhale the moment my lips touched her dark skin. Just that small sound...that small sigh pushed me closer to the edge. I gripped her tighter and brought her closer against me. She dropped her hands from her hair and put them on mine.

I took a moment to look at our reflection in the mirror. Her hands on top of mine...

"Bella...there isn't one thing that makes sense to me right now...but how I feel. I can't make logical sense of my emotions...or judge what's right and wrong... but if you just let me...let me hold you in my arms... it feels correct...it feels right." I whispered.

"Edward" she whispered. She turned around and touched my face. Her fingertips left a heated trail where they touched.

I kissed her lips and brought her body closer against my erection. I felt my own control slip from me once I felt her breast pressed against my chest. I forced my tongue deeper in her mouth.

We moved toward the bed and sat down. I continued to kiss and touch her trying to be gentle and not rough. But the very fabric of her clothing...the thin material of her blouse begged me to rip it from her soft body.

And oh was her body soft. I wanted connect my hardness into it...

"Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable," I growled, "if you don't say stop I'm afraid won't"

"I don't want you to stop," she said. "Don't stop..." I looked at her. Down into those huge brown eyes of hers. At her soft lips. I could feel my heart edging me to go forward.

I touched her carefully. I touched her shoulders and her arms. Then carefully I placed my hand over her heart. It had the beat that mine had at the moment. Almost the same exact rhythm. The same rhythm we kept while we danced, while we kissed…

Then I slowly slid my hand down to her breast. Through the thin fabric of her blouse, I could feel the simple lace of her small bra.

Those beautiful breasts I spent countless hours and days thinking about. To kiss them...taste them. I wanted more of her. But I had to be smart about it…somewhat.

I took my hand away from her breast and moved a little bit away from her. I tried to collect my thoughts again.

"Bella, I want you to do something for me" I said. My voice came out rough, rougher then normal as I breathed through my mouth.

"I want you to touch yourself…. touch yourself the way you'd like me touch you at this moment"

She moved her hands towards her necks and slowly moved them down the space between her breasts. With her eyes closed, she softly touched her breasts. She squeezed them gently and then a little harder. I watched her with the feeling that any moment my penis would break through the zipper of my slacks.

"Would you want me to unbutton your blouse Bella?"

"Yes" she said.

"Unbutton it," I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she unbuttoned it. She carefully opened each button and left it open. Underneath she wore a pale purple lace bra. I looked up at her eyes; they were large and worried as I watched her.

"You're beautiful…Completely beautiful…" I said.

"I know I'm not as busty as Angie is and and" she said shyly. Was she self-conscious? Was it possible that she had no idea how beautiful and amazing she was?

"Bella, you're everything that I've been dreaming of. Every part of you…it's the very thought of you." I said.

"Like the song?" she smiled innocently.

"Exactly like the song" I smiled. I stood up and led her back to the mirror. I stood behind like I did before. She looked at her reflection. "I'm not as great as a singer as you are but…" I started to sing to her as I carefully removed her clothes. I started with her blouse.

"The very thought of you…and I forget to do… those little ordinary things that everyone ought to do." I pulled it off her shoulders and placed I gently on top some covered antique.

"I'm living in a kind of daydream. I'm happy as a king. " I sang and kissed her soft shoulders. "And foolish though as it may seem…to me that's everything"

I unbuttoned the top of her skirt and zipped it all the way down. She stepped out of it and I placed it next to her blouse.

"Damn…" I said as I looked at her reflection. She wore pale purple panties and her garters were the same shade. They connected to her black stockings.

"The mere idea of you…the longing here for you. You'll never know how slow, the moments go; 'til I'm near you" I continued to sing as I held her almost nude body close to mine.

"I see your face in every flower. Your eyes in the stars above. It's just the thought of you. The very thought of you… my love" I sang to her. She turned to me and kissed me slowly. She through her arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

"Oh Edward…you sing swell." she sighed.

"You're too kind Bella," I smirked. I held her warm body in my arms. I buried my nose in her thick hair. I smelled her…remembered her scent. I felt my mouth start to water. I swallowed as she carefully unbuttoned my shirt.

She pulled it off my shoulders and I helped her take it off. Then she touched my undershirt and her fingertips touched my chest hair. I had to again control my passion because I was ready to scoop her in my arms and carry her to the bed.

But if there was one thing I knew, we had to be acquainted. We had to be familiar with each other's bodies. And however long it took, I would be patient, after all I waited all these years. She reached down to my pants and fiddled with my belt.

For a slight moment, I feared about scaring her. If she would see my penis and go run for her clothes. But if she were brave enough to show her insecure area with me, then I could be brave to. Couldn't I?

I took off the belt, and unbuttoned, unzipped and let my slacks fall to the floor. There was no hiding my erection now. As straight as a flagpole, it stood out in front of me underneath my boxers. Nearly 11 inches and I held my breath to see if she her reaction. I looked down into her face. She smiled shyly at me.

"Is it always this way?" she whispered.

"Only when I think about you…imagine you, touch you. It does this," I answered.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. I shook my head no. I didn't want to frighten her with all the particulars of my erection. Although the longer I went without taking the matter into my own hands, there was certainly discomfort.

"Touch it," I whispered. She carefully touched it and the feeling that it gave was remarkable. She stroked it through the fabric and I heard myself groan. I imagined my solid erect flesh inside her soft pouty mouth.

I knew I had to stop this exploration of ours before I told her to taste it.. I grabbed her hands and held them tightly "I've stolen you for far too long today."

"I'm not ready to leave you." She sighed

"I'm never ready to leave you, but we can't play with our luck too much in one day. The probability of us getting discovered is significantly greater as the day progresses…" I kissed her slowly. I sucked on her tongue and bit her lip slightly. "Get dressed immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Edward... How did everyone enjoy his POV? Every now and then have to let you know what's on his complex mind and how he feels. And he's been feeling a particular way lately if you haven't noticed ;) Tell me in a review or a private message! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I thank you for sharing my story with your friends and adding me to your favorites. Have a great week everyone!<strong>

**Also the song, which is also the title of this story "The Very Thought of You" was sung by Billie Holiday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight! ( I do own this update though)**

* * *

><p>Alone in my room, I kept thinking about my day with Edward. Everything that happened to us. It was like something from the picture show or even from one of my romance books. It didn't seem real, and I couldn't believe that it was meant for me.<p>

I couldn't believe I sang with a band! A real band and they liked my voice. I can't believe I danced with Edward, in front of other people. I didn't believe it all happened. Boy was I dizzy. Dizzy and head over heels in love with Edward.

I'd do anything for him. I even let him see me in my underclothes. Could you believe he thought I was beautiful? My small breasts and all were beautiful to him. His hand covered my breast carefully, his long fingers squeezed gently. The way his warm fingers touched me, gripped me. I sighed again. I don't know what I loved more, his kisses or his touch.

And the way his eyes looked at me. It was desire I'm sure, but it wasn't dirty like the way Emmett watched me. Or the way Jake watched me sometimes. It was different, like he was looking deeper inside of me. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The way his emerald eyes stared into mine...I felt like I was hypnotized. Like I wasn't in control, but I didn't mind. I felt like I could trust him.

Then I couldn't forget I seen him in his underclothes. Yes, I seen them before from gathering his laundry, but I've never seen them on him. And I seen his manhood...almost. I felt a heat rush as I thought about it. Did this mean I was ready to make love to Edward?

I wasn't sure, but the way my body felt, it felt ready. Ready for him to love me...to touch me. To do whatever it was that men did to women to make them sigh and moan.

I wished he would touch me the way I touched myself sometimes. I thought how it would feel to have his long finger between my legs. I wondered what it would feel like if he kissed me there. Would he use his tongue like he did whenever we kissed?

The way he spoke to me and the way he sang to me! His voice, when he sang was so smooth. It wasn't raspy like when he spoke, but it was like honey. I never had a man sing to me like that before...

"I see your face in every flower. Your eyes in the stars above." I sang. As I fell back on my back. I closed my eyes and remembered his voice. If only I sang with him.

Then there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. It was Mama, I knew it was her from the knock. She smiled at me and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge. She wasn't off today, but she made a point to come see me since we never had the same days off.

I laid my head on her lap. She hummed while she touched my hair with her fingers. She only hummed when something was on her mind. "Mama what's wrong?" I asked.

"I been thinkin'. I know you're a woman now Bella, but I still see you as my baby girl with the loose braids." She started. "No matter how tight or how often I braided your hair, it wouldn't stay. Your hair was just too soft. And the longer it got, the harder it was to take care of. I never seen someone with so much hair that couldn't be tamed..."

"Guess what I'm tryin' to say is, I know I can't control you. Or what you do. I just pray that I brought you up the right way. Make the right choices...especially when it comes to men.

"Now I know you and Jacob are just pals, but if he ever shows interest in you, you should be nice him. He's a good man and he's easy on the eyes." I could feel myself start to pout. Yes Jake was good looking; everyone knew that.

"What if there's someone I love...someone different from Jake?" I asked.

"Different? I didn't know you knew other men." She said.

"Well suppose there was someone else. And he loved me terribly, but he was different from Jake. Completely different. But a right guy. Just swell. How would you feel?" I asked

"Different from Jacob? Well if he respected his Mama and was good to you. I'd like him too." She laughed. She started to braid my hair softly and quickly. Whenever my hair was down, it seemed like people couldn't keep their hands away from it.

"What if he was a white man?" I bit my bottom lip while I waited for her answer. I knew she would throw a fit.

"A white man?" Her voice was high. I was glad I couldn't see her face. "If he loves his mama and has a job. Not in any of that mob business...and is handsome like that Rudolph Valentino fella was. I suppose it would be ok. I couldn't be with a white man though."

"Or handsome like Edward?" I asked shyly.

"Edward? Cullen?" She asked a little confused.

"Mhm" I said. I waited for her answer. She was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose he is handsome in his own way. Pretty green eyes, tall. Needs to do something with that messy hair, all he needs is some pomade to slick it down. But he respects his Mama and Grandma, and is very polite..."

I felt myself smile. At least she didn't hate Edward, or even the idea of me being with someone like him.

"Do you believe the rumors about him being illegitimate?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest, and ain't for gossipin'. But before you was even a twinkle in Charlie's eye, there was a butler that worked here. An Irish fella named Anthony Masen. Same fiery red hair as Victoria, emerald eyes just as Edward.

"Esme was very close to him. Some say a little too close, but nobody really knows. The only who would really know is Mama Maggie, but she don't spill nobody's business. But who can say? He was very friendly, very passionate, and kind. Those rumors started when Esme started to show.

"I never seen Esme so happy when she was expectin' with Edward. Happier than she was when she was with Emmett, even afterwards when she was expectin' with Alice. But then, when the child was born with wild red hair, there was talk around the mansion. Even the grandma treated the baby differently.

"Anthony ended up leaving here to work in Carlisle's factory. A terrible accident at the factory happened a few months later and he was caught in it. Died almost instantly. But I have nothing but kind words to say about that fella. He introduced Charlie to me..."

"Could you be with anyone after Papa?" I asked. I tried to imagine Mama young like me with Papa courting her. Maybe they went on picnics like the kind we used to do. Or maybe they went dancin'. She rarely talked about how it used to be.

"No. You only have one true love baby. After you lose that...well it's never the same. Well for me it's like that." her voice trailed off and she stopped braiding my hair. She patted my shoulder and I sat back up. She stood up and fixed her uniform.

I wondered if I was gonna look like Mama when I got older. She had a nice shape, nice curves. Her hair was waved in the old style. She looked at me with a frown.

"Charlie put music in my heart...make sure the one you love does that." She said. "Dinner is that stew you like with onion pearls."

"OK" I said. She left the room and left me alone. I knew Mama missed Papa. She didn't have to say it; it showed. Mama was just like Miss Esme after it happened. After Papa passed.

She barely smiled, and she barely spoke. I wondered if she ever spoke to Miss Esme. They had something in common...they lost their true loves. If this Anthony fella was Edward's real father, then she lost two loves. I didn't want to lose mine. Edward put music in my heart...

The dinner table was a little empty because Jake was at his fight and I decided to be quiet towards Angie because I was upset she blabbed. So she sat in front of me and tried to get me to talk.

"Where'd you go today? Went by your room and it was empty." She asked.

"Outside." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh. To make snow angels right?" She smiled.

"No." I eat ate my soup. I avoided her eyes.

"Hey what's the matter? You mad at me?" She said.

"Yes I'm mad at you. You blabbed. You blabbed to Jake and who knows who else." I said.

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I was talking to him about Jane and how she's so dizzy on Emmett. All she ever talks about is him...and I said you weren't like that with Edward. How you were hush-hush with it." She grabbed my hand tightly. "On the square it just slipped out Bella"

"I can't tell you anything anymore. I thought I had one person I could trust here. You could get me canned!" I said.

"I won't. I won't tell anyone else." She said.

"Won't tell anyone else what?" Maggie asked. She walked over to the table. I looked at Angie.

"Nothing Maggie. Nothing" she lied. She looked at me and smiled. "Nothing"

"Ok my loves." Maggie said and walked away from us.

"Phew!" Angie said. She slid down in her chair. "Its gonna be hard keeping my yap closed, but I don't wanna lose my best gal pal." I smiled at her, but I knew I couldn't tell her a secret again.

"And besides we still have this mystery to solve. And I think Jane will help us figure it out."

"How's that?" I finished my soup and started to drink my glass of water.

"Since she loves Emmett, she won't be scared to talk to him. She can ask him stuff for us." Angie had this sly look on her face.

"And he'll tell her? Just like that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's talk somewhere else." She said after she looked around the room. I washed my dishes then we walked out the kitchen. Slowly we walked to her room.

"Look, Emmett has it for anything in a skirt. And Jane isn't half bad looking. Alls we have to do is get Emmett to come to the prep area. It'll be easier for that instead of her going to talk to him..."

"So he comes to prep area then what? He won't talk if someone's around."

"That's when you hide in the closet and eavesdrop." She smiled.

"Me? Why me?" We stopped on the stairs. She sat on one and I sat on the other.

"Have you seen these hips? They won't fit in there. You're fit as a fiddle you can fit in there. But don't worry, I'll be right outside the door listenin'."

"Is this gonna work? What if he spots me? You know how clumsy I am." I was excited about the plan but part of me was scared to death about.

"If he spots you then I'll come running in. He can't beat up three dames! It'll be alright Bella." She said like she was completely sure.

"I have think about this…it sounds nuts."

"I'll take the rap if it doesn't work out. Let 'em can me." Angie said. "well not me Jane"

* * *

><p><strong>Is Bella ready to "make whoppee?" Is that Anthony person Edward's real father? And lastly, will Angie's plan work? Tell me what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**Thanks for my regular reviewers and thanks to the new ones. I really love the feedback, ideas, and suggestions from you all! I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday and got to enjoy the weather at least a lil bit. Have a great rest of the week everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

"Must you always smoke one of those after we do it?" Jasper said to me.

"I'm "today's woman' and smoking this makes me even more of one" I said as I took another pull from the cigarette. I coughed a little and it tasted horrible, but it was all about the appearance. I blew the smoke into the air and placed it down.

I looked over to Jasper whose slicked hair was messy. It reminded me to comb mine. I wish making whoopee wasn't so hard on my hair, but boy was it worth it. I tried to adjust it quickly.

"Who said I was through? That's a waste doll." He smirked. Jasper had beautiful large eyes that could convince me to do just about anything. And he's almost have. I said yes to his proposal, but I haven't told anyone yet. This isn't the right time to spring it on the family. Do you know how selfish it would make me look to announce this when my mother had been suffering from a broken heart for the past few months?

He reached for me but I swatted his at his tan hands before he could grab me. "Well I'm done. You know I have to be back for dinner. And I can't look flushed in the face. You know my grand-mere notices every little thing." The last time I left Jasper, she said I smelled like an American man. It was true, but I wished she didn't announce it out loud.

"When _is_ she leaving again?" He said as he got out of the bed. He slowly got dressed. I watched him dress because I knew if I hopped out of the bed nude he'd try and get me.

So I lay back on the large bed in his bedroom and attempted to smoke that stupid cigarette. I blew the smoke in the air as gracefully as I could.

"Soon I think. She doesn't think mother is stable enough to make leave her." I thought about my mother. I wondered if she would ever smile again, or laugh.

She had stopped wearing makeup until grand-mere told her to do it again. Along with wearing makeup she also brought clothes with her.

"All my clothes remind me of him" mother said. So she refused to wear anything he bought her or loved to see her in. And of course this was unacceptable for grand-mere...

I loved my grand-mere but she was so bossy. You'd think being an heiress would make her happy. Not in the least, you see she's always concerned and worried for us. Worried about her money, worried about Europe in general. The last war shook her up and she feared for a next one. Even though I told her it was silly. Who wanted to be at war? This was a wonderful time for everyone! Well everyone who didn't go bust.

I hopped out the bed and quickly dressed. I added more rouge to my lips and fixed my hair. "How do I look?" I asked and stroke a pose with my hand on my hip.

"Cute as a button" He smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him. I loved Jasper so much. Ever since that first time we met. Of course I knew all about him, and his family's oil profits, but we hadn't formally met until a dinner party. You see my father was famous for his parties and anybody who was anybody went. So naturally the "captains of industries" children were destined to meet and be together.

So at this dinner party, there was a band and a huge dance floor. I waited for someone, just anyone to ask me to dance. After all I wore my new beaded dress. So the band played all the fast songs and then slow ones. By that point I had given up the thought of dancing so I walked to the women's lounge to gather myself when he approached me.

"You aren't leaving now are you? Why I've finally built up the courage to ask you for a dance" he said. There was a slight accent in his voice, like if he was from the south.

"Built up the courage?" I said softly.

"Yes, I've been watching you all night." he said as he stared down into my eyes. His large eyes a beautiful dark blue; his hair was blonde and perfectly smoothed back. How could I resist him? So I took his hand and we haven't stopped dancing together since.

Jasper walked me down to the vestibule of his home and kissed me again. "Have you convinced Edward to stay here?" he asked me.

"No. He's stubborn and determined to handle this his way. I'm really scared for him. Perhaps next time you're over you can talk some kind of sense into him." I hurried out into the cold and got into the car; his driver took me back home. I ran up the stairs to my room to freshen up. I sprayed on some perfume and combed my hair again. I reapplied some more rouge and walked calmly down the stairs with Maggie.

"They've been waiting for you Miss Alice," she told me in her sweet voice.

"Thank you Maggie, you're such a dear." I tell her.

"I think it would be a lovely idea if you had Mr. Hale over for dinner before you're grandmother leaves. She should meet him," she added as I neared the dining room.

"Do you really think so?" I smiled.

"Of course, especially if you're intent on marrying him." she grabbed my left hand and patted it softly. I realized I still had the engagement ring on my finger. I took it off quickly a placed inside my brasserie.

"Please don't tell mention it to mother. I don't know how to tell her just yet." I said nervously.

"I've kept my share of secrets, you can count on me, love" she smiled softly.

"You're the best!" I said as I hugged her. Sometimes I wished she really were my grand-mere/

And she was right, she and the rest of the servants kept their fair share of secrets. They held all our problems, our hopes and our fears. They've seen us at our best and our worst. I don't know how many times I'd cried and Bella sat with me quietly.

I came inside the dining room everyone was seated. Emmett wasn't there as to be expected. He hated to eat with us. Edward stood up when he seen me and smiled. The look in his eyes was desperate. I'm pretty sure grand-mere said something dreadful to him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I said with a smile. I gave Edward a tight hug and kissed both mother and grand-mere on the cheek. I sat directly across from Edward. He stared in my eyes and I smiled at him slightly.

He nodded and adjusted his messy hair. It really wasn't his fault he didn't have straight hair like me, or even easy to maintain like Emmett's. It was just the way the cards fell for him. I would love to have that copper color though.

The food was brought to us and served with the salad and fresh baked rolls. They were my favorites.

"No croissants?" Grand-mere said with her nose twisted up.

"No maman, not tonight." Mother answered her.

My grand-mere than proceeded to carefully eat the buttery rolls. I took a bite and she stared at me.

"A lady mustn't take such big bites dear. You have bad American habits," she said to me in French. I took smaller bites.

"So what did you do today Edward, mon coeur?" mother asked. She forced a smile on her rouged lips as she looked at him.

"Well I signed off most of the paperwork that needed to be done, then I went to visit Laurent at "Forks". He said.

"Oh Laurent? How is he?" my mother asked. I hadn't the slightest idea who Laurent was, but I knew of the jazz club "Forks". My father always spoke of it; he secretly wanted to own it I think.

"Please speak in French. This English is hurting my ears" grand-mere said as she looked at Edward. I looked at him sadly. I knew Edward spoke terrible French and his stuttering problem made his pronunciations even worst. I never understood how he could understand it perfectly, but had the hardest time while speaking it.

"He's well. He s-s-sends his...his..." Edward struggled to say in French he looked at me for help.

"Condolences?" I asked. He nodded.

"He he he s-s-said when when whenever you're ready to dance...y-y-you're"

"Welcome to come and dance mother." I said quickly. She nodded and as the main course was brought to us. Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and vegetables. The rest of the meal Edward was silent. He barely lifted his green eyes off of his plate; all I could see was his long lashes. I watched as he drank glass after glass of wine. I looked at mother and she looked at him.

"Mon coeur, don't drink so much. You barely touched your meal." she said softly in French.

"Let him drink. It's his nature. You know those Irish love to drink." Grand-mere said with a smirk. Edward shook his head and placed the glass down. He stood up from the table.

"Excuse me" he said and walked away.

"Maman" my mother said to her. She shook her head. My mother was like a child again around her. I wouldn't let anyone talk to my child like that, even if it were my mother.

"It's true. He knows it. Everyone does" my grand-mere ate her food casually. I sat there quietly. I didn't want to get involved in this discussion. I could care less if Edward had a different father. What mother did was and is her own business. I never asked her if it were true or not, my father never asked, nor did Edward.

After dinner was finally done and we were all ready for bed. I was on my way to my room from the restroom when I spotted Edward leave his room. He went toward the back staircases. Where was he going at this time and in his pajamas?

I followed him carefully so my slipper heels didn't make a noise. I followed him down the dark stairs and followed him to where the servants' rooms were. He walked by the wide hallway swiftly and lightly knocked on the door of one of the room.

The door opened and he went inside. The door closed and I walked to it. Who's room was this? I listened to the door. I couldn't hear anything but whispers. Only whispers. He spoke to the girl momentarily then there was complete silence. The soundly I heard soft moans. Moans! The type of sounds from some sort of petting or anything that had to do with love. I felt bad for listening but I couldn't help myself. I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

Edward kissing and petting? Well he was terribly romantic it was bound to happen. But I never would've thought right under my nose. How forbidden and daring of him! I could've squealed with glee.

And then I heard him moan and say something that sounded like "I love you". I gasped and held my hand over my mouth.

"He loves her?" I said to myself. I heard more sighs and more moans before I decided to leave him to his privacy with his mystery girl. I walked back up the stairs. Whose bedroom was that? Which girl was he having this midnight rendezvous with? And more importantly how am I going to get him to tell me?

Back in my bedroom I thought I would give Edward his night of pleasure because I knew that once all that wine caught up with him in the morning, he would be feeling horrible. And when he will be nursing his headache, I will use that as a chance to question him about this.

* * *

><p><strong>So Alice has a little secret of her own she's hiding, but maybe if she find's out Edward's secret, she'll share hers. What did everyone think of her POV? Tell me in a private message or review! Thanks everyone for your continued support and reviews. I thank everyone for suggesting me to your friends. And I'm very happy for everyone who reads this! Have a great weekend everyone!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been awhile, but i still don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

The next morning, I wanted to sleep late, but I knew I couldn't miss the chance to question Edward. So before breakfast, before even giving him a chance to open his eyes I rushed into his room.

Yes, I rushed into his room without brushing my hair or a lick of lipstick. For Heavens sake I still had my nightgown on! This was very urgent. Well urgent for me. The curtains were still closed, so I knew Bella hadn't been in there yet. Boy was I early!

Dramatically, I pulled open the curtains and the crisp sunlight from outside brightened the room. I looked at Edward in his massive bed all tangled in the sheets; his cheeks still rosy, his mouth wide open and his hair even more of a mess. I shook my head but grinned. This is definitely out of his character, but then again I knew he is under so much stress now. Anything is possible.

I cleared my throat and waited for him to move but he didn't. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and looked at him. "Edward!" I said loudly.

He jumped up awkwardly and held his head. He squinted his eyes and focused them in me. "Alice..." he murmured "good morning?"

"Yes good morning." I sang and smiled.

"My...head..."he said as he ran his hand through his mess of hair. It looked like a copper bird's nest.

"Why did you get so drunk? You know shouldn't drink that much. However, at least you don't turn into a bully the way Emmett does" I said. I loved Emmett, but he was a lousy drunk. He became very aggressive. I only remember one occasion with Edward being drunk and that was for New Years.

That time, he had a silly little smile on his face the whole night. His pale cheeks rosy, his eyes low and glassy. He moved his head to the music and tapped on the table. I knew he wanted to dance, but he said, "the girl I want to dance with doesn't know. Unfortunately I'm not drunk enough to tell her" he chuckled.

But now I knew he was drunk for another reason. He raspy voice croaked out an answer to my question finally.

"I know...but it makes it easier to deal with grand-mere...and everything else" he put his arm over his eyes to block the sunlight.

"I keep telling you to just ignore her, or smile whenever she says something wacky. It's what I do" actually as the years went by, it was easier and easier to pretend. It was always, "Alice your cheeks are too chubby." Or "Your hips are getting bigger' " or "The girls in France are thinner than the girls in America." She had a knack for knit picking.

"Why are you awake so early sister?" Edward asked finally. He knew I would be snoring in my room at this very moment. Anytime I left Jasper's house I would sleep much, much later because I'd be so spent.

"So last night, when I was on my way to the restroom, I seen you leave your room," I smiled. He moved his arm from his face and stared at me.

"I followed you downstairs to the servants area. I seen you go into a room..._whose_ room was it?" I asked.

"Alice...I I I can't believe you f-f-followed me," he said as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"You should be happy it was me and nobody else. Now spill the beans!"

"I can't tell you. She means too too too much to me to let her privacy...privacy go public" he furrowed his bushy brows. "I can't"

All right, I should've known he wouldn't tell me so easily. I pouted as I thought of what to do. I had to bargain with him. Maybe a secret for a secret.

"Jasper proposed to me and I said yes." I blabbed. His eyes got wide and he smiled.

"Congratulations Alice!" he said with his lopsided smile. He leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. Now I told you my secret. No one else knows but you and Maggie. Tell me who was that mystery kitten from last night. I promise I won't tell if you don't tell my secret." I clasped my hands dramatically and pleaded with him.

I stared into his tired but still beautiful green eyes and pleaded. "Edward..."

He sighed and he closed his eyes. He clenched his teeth and then he went to answer. But he didn't, the door opened and Bella came in the room. She smiled shyly at us.

She picked the worst time, but I was still happy to see her. I liked her more than Victoria. I knew Victoria was a busybody, and I didn't trust her with my personal feelings.

"Good morning sir, Miss Alice" she said softly.

"Bella" Edward said softly. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Bella" I sang.

"Should I come back later?" She tugged shyly at her apron. She looked at me and looked at Edward.

"Its all right you can stay," Edward answered. he spoke so sweetly to her. His eyes fixed on her intently on her. He wanted to avoid my question but I wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.

"Maybe you should start with me Bella. I think I'm going to wear blue today. Can you select some of my blue dresses for me?" I smiled at her. She nodded and left the room. I turned back to Edward who was still staring in her direction lost in his own thoughts.

"Now who is it?" I asked.

"It's her. It's Isabella..." he said softly. I felt my eyes widen and I smiled.

"Her? You've been in love with her for all these years? Why didn't you tell me?" I nearly shouted. I felt so happy for him. Finally, this could be the thing to end his nervousness, maybe even his stuttering.

I couldn't picture him with any of the other maids, maybe Tanya because she had gorgeous blonde hair. But Bella, there was obviously something special about her.

I never pictured her as only a maid, but more of my friend. All I wanted was one chance to put a little makeup on her...she had the perfect lips for rouge and the biggest eyes for mascara.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I always noticed the way Edward watched her. Or the way he would become more nervous than normal whenever she was around.

"Yes" he smiled, as his face blushed redder than what it was already. "Desperately in love with her."

"Edward, you do know it's against the rules don't you?" I smiled.

"I'm quite aware of that." he nodded "But I can't stop the love I have for her. Believe me I tried. When I admitted to her how I felt, I thought she wouldn't feel the same. I thought it would be an easy rejection. But in some twisted plot by the gods, she loves me." he covered his face with his hands.

"It isn't twisted, it's beautiful. It's love..."I sighed. I grabbed his long fingers to move his hand from his face. He looked at me not saying a word.

"What am I going to do?" He said sadly.

"I'll help you out. I do know a thing or two about keeping romance a secret. So how does she make you feel? "

"Powerful...like I can do anything. Accomplish anything. Loved, for who I am not what I have. And with what's been happening between us lately." He smirked.

The door flew open and Emmett barged in. "Sibling meeting without me?" He asked in his arrogant way.

"I was about to give Edward some advice on women." I said nonchalantly.

"He doesn't advice from a dame. Who knows women more than I do?" He laughed. He leaned on the bedpost and crossed his arms. I looked at Edward.

"Well if you mean know in the biblical sense, yes, yes you do Emmett" Edward said with a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah that's true. If you ever need tips on how to pitch the woo, I can help you. That is if you if you ever choose to do it with a dame and not your hands." He laughed. "Sorry Alice"

I turned up my nose. I didn't want to hear about Edward's...solo activities. I knew he was lonely, and it made sense he would resort to that kind of thing. However it made me sad to think of it and his loneliness. He was extremely good looking, but it was his social skills that held him back. Unfortunately, his reputation preceded him in all of our circles.

But now, I knew he wasn't quite as lonely. If there were anything I could do to help him and Bella out, I would do it. I looked over to Edward; his face was now scarlet. Embarrassed by Emmett's personal insult. It was the only way he could make himself feel better.

We all knew that Edward was mother's favorite and because of this, he was father's favorite. I'm the only daughter so definitely I was loved. But Emmett was charming. His misdeeds were always overlooked.

Our parents ignored the proskirts and other dames sneaking in and out of the house. The drug use was allowed because it was done _outside_ of the house instead of _inside_. He had no responsibilities and no work experience and no education. He was a profession playboy in every sense of the word.

It was a shame that he was written out of the will. I'm not sure if Emmett ever got over it. But he certainly doesn't hold any malice toward Edward. Why he saved his life that night we got burgled. If it weren't for Emmett, who knows what could happened. I don't want to imagine it.

"Trust, it feel better with a dame Edward. If you ever live to experience, you'll know what I mean" Emmett said with a sly look on his face.

"If I 'ever live to experience" w-w-what's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked.

"Y'know. With the way things are going for ya. Seems like you're destined to wear the Chicago overcoat." He said. Edward ran his hands through his hair; I knew he had started to feel the stress.

"If you carry a gun like Emmett, you'll be protected Edward." I said softly.

"It'll help, but if they want him, they'll get him." Emmett said, "If you two don't mind, I'm going down for breakfast. Last night drained me I you know what I mean. Oh Edward doesn't." he laughed and walked out the room. He didn't close the door behind him.

I looked back over to Edward; he stared blankly at the bed. "Get out of your head, stop brooding. Go bathe, I'll tell Maggie to send up some aspirin for your head. Then I'll send Bella in for your heart." I said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>That Alice, as nosey as she is, she does have Edward's best interest at heart. What do you think of the relationship between the three siblings? How do you feel about Edward's confession? Tell me in a review or private message please.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for writing and messaging me. I apologize for being MIA for so long, real life was getting pretty hectic, but i'm back now. I hope everyone's summer is going well so far :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**I really don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>In Alice's room I picked out four of her favorite blue dresses. There was a dark blue dress with a satin collar and long sleeves she wore on chillier days. Then there was a light blue dress that was belted below the waist with pleats on the bottom. Another blue one she said matched Jasper's perfect eyes. And the one I loved most was short-sleeved with a wide lace collar, it was belted below the waist with a light purple belt.<p>

I placed them across the made bed and stared at them. I hoped she'd be satisfied with my choices. I almost always was right. Then carefully I placed a pair of her expensive nylons on the bed along with her satin slip. Maybe one day I'd take some of the money I had saved for something special, buy a pair of nylons and some rouge. It had been so long since Angie and I went to buy things...

Alice would pick out her shoes, and if they needed polishing, I'd do that. She had more shoes than any girl I knew. All colors and all styles. If my feet were as small as hers were, I think I'd try on a couple. I only had three pairs. My boots, my work shoes, and my dress shoes. Most of the maids had the same amount so it wasn't nothing to be ashamed about.

"Bella, this is just perfect." Alice said to me. "I'll wear this one." she picked the dress with the pleated bottom.

"Yes Miss Alice." I nodded.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy today." She spun around and lay down. "But I am very tired."

"Everyone was up very early," I said. I wasn't used to any of them being up when they were. Alice always slept late after she spent time with Jasper. Emmett, well, he wasn't ever up in the morning. And Edward... He drank so much last night, I did expect him to be awake.

"Well I just had to ask Edward something and I couldn't wait. I do not know why Emmett was even awake." She kicked off her slippers and stared at me with a smile so I smiled back. "You're such a doll do you know that? "

"Thank you Miss Alice." I said.

"I'm not just bumping gums Bella. You are. I can see why Edward is so enraptured by you." she said. My eyes widened.

"He is?" I said shocked. If she knew how he felt, and knew how I felt, I'd be canned. I started to panic.

"Yes. He told me everything. I know about the two of you. It's why I'm so happy" she smirked. "But don't worry. I can keep a secret so you can trust me. In fact I'll share my secret with you so we're even"

I felt myself relax; the nervousness had left. Alice was happy about Edward and I! She wouldn't blab. I wouldn't get canned...at least not by her.

"Thank you Miss Alice! Can I hug you?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. She leapt from the bed and hugged me tightly. "If things work the way I think they will, we'll have great fun in the future. Now for my secret." she pulled the long necklace from her neck that she'd been wearing all the time lately.

"You remember when you told me you would've said yes if you were in my position? Well I took your advice! I said yes!" Alice said. At the very bottom of the long gold necklace, was a beautiful engagement ring. It had a large diamond on it. I could never imagine I could own anything that glamorous. But I did fit her personality. Miss Alice was the closest I'd ever get to meet a Hollywood actress.

"I'm so happy for you" I smiled.

"But you can't breathe a word of it to anyone Bella. I'm not ready for the world to know now." she said as she slipped it in between her bosom.

"Yes. I understand." I said as I nodded my head.

"Great! Oh Bella. The schemes I'll come with will make you a very happy doll...very happy" she winked. I wondered what she meant. What kind of schemes did Miss Alice have up her sleeve? I sure hoped they involved dancing. I left out of her room feeling happy . I walked down the hallway back to Edward, back to his room.

His door was open so that meant he wasn't in there. I made his bed slowly trying to breathe in as much as his scent that I could. I touched the sheet softly to see if the warmth from his body was still there but it wasn't. I wanted to smell him again.

I found that I always wanted to be around him, to feel him, to hold him. Last night when he left my room, I felt even emptier. I thought about the way he touched me...

"The very thought of you..." I sang softly as I smoothed the top sheet and then the fleece cover. "And I forget to do..."

I smoothed the comforter evenly, kneeling on the bed without my shoes. "The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do..."

"I'm living in some sort of daydream..." I fixed the pillows neatly. I rubbed my fingers along them as I sat in a prayer like position in front of them.

"I'm as happy as a king." Edward's low voice sang to me. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there in his bathrobe. His green eyes fixed on me. His hair was in between wet and dry. Suddenly, the air felt heavy in my nose and chest.

"I'm going to lock the door. Is that alright with you Bella?" He asked. I nodded. There was the soft ding of the dumbwaiter. I crawled to the edge of the bed to get it.

"Don't," he commanded, "stay on the bed". My heart sped up as I watched him open the door and take out the glass of orange juice and the two aspirins on the tiny silver plate.

He took the pills and drank the orange juice. He looked at me with a slight smile. And like last night, I could see the long outline of his manhood against the fabric of his bathrobe. I felt myself start to get hot.

"I want to apologize for my actions last night. If I did or made you do what you did not want to do" he started. "Did I?" I shook my head no. I couldn't speak as I thought about last night. Why would he apologize? What we did wasn't like anything I'd ever done before.

"I want to give you a bit of a break...you can relax now." he said. He sat on the bed next to me; he continued to watch me as if he waited for me to say something.

"Thank you" I said softly. The words came out more like a whisper.

"Did I hurt you? I mean...I don't actually recall what happened. What I do remember is ripping your nightgown...but I sincerely hope that was the only thing that I ripped in my frenzy...was it? Are you still?"

"You didn't rip anything else. I'm still like before," I said. "You don't remember anything?" he shook his head no. He stopped his steady stare into my eyes and looked ahead of him into space.

"Not quite. I remember stumbling into your room. I remember how beautiful you looked...how soft you felt...I don't know what I said...I remember lifting you up, and the nightgown ripping. I'm afraid the rest is like a cloudy dream.

"I'm extremely embarrassed for my actions. It's so easy for me to lose complete control when I'm intoxicated. I would never want to be in position where sexual desire get the very best of me...I want to be in control. I promise Bella, I won't drink that much again." he didn't look at me. I could tell he was deep in his thoughts like he often was so I touched his hand softly.

"Last night was one of the best nights I'd ever had with you." I said.

"It was?" he asked. Again his eyes fell into mine and I couldn't look away.

"Yes. I didn't know what to expect when I answered the door. And you swooped me up in your like in my books. I didn't care about my nightgown. I can sew it back up. I've done it plenty of times before." I felt my heart speed up all over again

"When we laid down in bed, and you kept saying how much you loved me. I didn't want you to go..."I need you" is what you said. We kissed and kissed. You told me how to hold it, how to stroke you so I did it, while you touched me." I could still feel the long, solid piece of flesh in my hands. It was so smooth, but so hard. I wished for more light in my room so I could really see it.

"So that really happened? I didn't dream that?" he grabbed my hands tightly.

"I wanted you to stay, you were so tired afterwards...or it could've been drunk, but I was afraid of someone catching us. So I helped you back to your room. I laid you in your bed and you said 'Stay with me" and I wanted to. I knew I couldn't but I wanted to stay the whole night with you," I never been touched that way. His fingers were so perfect, so wonderful as he touched me.

When he placed one finger inside of me, it was like nothing I'd ever imagined. Not even on my loneliest neediest night could I'd have ever touched myself that way. It made me melt, I felt like I was under his spell. He made me feel so good and I wanted him to do it again.

"Bella, if I'm ever given the opportunity...if I'm ever so lucky to ever make love to you, I want to be fully alert and cognizant of my actions. I want to be aware your reactions and everything to make it as pleasurable as I can for you. I've done research, and I know it won't be as wonderful as I would love it to be for you. It's the common science of the way the female body works...but I've learned that anything is possible. I'm determined to rectify any pain, for any amount of time." he said.

"Any. Amount. Of. Time" he repeated in a lower tone. I could smell his clean skin; feel the heat from him. He looked down into my eyes deeply. He touched my face with just his fingertips. Then he kissed me softly.

"I hate this uniform. I don't want you to work for me...I want us to work together." he whispered and kissed me again. This time he put his tongue in my mouth. My tongue glided against his as my eyes closed. His kiss didn't taste like wine this time. It tasted more like the squeezed orange juice Jane made.

His hand slid down my front and cupped my breast firmly. My skin started to tingle. I sighed softly. "Those beautiful sounds" he whispered "are like music to me. Better than my favorite song"

He kissed me deeper, putting more of his tongue in my mouth. He moved it slowly back and forth. I touched his hair and brought him closer. His hands started to knead at my breasts, like they were little circles of dough. Again, I sighed. When he touched me, it was as if I never learned to speak...only sounds came out.

He slid his hand further down. He pulled up my dress, gently. Pulled up the slip and his hand fell on my thigh. He stopped kissing and muttered something under his heavy breathing. I could feel his long fingers pull gently at my garter strap.

Then his fingers slid further up to touch my panties. He cupped my behind. I opened my eyes and his were there waiting. And in a quick movement, he placed me on his lap. He held me in his arms tightly. He kissed my face and my neck with wet kisses. "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about having you in my bed. In my arms. Uninterrupted"

There was a knock at the door. I knew our moment wouldn't last long.

"Edward, ma coeur...how are you?" Esme said from behind the door.

"She'll want to see me." He said with his eyes closed.

"What should I do?" I asked nervously. He opened them.

"You can hide inside of my closet." He said softly. He helped me up. I went inside the closet and closed the door behind me. I hid next to the door and listened. I was in the dark surrounded by all of his clothes

"I don't expect you to join us for breakfast, but I will tell Maggie to send up some food for you to eat. " she said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Edward, I've been thinking. You've been working so hard. You had no break from studies, you are managing the company, and you have no leisure time."

"Yes mother. I don't have time for leisure time...I have to take care of you and everyone else." He said softly.

"No. You need some time away from this mess. Yes? You need to sleep late, dance, and make love mon coeur. Life is much more than this. Carlisle made time for both and when he needed to, he would stay in Bedford..."

"You think I should run away too?"

"No. It isn't running away. It's taking time to think. I'm truly worried about you. It would be for a week or so. Please think about it" There was silence. I held my breath to hear what his answer would be.

"But the company? What about it? If they need me, Bedford is too far away."

"Alice said Jasper has opened his home to you. If you feel you must remain in the city. But I only want you to work if it's absolutely necessary Edward" I could hear how sad Esme was. She was really concerned about him and she had every right to be.

"If you truly think it's best. I have to respect your wishes...I'll go." He said. I sat on floor of the closet. He was going to leave again. I needed to find out who was behind the murder and the hit. I had to find out if Jane was ready to seduce Emmett for some answers.

The door opened and I looked up at Edward he stared down at me. He sat in front of me.

"Maybe everyone's right. I do need to leave...for a little while." He said. He reached for my hand. I held his hand tightly.

"When are you going? When will you come back?" I asked him sadly.

"Soon, I don't want to be away from you or anything for long. I honestly need to be around you constantly"

"I know how to help. I can find out who killed your father, who tried to kill you. If I do it, then things will go back to how they were. Or maybe even better"

"No. I don't want you to get involved in this. I know this is more dangerous to anything either of us is used to." he voice was strong and serious. "Don't try to help me, just do your job here, avoid trouble."

I couldn't see his face in the dark, I couldn't see his eyes, and I was glad. I couldn't lie to him, but I had to. I had to try, no matter how dangerous.

"I won't" I lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally some details about that night Alice snooped! It seems like Edward is scared of being too aggressive sexually, but Bella doesn't mind. From the sound of it, they both had a good night ;) However, Edward has chosen to leave the mansion for a little while. Is this the best choice? How will the two keep in contact with him on the other side of Central Park? Tell me what you think about everything in a review or private message!<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and suggesting it to your friends. I'm very happy for every review, subscription alert, favorite alert, and every message from you all. Next, I would like to thank my new beta Mimigirl for giving me such a helping hand! Have a great week everyone! I hope you're enjoying the summer so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any part of Twilight!**

* * *

><p>The days since Edward left to stay with Jasper seemed like months. I waited for any word from him, but heard nothing. I knew he wouldn't give me a call; I didn't have my own telephone in my room. And I supposed he couldn't send a letter either. Either way, I wanted some contact with him. A 'connection" was the way he liked to put it.<p>

I would wander into his room sometimes, to see if he came back. I missed him. I worried about him. I hope he got the rest he needed. "You think he's happier there?" I asked Victoria.

"Who knows? I don't know much about this Mr. Hale person, but I'm sure Edward's taken care of." She said with a shrug. "I know Mr. Hale doesn't have quite a big house as this one or the same amount of servants. And the ones he has can't be half as good as us as a duo kiddo."

After the breakfast, Angie called me and Jane to the side. Jake watched us, but didn't say anything. I avoided his eyes; I knew he would ask me what was going on.

"So here's the plan. Bella, you tell Emmett that something important for him came and it's in the kitchen." Angie said. "But after you tell him, you have to make tracks there. I already moved things around in the closet so you'll fit better."

"And what am I to do?" Jane said. She was so eager to have this time with Emmett. She seemed _too _eager. I prayed that she would stay focused. Jane was younger than us.

"So when Emmett comes in the kitchen, flatter the heck out of him. Then when he's good and ready, ask about what he does outside the mansion. Ask about his friends and how they feel about what's going on. Anything you can find out about the murder without being too pushy" Angie smiled.

"Can I kiss him?" Jane said with her eyes wide.

"If you wanna get canned you can." She answered.

"And what if he catches me? You know I'm clumsy. If I come tumblin' out of that closet…" I asked. That's what I was worried about most. Sure I could be quiet, but the pressure of the situation would make me shaky and jittery.

"If he catches you, yell out and I'll come running," Angie said as she placed her hand on her chest. "I'll be close by anyway. So I was thinking after lunch, when everyone is out of the kitchen and prep area. Sounds good?"

"Oh it sounds just wonderful! Just think, I'll be all alone with Emmett." Jane said. She did a little shoulder shimmy.

"I hope this works," I said under my breath.

"If it doesn't, you'll be singin' in the street for money and we'll be holdin' the tin cans" Angie joked. We finished our discussion, and I sat back at the table to think about things. Jake watched me closely. Eventually he walked up to me.

"Liberty Bell what's all that about? Whatcha up to?" he asked. I didn't look at him but I knew those light brown eyes wouldn't look away from me.

"Just some personal stuff I have to do." I said as I tried to be nonchalant. I heard him exhale.

"Don't let anyone in this stupid mansion get you into something you can't get outta. I know you doll, I know you're up to something, it don't take a blabbermouth to tell me. It's all over your pretty face." he said kindly. I looked over to him.

"You won't wanna help...it's about Edward..." I said as I bite my bottom lip.

"You're right. I don't wanna help him, in fact, I'm glad he left. Maybe now those coppers will stop bothering me, asking me if I know anything. And maybe, just maybe, with that face outta the mansion, you'll snap outta being dizzy for him" Jake looked closely at me. "Maybe you'll see what you always had in front of ya"

"Jake, don't be like that" I left from the table and leaned against the wall. I didn't want Jake to want me like the way Edward wanted me. I didn't want him to wait for me. I didn't want him to be unhappy or jealous. I just wanted my pal, the person I grew up with.

He looked at me; his clothes not dirty yet. His hair was still smooth. He followed me to the wall. He touched my chin.

"I was thinkin'. Remember that last time we all went out dancin'? The night you had Angie press and curl your hair?" I nodded. "You looked prettier than any girl I'd ever seen that in my life."

"Jake..."

"You did. I always thought you were beautiful, but you don't know. You don't have a clue how beautiful you are. Wish I would've told you before that lanky son of a gun did." I smiled softly and crossed my arms.

"Tell me something Liberty Bell, if I left would you be this deep shade of blue?" He asked.

"Of course. We're pals."

"Well I got a offer work for this colored mechanic shop in Harlem. It pays a little bit more than I make here..."

"What are you saying?"

"I might be leaving sooner than I thought...I'm weighing my choices. Between working there and boxing, I can afford a small cave in Harlem." He smiled. I never really thought about life without Jake. He was always there. He had always been there, and now he was going to leave.

"If this is what you want, I have to be happy for you."

"Great! I knew you'd understand. You know how I feel working and living here. Working for them. You should see the messes that Emmett leaves in the back seat..." He continued to talk but wasn't really listening. Edward was gone. Jake would leave. All the important guys to me were gone.

"I should go back upstairs." I said with a forced smile.

The day dragged around me. Instead of being anxious for this scheme Angie came up with, I was just distracted. I kept thinking about my life, and if it would ever change. What was holding me back from getting what I wanted?

Jake wasn't scared to take the chance. Jane sure knew she could get fired for this, but she loved Emmett so much she didn't care. And Angie, she almost had enough to open that beauty parlor she wanted. But me...seeing Edward was the biggest risk I'd ever taken. Was it really going to change my life though?

The time had come for me to get Emmett and I started to feel my nerves come back after I seen him in his room. His radio was on and that old Cab Calloway song played from it loudly. He had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, and he counted some money while he sang to the song.

"She messed around with a bloke name Smoky. She loved him although he was cokey..." Emmett sang. "He took her down to Chinatown. He showed her how to kick the gong around." His voice wasn't as smooth as Edward's voice. He looked up at me.

"Hidee-hidee-hidee-hi" he sang with a smirk.

"Sir, something came for you. It's in the kitchen." I said softly.

"For me?" he asked. I nodded. He stood up and grabbed the money he had been counting. I placed it back in his money clip and placed the clip on the top of his dresser.

"I'll be down to get it when the song is over." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir" I said. I left out of the room and I heard him start to sing again. I hurried down the backstairs to go to the kitchen. Jane was already there. I noticed she took her hat off of her head and her hair was down. Her hair looked like she styled it. It looked like she had a little rouge on her lips too.

"How do I look?" she said with a wink.

"You look good Jane, but stay focused please. Ask him all the right questions. Will ya? He'll be down soon." I said.

"Oh I'll ask him the right questions alright." she smiled. I shook my head and walked to the closet. I opened the door and went inside of it. Most of the things were moved so I did have more space, but it was still cramped. I cracked the door slightly so I could see what was going on.

It was a while then heard Emmett's loud voice. "Jane? Bella said there was something for me in here?"

"I told her that to get you down here." She said.

"Ok I'm here what's shakin'?"

"I, uh, I never got the chance to thank you for protecting the mansion that night. It was so heroic."

"Heroic? Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say thanks. Thanks" I could hear Jane start to lay it on with her sex appeal.

"You're welcome Jane. You know someone has to step since Pops died. Protect this mansion and all the tomatoes that work here." They were quiet for a while so I cracked the door to see what was going on.

Emmett had moved closer to Jane. He looked at her the way he looked at me, I couldn't see her face, and her back faced me. She placed her hand on her hip and sort of pushed her chest out.

"You think I'm a tomato?" she said.

"Of course. I never noticed 'til now. Seems like all the skirts in here hide from me. Like they're all scaredy cats, but you have moxie to do this." he flirted

"Moxie? Gee thanks!" Jane had been enjoying every moment of this, but I thought it was taking too long. She needed to ask him more important questions.

"So what's your story morning glory? You have a Joe or what?" Emmett said in a lower voice.

"No... I'm single as a dollar bill," she said. I closed the door a shook my head. I wondered if I sounded that crackers when I spoke to Edward.

"Well you seem like a good-time girl, we should have a good time together sometime."

"Where would you take me? Where do you and all you pals go?"

"No, my friends are no good. I wouldn't bring you around them. Where I go, nothing but tramps and mobsters at that jazz club 'Rosalie's' "

"No good?"

"Yeah. Mixed up in wrong things you know? And besides, that's no place for a dame like you."

"Did you get your heat from those pals?" She asked. He was quiet for a moment then he answered.

"Yeah...why?"

"Oh! Cuz I don't know anyone who's packing heat. It's exciting!"

"All my friends pack heat. I could show you mine if you wanna see it...I could show you something else too."

"Gee Emmett" she giggled, and then they were silent again. I opened the door a little again and they were now kissing. Emmett had both of his hands on Jane's behind. I closed the door; I didn't want to be peeping tom. So Emmett's no-goodnik pals were always at 'Rosalie's' I'd heard of the place, but never went. I'd have to figure out a way to get there and ask someone about Emmett.

I opened the door to see if they were still kissing and they were. I had to get out of this closet; I knew Victoria would be looking for me. "Oh c'mon Angie, come break 'em up." I thought. Moments later Angie came into the kitchen. She didn't say anything but stood there shocked.

"If you keep your trap closed, I'll make it worth you while Angela." Emmett said. As always Angie didn't speak, she just stood there quietly. Emmett let go of Jane and walked by Angie. Then he was out of the kitchen. I nearly flew out of the closet.

"Jane! You didn't get enough clues" I whined.

"I was distracted, sorry!" she said with an attitude. Her soft pink skin was flushed and her lipstick was smudged.

"Boy were you." Angie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well now that I know he thinks I'm swell I can ask him about anything." Jane sighed. She slowly pinned her bobbed hair back up.

"I guess she's right." Angie said.

Later that night, I went to Alice's room to collect her clothes. I was surprised to see that not only was she not getting ready for bed, she had been getting ready to go out. She smiled at me with her red lips.

"The snow has finally melted Bella, and the I'm ready to go to my first party since everything that has happened." She said as she brushed her hair.

"A party?" As the days went by, Alice started to return to herself. I hadn't heard her cry as often and she started to wear colors again. I knew eventually she would go to her parties again.

"Yes. And it's a masquerade party! Isn't that just the greatest?" she sounded so excited. "No one will know who anyone is. I'll be there with Jasper and I can wear my ring and no one will know it's me because of this"

She picked up a gold mask with peacock feathers and covered her eyes. It was very beautiful and looked expensive.

"No one will know you?" I asked.

"No. It'll be great fun. Edward might go too. He hasn't been out to a party in ages. It's going to be wonderful." She put the mask down and turned to me.

"If it weren't so late and you didn't have to work so early, I'd say come with Me." she winked. "I do have a extra mask…"

Alice walked over to her vanity a showed me a beautiful white eye mask with white feathers, pearls and clear crystals all over it. Around the nose looked like a beak. She handed it to me.

"I think this would look perfect that dark purple dress with the ruffles my grand-mere gave you. And extra perfect if you paired it with these" she pulled out something wrapped in soft paper. She gave it to me gently.

I looked at her and looked at the little package. I carefully unwrapped it and inside was a smooth square box and a small tube.

"Cake mascara and rouge Bella! I told you I'd come up with schemes!" she stared at me with her eye bright. "But it's only if you want to. I won't able o stay next to you the whole you though, it would be a sure fire way our identities would be discovered...but I will make sure no one knows you're there."

"They would allow coloreds there?"

"Yes, the party is going to be at 'Forks' ". I know you won't be the only one there"

"I don't know Miss Alice, I never done anything like this before." I never had been to a club where there would only be rich folks. I never left the mansion by myself to go out. Suddenly, the happiness I had turned into fear.

"Don't worry. It will great fun Bella. And I'm sure Edward wants to see you...it'll be a great surprise for him" Edward. I did want to see him again. Was I really at risk if she said no one would know I was there? But how would I get there? 'Forks' was further uptown than we were. I couldn't ask Jake to drive me or anyone else. I would have to take a cab. The cash I had would be used on that...

I left Alice's room with the things she gave me and I sat on my bed and stared at them. Should I chance it? I looked over at the dress that hung in my closet.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot happened in this chapter! Jake might be moving on, the girls got more clues for the mystery and Bella might take the risk to go to the masquerade party. What do you think about it all? Tell me in a review or private message!<strong>

**Again, I like to thank everyone for reading and being patient with my updates, Also I want to thank my Beta mimigirl for giving me a helping hand. I hope everyone is having a good week so far! the weekend is almost here!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>I decided I would go. I'd take the chance to see Edward. I put the dress on. I hadn't given it a second look since I tried it on. It was beautiful. It had fluttery lacy sleeves and the back was cut low. It came down straight and simple, but the bottom of it was three layers of loose lacy ruffles that covered my feet. I was happy the dress was so long, I didn't have fancy enough shoes to wear with it. My dress shoes would have to be good enough.<p>

I unbraided my hair and it looked wavy. I parted it to the side and pinned it so it would stay out of my face. Then I opened the makeup. I looked at the mascara and carefully put it on my eyelashes. Instantly my lashes were darker, they looked longer too. I finally understood why Alice had wanted me to wear it.

I opened the lipstick and twisted it up. It was a dark shade of red. I rubbed it on my lips. I couldn't believe the face that looked at me in the mirror. It was me...but I looked so beautiful. I wish I could've wakened Angie up so she could have seen me. She wouldn't believe it either.

I took my cash and placed it inside of my garter belt. I grabbed the swan mask gently. Carefully, I crept down the hall and through the backstairs. I went to the back door toward the street quickly. I was freezing because I didn't wear my coat. I was afraid someone would recognize it. I was happy that winter was finally on its way out, but the air still had the crisp frost to it.

I rushed to the corner to try my luck getting a ride. I stuck my hand out and waited for a taxicab to stop. "Please stop and get me before someone sees me." I thought. Then an old taxi stopped at the corner. It was an old man who drove it; he smiled at me. I got in the backseat.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Forks" the nightclub uptown." I said. He pulled off quickly and drove smoothly.

"What's a pretty doll like you doing out so late by herself?" He asked.

"I'm on my way to meet someone. It was last minute." I said shyly.

"Ohh, a late night rendezvous."

"Yes."

"I remember when I was around your age, it was the only way I could see my old lady. That was before she became my old lady. She always agreed to meet me by Coney Island boardwalk. It was different in those days. Before everyone had these automobiles and such. It was just us and our bicycles." He continued to talk until we came to Forks.

I pulled the dress up to get money from my garter. I paid him with some the cash, but he gave most of it back to me. "Oh I won't charge you that much. You were the best conversation I had all night. Most of the young folks are too busy thinking about themselves than worrying about a old taxi driver with a tin ear." He said.

"Thank you very much." I said to him. I left out the taxi and took a moment to stare at the sign.

Just like I imagined, the 'Forks' sign looked beautiful at night all lit up. I felt a little ball of nerves bounce in my stomach as I placed on the mask. A colored doorman held the door open for me. "How's it goin' lil' sis?" he said kindly. I entered through the door and I could hear the band swingin'. "Dancing to Save Your Sole" played loudly. I smiled as I remembered the last time I sang with them.

The place was just about full. Everyone had a mask on except for the band and the wait staff. On the dance floor people partied to the music. I stood there and looked around at it all. This was it, where the rich danced and let loose. I saw Laurent dressed in a nice suit on the stage. The whole band was dressed nicely. I felt myself smile brighter. It was like I stepped inside of one of the pictures I watched with Angie.

I stood against the wall and watched everyone dance. A waiter came up to me and asked me if I wanted I drink and I shook my head no shyly. I looked around for Alice and Jasper. I finally spotted Alice's dark green satin gown. She was arm in arm with masked Jasper. They headed to the dance floor happily. I wondered where Edward was.

I continued to stand against the wall. There were other girls who stood there with me. They giggled and laughed about things. They had glasses of champagne and wine in their hands. I shimmied my shoulders and sang along with the next song that started to play.

"I don't buy sugar. You just have to touch my cup. You're my sugar. It's sweeter when you stir it up. When I'm taking sips from your lips... seems the honey fairly drips. You're my honeysuckle rose"

I looked around the room once more and I spotted him. My heart jumped as I spotted Edward. He had on a black mask that looked similar to mine. His wild copper hair was slicked back. He wore a swanky suit that fit his tall frame nicely. I came from the wall and made my way to him. My heart and my body pulled me towards him. I could've been floating on air. I couldn't feel my feet.

The moment he spotted me, his crooked smile spread on his face. His gorgeous eyes beamed from behind his black swan mask. He didn't wait for me, but met me halfway. Edward hugged me so tightly it almost hurt. I felt myself hold on to him tighter. My nails gripped at shoulders "Bella..."he said breathlessly.

"I missed you so much..." I said.

"Let's go upstairs where we can talk." He said in my ear. I held his hand tightly and he pulled me through the crowd of dancing people.

"Could we dance a little bit first?" I questioned. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course" he answered.

Instead of dancing for a little bit, we dance for a while. To every song that played. Every jitterbug, every rumba, every continental. We danced until the ballads started. I felt like my body would melt as he held me close against him. I could feel his hardness press against me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his cologne. It was like there was no one else there but him and me.

"You are my past, present and my future" played as we finally made our way up stairs to the private mezzanine area. It was in that private part where we could look down at the dance floor, but had privacy where we wouldn't be disturbed. Edward drew the curtain door closed and we sat down facing each other.

The mezzanine area had plush seats and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. Two glasses were on the same table and little hors d'oeurves were on a plate. The floor was also carpeted. I looked at Edward with a dreamy stare. He grabbed my hand tightly.

"You look...stunning." He said finally.

"So do you...I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"All I can think about is kissing those lips of yours. I can't function properly away from you. You're always on my mind Bella...constantly." he said. His raspy voice made me breathe harder.

I reached for the food and took a bite of one. It was cheesy and almost sweet. I didn't realize how hungry dancing would make me. I ate a few more then I stopped. Edward had been watching me quietly.

"Are you hungry. I could order something for you. Anything you want." He smiled. He ate some of the food too. "Come to think of it, I'm a bit hungry myself. I haven't had much of a appetite since I left the mansion."

"I am starved." I admitted.

"I'm starved too...for more than one thing though." he blushed. The waiter came up and took our order. We spoke until he came back with the food. We ate and I drank some of the champagne, it was very sweet.

When the food was removed. I sat closer to Edward. He took his mask off because he said it was making him hot. I didn't have a chance to take mine off before he leaned in for a kiss. It was the perfect kiss. It had the right amount of pressure and the right amount of wetness. Again I sighed as I threw my hands around his shoulders.

As I kissed him, I felt his hands glide across the fabric of my gown. He squeezed me gently as he started to kiss me more roughly. I heard him breathe harder and harder.

"Damn it. Damn it all" He said before scooping me up in his arms. "I want you badly Bella. There's no hiding it. No amount an etiquette or decorum that I can practice at this moment any longer. I can't hide my desire from myself anymore and I sure as hell can't conceal it from you. I know you feel as I do. Don't you?"

"I do." I said.

"Come with me back to Jasper's. Come stay the night with me." he looked deeply into my eyes as he waited for my answer.

"I...I..." I started to speak but was interrupted by shouting and yelling from below. A fight had broken out. Edward placed me from his lap and went to the edge to see what was going on. Suddenly shots rang out.

"We have to get out of here!" He said loudly. He grabbed my hand and we headed out towards the stairs. People were screaming and shouting. They ran towards the door.

Jasper ran to us outside; he had Alice close to him. "Alice get home quickly and safely. Call me on the telephone as soon as you reach" he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Bella, we have to go" she called to me. I looked at her and I looked Edward.

"It must be safer with you away from me tonight..." he said sadly. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead.

"Bella! Let's go!" Alice shouted. A few more shots rang out.

"You're a dead man Cullen!" this man with a red mask and pin striped suit yelled. He aimed his gun toward Edward and Jasper jumped in the way. Another shot. Jasper was hit! Alice shrieked out.

He fell and Edward caught him. The goon with gun fired another shot but the gun was empty. He angrily threw the gun down and punched Edward in face. He ran down the block and no one chased him. Edward held the bleeding Jasper while Alice stroked Jasper's face.

"Oh my love. It's ok my love. You're going to be ok...you're going to be ok" she soothed over and over. I looked at them, and then looked at the man who was still running. I know I shouldn't have, but I had to. I ran after him.

I ran down the block as fast as I could, but the guy was much faster. He jumped into a car and it drove off with a screech. I had to stop. A police car sped down the block after them. I watched as they sped down the street. As I tried to catch my breath, I walked back to 'Forks' I was in time to watch Jasper and Alice get into the ambulance.

Edward was surrounding by the press and the police. I couldn't get close. "Sweet baby Jesus, what a night" I said out loud. It was harder to get a cab going back to the mansion so I found myself walking most of the way. I had long taken the mask off and held it in my hands.

A taxicab pulled up at the corner. It was the same driver I had earlier.

"Aw doll. Is that you again? Come inside! Come inside! These city streets ain't the place for a clean girl like yourself this time of the night" He said. He opened the door to the front seat for me. "You don't look so good. What happened with your rendezvous?"

"It was dream in the beginning. Then the end was like a nightmare." I said. I could feel the tears start to stream from my eyes.

"Why? Did the guy move too fast?"

"No. He's just someone that trouble seems to follow. But I love him. I've never loved someone so much...but I feel like we'll never be together. I can't see it happening; it's too hard. It's just too hard." I replied as I sobbed.

"Oh no kitten; don't cry. If there's one thing Harry knows about, it's impossible love" he passed me a handkerchief and I wiped my eyes.

"What do you know? I'm head over heels in love with one of the richest men in the city. Someone wants to take him from me, they want to kill him Harry. There's nothing I can do about it because I'm poor and colored. I'm trying to help him, but I don't know if anything I do will work. If any of it is worth it...do you know about that?" I sobbed.

"Yowzers! That is a lot for a young girl like you to worry about. But I'm a firm believer in things working out for good people" he started. I looked over to the old man. I could tell he used to be handsome when he was younger. Now he looked like a Kris Kringle without a beard. "Listen. I know if you're fighting this much for him, he's fighting for you. And all that other stuff you're worried about money, being colored. It don't mean nothing during this Depression.

"People are holding on to what means the most and that's love. The only thing worth fighting for, living for, dying for. I did that for my sweetheart Sue. Her parents were against us from the beginning. You see, my Sue is Jewish. You could only imagine the look of shock when her Jewish immigrant family met me, a Catholic. We could hardly meet during the day, we met mostly at night.

"My Sue was so scared back then, but I was persuasive. Her love was stronger than her fear. When she was with child, her family turned her away. My family was ashamed as well. But we stuck it through. We got stronger; we raised our twins Seth and Leah. It seems so long ago, because it was. But we made it. I saved up enough for us to have a little place in Brooklyn. She's my angel you know? She came to me when I needed her the most.

I thought about Edward. How he said I was like a fairy that was sent to him. I couldn't give up on us. It was the hardest thing I ever been through in my life, but if it worked for Harry. It had to work for us right?

"Thanks for telling me your story Harry. Sorry I yelled at you" I said. I handed him back the handkerchief.

"Oh I know a thing or two about young women. It's fine" he retorted kindly. I smiled at him as we neared the mansion.

"Hey, is that lover boy?" He questioned. I looked out the window. It was Edward; he waited outside of the mansion. A police car was nearby.

"Yes. It's him" I said softly.

"He's waiting for you kitten. Go to him. Go" he said. I pulled the money I had in my garter and I placed all of it in his hand.

"Take it. I wish I could give you more," I said. Then I got out of the car and walked toward Edward. He waited for me. He grabbed my hand and led me inside of the mansion. We walked through the back staircase and walked up to the attic. The attic was almost pitch black except for the light of the moon that lit the old antique bed. We walked over and sat down.

"I couldn't stay at Jasper's after what happened tonight. It's my fault he's in the hospital right now. Bella, I seem to only bring pain to those around me. I'm dangerous...I went from the loneliest man in the city to on the man on everyone's mind. I can hear them talking about me, it's incessant." He shook his head sadly.

"You haven't brought pain to me...only happiness." I said. I touched the side of his face.

"I wish I were just a regular Joe...then I'd be perfect you. No one would care about me, or try to kill me. It could be only us. Living simply in a small brick home somewhere. I'd be able to hear you sing. I'd make love to you before I left for work, when I came home, and before we went to sleep. A simple but beautiful life...no worries." he said. Again I felt the tears roll down my face.

"That sounds beautiful Edward...but you aren't a regular Joe. It's not going to be easy, but I know it's gonna be worth it."

"How do you know that? If anything were to happen to you because of me..."

"Don't talk like that." I placed my finger on his lips. He kissed my finger and started to kiss my hand tenderly.

"How I've missed your touch...your voice...damn. I'm right back to where I always fight away. My desire..." he kissed my lips passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>What a night! Jazz, dancing, drinking and murder? Seems like someone knew Edward was there despite his mask...who could that masked man been? It also seems like Bella and Edward can't fight the strong feeling between either ;) Tell me what you think in a review or private message! As always i love hearing responses from you, so don't be shy!<strong>

**I want to thank mimigirl for being my beta and my second pair of eyes for my story! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Everyone for adding me to their alerts and everything else. It's really great!I hope everyone is enjoying the weekend and taking time to watch the Olympics! **

**Also for anyone that is interested, i made a little playlist for this chapter**

**"Minnie the Moocher"- Cab Calloway ( Emmett listened to this is the previous chapter)**

**"Dancing to Save Your Sole"-Gus Arnheim **

**"Honey Suckle Rose"- Fats Waller ( Bella sang this while she leaned against the wall)**

**Bella and Edward dances:**

**"Father's Got His Glasses On"-Cab Calloway**

**"Sweet Jazz O' Mine"- Duke Ellington**

**"I'm a Ding Dong Daddy"- Louis Armstrong**

**"You Kiss While You're Dancing" - Leo Reisman Orchestra **

**"You are My Past, Present and Future"- Rus Colombo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>"Perhaps I should light a few of these lamps" Edward said. He struck a match carefully and lit each lamp one by one. He placed them around the bed so we'd have some light. He lit the last one and sat back on the bed next to me.<p>

My heart started to pound in my chest. No longer was it just the light from the moon, but now the soft glow of the glass lamps. I couldn't hide behind my hair, or even the dark, I was there for him to see.

He touched my hair, ran his long fingers through it. He then placed it behind my shoulder and put his hand on the back of my neck. He bent his head down to meet mine and kissed me again on the lips.

"Mmmm" I moaned as his tongue moved into my mouth.

"Bella, you're my deepest desire." Edward said breathlessly as he continued to kiss me tenderly.

The attic was silent. The only sound came from our breathing or the slight squeak of the old bed. This was it. The two of us were alone. Alice hadn't returned from the hospital and the whole mansion was asleep. I knew we wouldn't have any interruptions or hesitations. Just the quiet urgency we both shared for each other.

Edward slipped his tuxedo jacket off of my shoulders and it glided slowly down. I felt like every inch of me was awake and ready. He looked at me quietly.

He had that look on his face that made my heart skip. The look; where his beautiful green eyes were low and concentrating. His hair that pomade couldn't hold for long had come free with large wavy curls. The bow tie was loosened around his neck, it hung down on both sides. He was so handsome...and he wanted me.

He touched my shoulders slowly with just his fingertips. I wanted him to touch me everywhere.

"May I undress you?" he asked. His eyes gazed deep in mine as he asked for permission.

"Yes," I said softly.

Carefully he pulled the sleeves down. The dress fell to my elbows and at first I wanted to hide, to cover my chest from him, but I didn't. I only pulled my arms from the lace and let the dress bunch around my waist. I sat straight up with my hair behind my shoulders.

I didn't wear a brassiere because the back was so low on the dress. I was bare breasted. Edward's mouth opened slightly. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and looked back up to my face.

He stared in my eyes to see if it were OK to go any further and I nodded. Nervously, I put my legs across his lap. He ran his hands gently up, pulled the dress down slowly. Instead of watching his hands, I watched his face. I wondered what he thought. He looked as if he thought about something serious.

After the dress was slipped from off my feet, he placed it neatly on the floor. He looked back at me, at my legs. I hoped he wouldn't notice the small run in my tights. But he did. Even in the dim light he noticed. He ran his finger over it. Then he bent his head down and kissed it.

He squeezed my thigh; brought it closer to his mouth and I felt his tongue through the ripped stocking. "I want to kiss you everywhere. Every single inch of your beautiful skin" his voice was even more raspy and lower. His fingers unhooked the snaps of my garters. He rolled the stockings down and I held my breath.

And just like he said, he kissed me everywhere. Kissed and licked my skin. On my ankles, all the way up to my knees. His tongue even licked inside my thighs and he stopped right between my legs. My panties were still on and they were stuck to my wet skin.

He looked up again at me and then back at my panties. He pulled them down along with the garter belt slowly. When he pulled them off, he placed them on top of my dress.

"Are you going to take your clothes off too?" I asked shyly with a nervous smile.

"I am...I just want to enjoy you first and keep myself calm so to speak. I have an extremely hard erection Bella...and I don't...I don't want to...w-w-want to." He started to stutter "Why you just look so gorgeous and, and…" His nerves had started to get the best of him. The Casanova had left, and in front of me was Edward. The nervous; extremely shy college man that I once knew.

He wasn't smooth like Jake or even a sleaze like Emmett. He was sensitive, and thought too much. He had doubts like I did, but he had no need to be. He was perfect to me. I got on my knees and kissed his lips.

"I want to say I know what I'm doing. I know the physics of it...the particulars. I could explain to you the biology of how our bodies act, how they work. But that means nothing. I don't want to hurt you, but I know I will...but I swear Bella. I swear to the gods that I will do my best to make you feel wonderful" he said.

"We're in this together Edward, you and me. I don't know what to do either, but we can figure it out. Everything else we do together feels so natural. It's so great, ain't it? Making love is just like dancin'. That's what I heard. Don't we dance so swell together?" I said softly as I touched his hair. He smiled at me slightly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Always" I smiled. Then I unbuttoned his shirt carefully. I could feel his heart beat fast in his chest. We did feel the same, but we would learn together. I knew if I sang it would relax me, it would relax him too. I took a deep breath and began."Someday he'll come along the man I love..." I sang. I smiled at him and he gave me his crooked smile. Then I helped him take his shirt off.

"And he'll be big and strong, the man I love." I ran my hands down his bare arms. "And when he comes my way, I'll do my best, to make him stay." Edward pulled off his undershirt over his head; it made his hair even messier.

"He'll look at me and smile. I'll understand. Then in a little while, he'll take my hand..." I went to take his pants off and he helped me. "And though it seems absurd...I know we both won't say a word."

Edward pulled his pants off and took off his socks and the garters that held them around his calves. He sat close to me in his underwear. I put my hand on the top of his bulge he was so nervous about. It did feel hard, but warm in underneath my hand. It moved a little...

"Maybe I shall meet him one day," I sang as I pulled his white underwear down. "Maybe Monday, maybe not. Still, I'm sure to meet him one day..."

It sprung out of his underwear and sort of bobbed straight in the air. It was long and blushed. My voice shook a little as I continued to sing. "Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day."

He grabbed me, held my face and kissed me passionately. His tongue filled my mouth. Then he kissed my neck and gently bit me over and over. I managed to finish the song.

"He'll build a little home, just meant for two," my voice started to squeak as I started to breathe harder. "From which I'll never roam. What...would... you? And so all else above..." He slipped the panties off of me quickly, his movements like the night before when he came into my room.

"I'm dreaming of... the... man... I... love" we kissed each other deeply. We touched each other. He pulled me closer to him. He laid me down gently; he knelt between my legs. I could feel his body heat. I could smell his cologne. I felt the hair on his legs tickle my legs. I could feel his manhood as it brushed against me.

He kissed between my breasts, all the way down my stomach. His green eyes looked up at me while he did it and watched me quietly. Each kiss made me move a little, I couldn't stay still. It felt so good.

When he passed my belly button he held my hips in his large hands. His fingers gripped my behind firmly and he kissed in between my legs. He opened my legs and touched me there softly. "So wet..." he growled. Yes, it sounded like a growl. And the shy man was gone; Casanova was gone too. On top of me, with desire in his eyes was someone I seen once before. He was that same passionate man that entered my room not so long ago…

He came up from my private area and started to kiss passionately against my breast. Suddenly I felt his longer finger ease inside of me. He moved it back and forth smoothly. I closed my eyes as he started to kiss me deeply. His tongue moved back and forth like his finger. I moved my legs a little more open as I felt him enter one more finger.

"Ooh" I sighed.

Back and forth he moved his fingers and his tongue. Then with another finger, he started to rub the point above my opening...I was overwhelmed by the feeling. I couldn't speak, only sigh and moan.

I opened my eyes to find him staring into my mine breathing heavily. He bent down and kissed me again as he rubbed me faster. Two fingers moved back and forth, the other moved in a circle. He applied more pressure and my hips started to move with his hand. I reached my hands up to pull him closer to me. So I could kiss him deeper. I touched his thick hair, my fingers getting lost in his messy waves.

He removed his fingers and I felt the tip of his manhood pressed against my opening. "Hold on to my shoulders. Just like when we dance'" he said, so I did.

He moved his hips forward slowly. I could feel it try to go in. I opened my legs a little wider and felt the pressure. Edward started to breathe heavier as he moved his hips back and forth. Inching inside of me...I breathed out my mouth. And then it went even further inside. He closed his eyes.

"Oh f-" Edward moaned as he went deeper in. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I felt the sharp sting of my skin stretch and rip. I bit my lip to hold my cry in. It stung. I knew it wasn't over yet. Edward was so long, so much of his manhood had to enter. He looked down into my eyes worried. His eyebrows furrowed. He kissed me passionately. He rubbed his nose against my face.

"It won't hurt for long I swear it." He said his husky voice caring in my ear. "I love you so much Isabella..."

Isabella...he hardly called me that. But I loved to hear him say it. I hugged my arms around him. Wrapping my legs closer to him, I closed my eyes to block out the sting.

"Just like dancin' Isabella. Dance with me my love."

So I danced with him. I moved my hips against his hips. We moved back and forth together. And the sting felt less. I felt only Edward's wonderful, sweaty body against me. I felt him myself get full from him moving back and forth. Each time deeper and deeper, more and more of his length. And it started to feel so good. I relaxed my muscles...I melted into him. His slow pace started to pick up.

I moaned out loud every time he moved forward into me. I couldn't speak...just moan and sigh.

"Does it feel good love?" He asked.

"Oh yes...yes" I sighed. It felt better than anything I ever felt before.

"Oh f-! Isabella..." he moaned. He moved one of my legs a little higher up so my foot was over his shoulder. My other leg, he bent my knee closer to my shoulder. One of his hands held my thigh in place; the other gripped the metal headboard behind my head. We kept that same rhythm as he looked down at me. The bed squeaked, as it kept beat with our bodies.

He slid back and forth. Forward he moved a little harder, I could hear where our bodies connected. I looked up at him as I moved against him. That familiar feeling rose inside of me like when I touched myself. Only it felt much larger. Oh I couldn't hold it in! It felt so good! I threw my head back and gripped his arms tightly. I surrendered my body to him... He swore over and over again. I closed my eyes...the feeling had taken over me...I felt myself shiver as the feeling spread everywhere. In my hands, my feet to the top of my head.

"Ah! Ooh!"" Edward!" I moaned loudly. He continued his pace deeper into me, against my body as it shook. Now, he kissed my mouth and my face. He scooped my body up. My legs no longer spread wide, but hugged his body close to me as he moved faster and faster. Oh he moved harder and our skin rubbed slippery and wet together.

"Isabella!" He groaned deeper, his rasp voice rough and wild. His body shook and he collapsed on top of me. Edward panted for air. We lay there like that for a moment...just to catch our breath. His sweat mixed with mine. His heart beat fast on my chest. Then carefully he eased out of me. He stroked my hair around my face lovingly and smiled shyly at me. His handsome face was flushed. Hair stuck to his forehead. His beautiful eyes looked deep into mine.

"My love" he whispered. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Everything part of me...is devoted to only you." He kissed me sweetly on my lips. My body shivered. I wanted to say the same thing, but I was too full; full of love and his happiness and my own happiness. My body felt different, but it felt the same. Tears glided softly down my cheeks as I smiled quietly at him.

"I love you..." was all I managed to say softly.

Even later that night, almost early morning, I was still with Edward. We were naked and lay very close together in the tiny old bed in the attic. Edward was almost too long to fit, but he bent in a way that he did.

The lamps on the floor still glowed in front of the bed. Our bodies made soft shadows on the ceiling. The shadow of metal frame from the bed looked like a large garden gate. I was caught in my own thoughts. Trying to remember every single moment of our night together...

"How do you feel? Are you very sore?" Edward asked me. His raspy voice was soft and concerned.

"A little sore...but I've felt worst." I said. His kissed the top of my head and rubbed his large hand against my shoulder slowly. My head was on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat as my fingers gently played with his chest hair. His pale skin still had a slight flush to it.

"I'd love to make love to you again" he said. His voice was still raspy and low. I bit my bottom lip; he wanted to do it again? It meant that he really loved it! I bent my head backwards so I could look up at him. My heart started to beat fast all over again.

"On the square?" I whispered. He nodded and kissed my nose.

He held me tight and rolled me over so I was on my side. My hair fell all on one side on the bed as I looked over my shoulder at him. Edward wrapped one hand tightly across my chest. His large hand squeezed my breast.

His other hand ran down my thigh and he moved my leg so it was bent. Then, he placed himself slowly inside of me. My skin was still tender, but it felt good with him back inside.

"Oh..." I moaned as he stretched me and started to fill me.

I closed my eyes and we danced again with each other. Slow and deep. He gripped my hip tight and brought me harder back into him. I heard him grunt and pant in my ear. I got wetter between my legs; the more it felt good. I moved my hips in a circle to feel even more of him.

"Yes. Keep moving like that..."he growled. So I did, until my body started to shake with that special feeling. Edward held my shaking body close as he started to pound his solid flesh into me. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Isabella!" he said as he shook slightly. His body rested on mine as he still held me close. Carefully he eased out of me. He kissed my shoulder and draped his arm and leg over me. I felt protected and safe in his arms.

"I wish we could stay just like this..."I whispered.

"We only have a few more hours before everyone wakes up. Before my fantasy is over...and my beautiful fairy flies away from me" he said sadly.

"I'd never fly away from you." I said. I yawned softly. "Never" I closed my eyes.

"I've prayed to every god that you won't... have wished upon every star to keep you in my arms...forever." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Bella and Edward finally gave in to their feelings. Was it well worth the wait? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! Thanks everyone for the support and thank you for everyone who reads and reviews consistently. Thank you for everyone who has newly started reading, don't be afraid to review! <strong>

**Special thanks for my great beta Mimigirl who helps make my story more readable lol. And thanks to ThouArtLove for promoting my story in the ff "I See You"! **

**And the song that Bella sang to Edward is called "The Man I Love" sang by Ella Fitzgerald, it's one of my favorites. Are any of you jazz lovers or enjoy any of the songs I've included? Let me know! Have a great weekend and upcoming week :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I still don't own Twilight! **

* * *

><p>When I woke up; my hair was wild, I was naked, and alone in my room. I sat up and my body felt tender and tired. I rubbed my eyes. "Was it only a dream?" I asked myself. I touched myself carefully; it wasn't a dream.<p>

I could remember Edward's kisses and licks on my skin. I could still feel his hot skin pressed against me. I could smell his cologne and could still hear his husky voice in my ear as he moaned. His strong hands as they held me…

How did I get back here? Most importantly where was Edward? There was a loud knock on my door. It was Victoria's knock.

"Come in," I said as I wrapped the sheet around me. She opened the door and stared at me.

"Leapin' lizards girl! What are you doing still in bed? Don't you know the coppers are here?"

"Coppers?" My voice came out nervous and squeaky.

"Yes! Something real bad happened last night. They tried to knock off Edward again at some nightclub. Alice's dandy beau Jasper was shot instead."

"What?" I said. I had to pretend that I didn't know even though I was there.

"Bella, you heard right kiddo. They want to speak to all the servants. So get cleaned up and meet everyone in the study." She said anxiously. "Shake a leg!"

I jumped up nervously grabbed my towel and my bra and panties. As I fumbled around the room, Victoria left me. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I wanted to take a long hot bath but settled on a quick shower.

I dressed quickly in my uniform and braided my wild hair in a single braid as I walked up the stairs to the study. Before I entered, I quickly wrapped it around, and pinned it in place. Then placed the hat on and entered.

Mama looked at me, motioned her hand for me to sit next to her. I sat down silently. Angie sat next to her mama; Jake was by Billy.

I sat next to Mama; I held her hand nervously. The way she looked at me, was almost if she knew what I done with Edward. But she only kissed my cheek silently.

The police had seats arranged for all the servants. The detective spoke to us all and said he would talk to us individually.

When it was my turn to talk to the detective, I got nervous. He took me into a room that was close to the study. I called it the smoking room; it was where Master Carlisle and his businessmen would smoke their smelly cigars. The detective closed the door and pointed to a seat.

He stood right over me and with his arms crossed. He wasn't old, but looked a little older than Emmett. He wasn't wearing a hat and I could see he had dark blonde hair. He wasn't bad looking.

"What's your name Doe Eyes?" he asked smoothly.

"Um, Bella. Isabella Swan." I answered him nervously.

"What do you know about last night?" He asked staring at me with dark brown eyes.

"I heard Jasper got shot..." I answered.

"He did. What else do you know?"

"I don't know nothing else..." I shook my head no.

"You don't? Well, I heard you might know more."

"I don't want to get in any trouble or lose my job. So I...I can't say"

He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "If you saw something Bella, you should say something. Don't let anyone intimidate you."

He let go of my face and walked around me slowly. "I think it's connected. Master Carlisle's death and the attempts on Edward" I whispered.

"You're one smart dame; a careful one at that...but not too careful. I saw you last night."

"Last night?" I said nervously. I could feel my hands start to shake.

"Last night," he stood in front of me and put his hands in his pockets. "You look amazing out of uniform. It doesn't take a gumshoe to figure out why Edward's dizzy with you."

I swallowed hard. I knew someone would see me...I didn't think it would be a detective.

"I've been keeping an eye on Edward. What he does, where he goes, whom he's close with. Besides business, he's never out. That was until last night. Did you plan to meet him at "Forks"?

"No. I didn't plan on it, I just hoped he'd be there," I said softly. I looked into his eyes: they were soft and understanding.

"He said the same thing. So tell me what happened when you met each other there."

"Um, we danced, we ate some food, drank some champagne, we, we kissed." I thought about how wonderful the night was going until the shooting started.

"So that's what you want Doe Eyes? You want to live like the other half? Parties, drinking and dancing, fancy clothes and all that stuff? You want to ease your way into their world?"

"I only want Edward…nothing else. I'm a chambermaid. I'm used to not having much. And those people, who have all that stuff, still have problems" I answered. I looked into his eyes. He smirked and nodded.

"Where were you, and what were you doing when the shooting happened?" he asked.

"We were upstairs, in a private section. We were kissing. That was all until the shooting started. He grabbed my hand and we ran out. He went his way, I went mine."

"You did go separate ways, but you did meet up afterwards. Am I wrong? Didn't you spend the night together?" He asked me. I bit my bottom lip.

"He came back for me." I said softly. "Before everything happened, he wanted me to stay the night with him…at Jasper's. We'd been apart for so long. We needed each other so much…"

"He's very protective of you doll. Not for nothing, but I think he cares more about your safety than his own." He grabbed a chair and sat it in front of me and stared deeper in my eyes. "When we woke him for questioning this morning, he still had your rouge on his lips. But only I noticed that. I didn't tell the others. The man deserves some privacy in his public life. The Big Apple doesn't need to know about his...sex life."

"I'm sure a sweet dame like yourself doesn't want everyone to know about it either?" I nodded yes. "So here's what I need you to do Bella. Tell me everything you know. Everything, don't leave nothing out. Anything you may think or have seen, spill it. Spill it all"

So I told him. All the weird things about Emmett; the strange visitors, the things I found in his room. I even spilled the beans about the man I saw last night. It felt good to tell all of it. I felt like maybe something would get done finally.

"You did the right thing. But I will warn you Doe Eyes, whoever is behind this, if they were to find out who he's in love with, there's a good chance they'll try to get to him through you. You could be as much as a target as anyone else. Jasper was a mistake; they wouldn't go after him on purpose. No. This person is after Edward and the motives are almost clear to us, but it's deeper than what you know or he knows."

"What do you think?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I can't tell you doll. We have to let things play out naturally. So be your normal self. Play your part; I'll keep your romance with him hidden from the police and press. I'll keep it a secret if you do something for me" he said. His eyes slanted and he looked me up and down. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"What?"

"Convince Edward to go back to Jasper's cave. I think you know how," he said.

"I...I can't do that. He won't want to go...if they get him while he's alone over there. I…" I started to get sad suddenly. To protect what we had, I had to set him up? It didn't make sense to me.

"He loves you. He'll listen to you. I know he will" he grabbed my hands. "He loves you. If I were him I'd listen…how could anyone say no to a pair of saucers like yours?"

"If something happens...I'll be too far away..."

"If I could make arrangements for you to go with him, would you Doe Eyes?" he asked softly. I nodded yes. "So get him to go back, I'll arrange it. I'll speak to the head maid and your mom for you."

I left out of the smoking room feeling tired and nervous. I had to get Edward to go back, to leave again. Could I trust that gumshoe? Would he lie to me? What if I got him to go back there and I had to stay here. I went back in the study and Mama stood there waiting for me.

"Was he mean to you? Jane said he was very mean and rude." she asked.

"No. He was nice."

"What's wrong baby? Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm just worried about Edward, that's it" I avoided her eyes. She looked at me for a moment, nodded her head and hugged me.

My morning routine was thrown off as well as everyone else. Breakfast was thrown off and we were now getting ready for lunch. The police were still positioned in front of the house and at all doorways. Very carefully, I went to Edward's room.

Esme sat on the bed and spoke to him in French softly. He answered her in English softly. They sat very close and she touched his hair gently. She looked at me, and her eyes softened.

"There is something about the two of you that remind me of something… Something from a long time ago, I miss." Esme said getting off the bed, closing the door behind her and leaving us alone.

Edward stared at me, his green eyes intense. His hair was messy and wild. He had on a grey dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. The top button was undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He smiled. There was the soft dark trace on his cheek where he got punched.

"The detective knows about us"," I said softly.

"I know," he whispered.

"He thinks you should go back to Jasper's," I said.

"I know and I won't. It's a death wish. I don't think I'm ready to die just yet." He looked at me longing. He got off the bed and walked to me.

"Last night, I've never felt so alive in my life. Being with you, pouring all my love inside of you…losing myself inside of you. It was better than my wildest fantasies." He put his arms around me to bring me closer.

"You make me feel so alive and powerful Bella. I'm addicted to that feeling. I'm addicted to you…" his hands ran down my back. "I would take you now; if you let me."

He kissed my forehead tenderly then kissed my face. I met his lips and kissed him. He hugged me closer.

"With everyone in the mansion awake?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, I need you now." He kissed my neck that started my blood to flow and my body heat to rise. He leaned me against the door gently pressing his hard body against me. I heard him lock the door.

"I would risk it, if you went to Jasper's" I said.

"I couldn't leave you here again."

"What if I came with you?"

"You'd do that for me?" he looked into my eyes.

"I'd do anything for you" I whispered. "Anything" he rubbed his nose against my face lovingly.

"I want to love you; slowly and deep on top of my desk. I've fantasized about it so many times since I came from college" he growled. "May I?"

"Yes," I said. He lifted me up instantly and brought me to his desk. He sat me on top of it and spread my legs. He kissed me again on my lips this time with his tongue. His hands searched up my uniform.

My fingers fumbled at his slacks and finally I unbuttoned and unzipped them. They fell to his ankles. His hardened body pointed towards me ready. I pulled his boxers down as he fumbled with my panties.

"Oh f-. I'm sorry," he said. He'd ripped them right off of me.

"It's ok," I said. My heart started to thump harder. He wanted me that bad he ripped my clothes again. I opened my legs wider and he entered inside of me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

I realized then, that was the feeling I missed. I felt empty inside without him. Between my legs, I missed him. "Ahhh," I sighed.

He inched further and pulled back slower. He moved his hips slowly, into mine. My skin against his.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" He growled cupping my behind with my uniform bunched more around my waist.

"Mm, Edward!" I whispered and threw my head back.

"Take your hair down." He commanded. His green eyes all full of desire, his lips open. I took off the hat and undid the braid. My hair fell down on top of the table in a fluffy mess.

"Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous Isabella," he pulled me closer by my thighs and reached for my hair. My hair was wrapped in his hands and he tugged it back. He brought me down again so my back was flat against the desk.

His hair fell in his face across his eyes. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he continued the slow deep pace. He didn't even unsnap my garters from my stockings…

"Ooh," I sighed and closed my eyes. I was overwhelmed with the feel of him moving in and out slowly. The sensation rose from inside of me and spread quickly. My body shook suddenly before I could stop it.

He grunted a little, mumbled something as he moved harder into me. And then with one hard movement, he stopped. His body shivered as he filled me. "I love you…" he whispered as he breathed heavily.

There was a knock on the room door. I opened my eyes and stared nervously at him.

"Master Edward" it was Mama Maggie. Still inside of me, he bent down to kiss my lips, he licked my nose softly. He eased out slowly from me and helped me to get from off the desk. He pulled up his pants and his boxers.

He walked to the door and opened it. Mama Maggie came in quickly. She looked at him and looked at me. I touched my hair softly and avoided her eyes. I prayed it didn't look as bad as I thought.

She looked around the room quietly. She looked at the bed that was still made. Then she looked at his desk that had everything scattered around. She saw my ripped panties on the floor. Her face blushed.

"Master Edward, are you going to join your family for lunch, or do you want me to send it up, love?" she asked.

"I'll join them, Margaret, thank you." He uttered. His voice was raspy and shy.

"Bella, fix your hair and your uniform, love." She said to me.

"Master Edward, please zipper your slacks before you join them dear." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Margaret…we…w-w-were" Edward started.

"I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." She sighed as she shook her head.

"I…" I started.

"I won't tell your Mama, Bella." She said lovingly. "Edward, I won't tell yours either." He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. I walked over and joined in the hug also.

"Oh! You two. Sweet Mother Mary, what am I going to do? Please be careful and not have history repeat itself." She kissed my cheek and then his. "Bella after you fix yourself, please set up Alice's room, she should be tired when she returns from the hospital."

"Yes ma'am" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like there isn't any real privacy at the Cullen mansion , or outside of it for that matter. But Edward doesn't seem that shaken up, wonder what gave him his new found courage ;) Tell me what you think in a review or private message! Thanks everyone for all the positive feedback on their first night together. I really love reading what you think will happen next. Thanks to my beta Mimigirl! Thanks to everyone that has kept reading, reviewing, and thanks to all the new readers. I hope everyone is enjoying the summer...it's almost over! Have a great weekend and week ;)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't, as in do not, own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I was in daze. A perpetual combination of bliss and arousal. I was utterly distracted. My mind was filled with images of Bella...she'd taken over all my thoughts. Like a beautiful fairy or Shakespearean nymph, she enticed me.

Every little detail of her body was engraved in my mind. Every strand of beautiful hair, every mole, every childhood scar, every inch of her beautiful dark skin I thought about.

My fingertips forever memorized it all. And I longed to touch her again. I ached to feel her again. I could feel her pulse beat beneath my lips. I could taste her sweat on my tongue. I still could feel her breasts in my hands.

I wanted to sink as deep as I could inside of her. I needed to be surrounded by her warmth and wetness. The feeling of her legs around me was indescribable. The sound of her sweet moans and whimpers, were the best sounds I've ever heard.

Even better than her cries of pleasure was the sound of her saying "I love you." I've dreamt so many years, spent so many lonely nights wanting to hear her say that. To finally hear her say it...over and over and over again was unbelievable.

"What's with the dopey look Ed?" Emmett asked me as I sat along with him, my mother and grand-mere at the lunch table.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You're smirking over there like you're drunk. Are you still drunk from last night?" He asked sharply.

"No." I said in a low voice. I didn't realize I'd been smirking.

"Well for someone that almost died last night, you sure seem calm." He said.

"Emmett, leave him alone. There's nothing wrong with your brother smiling. It's been so long since I've seen it." Mother said. Grand-mere spoke too, saying that something was more relaxed about me.

She looked at me quietly. For some reason, this recent attack on me made her somewhat melancholy. And the reason for that was not clear to me. For my whole life, there was always a sense of hatred she felt for me. I can remember no time that she hugged me, or congratulated my accomplishments.

I wouldn't get a full smile from her, not even a smirk. I never had her approval. But the way she watched me this afternoon, I've never had this much attention from her.

The lunch plates were removed from the table and mother left to prepare herself for the reporters. Emmett left right after his food was gone, and I was left alone with Grand-mere.

She stared at me, her dark eyes concentrated. Then she spoke to me, in French of course.

"It's a girl, yes? The reason for your smile?" She asked. I was so shocked, so with an opened mouth I nodded yes.

"I may be old, but I'm not blind. I know a thing about love and lust." She said. "It's no secret how I feel about your mother, and what she done, how she almost ruined a perfect marriage for lust. Lust that came in the form of fiery red hair and eyes greener than emeralds...

"This girl, whoever she is, I hope you aren't breaking another relationship. Whatever passionate blood you have inherited, I hope doesn't make you as selfish. But I know you are very smart.

"When I look at you Edward, all I see is him. Is it fair? No. But you look so much like him. So handsome and yet so dangerous...is it possible that you're so much different from him?" she said as she glared at me.

"By him, you mean?" I asked.

"Your father. Your birth father." I looked down at the table my mind moved from images of a nude Bella with flowing hair, to a dark place I tried not to visit in my mind. Her words cut like a cold dagger.

"I, I don't know him. A-a-anything about him. I wouldn't know if I were like him. You, you you are the only one who talks about him, ever." I try my best to stay calm, to stop my nerves from tripping the words in my mouth. "All I know is that I'm not like anyone. I can only be myself. Be the person mother needs to be, the anchor the business needs me to be, and the protector my love needs me to be.

"I'm sorry when you see me, all you see is shame and disappointment. If in fact I do have a separate father, I have the same mother as my siblings. The same daughter that you gave birth to, which is reason enough for you to love me."

I looked into her eyes to search for even a glimmer of softness. There wasn't any there, so I continued.

"As much as you despise me Grand-mere, know this, I love you. For as callous and cold as you've been to me, over the years, I love you. If anything happens to me, remember that I did, and remember how you've treated me." I got up from the table and walked away from it.

"Edward!" She called. Her voice scared. I stopped and looked back. She had gotten up from the table and rushed to me. The pearl necklaces around her neck swayed along with her long skirt. She looked up at me, her dark eyes watery.

She grabbed at my shirt with both hands and looked up at me. And she said this to me in English. Her voice was heavy with her accent and sadness.

"Forgive me Edward. Please, angel, forgive this old fool. I would never live knowing I've wronged Esme's heart. You are her heart. 'He's my heart maman, Mon coeur. Love him, love him please!' she has always begged me since the day of your birth. The same words she says to me now. Forgive me please." Tears rolled down her face. I looked at her. I had never saw this side of grand-mere. I knew she was serious.

"I forgive you." I whispered. I hugged her.

"Thank you angel. Thank you." She whispered. When I let her go, Victoria smiled at us. For some reason, I feel like she's been there the whole time.

"Would you like to go upstairs Madame?" She asked kindly.

"Yes. I need rest. I feel exhausted." Grand-mere answered. Victoria took her by the arm and led her up the stairs slowly.

I was alone again with just my thoughts. I thought of this man who could possibly be my father. I wanted to know the story, the full story. I would have to wait however. There was more pressing needs. Things that had nothing to do with the past, or maybe they did. It was my present and my future I had to focus on.

I had to go back to Jasper's eventually. I had to go across the park that had started to defrost. I would go with the hope that Bella would join me. I didn't know what excuse would be used, but I knew she would join me after a few days. I hoped the detective would keep his word. I found it hard to trust people.

I touched my cheek; it was still sore from the punch. I thought about the man that punched me. He was familiar almost. I wasn't sure from where I knew him, but there were some recognizable characteristics about him. Was it only his voice? Or could it have been his body frame. And his eyes…I didn't get a close enough look at them. Jasper's bleeding body distracted me in my arms.

There was so much blood, but I knew by the location and my studies with biology, that it wasn't fatal. But the look on Alice's face, my poor sister, I knew she didn't know. My dear sister, she didn't deserve the pain that this drama had created.

I shook my head to try to shake those thoughts away. I ran my hands through my hair and walked to the study. The detectives were done with their interrogations and I wanted to get some books that were in there. I stopped short when I spotted Bella walk on the other end of the hall.

She was alone and she walked slowly. And as if she could feel me watch her, she turned in my direction. She smiled at me with her shy smile. She pulled gently at the lace trim on of her cuffs. Her large brown eyes beckoned me to come. Instantly, I felt that familiar twitch inside of my pants.

I smiled at her. I could feel my face blush. It was only this morning where she was in my arms and on my desk… How is it that I feel so insatiable? Surely she must feel tired. I feel slightly sluggish, but I'm certain I have energy to make love to her over and over again.

I kept my gaze on her. I held her eyes with mine and walked into the study. As the blood rushed to my groin, my breathing became heavier. I waited by the door for her.

Bella walked in the study carefully and looked for me. I grabbed her hand a pulled her to me. I closed the door with my foot.

"I can't stop thinking about you." I whispered.

"Me either...I never knew love was like this, that it could feel this strong." She whispered softly. Her voice did something to me. I kissed her slowly as I held her face in my hands.

"Tell me something. Did you put on a pair of panties after you left me?"

"Yes" she had a shy smile on her pouty lips.

"I'm sorry again. I'm not a mad man, I suppose I'm a lot stronger than I thought." I kissed her again, this time I bit her bottom lip softly. She sighed softly.

"I have to get back to work. Alice will be here shortly." She said.

"I know." I hugged her tightly. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm leaving again tonight. After this morning I'm quite certain we won't be left alone together."

"Don't I know it. Please be careful Edward." I felt her hands hold me tighter around my waist.

"I will. I know the house will be protected while I'm there. I know you'll be safe here until you join me." I rubbed my nose along the top of her head. I was tempted to take her hat off. I wanted to see her hair again; I wanted to feel it in my hands again. "Would you like to hear some good news?"

"Yes."

"My grandmother apologized for being terrible to me." I said with a small smile. She looked up at me.

"Why that's great news! Oh, things are turning around already!" She said happily.

"I suppose so." I kissed her again. I could hold her in my arms forever.

"I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to." She said sadly. She kissed me softly and rushed out the study. I exhaled and leaned on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about what the grandmother's apologyadmission? Little by little things are coming together, is Edward smart enough to figure it out? Tell me what you think in review or a private message! I love hearing from everyone! Again, I appreciate everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, suggests, and recommends my story. I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday weekend is having a great week so far. Summer is over and now it's time for my favorites seasons to come lol :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I never ever ever will own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after Edward was gone, and it was around bedtime. But instead of sleeping, I sat on the floor of Angie's room and listened quietly to her and Jane gossip. I touched the old rug on their floor. I moved my fingertips against the worn flower pattern slowly.<p>

I didn't want to be by myself. All I could think about was Edward; all I could do was worry. He was so far away from me. Alone, in that big old house…

"So Jasper's maids were sent home. He's gonna be in the hospital awhile. Guess Edward will have to fend for himself." Angie said as she pin curled her hair in the mirror. She moved her hips to the music that played from the radio. Very low, so it wouldn't disturb the other rooms, Ivie Anderson sang "It don't mean a thing".

"Wonder if he knows how to cook?" Jane said as she brushed her hair.

"Well he knows how to make tea I know that much. Right Bella?" Angie looked over her shoulder and winked at me.

"Tea?" I said confused.

"You know. Remember when he went to make a cup of tea?" she asked and raised her thin eyebrow up. I thought back. How could I forget...I was so embarrassed. If only I knew how he felt about me back then. Just as if I saw his eyes today, I could remember the intense look he had that day clearly.

"Oh yeah. I remember." I said. My face felt warm with that thought.

"He's so different than my Emmie. Why my Emmie doesn't need any maids to take care him. He's independent a real go getter." Jane said with a smile.

"Independent? He doesn't have a job." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"He does have a job! He runs numbers at Rose's. He wins big clams but it isn't as much money that Edward makes running the business. Even in this depression, Edward makes so much money...guess that's why they wanna knock him off. Could up imagine having your mitts on all those clams?" She shrugged.

"But if they do that, who's gonna run things?" Angie interrupted.

"Well the head of the house which will be my Emmie." Jane said simply. She placed her brush down. She crossed her arms.

"Emmett? He doesn't know the business. He isn't even in the will," I said.

"Well it would be him...unless Esme married someone else. And she ain't gonna do that, she's heartbroken." Jane sighed. She lay down on her side to face me.

"I can't imagine what she feels now...I never want to be in her shoes." I said. I pulled my knees to my chin.

"Carlisle was so handsome and so nice. Sometimes he'd ask for stale bread and water. He said it reminded him of when he was a child." Angie said.

"I remember how he'd always come to the kitchen just to chat with us. Did he ever come see the maids Bella?" Jane asked.

"Every now and then he would. It was more one on one. He's the reason I have my own room remember?" I smiled as I remembered Carlisle and the kind things he did for me after my father passed. He was always kind to Mama and me.

"Oh yeah after your pops passed, Carlisle had the guys fix up the old storage space for you." Angie said.

"Wish someone fixed up a storage space for me, but it won't matter. Once Emmie and I marry, I'll be telling you gals what to do." Jane giggled.

"You're a genius if you think he'll marry you. Don't be silly Jane." Angie was so mean to Jane. Was it wrong she wanted to dream?

"Why wouldn't he? He likes me tons."

"Likes you tons? You're just a whoopee partner. He wouldn't marry you even if you became with child." Angie waved her hands dismissively at her.

"I bet he would! What do you think Bella? He'd make me an honest gal right? He'd marry me?" I wished I could say yes, but Emmett didn't seem like that kind of Joe. So I didn't answer. I just bit my bottom lip.

"Well you better use your noggin and make sure he uses one of those latex thingies whenever you do it. You'll be out of a job and have a baby." Angie said as she plopped on the bed and sat behind me. And as if she couldn't resist, she started to comb my hair.

"What latex thingy?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry about it, but it's this thing Joes wear on their dongs so you don't get pregnant. Without one, you can get pregnant lickety split." She said.

"How many times do you have to do it to get pregnant?" I asked nervously.

"All it takes is one good time. But I depends on the time of the month and the moon and stuff like that." Jane answered.

My heart fell like a rock into my stomach. Edward never used one of those things. I didn't even know what they looked like. Could I have been so silly? Could I be pregnant? I felt the same, looked the same. I wanted to ask someone, but not just anyone. I'd ask Mama Maggie, she knew enough already. She'd know about these things.

"Why is everything so complicated when it comes to love?" I asked. I closed my eyes and stretched my legs back out.

"_Everything_ is complicated for women! You can't have whoopee with more than one guy or you're a chippy. You can't be a virgie or you're a prude. If you're not married, you're an old maid or a spinster. If you act one way you're a tramp or a trollop. Believe me, if I could chose, I'd be a man" Angie laughed.

"No you wouldn't you love guys too much." I laughed.

"That's the truth." She laughed. We all started to laugh when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, we're decent. At least one of us" Angie joked. We all laughed.

Mama Maggie came in and shook her head. She wore an old sleep hat and her nightgown and night coat.

"Bella, tomorrow you're on special duty. The Mistress doesn't want Edward alone in that home by himself. She wants you to go cook and clean for him. Granted you remember how to cook, it's been so long since you've worked in the kitchen." She said sternly.

"Oh yes. I remember how to cook" I nodded.

"That's good to know. I think you should pack some things for your stay there and stop gossiping with these girls," she added. She waited for me to get up from the floor and watched as I left out. She followed close behind.

"Miss Maggie, could you come inside of my room? I want to ask you something private," I said nervously.

We went inside of my room and I closed the door carefully. I turned my lamp on and sat on the edge of my bed. I couldn't look her in her eyes as I spoke.

"How do you know…how do know you if you're with child?" my voice squeaked out.

"Oh dear. Do you think you're having a baby? How long have you and Edward been…intimate?" she asked.

"Not so long. Just recently, honest. But we never used one of those latex things. And Angie said you can get pregnant lickety split." I looked up at her shyly.

"Well it's too soon to tell Bella, love." She sat on the bed next to me. "It takes time. If you do miss your menstruation, then that is a good sign that you may be. And as for those latex things, why I don't know if a good Catholic man like Edward would wear one.

"And that being said, if you were with child, I'm certain Edward would be a great man like Master Carlisle was. He'd take care of you and the wee bundle of love. Now your Mama might see things differently, but I bet she'll love you just the same.

"No matter how much things change, they remain the same. People fall desperately in love and do things that lovers do. As much as your parents and his parents tried, history seems determined to repeat itself one way or another. And a child, planned or not, is gift from above. Don't fret." She touched my hand.

"Thank you," I said as I placed my other hand on top of hers. Her hands were always warm.

"Now pack some of your things, you have to leave early in the morning. There isn't any time to dilly dally." She squeezed my gently and left me.

I packed the old leather bag that my Poppa used. I never really used it. When I had filled the bag with clothes, stockings, garters, underwear, and shoes: I threw my brush and bobby pins in and the makeup Alice gave me. Maybe I'd get a chance to wear it again.

I thought about the detective's words as after I placed the make up in the bag. "When we woke him, he still had your rouge on his lips" he said. I remembered looking at Edward's lips smudged with rouge before I fell asleep our first night together. He had a sleepy yet satisfied smile on his face and his beautiful eyes watched me lazily. I was warm in his arms and tired. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

When I was finished packing, I lay back on the bed and placed both of my hands on my stomach. I imagined a little baby growing inside of me.

Then my mind drifted off to a life I rarely thought about: a beautiful life with Edward and me. We'd have our own place somewhere further uptown. We'd take our beautiful baby for walks in the park. It would be swell. I'd sing to the both of them and he'd tell us stories from all the books he's read.

Our beautiful baby would be just as smart as him, and love music as much as me. In the afternoon we'd lay on the living room floor listening to Ella Fitzgerald and the baby would rock on a wooden rocking horse… I closed my eyes and dreamt of the perfect life.

In the morning, I bathed quickly and dressed. My hair was smoothed into its usual bun; I was going to work wasn't I? I went to the backdoor and walked to the garage. Mike was going to drive me over there.

"Good morning Bella" he smiled at me.

"Morning" I smiled. I always thought him and Angie made such a great twosome. I wondered if he missed her. She certainly did. I took my bag with me in the backseat. Before I could sit down, Jake grabbed my arm.

"Liberty Bell, you going to play house over there?" he whispered. He held me so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Play house? Jake I'm a maid. I'm going to be working. Why are you putting me behind the eight ball so early in the morning?" I whispered back. I looked at Mike, he pretended like he wasn't listening.

"I couldn't sleep last night. When I found out you'd be all alone with him, it made me sick to my stomach." He said as he pulled me closer.

"Jake, don't do this. Not now." I pleaded. "Just give me a hug and let's joke and act like the pals we are."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could feel his hard muscles through my thin coat. "Don't break any of those things over there, you know you can't afford to replace them. I know you're a butterfingers." he said. I giggled and hugged him back.

I got inside of the automobile when Mike start to whistle loudly. Jake closed the door and put his hands in the pockets of his overalls. We drove slowly away from the mansion and headed on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you really trust everything your girlfriends say? Thank goodness for some advice from a older (and OLD fashioned) woman. And Bella has some lovely day dreams about a beautiful life with Edward. What do you think about them? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! I was so happy to see reviews from so many new people, and I'm ALWAYS happy to see reviews from the regulars reviewers! I appreciate all the support, it encourages me to keep writing! I hope everyone has been having a great week! the weekend is almost here ;)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I dont own Twilight everyone**

* * *

><p>So you and Jake?" Mike asked from the drivers seat.<p>

"Me and Jake what?" I said.

"What's the story? Together? Not together? It's hard to tell you know."

"Since when did you become a gumshoe?" I laughed.

"Just wondering. I'm just a driver but I notice a lot of things that happen in the mansion and out the mansion. People say some interesting things when they think you aren't listenin'" he said.

"We're pals. That's all. Jake...is like a brother to me."

"Ohh. Well that's a lot different then what he says." he said thoughtfully. I just shook my head. I wouldn't get into all the details with Mike.

"Since we're asking questions, how are you and Jessica?" I asked slyly

"Happy. It's easier y'know? Angie has so much attitude it's tiring. And, well, you know the other reason"

"Yeah" I said softly.

"As much as we wanted to make believe it wasn't a issue, it always was. It was all she ever talked about. I think it's all that most of you brownie dolls talk about." He sighed.

"That's because it is a issue for us Mike. Wish it wasn't, but who wants to go out and sit in a separate section? Or go in a place and get watched like you have three eyes or somethin'. It's hard...maybe if everyone else didn't make it a big issue, we wouldn't" I said.

"Well in the dark everyone's the same." he joked. I shook my head and giggled.

We stopped in front of Jasper's home. It was actually down a side block from Central Park. The street was busy with the rich on their way to do whatever it is they did when they left their homes. Ladies with small wool hats and long colorful coats walked to waiting cars. Men with their hats low, walked fast toward the subway. This was sure a fancy neighborhood.

There was no need for Mike to get my bag for me; I was able to hold it myself. But he did. He wanted to pretend like I was an actual guest in the car so he carried it out the car and to the door of Jasper's home. A few people glanced at me to see who I was.

"Why not?" He smirked. I could only smile back. I didn't feel so out of place. I looked at the red door of the home. Only a dandy would have such a bright red door. I liked the way it looked though against the dark grey of the bricks.

He rang the doorbell and we waited for a while. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Mike was the same height as Edward, about the same build. Angie and I always loved tall glasses of water.

He rang the doorbell again. This time the door opened and it was Edward. His tired expression turned to a happy one when he saw me.

"Bella?" He said as his red lips turned into his crooked smile.

"Hello" I said as my heart got excited to see him.

"Good morning sir" Mike said as he made his way inside with my bag and I just stood outside. I wanted to throw my arms around Edward and hug him tight and kiss him. He looked so handsome!

His bronzy color hair was shiny and messy. I could tell he'd just washed it. And his eyes, they were so bright as he looked at me. He cheeks flushed the way they always did.

"Come in" he whispered. He held his hand out and motioned for me to come. I came inside and Mike rushed out. He watched us thoughtfully and nodded, and then he was gone. He closed the door and it was just Edward and I.

We looked at each other silently...his eyes held mine intensely. "Take your coat off," he whispered.

I did as I was told. I unbuttoned my coat and took it off. He took it from me and placed it on a very fancy looking coat rack.

"Where should I start? Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked shyly. It was harder to breathe, and I started to feel hot. My heart started to pitter-patter as I waited for him to touch me.

"No I haven't. I'm almost ashamed at how very hungry I am." He said his voice was it's usual raspy tone.

"Well that's why I'm here. Mistress Esme wants me to take care of you." I smiled.

"Take care of me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well I'm pretty self sufficient with most things, but the kitchen isn't one of them." Edward stared at me. Then suddenly his face started to blush again "I've missed you terribly Bella. I need you in more ways than one"

"What ways do you need me?" I whispered.

"In ways that I can't properly express in words, but in other ways. In actions." His eyes watched me quietly.

"I think I need you in those ways too..." I said.

"I'm not sure you understand how happy I am that you're here with me." He finally wrapped me in his arms and brought me close to him.

I closed my eyes rubbed my face against his soft sweater. It was the one from his college with the name stitched in the front. Edward rubbed his hands along my back, bringing my soft body against his hardness. He wasn't wearing cologne but he did smell very clean and soapy.

"I tried to attempt to be calm…to not let my desire take hold of me, but the moment I saw you, it became harder, literally and physically speaking. And now, I want you to take your hair down" he continued in a low raspy tone "I want you to take this silly uniform off. I'm going take my clothes off as well, and i want us to get back into my bed."

"What about breakfast?" i asked

"Damn the food Isabella. We can eat later; at this moment, I'm hungry for you." He looked down into my face and started to kiss me deeply. His warm tongue went inside of my mouth. I melted underneath my clothes; my body had missed him as much as my heart did.

His large hands started to explore my body. He squeezed and rubbed and pulled. He started to breath harder "Would you please join me upstairs?" He asked breathlessly. I could only nod yes.

There was a winding staircase that led upstairs. And upstairs, there were all these plants in the hallway I'd never saw before. The large plants were almost as big as trees and they touched the ceiling. And On all the walls, all these weird paintings that looked like broken or shattered glass. I knew jasper's home would be interesting.

"Do you like that?" Edward asked me. I had been staring at what looked like a woman but i wasn't exactly sure.

"Not sure if i understand it...it looks broken" I said.

"It's a style of art called cubism. It's jasper's favorite movement. I can show you around later" He said as he pulled my hand gently to lead me away from the painting.

"This is my room, and over there is another guest room. I think Mike put your bag in there." He pointed to a room down the hall from his. Then we went in his room and I looked around.

"I, I haven't gotten around to making the bed or straightening things up since the maids left." He ran his hand through his messy hair nervously.

The room looked like if was turned upside down. The sheets were messy, there were clothes everywhere, and on the nightstand was a teacup. I looked at him and his face flushed slightly.

"I didn't know when you were coming, I would have cleaned, and shaved." He touched his jaw line. This was Edward, a true nervous wreck. A handsome wreck. I tipped on my toes to kiss his cheek; my lips were tickled against his short whiskers.

I went over to the bed. The window was right behind the bed, so it was bright with the early morning glow. I was trained to clean so I couldn't help myself. I started to fix the bottom sheet; I tucked it in and smoothed it out. I started the top sheet and I stopped when I felt his hands against my waist.

"You don't have to do that," he whispered in my ear. "I don't want you to do any work while you're here Bella." I felt myself melt back into him as his arms wrapped again around me. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips against the back of my neck. My skin felt so alive with his touch.

"I desperately need to show you how much I've missed you..." He whispered. "Take off your clothes."

I took off my uniform and stepped out of my shoes. I took my slip off and sat on the edge of the bed so I could take off my stockings and garter. I let my hair down as I watched him quietly.

Edward removed his dress shirt by pulling it above his head and he stepped out of his shoes and pants. As I looked at his body, I felt myself get hotter than I already was. He was so handsome, so tall and so manly.

He came to the bed and scooped me up into his arms. He kissed me passionately on my lips and on my neck. He pulled my panties down a little in the front and placed his fingers between my legs.

As he kissed me, he rubbed his long fingers back and forth slowly. "You're so wet already." He sighed. He moved his fingers away from there and placed both of his hands on my behind.

He laid me back on the soft bed and pulled up at my bra so my breasts came out. Edward kissed my breasts lovingly and licked my nipples one at a time. I kissed the top of his messy head as I brought him closer to me. The feeling of his mouth and his whiskers on me made my skin tingle.

I watched as he kissed from my breasts down my stomach to my panties. With his crooked smile on his face, he pulled them down. I wanted to watch as he started to kiss me in between my legs, but I couldn't. It felt so good that my eyes closed on their own. It had been too long since I felt him.

"Oh, oh my" I moaned as he started to use his tongue, licking me slowly up and down.

I laid flat against the bed as Edward moved my legs further apart. He placed one leg over his shoulder and held the other leg flat. My hands reached for his wild hair and my fingers twirled in it.

Then he moved my other leg over his shoulder and moved both of his hands on my breasts. He moved his tongue deeper inside of me. It felt so perfect that I started to move my hips against his face. The feeling had built up so much inside of me; it hit me suddenly. My body started to shake.

"Oh Edward!" I cried out loud. He stopped and kissed me lovingly. He stood against the edge of the bed and looked down at me. He didn't have to ask me; the intense look in his eyes told me he wanted me to do the same to him. So I sat up and started to kiss the squares muscles on his stomach.

I licked his pale skin slowly as I pulled his underwear down. And there, waiting for me, was his manhood. I glanced up at Edward as he looked down at me, then I took him in my hands. He was too long for me to try and put the whole thing in my mouth, so I slowly sucked on the tip off it. It was so smooth and soft, but at the same time hard.

He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed against my scalp. He brought me closer, urged me to take even more of him into my mouth. So I did. He breathed harder, and I heard him grunt heavily.

"Yes, my love." he groaned deeply and cursed. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed, his head thrown back. I decided to twirl my tongue around the ribbed part of it as I moved my hands up and down the rest of the solid length.

I kept doing it, I moved him in and out of my mouth carefully so I didn't bite him. He stood there tall and strong. Edward held the side of my face with one hand and his other was still wrapped in my hair. I felt him get more solid in my mouth.

"Perfect…so perfect" he growled. Then I stopped because I wanted to feel him inside of me.

"Make love to me" I begged quietly as I tugged on him. I moved back to the center of the bed and he crawled on top of me.

"I've missed you so much Isabella, forgive me if I get too prurient" he growled as he slid inside of me. I had no idea what prurient meant, but I knew I wouldn't mind. Again he moved one of my legs over his shoulder so he could enter me. He moved deep inside and slowly stretched me open.

With a loving look on his face, he moved slowly back and forth. Finally, he was back inside of me. We weren't separated anymore.

As Edward moved his hips harder into me, I couldn't stop the moans that came out of my mouth. And suddenly he started to move faster. He came forward so that his hands gripped the edge of the bed next to me. He pumped his hips up and down. Like he was slamming himself into me, but it didn't hurt.

"Mmm" I moaned.

We had never been so…so loud. Our bodies, our voices, the bed squeak, were like music. It was so different. Edward was…an animal, and I loved it! He turned me over to my stomach and he entered me again. He held me hips and started again.

"Oooh! Oh! Oh! Oh" I cried I gripped the sheet. I looked over my shoulder and his hair was in his face. He held my hips strongly, his long pale fingers created dents in my dark skin. He bucked his hips and brought me back against him. We moved like this creating our own rhythm.

I arched my back so I could kiss him and he met me for a deep kiss. He moved even more of his length inside of me and I sighed out loud. I felt so full.

Edward bent on his elbows and moved his fingers so they were locked with mine. He moved even faster than before and my body shook with pleasure. Soon after, Edward shook too as his body stopped.

"Ohhh! Isabella, Isabella…" he said my name over and over.

After he caught his breath, and stopped panting, he slowly eased out of me. He placed one arm around me. I turned my face so I could see him. He moved my hair away from my face gently and stared into my eyes. The light from the window made his green eyes even brighter.

His face was flushed, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He smirked at me shyly and satisfied. I smiled too.

"Do you understand now, how much I've missed you?" He whispered.

"Yes" I whispered back. He kissed me tenderly. His lips soft and warm.

Edward was on his back; a sheet was draped over his waist. The rest of his long body was uncovered and naked. I had my head on his chest and I listened to his heart and to him read from one of his books.

"Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood…"

"It sounds like you're reading the Bible," I giggled.

"Well, the most popular translation of the Bible and Shakespeare's plays were written at the same time. It was during the King James period. Some scholars believe that Shakespeare did in fact help translate certain parts of it." He said. "You know, Bella, you're extremely observational"

There was a smile on his face as if he were proud of me.

"Thank you, sometime you could teach me some of things you learned in college and I could teach you how to clean." I said softly.

"This room _is_ a disaster." He laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh in so long. His chest moved which made me move. I started to laugh also

"We can clean it together."

"Teamwork." He placed the book beside him face down and started to touch my hair. He smoothed it gently.

"Will we use teamwork to make breakfast?" I giggled.

"A form of teamwork, but you will definitely be the coach" he laughed. I got off the bed carefully. How was it I felt tired and so awake at the same time? I reached for my clothes to cover myself.

"Your body is so perfect Bella, you don't have to hide it from me. I love every inch of you skin." He sat up and leaned his back against the wooden headboard.

His eyes held me still, and I obeyed him. I stood up straight but didn't stop my hair from covering my breasts.

"And I don't want you to wear that silly uniform. I hope you packed some other clothes." He said.

"I did. Do you want me to cook naked like this?" I asked softly.

"Yes. But maybe you should wear clothes...for safety sake." He stammered slightly as his cheeks blushed. I grabbed my slip and placed it on over my head. He watched me in a daze before putting his own undershirt and underwear on.

He grabbed my hand and led me back down the stairs. He showed me where the kitchen was and opened the door for me. We walked inside barefoot and he took a seat on a stool.

The kitchen was the same size as the service kitchen back at the mansion. I thought it would be a lot bigger. And there were even plants in there too.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. I went over to the large icebox and looked inside. There were meats and fish in there. Different kinds of cheeses and milk.

"Well what's your favorite thing for breakfast? Or shall I say brunch because of the time?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if he has it here but," I took the little foot ladder and climbed it so I could look in the pantry. I moved some of the things around and I found it. It was a box of hominy grits. If Jasper had colored servants, he had to have this.

"I love to eat grits and fried fish." I smiled.

"I don't think I've had that combination before. Sounds appetizing" he smiled back. "What do I have to do?"

Edward looked so eager to help me so I told him what to do step by step and we worked side by side. He boiled the water and helped me batter and season the fish. The cooking was left to me, but he helped make the gravy. He also helped by setting the dining table. He even poured champagne for us to drink with the meal.

"This looks and smells amazing." He started "but before we begin, I'd like to make toast to us. May we have a wonderful, love filled and stress free time while we're here alone. To us." he raised his glass.

I raised my glass as well "To us" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>At last! They are alone! Did anyone else breathe a sigh a relief? I'm sure Edward has so many wonderful things planned in his head for the two of them...What do you think? Let me know in a review or private message! Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews! and to everyone who have added this story and me to their favorites, I really appreciate it! <strong>

**For those who are wondering, Edward was reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" to Bella. It's one of his favorite plays! **


	26. Chapter 26

**I dont own Twilight**

* * *

><p>"Here's Jasper's music collection. It's quite extensive" Edward gave me the tour of the home. It was like a small mansion. There weren't many room but the ones it had were very large, with high ceilings. Each room was filled with so many interesting things. Jasper's records were in the living room area.<p>

"Look at all these records! He can have a radio station," I said excitedly. I looked at all the records. He had all my favorites: Ella, Billie, Josephine, the Duke, Louis and so many more.

"I thought maybe, you'd want to have a small record party. We could listen to these, and maybe dance if you like." He said with his eyebrows raised and his eyes waited for my yes.

"Of course we can! That sounds just snazzy!" I smiled. I placed the records down and hugged him tightly.

"When he showed this to me, I instantly thought of you. I wanted to show you." He spun me around slightly. Then he looked into my eyes, his mouth was open a little.

"What time is the party?" I giggled.

"Is 8pm a decent time? We can dress the part too although I haven't my tuxedo here."

"Well I don't have any fancy dresses, but I did pack some nice ones. You have such a great imagination Edward," I said.

"A person like me has had more time to fantasize in the past than anything else." He sighed.

"Well let's make those fantasies come true why don't we? You still wanna to act? Let's do it big! We can pretend whatever you want tonight." I touched his face gently.

"Bella are you sure you aren't a fairy?" He smirked.

"Why?"

"Because you're definitely making my wishes come true. You haven't the slightest idea how much." He bent his head and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and felt my body surrender to him. When we were close like this, it didn't take much for me to give in.

He pulled away from me slowly. His green eyes were low with that look I knew. His cheeks blushed and he cleared his throat.

"Um let's see, you've seen his music, his art, um...he has dozens of photographs. He even has his own camera."

"Really? Just like the reporters?" I asked.

"Similar but slightly smaller." Edward walked to a different part of the living room and brought back a black box. He lifted the lid and inside was the camera in a velvety cushion and a silver dish with a small light bulb.

I watched as he put it together and aimed at me. "Smile" he whispered. So I smiled. The flash was so bright my eyes closed after.

"So how do we get it out of there?" I asked as I reached to touch it. He smirked at me.

"It has to be processed and developed. It's a system that involves chemistry, timing, luck." He said. He handed it to me and kept talking about film and solvents and other things, but I was distracted by the camera. I'd never held one before. It was a little heavy.

"Do you understand Bella? Did I start rambling again?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I said as I placed it down.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Enough about Jasper and his things. How are you? How have you been? My stomach has been all whacky worried for you." I asked him. He looked terribly tired when he opened the door this morning.

"Honestly, I feel like a sitting duck. But I've taken a lot of time to evaluate things. Especially things my father told me in correspondence while I was away at the university."

"What things?" I watched as Edward took the camera apart and placed it back in the box. Then he sat down on one of the chairs. I sat down at his feet and looked up at him.

"The importance of education and its relationship to success. How families were made and created through bloodlines and personal relationships. Maybe he was trying to tell me that I wasn't his blood born son, but his son by choice. Through love."

"So you think it's true? That you aren't his...only by choice?"

"I'm coming to that conclusion. But it makes me want to be more like him you know? Responsible, strong, loving and forgiving. The forgiveness part is what I'm working on." He sort of stared off. "I asked Margaret to tell me the truth before I left. "

I touched his knee gently. I rubbed the hairs on his leg. He was still in his underwear and undershirt; I still wore my simple slip. We hadn't gotten dressed after we ate.

"All she said was that she respected everyone's secrets. Whatever she knew was between her, that person and Mother Mary." He sighed. He looked down at me, that sad look returned to his eyes. I hated to see him so sad.

"I know a lot of secrets, all the servants do. Some we keep quiet, others we share with each other. She may not speak, but someone else may..." I kneeled in between his legs and rested my arms on the top of his thighs. His body felt so warm "But do you really want to know the truth? Does it matter?"

He nodded and touched my face. Slowly he stroked my hair. "There's a whole half of me I know nothing about. What if I was meant to be different than what I am now...what if, my real father is still out there somewhere?"

"But my mama said he died in the factory fire." I said.

"I think that's too convenient Bella. I think it's a lie or some sort of ruse to cover up something else. I, I think he's still alive. It's a strange feeling I have, it know it doesn't seem logical, but then again, my life has turned in the most unexpected way." He stared down into my face, my eyes caught with his. He concentrated his gaze on me.

"Did you tell the detective?" I asked.

"No, I don't entirely trust him all my personal matters. His intentions for justice are good, but it's to solve this case, not my own personal conflict. I think I could do that alone"

"He made it so we're together now..." I said softly.

"That he did. And I'm extremely grateful for that." He smiled his crooked smile at me. "We could never be this informal this at the mansion. This, this close."

He pulled me up onto his lap. My legs went over the arm of the chair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"This is more than I could have ever thought could happen to me. You're truly everything I've ever wanted. All I want is your happiness," he whispered. I bit my bottom lip; I wanted to ask him why he didn't think he deserved to be happy too. I didn't know how to say it, without sounding child like.

"Edward, I only want you to be happy" I started "Remember our toast? It's going to be all aces here for the both of us. Let's enjoy it." I kissed his cheek, and then I kissed his neck. I knew how to make him feel better.

He leaned his head on top of mine and yawned. "Pardon me Bella, I finally feel relaxed enough to sleep. It must be a part of your magic," he whispered.

"Let's go back upstairs then." I got off his lap and waiting for him to stand up. Slowly he stretched his arms above his head with another yawn. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to towards his bedroom.

In the room Edward closed the curtains and got into bed. I could barely make him out in the dark, but I felt my way to him. He pulled me so my face was on his chest.

"That's why I couldn't sleep. I needed you with me." he said as he squeezed me slightly. Soon after I heard him snoring.

I fell asleep also, but I woke up before he did. I decided I'd get dinner in the oven for us. He hadn't had a real meal in days so I had to cook for him. Carefully I slid from underneath his warm arms and out of the warm bed.

I went to the kitchen to see what I could make for us. I had no idea what he liked to eat. I thought about when we were out what he ate, but it was never dinner food. I should've asked Angie or Jane what he liked.

I took a large chicken from the icebox and cleaned it. I rubbed its skin with olive oil. I grabbed the spices from the cabinet and seasoned it. It rubbed it in, placed a lemon and herbs inside of it. I chopped up some of the celery and carrots; placed them around the chicken. I covered the large pan and put it inside of the stove.

Then I prepared the potatoes. It all came back to me. Everything that Mama had taught me, all the things that I learned so many years ago in the kitchen came back to me! I wasn't a complete klutz after all. It was just nerves.

And now I was cooking for Edward…just him and me. A smile spread on my face I couldn't stop. I started to sing.

"Dum dum be dum, dum dum be dum… I'm not lone-ly! Dum dum be dum. I got a _real_ man! What an _ideal_ man, now!" I shook my shoulders.

"Dum dum be dum, dum dum be dum! He's the only dum dum be dum! Person I love, has all of my love, and how!" I placed the potatoes in a pot and put them on top of the stove.

"Talk about your classic lover, and you couldn't help discover, that he's that way lovable and sweet. He's can-dy!" I sang as I waited for the water to boil. I shimmied to the sink to wash the things from earlier.

"No one else can hold a candle, what a precious thing to handle! And he's that way lovable and sweet! Oh gee! Oh gosh! Whenever we're all _alone_…Oh gosh and oh gee! What happens, it simply wouldn't be known!" I giggled.

"Bubblin' over with affection, satisfyin' to perfection. He's that way lovable and sweet!" I danced as I dried the things with a large towel and placed them back.

"Talk about your nifty dres-ser! What a lo-ver, some cares-ser! Is he that way lovable and sweet! Do I know just what I'm gettin', when it comes to real love pettin'? He's that way lovable and sweet!"

"Bella?" Edward's raspy voice interrupted my silly show. My mouth shot open and I smiled at him. He stood in the doorway watching me. His hair even more of a mess from the nap he took. How long had he been there?

"Yes?" I giggled.

"I ran a hot bath for us, would you join me?" he smirked. His cheeks started to blush.

"Sure!" I smiled and continued to sing as I walked to him. "That guy! Oh my!

Has made me lose all control! His kiss! What bliss! It weakens the heart, but it turns into soul!"

Edward laughed loudly and grabbed my hand. "Dum dum be dum, dum dum be dum" he sang. "She's the on-ly dum dum be dum. Person I love…"

We sang our way to the bathroom. It was steamy from the hot bath water. My hands went to my hair. It was bound to get frizzy.

"I'll be right back, I have to get something." I said. I rushed out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. In the pocket of my apron were some bobby pins. I pinned my hair up quickly and rushed back to the bathroom.

The floor of the bathroom was tiled black and white. And the walls were tiled in a similar pattern. There was a window above the tub, with black and white curtains. It sure was fancy.

Edward was inside of the large tub already. His arms were rested around the rim. His long fingertips touched the water. His skin was a little flushed and his mouth was slightly open. His hair was wet already.

"My hair…I couldn't…I" I said softly.

" It's alright. Come sit on my lap" he said and held his hand out. I pulled the slip off and shyly walked to him. I stepped into the water carefully and sat on his lap. The heat from the water and his wet skin underneath made me sigh.

"Ooh" I sighed. He sat up and pulled me even closer too him for a kiss. The water splashed some.

"You feel so perfect," he growled. His wet hands touched my skin strongly. His fingers slowly scratched me. He brought his head down to my chest to kiss my breasts. His whiskers tickled me.

"I'm always craving for you. As much as I try to fight it, it always comes. And I need to be deep inside of you Bella." He said as his kisses turned to nibbles.

"Now?" my shaky voice said.

"Right now. That is, if you'll have me. Say yes, my love."

"Yes, Edward, yes" I breathed out.

I eased up and carefully placed his tip inside of me. I guess I had to take the lead this time. I placed my hands on his strong shoulders for balance. He breathed heavier as he started to slowly ease into me.

We locked eyes as I moved up and I moved down. I watched his beautiful green eyes close and his head go back. His hands slipped to my hips and helped move me. The more I moved the more of him entered me. The louder I moaned.

"Ohhh" I said as I picked up the pace. Our rhythm sped up and it felt so good. Some of the water splashed out of the tub.

"Move your hips," he growled. So I did, I moved my hips the way he loved. I loved it too because I could rub myself against him. My breasts brushed across his chest.

He felt so solid inside of me and beneath me. Edward held me closer as he pushed his hips harder against me. I closed my eyes and just let the whole feeling surround me… the heat from our bodies, the hot water. It was bliss.

I moved my hands to his head and pulled at his hair. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes" he panted.

"Ah, ohhh." I whimpered as that feel hit me hard. I shook on top of him as he continued to move.

"Yes my sweet Isabella, oh yes! Oh!" he said as he released. He breathed loud out of his mouth as I rested on his wet chest. I could feel his heart pound inside. He kissed my lips softly and he squeezed me gently.

"Is there anything man more lucky or blessed than I am?" he asked. "Oh, I don't deserve you at all." He kissed my face over and over.

"You deserve to be happy." I whispered "If I make you happy, then you deserve me."

"Bella," he sighed. "Let me clean us up." Very lovingly, he washed me with this soap that smelled like roses. Quietly, I watched him. His expression was kind and concentrated. He rinsed the suds off my skin and helped me out of the tub.

As he got out of the tub, my eyes instantly looked at his handsome wet body. His manhood swayed with his movements as he wrapped a towel around me. I bit my bottom lip shyly.

He looked into my eyes. His cheeks blushed as he spoke. "I suppose we can't help admiring each other's bodies."

"No" I said.

…

After I was dry. I lazily walked back to the kitchen. I drained the potatoes and mashed them with butter, some crushed garlic, and cream. I turned the stove off and took out the chicken. I left it on the table covered and went back to the room where my bag was.

I didn't know what to wear, but I knew I was going to wear my makeup. I unfolded a blue polka dress with three little white bows in the front. It was one of my favorites from the dresses Alice gave me. It fit like a dream!

I let my hair down and parted it on the side. I pinned it and applied some of the rouge and the cake mascara. The last thing I did was put my shoes on. I laced them and looked at myself in the mirror. I cleaned up pretty smooth.

I left out of the room and I heard "Blue Skies" playing from downstairs. I smiled and rushed down the hall. I reached the stairs and Edward was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Never saw the sun shining so bright. Never saw things going so right.

Noticing the days hurrying by. When you're in love, my how they fly." Josephine Baker sang to us.

* * *

><p><strong>What a way to spend a day together! And it's only the beginning for our couple. Edward thinks his biological dad is still out there somewhere. Should he be thinking about that or just worried about being with Bella? We all know he's always thinking and brooding about something. Tell me what you think in a review or private message!<strong>

**Again, i'm sorry about the delay guys. I've been so busy. I'm thankful for Hurricane Sandy for the day off today and tomorrow! i will get more writing done in my free time. I hope everyone is safe and out. **

**Thank you to all the new readers and followers. A special thanks to my continued supporters! i really appreciate every message and review! :D **

**And for those who are interested Bella's cooking song was "Lovable and Sweet" by Annette Hanshaw. The sing Edward played for Bella is "Blue Skies" by Josephine Baker**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I stood at the foot of the staircase and I anxiously waited for Bella to make her way down to me. She floated down so gracefully, so effortlessly. The dress she wore, looked perfectly tailored on her frame. If it was one thing about French designers, they understood women's bodies.

She smiled shyly at me as she reached the bottom. Her lips were perfectly painted in the red rouge…that rouge that stirred so many memories from our first night together. It was that red rouge that instantly awakened my arousal. I exhaled slowly to calm myself down.

"Wow! Do you look like a picture star or what?" she said. There was a dreamy look in her large eyes. Suddenly I was happy I shaved and decided to do something with my unruly hair. Her excitement excited me.

"This is for you doll," I said in my best impersonation of a smooth talker. It was something that I never was, but because of her idea to pretend this evening, I decided to give it the old college try. In my hand was a flower I snipped from one of Jasper's many exotic plants.

"This is beautiful Edward!" she took the large red flower and ran to the large mirror. Quickly she pinned it in place. She turned to me and winked. "What do ya think?"

"It suits you," I said. "Now would you please join me for dinner and could you call me Antoine for our little game? "

" Antoine? Alright, call me Marie then." She giggled. I bent my arm and she held on to it. I led her to the dinning room where I had the chicken already carved and plated with the mashed potatoes and vegetables. She done such a wonderful job of cooking everything, it was the least I could do.

On the table, I had Jasper's gaudy candelabra lit in the middle and a bottle of wine for me and few bottles of Coca cola for her in a bucket of ice.

"All this? Edward?" she gasped happily. "I mean Antoine. This is…like a dream."

I pulled out her chair for her and she sat carefully. The look in her eyes was truly amazed. I loved that simply things like flowers, candles, made her so happy. I could give her that and so much more…

I always thought about all I could give her. I wanted to take her away from working class world. I dreamt constantly about having her by my side. Briefly I talked to Jasper about it, but desperately wished I had my father to discuss it with. I definitely loved her enough. And it could all be done with simple heartfelt vows, a delicate band for her finger, a priest…

But then the doubt would flood my mind. What kind of future could I give my love if in fact my own future was uncertain? Yes, I she'd be financially stable but emotionally? I couldn't be so selfish. My father's death has left my mother a cloudy reflection of what she used to be. I couldn't do that to Bella.

"I bet this is how Jasper and Alice eat all the time." She giggled.

"Perhaps. Jasper does like this kind of thing. My sister is on the glamorous side I suppose," I said.

The food was very delicious; I wished that she cooked for me at the mansion. I could definitely taste the love she put into it. When dinner was done, and the wine was all but half gone, and she drank a bottle and half of the soda; I led my dreamy-eyed nymph to the living room so we could dance.

"All I want to hear are ballads" she sighed. "Nothing but lovely ballads. Would you sing to me?" I went over to the record player and selected an album from the pile. I placed the new record in and put needle down.

The music started and I placed one hand on the small of her back. The other hand, I placed in hers and held it against my chest. I sang over the singer.

"Alone from night to night, you'll find me, too weak to break the chains that bind me. I need no shackles to remind me; I'm just a prisoner of love." I crooned.

"For one command, I stand and wait now. From one who's master of my fate now. I can't escape, for it's too late now. I'm just a prisoner of love." We swayed slowly with the music. She hummed while I continued to sing.

"What's the good of my caring, if someone is sharing those arms with me?

Although she has another, I can't have another; for I'm not free" I spun her around carefully and brought her even closer.

"She's in my dreams, awake or sleeping. Upon my knees, to her, I'm creeping.

My very life is in her keeping. I'm just a prisoner of love." I sang. I truly was a prisoner of love. My heart and mind held captive in those eyes. My body, always longing for hers. I was prisoner to this thing call love.

I stopped singing and I left Russ to finish the song for me. I held her close, there was apart of me that wished that this would last always. I wanted our love to be the kind of story that didn't end in tragedy. Shakespeare rarely spared the lives of his lovers, would the gods be so kind toward us?

The night continued, and I pretended to be suave and debonair. We danced and danced. I felt the wine start to take its effect on me, on my body. I loosened my collar and took my suit jacket off. She touched my hair, her fingers loosening it from its hold.

"Your cheeks are so rosy and your lips are redder." She softly said. She tipped on her toes and kissed my lips. "Your lips are sweet too."

"Not as sweet as yours." I answered.

"Why don't we leave this wingding and go somewhere quiet…where we could be loud." She giggled.

"Marie, you little minx." I growled. "Maybe Edward would've taken you somewhere quiet, and safe, but I wont do that. Let's stay right here."

"Oh my!" she said. "Are you suggesting? In front of all these people?" she looked around at the pretend audience.

"Oui. Because I'm French and I don't give a damn," I answered smoothly. Well as smooth as my raspy voice would allow.

"Ooh la la." she giggled.

"Turn around," I said and she listened. "I'm going to pull this dress up. Is that ok doll?"

"Mhmm" she cooed. Slowly I inched the dress up to her hips. I slid my hands against her dark thighs and touched the straps of her garter belt.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" I asked

"Yes…" she leaned back into me, and my ready erection. I was positive she could feel it against her backside.

"Do you like when I kiss you like this?" I moved her beautiful thick hair to the side and I kissed her neck.

"Oh yes."

"I want to have you now." I whispered as I tried to control my breathing. I was intoxicated in so many ways…

The doorbell rang suddenly and loudly. I swore silently. Who could that be? I let her dress down and kissed her cheek softly.

"A brief intermission I hope" I said. She pouted and followed me to the door. I looked through the side window and saw the detective there. I opened the door.

"Detective Biers?" I said.

"Cullen. I came to check on you." He said as he made his way inside. "Doe Eyes" he said and leered at Bella. I didn't like the way he looked at her. She was mine. He knew that. I stood with her slightly behind me.

"Everything is fine here detective. There aren't any problems." I said. He sauntered around the living room looked at things, looked at us. I knew he was making assessments in that mind of his. Assumptions as well.

"Jazz, alcohol, looks like you guys were having a good time…or about to have a good time" he said with a slick look. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything"

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked nervously.

"Besides the obvious? There's a developing problem kitten." He said.

"Are there any leads? Who's in trouble?" she said. The dreamy gaze was leaving her and she was more alert. I could sense she was on edge.

"A few. I wanted to know if you two knew a vamp by the name Rose Hale?"

"I never heard of her." I said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Doesn't she own that former speakeasy downtown?" Bella said. I looked at her and then at the detective.

"Yeah, "Rose's" is what it's called. It's some place. Your brother Emmett does some sort of business there with her. From what I hear, they're really close. Not that he isn't close with the pro-skirts that work there, it's a different connection those two have" He picked up a record a looked at it, placed it down in the exact spot.

"And what does this have to do with me? Well with us, I mean. I'm not seeing the correlation exactly." I asked.

The detective took his coat off, placed on the side of the chair, and sat in the chair. Took his hat and placed on the coat. He made himself comfortable so I assumed he would be staying awhile. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"I'd like a water please Doe Eyes, could you be a good kitten a get me a glass?" He smiled at her.

"Yes." She said softly. She walked by me and by him. He watched closely, stared at her backside longingly then back at me.

"Some doll isn't she? What a difference a dress makes…" he lit his cigarette and pulled and puffed.

"What do you have in mind? Forgive me if I'm being curt, but I need to understand what do you want me to do? What do you want from her? I don't want her involved in anything." I crossed my arms. I tried to hide my annoyance from him.

"Well she would know about Jane, and her connection with Emmett. Jane could be in danger." He took the cigarette from his mouth held it in his fingers.

Bella returned with a glass of water in her hand. She gave it to him. She stood next to me. "You two should have a seat, this could take a while" he smiled.

I grabbed a chair and told Bella to sit. I chose to stand. I'm not quite sure if it was the amount of wine I drank, our being so rudely interrupted, or the way he watched her, but I felt I couldn't relax until he left.

"So like I was saying, this vamp Rose appears to be one heck of a dame." He started. "She seems to be one person outside of the family that would access to your brother and what he does. Her and Jane."

"Is Jane in trouble?" Bella asked.

"She could be. It's all talk now, but my sources tell me that Jane is completely dizzy with Emmett, so much that she's helping him with a racketeering scheme."

"I don't understand. What does that mean Edward?" She looked up to me.

"It means that Jane is helping my brother steal from Rose's business. So he's playing both sides, both women, getting double money." I answered. My brother, with his natural business savvy couldn't place that energy into something positive? He could be helping run the business instead of bleeding our resources from the inside.

"Sweet baby Jesus. Jane is so silly…I wish she wouldn't have gotten involved with Emmett. What's going to happen to her?" she said, she held her head in her hands.

"Anything is to be expected when these goons, thugs, and no goodnicks are part of the problem. I hate to be give you the bad news Doe Eyes, but I know you were close with her. Maybe you'd be able to speak some sense into her?"

"Me? How could I speak sense to her? She loves him, and once a gal loves a guy…can't nobody stop her." The detective looked at Bella and stroked his chin. He looked at me.

"Rose knows a lot of gangsters in this city, Cullen. Knows a whole lotta people. Any one of them could be connected to the murder of your father. They could be connected to the murder hits on you. Even the people who murdered your Papa, Bella. The seedy world of this city is connected like a spider web. My job is to find out who's spinning it, and to put them away."

"My Papa?" she asked sadly. He nodded and looked at me.

"So if you know that this Rose woman is so dangerous, why not arrest her? Why not shut her club down?" I asked.

"Well I'm just a detective. I work with the police, and unfortunately for me, I deal with a lot of crookedness" he sipped his water. "If I were commissioner, things would be very different."

"Do I have to go back to the mansion?" Bella said sadly. I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lovingly. She'd only just arrived. I felt like I was coming back to life with her here.

"Oh no kitten. You'll be here for a while longer. Whitlock should be ready to come home possibly next week. I visited him in the hospital; he's lost a lot of blood. But you should call her or write her. Anyway you can reach out to her will be good."

"And what should I do?" I asked.

"Continue to wait, take care of what's important to you. Maybe check in on your associates the end of this week. Keep it casual and normal. Act normal as they expect you to be." He drank the rest of his water and held the glass out.

Bella, as obedient and sweet as she is, got up from the seat and took the glass from him. She held it in her shaking hands. She bit her bottom lip nervously. The detective licked his lips and smirked at her. I clenched my teeth and felt my hands form fists.

"Thank you detective." She said softly, "if you'll excuse me…" she hurried away from us.

"Such a shame, such a sweet kitten to go through all of this right? But she said it herself, 'once a gal loves a guy cant nobody stop her.' She loves you, so she'll stick by your side. Those kinda frails are so hard to find." He placed his hat on his head and placed his coat on.

"What exactly are you attempting to do here Detective Biers?" I asked through my teeth.

"Easy Cullen, I'm just stating the obvious. I'm sure you know you aren't the only one who has eyes for her, but you are the only one she chooses. I'm sorry if I ruined your evening." He said as he walked to the door. "But I have a job to do. I'm on your side remember?"

He stuck his hand out for a shake. I tuck it in mind and shook it tightly.

"That's some grip." He said as he shook his hand out. I opened the door for him and waited for him to walk out.

"Good night." I said dryly. "Thank you"

"Nite," he said and I closed the door behind him. I leaned against the door and ran my fingers through my hair. Was there any way I could recover the remainder of this evening?

"Compose yourself Edward," I said to myself. I walked to the kitchen, which was where Bella had run off. I entered it and she sat quietly on a stool. She held the hem of her dress in her hand and pulled at the fabric nervously. She looked up at me with her large eyes. I desperately wished I could read her mind. I didn't know where to begin.

"Marie?" I said softly.

"I don't feel like pretending too much anymore," she said.

"Bella…my love." I walked closer to her. I grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I, I thank you for staying by my side, through out of all this. It truly amazes me that you love me. And with all these calamities, you're still here. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. For this reason, and thousands more is why I feel I don't deserve you."

She looked away from me. Her head was turned so that her hair covered her face.

"I, I know I'm not the only man who may love you. I'm not the only person who wants you, Bella. And and and you've chosen me to give your love to. You trust me to protect you and care for you…"

I moved her hair away from her face, and her cheeks were wet and stained from her lashes. Very gently with my fingers I wiped the smudges away. "Could we give this night another try? But as ourselves? Please."

I got on my knees and sang. "Upon my knees, to her, I'm creeping. My very life is in her keeping. I'm just a prisoner of love. "

"You know I love when you sing. Russ Columbo would be very jealous of your voice." She sniffed. She looked at me with her shy smile.

"Russ Columbo would be jealous that he doesn't get a chance to sing to you." I smiled.

"I bet you'd be just as great in the pictures like him. You were really great tonight, pretending." She said softly.

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She touched my hair. At this point, the pomade was all gone. "I still want to dance though. I really really need to right now."

"What do you want to hear? Something fast or slow?" I said as I stood to my feet. I steadied her while she got off the stool.

"Why I wasn't talkin' bout that kind of dancin' Antoine," she said in a lower voice. She gave me her dreamy gaze.

"Ohhh." I cleared my throat. "Well that can be arranged. _Immediately._"

* * *

><p><strong>Some pretending, some reality and hopefully no more interruptions. We all know Edward has a lot on his mind, here's a bit more insight. What did everyone think? Tell me in a review or private message! As always I love hearing from all you.<strong>

**Thank you everyone that shown concern for me during the hurricane. The problems I went through are nothing compared to what so many have experienced. NYC has survived some pretty crazy things, and I'm certain with time, things will get better and closer to normal. I hope that all of my readers haven't been too badly effected.**

**To those who are interested. Russ Colombo sang the song Edward sang "Prisoner of Love" the song is really sweet! ( I think Russ Columbo was pretty handsome too) I hope everyone has been enjoying the music choices.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>"Immediately". I said immediately, but I had a feeling that the pain Bella felt would take longer to soothe. And for tonight, this moment, in the kitchen of Jasper home, and hopefully back in my bedroom; I would take my time to fill her with pleasure.<p>

I kissed her lips with a lingering kiss. My tongue slowly made it's way past those rouged lips. Inside of her warm mouth, I glided against her slick tongue.

I exhaled deeply through my nose not wanting to make a separation between us. I pulled her closer to me. At this point that I was panting. I started to kiss her neck franticly.

And there it was, the soft coo she made whenever I kissed her neck. The noise that let me know she was more than ready.

"Hold on to me" I panted into her neck. She put her arms around me and I lifted her into my arms. I settled her delicately on the table. She looked up at me, the dreamy look in her large eyes returned.

"Should I take the dress off?" She said as she tried to get her breath back.

"No, not yet..." I answered.

I rolled the dress up, the polka dots created a dizzying pattern the more I moved it. And there before me, were her soft beautiful legs. I grabbed one of her ankles and slowly untied the black laces on her shoe. She watched me eagerly as I slipped it off her foot. I let it fall to the floor and took her other ankle in my hand. I did the same and dropped the shoe.

Then very carefully, trying to control my own anxious desire, I unhooked her stocking from the garter belt. I slid it down. It was eased and rolled it down until I could see her beautiful brown skin. I took it off her foot and absent-mindedly let it go. I placed her bare foot on my shoulder and begin my work on her other leg.

I connected my eyes with hers. I never broke my gaze as my fingers moved. Again I put her foot on my shoulder. My breath was now heavier in my chest…I had been fighting a battle to keep composed, but I was sure to lose.

With her stockings now removed, I had to remove her garter and her panties. I slipped my thumbs under the soft fragile material and brought them up her raised legs. One smooth movement she was bottom bare…

Her smell was so intoxicating. Even more so than the red wine that already made it's way to my blood stream.

My fingertips made its way through the soft layer of curly hair that carefully guarded her private area. I touched the plump folds that were already wet and grazed the smooth skin. Her eyes still focused on mine as she bit her bottom lip.

I kept her legs separated. With her feet on each of my shoulders, I lowered my face to that special place she shared only with me…the place that only I'd seen. I began to shower her with kisses.

Soft kisses mixed with rough licks. I thoroughly enjoyed every inch of skin. I tasted her while I heard her so cries turn to soft moans. She urged me to keep going by gentle touching my hair. Bella tugged at it lightly as her hips moved with each flicker of my tongue.

"Ohh…mmm…Edward." she sighed. I found that I gripped her hips tightly as my own arousal peaked. I stopped caressing and moved her feet from off of me. Her face has already started to perspire. Her chest moved up and down.

"Take the dress off," I ordered. Fumbling with the dress, Bella managed to pull it over her head and threw it clumsily to the floor. She unhooked her brasserie and tossed it too.

She then hopped off the table and came to me. She looked like something out of my wildest college fantasies. Her skin smooth, her hair wild, and the bright red flower was still in its place.

"Let's go upstairs," she said shyly.

"I could love you anywhere in this house…but if you prefer my love." I said.

As we hurried up the stairs, I undressed. I nearly ripped my shirt off and lost a few buttons in the process. My undershirt slightly ripped at the seam in my urgency and my pants left in a disarray in the hall.

One of the lamps was left on in the room from when I got dressed. The light flooded one side of the bed. The bed was still in the jumble we left it in earlier. I knew it was about to look worst. I stepped out of my restrictive boxers and crawled into the bed with her.

We kissed some more and rolled around playfully until I was on top of her. I kissed her neck and touched her body feeling her pulse beneath my pale fingers.

She extended her legs and wrapped them around me, drew my closer. She was beyond ready. I rubbed my hardened flesh around her narrow opening. It was this part for me where I had to give so much restraint.

All I wanted to do was dive deep into her and to melt my flesh with hers. But because of the very girth and length of my member, I had to take her inch-by-inch. So as my body was craned over hers, with my eyes locked into hers, I pressed my way inside.

"Ahhh" the words escaped from my mouth in one groan as I felt her wet warmth surround me.

I watched her eyes closed as I began to move my hips. Her mouth parted and I bent closer to steal a kiss from her. In this moment, I pressed myself deeper inside.

We started our dance, our slow horizontal waltz. I rocked my hips slowly, felt her body accept more and more of me. With one of her legs around my waist, I pinned the other to the bed.

"Oh f-" I growled. I couldn't stop myself from getting harder as she started to moan louder. My hands grasped at her skin. I held her breasts in my hand, kissed them lovingly.

Again her back arched, as she wanted more of me. Beneath me she began to move faster. She raised her hips to meet my movements. So faster I rocked into her.

Then I moved Bella onto her stomach so I could enter her from behind. I could feel my whatever restraint I held on to, slipped through my fingers. I entered her again, this time with a harder thrust.

I held tightly to her hips as I plunged into her. She moved her hair over her shoulder so she could look back at me. I kissed her shoulder as I gave her all of my length.

"Ooh" she sighed out loud. "Oh yes!" Her eyes closed and she held on to the pillow.

With one hand on her thigh and the other placed firmly on her back. I moved in a more raw motion. She moved back into the movements with perfect time.

Over and over again. I closed my own eyes and threw my head back. I could feel the sweat on my face, the sweat form on my body and the wetness the helped us to move the way we did.

I felt her body constrict beneath; she was close. So I made my movements more choppy, more frenzied. Our breathing was heavy, our bodies dependant on each other for that main goal to climax.

And then her body shuddered as she reached it. In rippling movements, she climaxed underneath my weight. And then it was my turn…I held on for so long until I couldn't.

I felt it build inside as I became even harder and then released inside of her. I stilled as I gave her all I had…all that was inside of me. All my love I saved for her. All my passion that she deserved. A life that was forever dedicated to her, and my body used to protect and pleasure her.

Reluctantly I pulled from her. My penis was still hard and wet. It would be a while before I returned to my flaccid state. With my body on top of hers, I cradled her. I kissed her and rubbed my nose against her damp skin.

"Oh Isabella," I whispered, "I can not get enough of making love to you…"

"Again?" she whispered.

"Again and again. Until you say no more…" I whispered. She turned so she was facing me. She touched the side of my face.

"Again." she said with a smile and nodded.

"Again." I smiled. And smoothly I eased back into her.

The lamp was still on as the sun washed bed with its yellow glow. I looked over to where Bella was. The flower in her hair was crumpled, her hair looked as wild as it did when we were just innocent children. But she was far from a child. She was a beautiful woman, and she was nude in my bed.

"A beautiful lil girl…eyes just like her daddy…" she murmured in her sleep.

What was she dreaming about? Who was she dreaming about? If I could only read her mind. I watched and listened to see if she would give me any more clues. I touched the side of her face softy.

As much as my erection beneath the sheets longed for her, I chose to ignore it. Why I didn't want my love to think I was sex-crazed. She moved her face against my fingers then carefully opened her eyes.

"Good morning" I croaked out. The morning was not kind to my already raspy voice.

"Mornin'" she smiled.

"What were you dreaming?" I asked

"Something nice…it was a just a dream though." She shrugged.

"I'd love to know" I touched her wild soft hair.

"I dreamt... I dreamt I had a baby. A lil girl…" she said shyly. "She was the prettiest baby girl I've ever seen."

"Was she? Did she look like you?" I felt a smile form on my face I couldn't fight.

"She looked like me and you…" she smiled. There was a slight twinkle in her eye. I felt my face blush. More than ever I wished I could read her mind to see what such a child would look like.

"A dream about us having a little one?" I asked. She nodded shyly. "It sounds exceptional…a truly marvelous thing Isabella. I would be extremely honored to father a child with you."

"You would?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Of course! I can't think of anything more perfect than…than marrying you. The only thing that comes close to it would be the creation a new life with you" I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Could it be that with Bella, everything would be better than I deserved? A beautiful wife, a beautiful child…it seemed too much for me. I started to feel overwhelmed with emotion. I had to will away the tingle I felt in my eyes.

"You wouldn't be upset if I were with child?" she asked. She watched me earnestly for my answer. Upset? Upset? I could never be upset over wonderful news like that.

"Never!" I pulled her on to my lap. The sheet wrapped around us both, but her bare skin was against mine. I kissed her forehead. "Why would you ever think I would be upset? It's absurd."

"You'd make me an honest woman?"

"Honest? Isabella, no one is a pure and honest as you. If anything, you'd make me an honest man. You give me what I need, what I desire. I'd be elated to be your husband…if you'd be willing to have me."

"I never thought…I'd ever be you're wife. That Edward Cullen, the most handsome man in New York City. The smartest man I know and the kindest, sweetest man. I don't think I've ever loved any man this much. Not since my papa." She said.

"If I were to ask for your hand, you'd say yes my love?"

"I would." She whispered. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks her nose her lips. I kissed her neck and pulled her warm body against mine. She mirrored my kisses placed her face in the crook of my neck.

"If the gods will be so kind to me, to us. Mother Mary and all the saints help us to get through this whole enigma so I can give you the kind of life you deserve. Something beautiful," I whispered into her ear. "I promise I will make you my bride."

* * *

><p><strong>Making love, baby dreams and the promise of matrimony. All of this despite that dark cloud of Edward being a marked man that hangs over them... Tell me what you think in a review or private message! I always love to hear your thoughts.<strong>

** I sincerely hope that everyone has been enjoying the story so far! I hope you all will continue to read and review and suggest me to your friends. Again, i'm sorry for the delay and i thank everyone for being patient with me! Have a great weekend :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Twilight! But i like making the characters a little bit more diverse **

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

I'd been a nervous mess since my Jasper was in the hospital, but I calmed down more knowing that he was on the mend. It was so heartbreaking to see his beautiful tanned skin so lack of color. He was almost as pale as I was now. Once he was fully recovered, the nurse assured me that he would look the same.

And his dark blue eyes were always so low from being tired. The medicine they gave him had him loopy. He could barely focus on me, but once he located me, he would begin to tease me playfully.

"Perhaps, I'll just move in here. The nurses move a lot faster than my maids." He said with a hoarse voice.

"But Jasper, we can't be close here…" I played along.

"Oh. Perhaps I'll just go back home." He said. Then he leaned his head to the side and smirked at me. Then I read the paper to him; he'd be too tired to do it by himself. There was so much talk about the mess in Europe it gave me a headache. Maybe it would be better if grand-mere stayed with us here in America. She was almost ready to pack up and leave us.

"What is else is happening in _our_ world? How is your family?" he said.

"The same. Well Edward is still at your home, out of harms way. Bella is there with him." I said. I looked at the advertisement for Macy's department store. It had been sometime since I had gone shopping.

"Oh really? That sly fox! I knew he had it in him. Those reserved types are always wolves in the bedroom." he chuckled but stopped when he started to cough. I placed the paper down and gave him his glass of water. I stroked his forehead while he drank.

"I'm sure they're doing other things…" I snickered. I hoped that Bella was working on healing his heart, easing his nerves. Whatever it was that caused him to fall madly in love with her. Whatever it was that inspired him to write those silly sonnets in his journal.

"Hardly, as repressed as the poor fellow is. And Bella? She's quite stunning. But one thing about your brother, and my soon to be brother-in-law," he winked, "is that he is a class act. I don't know a better gentleman than him. It's such a tragedy all that's happened to him. At least Bella offers a great release for him…"

"Release? Oh goodness" I shook my head.

"I didn't mean it in that way my dove, but since you mentioned it." He chuckled again.

"You're lucky you're in this bed Mr. Whitlock, I could pinch you so hard right now." I said.

"Well if you were to pinch me in the right place." He smirked. I pretended as if I were going to pinch him.

"He asked me some questions about marriage." He said as he tried to clear his hoarse throat.

"He did?" my eyes shot open. Suddenly that dream I had seemed more important now.

"Yes, he loves the girl. Who would've have thought that the two of them would be so perfect for each other? They look so swell together too; I watched them as they danced that night. He even asked me how did I know I wanted to marry you." Sweat had begun to form on Jaspers forehead, too much conversation for him maybe.

"And what did you say?" I smiled.

"It's between us men." He smirked. I thought about how great Jasper was to give him advice. Edward never had the older brother he wanted. Our marriage would give him one, eventually.

I thought about that dream I had that was so realistic. I could taste the wedding cake and the champagne. I touched the beautiful lace and satin of Bella's dress. I could smell the cologne on Edward as I congratulated him. I could hear the cans tied to the back of Edward's car as they drove away to Bedford...

"What's on your mind Alice? You have that blank look again." He closed his eyes while I dabbed a cloth against his forehead.

"Just thinking about that dream I had. You know me and my dreams." I sighed

"Yes my beautiful psychic. What did you dream?"

"Something terribly romantic… I will have to tell you when you're in better form. I think you need your rest".

"Rest? All I do is rest, but I still feel tired. I need fresh air. Help me up doll so I can look out the window." He said. I helped to sit him up carefully and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. I placed his slippers on his feet and quickly brought his wheelchair closer to him.

Nervously I watched as he scooted into the seat. "Grab the blanket for me too." He said exhausted. I placed the wool blanket over his legs.

"How's that? Warm as a bug in a rug?" I smiled.

"Yes. You're the greatest, that's why I'm going to marry you." He settled back into the chair and I stepped behind him to push him to the window. The windows in his room were large, it was one of his requests when he knew he'd be here a while.

I opened the window and the crisp air blew in with a soft breeze. He closed his eyes and inhaled. I did the same.

"Smells like spring is coming" he said in his hoarse voice.

"You can't smell spring. You can feel it, I feel it coming."

"Spring wedding? Or summer wedding?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him cheerfully.

"Summer! I need more time to plan and invite and all the other preparations."

"You could plan a wedding for tonight if necessary Alice. Are you still nervous to tell your mother?" Jasper knew exactly that that was the reason. I hadn't told her yet; I was still searching for the right opportunity. I felt like the moment she would find out, and then she would realize I'd be leaving the mansion. She'd be alone.

I didn't want her to be lonely. But I was "today's woman" and I had to leave the nest and maybe start my own nest.

"You know I am…I know she will be fine with it. I just can't see her future without me." I sighed.

I stayed with Jasper until they told me I had to leave. I kissed him slowly on his lips and told him I'd return tomorrow. I hated to leave him. I couldn't wait for the day he'd leave looking all fine and dandy in his smart suit and shoes. I saw his pajamas countless times, but now I longed to see him in his normal clothing. At least he let me fix his hair. Some pomade and a brush, and he looked like he was ready to listen to music in his living room.

Outside of the hospital one lone reporter followed me with a notebook in her hand. A female reporter, how strange.

"So what's the news on Jasper Whitlock? Is he crippled? In a coma? Spill the beans will ya sister. I have nothing to report." She said. I looked at her drab clothing. Could you believe she was wearing tweed pants?

"That's none of your business. What you should be concerned about is getting a well-tailored suit. And maybe a camera" I said abruptly. I walked to the car that waited for me, but she rushed the door.

"Look sister, we ain't all born with silver spoons in our mouths. Some of us have to work. Just give me a lil information so I can pay my part of the rent" She pleaded.

"He's as handsome as he's ever been" Is all I say and I get into the car. I barely talk to the press, mother told us to steer clear of them. It seemed like they were always around somewhere waiting to pounce on us.

"How is he really Miss Alice?" Billy asked me.

"He's a lot better, but awful tired." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss. Be sure to tell him for me please." he said in his deep voice. I nodded and slumped in the seat. I couldn't be concerned with great posture and all those other things. I wanted to kick my heels off, roll down my stockings, and maybe drink some liquor. To be honest, I couldn't unwind. It was hard when my heart and mind were with jasper.

Back at the mansion, I went to my room to rest. On my bed I lay on my stomach and played with my engagement ring. It was my idea to wear it on the gold chain as a necklace. I slipped the ring on and off my finger.

"Look mother! He finally asked me!" I said softly. I tried to imagine her look of happiness for me.

"Oh that's wonderful," I said in my best imitation of mother's slight French accent. I slipped the ring off my finger and looked at it.

"Talkin' to yourself? Time for the looney bin?" Emmett joked. I looked at him. His style of dress had changed so dramatically. He dressed even more flashy now, in pin stripes and other styles. He looked like one of the goons from the movies then playboy he was.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that," I hissed. He walked over to my mirror and studied his reflection.

"Cheer up Alice. I know you're upset about Jasper but he'll be all right. I'm sure whoever shot him feels sorry they did." He said. The tone of his voice seemed serious, but the smirk on his face didn't match it.

"Whoever shot him, I hope they get the electric chair," I said angrily.

"The electric chair? That's only for murder. They wouldn't give a regular Joe that." He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they will. Don't you read the papers? This is all over the news, and now they're saying it's all connected. Whoever is involved is going to get it big time. I'll be happy to see them get carried off." I said.

He adjusted his red tie uncomfortably and pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. "You can't believe everything the papers say"

"The coppers told me the same thing. That young detective told me, he'd get me justice. You should be happy about that," I said. "Why you should feel great that whoever's behind this is going to get theirs. We'll all be safe again"

"I…I am happy. Well I'm happier now I should say, never felt better. I don't need no gumshoe telling me how to live or now egg head crumb like Edward making me feel like a second-class citizen in my own home"

"Don't you miss him?" I sat up in the bed. I couldn't believe what he had been saying.

"Miss him? It's so much better without him moping around! Hasn't it been eggs in the coffee when he wasn't here? So easy going".

"Eggs in the coffee? Are you joking around with me Emmett?" I wagged my finger at him angrily. "He's moping around because you've done nothing but tease and be mean to him! And you haven't done anything nice for him since he's come home from college! And he's moping because our father is dead! Daddy died and you didn't even shed a tear at the funeral!"

I felt like I was going through hysterics. I was tired of him being so callous; I was tired of my fiancé looking so sad in the hospital. I was tired and possibly delirious.

"Hey you watch your mouth Alice!" he shouted. "I don't owe Edward or you or anyone in this family anything! Why didn't I cry at the funeral? I didn't cry because he cut me out of the will! He left me high and dry! And that red-headed bastard hasn't done anything but get in the way…"

I got of the bed and rushed over to Emmett. I started to poke him on his chest angrily.

"You you…you no good grease ball! You're nuts! You think because you walk around here togged up to the bricks and you have a little moolah that you're some abercrombie? You aren't! You were a horrible son and a horrible brother!" I shrieked.

He raised his hand as if he was going to slap me but he pulled it back. He ran it through his greasy hair instead. "Al, you better watch that hot pepper mouth of yours."

I shook my head and took a step back. Was I blinded this whole time? "I won't. Not until you act like a stand up guy. Not until Jasper comes home and not until Edward comes home."

"Edward? He'll come home in a meat wagon…if he comes home." He snarled. He fixed his blazer and his tie once more. Then he left out of my room.

Meat wagon? What was Emmett up to? Suddenly I got scared. I followed him out of the room pass some of the maids and down the stairs.

"If he comes home? You know something don't you? What's going on?"

"You'd had better mind your business. Keep that yap closed. I'd hate to see somethin' happen to you," he snarled.

"Are you threatening me? What's going to happen to him? Tell me or I'm gonna have the coppers take you away!" I said.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me. If you know what's good for you." He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Ouch you're hurting me!" I cried.

"You're making a scene." He said lower. "Don't cross me Al." Then he let me go and wait for Victoria to give him his coat. He took it from her angrily and left out the door slamming it loudly.

The noise made me jump. Victoria gave me a worried look. I missed Bella at this moment, I would tell her everything. I didn't want to discuss this with Victoria; she was the biggest busybody.

"I'd like some tea and then a hot bath please." I said softly as I touched my arm.

"Of course Miss Alice". She said.

"And the telephone…I need to call my brother immediately." I said to her.

"I'll make the call for you while the water runs." Victoria nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Alice's dream? Jasper said she was psychic. And Emmett seems to be getting deeper and deeper into his gangster roll. What do you think about that? Tell me in a review or a private message! As always, I thank every single one of you for reading, reviewing, suggesting and favoriting my story. It really means a lot, and the support is extremely encouraging! <strong>

**I hope everyone is enjoying this holiday season! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight nor was I around for the Great Depression! **

* * *

><p>We were sitting in one of the big picture windows upstairs toward the back of the house. I twisted a small white flower in my hands. I braided it with a few others so I could place them in my hair. Earlier, Edward showed me how to snip flowers the right way so the whole plant wouldn't die. It was something he learned to do from Jasper.<p>

He sat next to me silently. I watched as he wrote in his journal. His hand moved faster than my eyes could keep up so I just looked at his face every now and then. When he closed the journal, he gave me his crooked smile. Maybe one day, I would be able to read it.

"Where did you get this fairy idea from Edward?" I asked softly. At Jasper's mansion, I had lost track of time with him. The days blended beautifully with each other, I never been so happy. And every second was just like heaven. Every kiss was sweeter than a Hershey bar. Just being around each other, and learning more about each other. Even though we were so different, we seemed perfect together as the characters in my romance books.

"To be quite honest, Margaret is to blame." He said with a soft blush. "She filled my head with all these notions and stories of Irish fairies and ginger-haired heroes. As a child, I hung on her every word when she was our nanny. And my mother didn't help at all. She had me convinced they existed, right in front of me. And all of us seemed so plain...so average. That is with the exception of you...you were this beautiful fascinating marvel to me. I was only 4 or 5 but I adored you."

As I stared at him, I thought of the young chubby cheeked Edward. His green eyes so focused, his hair in ringlets. He was so calm now compared to a few weeks ago. So relaxed, not nervous or stuttering over his words. His dress shirts weren't buttoned around his neck. He didn't wear a tie or even a sweater vest. And he stopped wearing his shoes and only wore his house slippers.

"I was such a clumsy mess though growing up. Remember when I chipped my tooth? I was so embarrassed. Jake loved it. He said my smile looked like the Liberty Bell."

"Well at least you didn't get tall and awkward like I did. I felt so embarrassed." he shook his head. His wild hair moved catching the light.

"I liked your height." I smiled "I just couldn't say anything about it."

"Nor could I say anything about your beauty...or that lovable chip you once had." he smiled back at me.

"If Master Cullen were still alive, you'd be away at college still. None of this would've happened would it?"

"Most likely not. I doubt I'd gain enough confidence to confess my feelings. I'd just enjoy you from afar. Pray to the gods that you'd give me a smile or two. Exchange simple pleasantries. Perhaps an innocent touch of the hand..."he touched my hand softly.

He then looked in my eyes. It was a look I started to learn very well. He wanted to dance...that's what we called it, but it was actually making love. It wasn't just whoopee. And it wasn't like how Angela spoke about it. It was so strong and passionate...I couldn't say no if he asked me. I wouldn't say no.

"Bella...let's go outside today to the park for a walk. In this home, all I want to do is make love to you over and over again. I have to contact my business associates later and I need to get my mind back into focus."

"Will it be safe?"

"It should be. I'm sure detective Biers will be close by. It won't take long for me to clear my thoughts". Edward cleared his throat. "Then perhaps afterwards..." he blushed again.

"I'll go get myself ready." I said. He nodded and I got off the window. I went into the guest bedroom. I never slept in there, I just used it to get dressed and to keep my things. Even though it was beginning to get warm outside, it was still very chilly. I put on my heavy stockings and my boots. I pulled on old sweater that Maggie knitted for me. It was one of my favorites. It was a lovely dark purple. I pulled it over my simple brown dress.

I braided my hair with the strand of flowers in it. And made my way to Edward's room. I peaked in to see him pulling his old college sweater over his head. He wore his boots too. He looked at me and smirked. I buttoned my coat wrapped my scarf around my neck; He put his college scarf on after his coat then grabbed his hat. I rushed to the kitchen to grab some stale bread to feed to the pigeons.

We left out and he looked around, it was early afternoon. There weren't many people in the street. I'm not sure if anyone would notice or see us, but for some reason. I felt nervous. I could feel my heart start to move towards my throat. I held on to Edward's hand tightly as we hurried down the block and across the street to the park.

"No reporters, that should be a good harbinger" he said as soft as his raspy voice would allow. Inside the park we walked hand in hand and along the trail. We found a bench that wasn't completely covered in slush and sat down. I took the bread out and broke off some pieces. Carefully I threw it across from us and waited for the birds to come. It was cool outside, but I knew the birds were out there somewhere.

In the bright light of the sun, and brightness of the melting snow around us, Edward looked even paler to me. His lips redder, his cheeks with a slight flush. He smiled at me softly, his green eyes shined softly. We hadn't been outside together since I came over. I wanted to enjoy it, but I couldn't relax.

A colored nanny with a well dressed baby in a stroller and a toddler grasping on to her coat pocket tightly walked by us. She gave us a curious stare and the toddler smiled and asked. "Is that girl his nanny?"

"She's somethin'." she huffed and shook her head as they walked away. I'd been noticing the looks that we were getting. The same kind of looks Angela got when she went out places with Mike.

"I feel like everyone is staring at us," I whispered.

"That's because you're so beautiful Bella" he assured me.

"No. It's not that"

"Or maybe they recognize my face. It's all over the city's papers" He chuckled. He sat back and continued to hold my hand.

"It's cause we're so different." I said. I avoided his beautiful eyes, but I could feel them watch me.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked, "You don't feel safe?"

"I feel…I can't describe it."

"Before all this, I was used to not being seen. I stood in the background, buried away in studies, fantasies. But now all eyes are on me. I've never felt more insecure than now. But there is one thing that makes me feel sure…it's you. The love you give and the encouragement you give me, Bella. If people want to stare at us because our skin color is different; it's the least of my worries" with his other hand, he touched my chin softly. His touch brought back that feeling of comfort we shared inside. He turned my face to his.

" And my love for you doesn't change for anyone or any issue they may have. It must be such curious thing for them to see a couple like us. I'm sure it happens, or has happened before. In Paris, no one would take a second look…"

"The city of love" I smiled.

"Yes, the city of lights, thinkers, writers, artistes…and also close to war grounds. I wonder if there's anywhere that's safe for us sometimes. Star crossed lovers deserve happy endings don't they?" he asked. A few birds flew down and started to eat at the crumbs.

"Everyone deserves a happy ending…I think some people just need it more than others. I certainly think we do. Your father's death, my father's death…all this crazy scary mess we live in. A happy ending would be perfect, but I feel like this world can be so cold sometimes…Look at this depression. All those people starving…" more pigeons started to come to the crumbs so I threw more out.

"It's so hard to believe that inside of the park, the absolute heart of the city, that there are so many destitute individuals." he said.

"I'm just so happy your mother decided to keep everyone on board. I couldn't bear to imagine what would've happened if she didn't. Mama barely has enough money saved to support the both us..." I said sadly.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you. I couldn't let you live in a shanty" he squeezed my hand tighter.

"What are you going to do when Jasper comes home? Will you stay here or come back to the mansion?"

"I suppose I'll come back to mansion. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and it's going to happen soon. I can't hide here forever. I have to face my fears…I have to stand up to protect you, everyone else I love. I owe my father that much. I have to make him proud… And as terrified as I am of death, what scares me even more is losing you Bella to hands of some brute."

"I'm terrified too…but when I'm with you, it's not so scary anymore." I put some crumbs in his hand. "Hold your hand open like this."

Edward held his large gloves hand open. He looked at me and then back at his hand. A sparrow flew in to his hand and started pecking at the crumbs before it flew away.

"You've must've worked your magic, my love…that's never happened to me before." He smiled. "I'll try it again."

So he tried it again by himself, he placed the breadcrumbs in his hand and waited. He looked at me and back at his hand. I broke the bread into smaller pieces and again a bird flew into his hand.

"Pure magic" he whispered.

"Only a Cullen could waste bread on birds while we all starve" a rough voice said to us.

"Excuse me sir?" Edward asked. As we sat there, an older man, a homeless man walked up to us.

"I know your young ears heard me mac. Wastin' it on the birds and I'm starvin'!" he said roughly. His voice was rough and mean like the look on his face. He had dark green eyes and a coarse beard. His hat was smushed over wild thick dirty hair. His winter coat was old and worn. I could see a bottle of liquor in his pocket.

"There's no need to be belligerent sir. I understand if you're hungry, I can buy you a warm meal," Edward said kindly.

"I don't need your charity mac. I don't need nothin' from you or anyone else like you." He pointed his finger at Edward. "There's no room in this world for dreamers. It's cruel and you have to look out for no one but you. Anything else that don't fit in…has to disappear. I was a part of the problem, so I had to disappear." He grumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Anything that's a problem has to disappear. You make the same mistakes and you'll soon find out. You love her? Love her enough to die for her? Or have her die for you? If the answer is yes then you're already out of luck! Time is running out of a broken hour glass for the both of yous" he yelled. He took a swig from the bottle in his pocket and wiped his mouth. He placed it back in his pocket.

"Who are you?" Edward repeated. "Who are you?" nervously I looked at the man.

"It doesn't matter anymore mac. I couldn't protect you if I could. You're on your own, just like I'm on my own." He said. Edward got off the bench and stepped toward the man. The man was tall like Edward. The man's harsh stare softened, and what looked like a tear fell from his eye. But he caught it before it could roll down his dirty cheek.

"Tell me who you are sir. Please." Edward pleaded.

"You're what I thought you'd be mac. How I pictured you in my mind, the papers don't serve you right…"

"Sir…" Edward repeated. I got up and grabbed Edward's hand. The man looked down at me.

"Jaysus, Mary, Joseph and the wee donkey!" he said as he stared at me. "If you aren't the spittin' image…" he took his hat off and ran his hand through his dirty hair. "I've said too much. I can't help you, or be who you need me to be. I can only take care of myself. Good luck to you. Don't be a fool like I was mac. Leave that love business alone."

"It's the only thing I have to hold on to. Her happiness, her safety, is the world to me." Edward said as he looked down at me.

" Then it's too late for you. The both of yous…it's like watching a picture show. I know it too well." He took another swig and waved his hand at us. "Leave me alone!" he staggered off and Edward moved to follow him but I held his hand tighter.

"Leave him…" I whispered.

"I think he was…I felt in my heart that he's…" Edward's voice stopped. He clenched his jaw as he watched the man disappear into the park.

"Let's go back to mansion. You can make your calls and I'll make us something to eat. We can talk about it over food." I smiled softly at him.

"Yes, let's go back." He answered. We walked back in silence and quietly entered the mansion. Edward disappeared into the study area where the telephone was and I went into the kitchen.

I grabbed some meat from the icebox. Today felt like a comfort stew kind of day. I chopped and cut the vegetables and the beef into perfect sizes. In the large pot, I browned the beef with onions and peppers.

While it browned I opened a small can of tomato paste and added it. Poured in some of the stock. I sat on a stool and bundled up some herbs like I learned how to do. I thought about the man in the park.

Edward was right all alone. His papa was still alive…but if he were alive then what did it mean? He couldn't come back when everyone thought he was dead. Was it better that way? I'd give anything to have my papa back.

I thought about his song. I could hear his voice in my head singin'…I closed my eyes and remembered his laugh. When I opened my eyes, tears fell down. I couldn't think about my papa now. Edward would need me to be strong.

Comfort stew not only for him, but for me too. I placed the bundle of herbs in the pot and the vegetables. I put the top on the pot and went to go find him. Edward was no longer on the telephone. He sat with his head in his hands.

"Edward" I said softly. He looked up at me.

"I wanted to ask him so much…tell him everything…" when I was close enough to him I sat on his lap and held him. He buried his face in my chest. I gently touched his head, rubbed his hair. I felt him sniff and then he sat up. His eyes were red.

"Cleaned up, I bet we look remarkably a like." He said. "Do you think I'll ever see him again Bella?"

"I think anything can happen now."

He gave me a thoughtful look and nodded. He kissed my lips softly. He touched the side of my face. There was still sadness in his beautiful eyes.

"How much longer until dinner will be ready?" he asked.

"Maybe a half hour." I answered.

"That's more than a substantial amount of time…I really need you now Bella. Desperately." he said.

"Do you want _me_ to lead?" I asked with a shy smile. Edward nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So the mysterious homeless man is Edward's father. Coincidence or planned? Should he pursue him or let him go? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! As always I enjoy hearing from everyone. I thank everyone for reading and suggesting me to your friends. I thank everyone who sent me messages. i know it's been a while since the last update. my apologies! <strong>

**I hope everyone is staying warm! We're having a big freeze in NYC. Enjoy the rest of your week everyone. I look forward to hearing from you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>I had to turn the fire off from under comfort stew. With wobbly legs I rushed from Edward's bare lap in the study and into the kitchen only wearing stockings. They had already started to roll down; there were no garters to hold them up anymore. I stirred the pot slowly, my body felt tired from what we just did.<p>

I sighed as remembered his kisses and the intense look that was in his eyes. When he said, "I need you" as he held me tighter. And how he held me tighter and moved under me.

I closed my eyes and I was back in that moment. We were still connected, still dancin' holding each other so close. Why didn't I pick something that needed longer to cook? I could stay in his arms forever…I didn't hear Edward come in the kitchen. I smiled as he put his collar shirt on my shoulders.

"For safety," he whispered. I slipped my arms through the sleeves.

Then he reached his arms around me and buttoned a couple of the buttons. His fingertips touched my skin slightly. He kissed the side of my face and rubbed his nose on the top of my head. I leaned back into him to steady myself.

"Dinner smells amazing," he said. "I'll get the table ready."

He reached into the cupboard with out the stepladder. He pulled out two bowls, two glasses. I loved watching his tall body move. His underwear was clean but hung wrinkled around his hips. His pale skin still had a rosy flush on it.

He moved to the drawer and pulled out two spoons. He gave me a lazy but shy smile. The smile he always gave after we were done…it was a little mischievous. He placed a beautiful large soup bowl, and matching serving spoon on the counter.

"When you look at me like that...with some much adoration, you raise my heart from the depths of despair. Within moments" he said.

"When you look at me like that…you make me wanna dance again," I said softly.

"Well I'm always ready to dance" he said his voice heavy and husky. He touched my hair. He fixed the flowers that were coming loose.

Then there was a loud "ding dong" that made me jump. It was the doorbell. I hadn't heard it since the detective came for his visit. Could it be him again?

"Who can that be?" He asked with a puzzled look. He moved his hair from his eyes and walked out of the kitchen with me close behind. He quickly pulled on his pants from the floor as the bell rang again. He went to the door and before he could answer it, it flew open.

"Great Caesar's ghost!" Alice screamed. "I telephoned here two times! I was worried when you didn't answer the door." She hurried into the mansion. "Are you ok?"

She looked him up and down. She took her coat off quickly. She placed it on the coat rack along with her hat. "Where _are_ the rest of your clothes?"

"I..."Edward began.

"You have to answer the telephone. Don't you know I was sick with worry?" She kept talking and Edward just stood there quietly and listened to her. I moved slowly to my clothes. I tried to pick up my dress before she noticed me.

"Bella? What in the world are _you_ wearing?" She asked. "Oh my...you two were…oh Jasper said you would be…but so early in the evening for heaven's sake?" Her face turned as red as Edward's. I couldn't speak. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Edward for help.

"W-w-well y-y-you're here. Stay for dinner and tell me why you're so worried." He said nervously. "Will you help me set the table?"

"I'll see if I remember how…I must've set a table for tea once as a child." Alice murmured as she looked at the table. As they set the table I hurried in the kitchen. I unbuttoned the shirt, and took it off. I quickly put on my dress, zipped it up clumsily and pulled my hair from the inside.

I placed as much soup in the large bowl that it could hold. I carried it carefully into the dining room. I placed it on the table, there would be no candles tonight, Alice seemed too on edge.

"I'll get another bowl and spoon for Alice" Edward whispered to me. I sat down and looked at Alice. She didn't have a lick of makeup on and that was not like her. No rouge, no cake mascara, and her hair looked like it was wet still.

She looked so unhappy. She frowned at me and took out a cigarette and lit it. She let out a big sigh and puffed it nervously. The smoke from it made me feel like I would sneeze.

Edward placed the bowl and spoon in front of her. Alice sat at the head of the table, and Edward sat directly across from me. He watched her smoke her cigarette quietly and then spoke as he served the stew to us.

"So what's the cause of this impromptu visit Alice?" he asked.

She waved the cigarette and placed it on a silver dish.

"Emmett. He's so far gone, it's frightening me." she shook her head sadly and took a spoonful of soup. She smiled and licked her lips. "Bella did you make this? It's absolutely perfect kitten!"

"Thank you" I smiled. Just that small smile on her face made her look like the Alice I knew. The glamorous girl she was going back to, not the sad one she was for all these months.

"What did he do this time?" Edward huffed. His face became serious.

"He said you're never coming home..." she said as she slurped up some more soup. I don't think I've saw her eat that much or that fast. She even poured herself some wine.

"He's so different, you'd think daddy left him in charge. And that poor Jane, she got kicked out of the mansion for dealing with him and all his foolishness."

"She did?" I said shocked. I was supposed to check on her. I was supposed to telephone her and speak some sense to her but I didn't. Now she was out…where was she?

"Yes. Margaret said she was getting out of line and when she caught her with Emmett on her knees…well that was the last straw…" Alice continued her story but I couldn't hear. I kept thinking of Jane…she got kicked out and I didn't. Was it because Edward was the good guy and Emmett was the villain? Or did she change completely? Sweet Jane, caught up with the wrong guy… I felt Edward's strong hand grip the top of my hand. His eyes locked with mine.

"And then on top of that, he's up to something. I just wish I knew what. Why would he say that? How would he know that something terrible is about to happen? I'm scared and I can't tell mother, she couldn't take the pain if she knew her child had turned…turned into a monster" Alice smoked her cigarette which was almost done and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Slow down Alice." Edward comforted her. He pulled the bottle from her and took the cigarette from her pale fingertips. "I know he's behind this somehow…if not the main player, a important pawn in the game. I need you to keep your wits about you. I can't be there for mother; you have to assure her that I'll be alright. Even if I'm not sure that I will be…"

"Edward…" she said sadly "I brought you something." She reached for her purse and pulled out a gun. It was silver and black. The light hit the gun and it shined bright.

"Alice, Where did you get that from?" Edward said as he took it from her quickly.

"The detective gave it to me for you a while back…you need it Edward. You need it more than ever don't you see? Stop being so intellectual and protect yourself, protect her…" she waved her hand to me.

I watched Edward's face as he looked at the gun. He examined it carefully. I could almost see him studying each part and taking it apart in his mind. He held it carefully, I couldn't tell if he were afraid of it or if he were afraid of what having one would do to him.

"It doesn't change your character to have one. You're still a great guy, a great brother. You'll still be the poet, you'll still be the gentleman, but you're gonna be protected. You're gonna be stronger, it'll make you braver." She said.

"Bella, what do you think?" he asked me.

"If it's what's best…I pray you're never gonna have to use it." I thought for a while and then I spoke "Even Romeo had a sword right?" He smirked as his cheek blushed slightly.

"That he did," he said.

I couldn't image Edward firing a gun at anyone. He wasn't the gangster type, he wasn't even the fighting type. But now things were different and he was behind the eight ball.

"I still feel unsettled…I don't want to go back home tonight. Could I stay here? I'll give you space if you want. I'll stay out of your hair…your very wild hair. I need a little space, and being here surrounded by Jasper's things, it feels right." Alice sighed as she sipped more wine.

"Of course you can stay dear sister. How could I ever turn you away?" Edward scooped more stew for himself and for her. I was still on my first bowl. I couldn't eat…

"I'll stay in a guest room." She ate more and looked at me. "You two together…how bohemian. You're so beautiful Bella. You have this soft glow to you. I can't put my finger on it, but very lovely and natural. You've been taking great care of my brother. Not only is he our mother's heart, he's mine too. He looks so well rested and happy."

"Thank you Miss Alice." I said shyly.

"Oh no more of that Miss Alice. Alice, call me Alice. I know we'll be a lot closer soon. I dreamt it. It might sound silly, but I just have such a strong feeling." She smiled.

"I sure hope you're right." I looked at Edward who had been watching me so lovingly the while time.

"She's right. Somehow, she's always right" he smiled.

"I feel so much better seeing the both of you happy and safe. I can relax now." She sighed and drank the rest of her wine. She slouched in her seat and closed her eyes. "I can't wait until Jasper comes home. Then I'll truly be able to relax…I'm so tired"

"Perhaps you should go upstairs and rest then. We won't keep you awake." He said softly.

"That sounds lovely. Bella, thank you for such a delicious dinner. It was incredible" she smiled and I smiled back at her. She got up and Edward stood up as she left the table then he sat back down. He ran his hand through his hair; he looked at me sadly.

"I'm not thrilled about carrying a weapon, but at this point, it's logical. I've never shot one before, I have to find a way to practice I'm sure. But the mechanics of it is just rudimentary laws of physics…sorry. There I go again rambling. I know I can figure it out." He said with a nervous smile. He looked at the gun on the table carefully.

"Guns have always scared me. Ever since…ever since my Papa's death." I said.

"The detective said that the death of your father could possibly be connected to everything that has transpired. I have strong feeling that my father could give us more information about it. That is if he's willing to talk to me again, willing to talk to us…" he kind of stared off as he thought of all these things.

"Mama told me that he matched her and my papa together." I smiled. "Our fathers were friends."

"Then he could definitely give us a few clues...somehow link the past with the present." Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should go to bed as well. The dishes can wait."

We went back to the bedroom, Edward picked up a book from the nightstand. I stepped out of my dress, I pulled off my stockings and crept into the bed naked. Edward looked at me with a smirk. Then he opened the book and started to read out loud.

"Let not my love be called idolatry,

Nor my belovèd as an idol show,

Since all alike my songs and praises be

To one, of one, still such, and ever so." He stepped out of his pants and continued to read.

"Kind is my love today, tomorrow kind,

Still constant in a wondrous excellence;

Therefore my verse to constancy confined,

One thing expressing, leaves out difference." He eased his underwear off and got into the bed with me.

"Fair, kind, and true is all my argument,

Fair, kind, and true, varying to other words;

And in this change is my invention spent—

Three themes in one, which wondrous scope affords." He placed the book down and stared into my eyes "Fair, kind, and true have often lived alone, Which three, till now, never kept seat in one."

"Was that Shakespeare?" I asked shyly.

"Yes…your observational skills are really amazing Bella" he gently pulled me so I was on his chest. my face snuggled against his warm skin, his soft chest hair.

"It was beautiful." I said. I yawned softly. My eyes started to feel heavy with sleep. It was a long day and finally we were in bed. The sheets felt cool against my skin, Edward's skin felt warm against mine.

We started to slowly connect our bodies into a slow rhythm. Sleep would have to wait. Edward let out a deep moan as he entered me. I was on top of him again. Slowly, he pushed more of himself inside of me.

I moaned outloud and he covered my mouth with his with a deep kiss. His tongue touched mine.

"Not so loud my love, we aren't alone tonight," he groaned heavily. His hands slid down my back to my behind.

I held on to his head and twisted my fingers in his hair. I moved my hips along with his, up and down… the wetter I got, the easier it was to slide back and forth. We both did our best to stay quiet, we breathed carefully but deep through our mouths. We moved slowly so the bed wouldn't make loud noises.

"Ohhh" I sighed he moved his hips up. He moved my hair from my face and kissed me deeply.

We rolled over and he was now on top. He kissed my chest and sucked on my nipples. Then he placed all his weight on me and pushed deeper. He covered my mouth with his again to hide my moan.

I closed my eyes and held on to his shoulders while he changed the rhythm to fast. He held me tighter and moved harder. I bit my lip so I wouldn't sigh loud when that wonderful feeling hit me suddenly. I held onto Edward as my body shook and his stopped moving as he released inside of me…

And we were quietly panting. Our bodies still connected, my eyes even heavier closed. I felt asleep with his arms holding me.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward with a gun? Good idea or bad idea? And he thinks his father will be able to give him more answers about what is going on...What do you think? Tell me in a review or private message! <strong>

**Thanks again for continuing to read and review. I thank every one for adding me to their alerts and favoriting. I thank everyone for waiting for my updates (even though they may be a little past due). **

**For those who are interested, Edward read to Bella Shakespeare's "Sonnet 105".**

**Have a great week every one!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of the rain as it hit the windows. The curtains were drawn tightly to block out whatever sunlight wanted to creep in. But with the rain, I doubt the sun would be visible. Bella was still snoring softly with her hair in thick fluffy waves spread on the pillow. The little flowers that were braided in looked like they were floating along a river.

I kissed her forehead softly and placed the note I'd written for her on my pillow. I couldn't just leave her without a note. I knew she'd worry but I did want to leave her with some assurance. I gathered some clothes to dress with.

I went to the washroom and turned the shower on. As the water fell on me I quickly bathed. I had no time to waste. If I were to leave the house before she or Alice noticed, I had to be quick. I stepped out and rubbed the towel on my hair and face. Dried off my body quickly and begin to dress.

I left the washroom and Alice was there with her arms crossed.

"Where are you off to exactly?" she whispered.

"To have a cup of coffee, maybe a little breakfast." I answered.

"I know Bella can make that. You have to leave for that?" she whispered.

"It's not the coffee I have to leave for, it's for the person I'm having it with. Just think of it as a business meeting" I said. I tried to walk by her.

"Are you carrying the gun with you?" she asked.

"No."

"So you're leaving out, by yourself and you don't have the gun?"

"Yes. I don't know how to use it yet. It'll be more of a danger than a protection at this point." I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "Alice, I'll be alright. And if anything should happen while I'm gone, make sure Isabella is safe. I want her to go to Bedford immediately. I have a bit of money for her, and I've created a little fund for her incase…But all of that is heavily detailed in a letter notarized in the safe in the study at home."

"Who are you meeting? Now I'm even more nervous." She said. We walked down the hall and down the stairs. She watched me as laced up my boots.

"I think you know the answer…how did you know I was leaving?" I said as I glanced up at her.

She pursed her lips then answered. "I had a nightmare…"

"I'll be fine Alice. Go back to bed. " I lied. The thought of her having a nightmare and knowing I was on my way out made my stomach lurch. I did not want to know the details of the dream. I woke up with courage, and I had to hold on to it. I had to hold it tightly in my hands, because if I let it go, I would lose my nerve.

"_You_ go to back bed. You have that beautiful doll there waiting for you." She begged.

"I'm going to come back." I said with a straight face. I buttoned my coat and put my hat on. "I'll bring chocolates for the two of you."

"Cherry cordials" she said with a forced smile. She hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and then opened the door.

It was raining. It was down pouring actually. Alice handed me a large umbrella nervousness in her eyes. I smiled at her and opened the umbrella.

I walked down the block into the chilly air. The rain made the cement shiny and the street looked shiny. Some snow and slush got carried away with the current, and pushed into the sewer drains. I crossed the street, avoided the cars and headed to the park. I knew he would be here, somewhere, and I was determined to find him.

There was a large shantytown in the middle of the park, if he were here, that would be the place to look. Almost absent-mindedly I walked down the paths and found myself getting distracted by the heavy rain and it how completely drenched everything. After a few minutes, it became evident that I was the only one in the park. The only person who wasn't a visitor that is.

As I came closer to the shantytown, I could see the badly constructed homes. Homes made from leftover materials and various things to provide the very basic shelter needed for the elements. These homes looked like a child's play thing left in the snow. The roofs were low and they were homes were in lines and groups. I didn't know where to start so I had to try them all. I didn't even know my father's full name, but I deducted that if I gave a description of him, someone would know whom I was referring to.

I could feel my heart rise inside of my chest. My throat felt closed suddenly and my mouth dry. I clenched my jaw as I tried to will away my fear and apprehension. I walked to the first home. The door was nothing more than a sheet of metal. The walls were a hodgepodge of bricks and wood. The roof was layered pieces of metal and wood.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door cracked open an only a few inches. A woman stared up at me through the slit. Her eyes were cold.

"Whadya want?" She snarled at me.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if you knew a gentleman. He's about my height, red hair and beard." I said trying to control the tremor in my voice.

"You a copper?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Just looking for him. He's important to me." I answered. She opened the door a little more than looked up at me.

"If he's owes ya money, he ain't good for it. He can't pay a swell like you back. So forget it. It's a trip for biscuits," she said.

"He doesn't owe me anything. I would just like to speak to him ma'am. Do you know what home he's in?" I asked I smiled slightly at her; tried to conjure up whatever charm I could.

"No, he's kind of a drifter. Stays here and there, but someone may know more," she said softly. "This isn't a place for a swell like you. A looker like you could get in big trouble in these parts"

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day." I said. She closed the door quickly.

And that was the luck that the fates gave me. I knocked on door after door. Everyone seemed to know him, no one knew who he was. I had started to get cold. My slacks and my boots had started to get wet from being in the rain for so long. I could feel my stomach rumble from hunger. I looked at my wristwatch to check the time.

"Hey that's a nice wrist watch you go there" I heard someone call out. I turned around and there was a group of three young men about my age who were standing about seven feet away from me.

"Yeah, it would look even better on me," said another one. I looked them; they were obviously hard on their luck, down and out.

"Gentleman, good morning" I said addressing them.

"Oh what do we have here? A butter and eggs man?" another said.

"Either that or a flatfoot. You far from your fancy home ain't ya?" the third said. The rain ran off their already soaked hats. It soaked their clothes.

"I'm not a detective, I'm actually looking for someone. Perhaps you know…" before I could finish my statement one of them lunged at me. I quickly dodged out of his way but another grabbed the umbrella from my hand. He pulled it with so much force that it hurt my hand.

He took the umbrella and twirled it around. "Nice, this mine now."

"And the watch" the other said. He also lunged at me while the other one I dodged shoved me from behind. I fell over from losing my balance. I hit the snow hard; it crunched underneath me.

"There's no need for violence…" I said "if you want the watch…" the rain continued its relentless downpour, my hat was no match for it. The rain barely stayed off of my face.

"Oh we have a regular diplomat over here. Yous guys hear this?" one of them laughed. The two of them closed in on me.

"Hey! Leave 'im alone! Gon' get outta here you bowsies!" I heard a voice yell. They all turned to the voice. Even I looked to see who it was. It was him; my father.

"Hey Tony, we were showing this swell why his type ain't welcome here" the one with my umbrella said.

"You ain't welcome here! It's bucketing and you feckers are out here millin' around! Leave the bloke alone!" he said. His voice rough and gravely. He grabbed the umbrella from one and swung.

"Ok Tony, Ok!" another said. "Let's make tracks and just go somewhere else" the guys sort of ran off. My father held out his hand and helped to pull me up. We were eye level. I stared into his eyes. I wanted to read his mind.

"Thank you" I said.

"You came after a bloody ghost did you?" He said angrily. "Those bowsies weren't playing, you could've gotten robbed and hurt"

"The watch, umbrella could all be replaced. I had to find you," the cold rain continued to fall on me; I hadn't put the umbrella back up. It poured on him too. His hard face started to soften up

"Stubborn as me, and not quite as handsome though." He laughed. "What do you want mac? I don't have anything to give you, I can barely take care of myself boy"

"Just have breakfast with me. I have so much I want to ask you. Please sir" I asked. There was a moment of silence when all I could hear was the pounding of the rain. Then he nodded and I put the umbrella up.

The only place where I felt comfortable going, and I knew there wouldn't be any interruptions was "Forks". Yes, I was almost killed there, but it was the daytime and the club was not open yet. I knew the musicians would be their practicing and the kitchen would be open. So were caught a taxicab and rode there silently.

I wanted to stare at him, to watch his every move with all the fascination that I felt in my heart. Inside of me, a young boy wanted to stare at this mystery man. The adult in me knew to keep the proper decorum. This was a moment in my life I never would have imagined would happen. I wanted to remember every moment. I would have to buy another journal at this rate; the pages in my current one were few.

I was quite certain that he glanced at me from time to time. I could feel it. When we arrived at Forks, Laurent greeted us. He didn't ask any questions. He let us have privacy.

"I'll go clean myself up a bit" my father said after we were shown our table. He got up and went to the washroom.

As I sat there, I thought about all the questions I would ask him. "How did the affair begin?" "Why didn't he try to come back into my life?" "Where was he all of these years?" "What actually happened in the fire?" "Did he ever think about me, or my mother?" I held my hands tightly and tried to organize all the questions that were buzzing in my mind.

When he came back to the table. He was noticeably cleaner. His face was definitely a paler complexion like mine. His beard looked as if he combed it some and his wild hair was somewhat smoothed back. There were some grey streaks in his hair also. For a few moments we sat there, just staring at each other.

"Jaysus, you look just like me when I was a tiddler. I was but a boy when I came to work for the Cullens." He started when the coffee was brought to the table. "I was fresh from Dublin when I got the invitation from my sister about the jobs here in the States. In New York City. I didn't know my arse from my head, but I was looking to make some money. Leave my Ma's house and start my own life. I wanted adventure so I took my poetry books, the little clothes I had, all my money and took the voyage"

"Poetry books?" I asked with a smile.

"Poetry books. I told you I was a dreamer," he answered with the same smile.

He took out a bottle of liquor and poured some of it in his mug. Used a spoon to mix and took a sip. "That's a proper cup of coffee" he smiled. Then he took another and continued.

"So I find myself at the Cullen mansion. Working for Carlisle, him and his lovely family. I felt like I found my place finally…but being the young dreamer, got my arse in trouble. That Maggie was like having my Ma with me. She kept saying "mind your place" and all that shite."

The breakfast was brought to us. I started to eat and while I listened to him. I listened attentively, imagined every detail in my mind. My birth father, young and full of excitement. Margaret telling him the rules of the mansion and watching him like she does with everyone.

"I didn't mean to get involved with your Ma. I knew she was married, but she was so lonely and unhappy. She missed her home in France terribly. She felt out of place her in the States. Her accent was strong, just like mine…she was gorgeous and sad and lonely. With a wee babby toddling around the big mansion and a husband making his fortune…I just wanted to be her friend. Make her laugh make her smile, but my attraction to her took over.

"I tried to get her off my mind. I tried my bloody damnedest! But I couldn't. We both knew it was wrong, she said that she'd burn in hell for it. She loved him so, but she was lonely. A beautiful canary sitting in her gilded cage…" he ate his food, avoided my eyes.

"I loved her I did. We just met at the wrong time. If things were different…if I met her first…but I didn't. We made some terrible choices…and us both being Catholic, well we couldn't hide the evidence after awhile. "This baby, our baby, is pure love. My very heart" Esme said as her belly got bigger and bigger. And when you were born with eyes as bright as mine, ginger hair, there was nothing else we could do. I only held you once…"

His eyes started to water as he remembered that time. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Took out his bottle of liquor, this time he drank straight from the bottle. "This food is great. I'd like some more, I'm still a bit hungry. And some coffee too mac."

"Anything you want" I answered. "So after I was born. What happened? How did Carlisle react?"

"Oh Carlisle. That bloke. At first he was steaming mad, but he knew he hadn't been the best husband. He was occupied with making the money, he forgot about what was the most important thing in the world to him. He kicked me out the mansion, but with convincing from Esme, he gave me a job. He couldn't deny that he had a part in the whole mess. So I worked in the factory. Worked like a bloody dog for a decent wage, but I was heartbroken. I had a wee babby I couldn't even hold or see. A woman I loved and couldn't be with. I owed people money from gamblin'. My life was in the crapper, it was worst here than in Dublin."

"I couldn't take it anymore." He stared me in the eyes. "I felt invisible, like a bloody ghost. I was invisible. So I tried to commit suicide. I know it's wrong, but I fecked up my life so terrible, I knew I was going to hell anyway. So I started a fire at the factory. I planned to stay in it, but they rescued me. I stayed in the hospital for weeks, and when they let me out. I left and tried to start my life over. Everyone thought Tony was dead, so he'd stay dead I thought. My life has been pretty terrible since then as you see. I'm a bloody pauper living in the park."

I thought about it. He despised his life so much he tried to take it. I felt the burn from tears in my eyes. I would have never met this man if he were successful.

"You never tried to see me?" I asked, my voice shaking with emotion.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was too painful. But I kept this." He pulled out something that looked like a pocket watch. He handed it to me. It was real gold. I opened it and inside was two locks of hair behind glass. One lock of dark brown hair, and one lock the color of my hair.

"She gave this to me before I got kicked out." He said and took it back. "No matter how down on my luck I was, I could never sell it. It was the only thing I had that connected me to you. Connected me to her."

"I understand," I said. I ran my hand through my hair.

"It wasn't all regrets though. Seeing how grand you turned out, I'm glad of it. Carlisle was a great man. Taking care of a babby that wasn't his. And seeing you so happy with that brownie lass. Why she looks exactly like Renee. I guess my match-making worked" he smiled sadly.

"It did. You knew her father well?" I asked.

"Yes, we were mates. We did everything together. Drank and gambled. We were the best of blokes we were" he smiled. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes…she's my everything," I answered.

"Jaysus, you sound like me. Like how I sounded." We sat there quietly and Laurent came to us.

"Eddie, we're going to start setting up for tonight. I thought maybe you and your guest should know. I hate to kick out the son of one of my closest friends but, after last time I don't need the trouble son," he said with a smile.

"Of course, thank you for this." I said.

"If you ever need to come back and, and talk" he looked at my father "I'm here for you"

"Thank you" I said.

We left out and the rain was still pouring. I pulled out my umbrella for the both of us.

"I want to see you again, we have so much to talk about." I pleaded.

"Well you know where to find me" he smiled.

"I don't want you to stay there. Here's some money, take it, buy some clothes, rent a room, and take care of yourself. This is the number where I'm staying. When you get settled, let me know where you are." I said as I handed him an envelope with money in it. He took it from me and placed it in his coat pocket.

He gave me a tight hug. He smelled like cigarette smoke, liquor and the outdoors. I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

"I know I wasn't there for you, but I'm proud of you mac. There wasn't a day that went by where I wasn't thinking about you. You're like me, but better. Bloody better than I could have ever been. Do what I wasn't able to do boy." He said and we walked away from me into the pouring rain. I watched him walk until I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Like father, like son? There are some similarities between Edward and his father, but are they completely the same? Do you think it was wise of Edward to do this alone? Tell me what you think in a review or a private message! I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks.<strong>

**As always, I love every review and every message I receive! I answer every one of them when I get time. I also thank everyone who has added me to alerts and suggested me to their friends. Every time I get the alert that someone has favorited me, it makes me smile. **

**Have a great week everyone! **


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>It had been hours since I woke up and Edward hadn't returned yet. Lunchtime came and went, and he hadn't returned. I read the note he left me over again. I knew he would want to find his father, why wouldn't he? But when Alice told me that he left without the gun, I started to worry.<p>

My stomach was full of worry. So much worry I felt queasy like I would vomit. I woke up with that feeling and it refused to leave me. So after I bathed and dressed, I made some tea for Alice and me. I sat on the floor of the living room and listened to my radio program "Stephanie's Saga". I sipped the hot tea.

I hadn't heard it in so long, I didn't know that the rich man left the girl all alone and went to some country called Brazil. Now, the girl had been seeing the poor man. It seemed like she was suddenly in love with him. How could she turn her back on the one who loved her so deeply?

I was in a daze as I listened to the show. I wondered if Angela was listening in too.

"If she really loved the other man, she wouldn't have kissed the other guy," I muttered. The episode ended and I was upset. I decided to call Angela; I hoped she'd be able to speak. I dialed the numbers and letters for the mansion.

"Cullen residence," Mama Maggie answered.

"Miss Maggie!" I sang, "It's me Bella!" I hadn't realized how much I missed the sound of her voice.

"Oh Bella, love! How are you? How you holding up over there? Didn't burn the place down or break anything did you?" she laughed.

"No I didn't," I giggled.

"Well that's just great. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Right now I feel a little queasy, my stomach has been turning all morning." I said.

"Oh dear. Have you had a visit from your monthlies?"

"Well, it came, but it was barely there" I admitted. Which was true. The day it was supposed to come, it didn't. Then when it did come, it vanished.

"Well, don't worry love. Just keep being there for master Edward, dear. Is he home?"

"No, he stepped out." I said sadly. I glanced at the clock; it was later than I thought.

"Is Miss Alice there?" she asked.

"Yes, she's here. She was feeling a bit frazzled after yesterday" I twirled the wire around my finger.

"This is quite a tough bind we're all in, but the ship will not sink. Would you like to speak to your mama?"

"Yes please, and Angela if that's alright."

"Of course, dear. I'll go get your mama first." I waited for my mama to answer the telephone and started to hum with the song that came on the radio.

"Bella, baby?" my mama's voice said.

"Mama, I miss you." I said. "How are you mama?"

"I'm fine, baby. I miss you too. Are you minding your manners and being a decent young lady over there?" I thought about last night when Edward and I made love, and all the other times before then. I bit my bottom lip and thought if I should lie.

"Yes." Was all that I said.

"Well, I heard that Mr. Hale should be returning home any day and you'll get to come back here. Things will go back to how they are supposed to be. You know Jacob asks about you almost everyday."

"Does he? Tell him I said hello please."

"He really is good man Bella" she started but I cut her off.

"Mama, I want to speak to Angela please. Please put her on." I sighed.

"He is."

"I know he is. I just don't feel that way about him is all." I rolled my eyes. I could just see Jacob being all sugary sweet to mama to win her over.

"I wish you would, unless there is someone else?" she asked.

"Mama" I whined.

"Love you baby. Here is Angela."

"Love you mama."

"Bella! Hey, what's the story girl?" Angie's loud voice said.

"Angie! Did you hear "Stephanie's Saga today?" I asked.

"Isn't it just terrible?"

"Oh it is!"

"We can bump gums about that another time. I have to tell you everything that has been going on." I could tell she was sneaking now. Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Tell me," I whispered back. It was as if we were in the kitchen after lunch gossiping.

"Well Jane had to make tracks. She was canned. Victoria, of all people, caught her and Emmett pitching the woo! She was on her knees of all positions! And you know the bad thing about it, Jane wasn't even sorry! She's such an egg now. She thinks that her and Emmett is a match made in wingding heaven. She loves him and now she's staying in this little room he put her up in."

"Nuts!" I said.

"Mhmm."

"Do you know where she is?"

"It's somewhere uptown. It's a nice neighborhood from what I heard from Jacob. It's close to where he's going to get his cave. But that's not the end."

"Spill it! What else?"

"She's working at Rose's now!"

"Oh no, that is a recipe for disaster. She's still messing with Emmett and now she's working for that Rosalie person. We gotta do something Angie. She'll get the kiss off if we don't."

"We can't go to Rose's. Just how do you expect to get in? Just walk right on in? We're colored remember? Unless we're performing, that's how it goes. Listen, I have I go. Mama Maggie is staring right at me."

"Ok. I guess we can come up with something when I get back." We said our goodbyes and then I hung up the phone. What had Jane gotten herself into? Maybe she didn't know about Emmett and Rosalie if she did, she was a real genius. How could I get into Rose's to speak some sense into her?

I sat there on the floor and sipped my tea. It was now cold. I placed the cup down. I sat there by myself and waited for Edward. I watched in the direction of the door. Then, suddenly I heard the door open. I jumped to my feet and ran to it.

Edward came through the door his clothes were drenched from the rain. He didn't have an umbrella and his hat was missing.

"Edward, I was so worried about you," I said. He didn't answer just gave me a pained look. I looked at his face; there were bruises on it. "What happened to you?"

I touched his handsome face; his skin was so cold and pale. His red lips were almost purple. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into my hand.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "What happened!" it was like she woke him up from sleep. His eyes opened wide. Very slowly he walked into the living room. He took off his coat, and his sweater vest. He was soaked all the way through.

"I…I was attacked…and robbed" he said. His raspy was voice low.

" Oh no" I frowned.

"They took my watch, the money I had in my wallet, they even took the chocolates I bought for you…I'm so sorry Isabella. I walked all the way home. I hadn't any money at all on me for transportation"

I gave him a tight hug and heard him wince in pain. I looked up at him but his eyes were closed.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Alice started "I just knew it was. You have to learn how to use that gun already. It isn't safe. Something far worst could have…"

"Alice…that is the last thing I need to hear right now…I…I need time to think" he answered.

"Can I do anything?" I asked softly.

"No…I want to be alone…please," he said. He pulled away from me and walked slowly to the staircase. I stood there confused. Everything told me to follow him, but I knew I shouldn't. Something was really troubling him and I knew better. I didn't even realize that I had been crying.

"Bella…I think it's more than his body that hurts. His pride has taken a big wallop as well," Alice said from behind me.

"I want to help him…" it came out like a whisper. I went up the stairs after him. He was in our room with the door closed.

"Edward, it's me." I said. "Can I come in?"

"Isabella…"

I opened the door and he was still in his wet clothes. He stood in front of the window with his shoulders slumped.

"Take those wet clothes off, let's get into bed. I can warm you up. I, I can make you feel better." I wrapped my arm around his waist. His shirt clung to his skin.

"No." he said coldly.

"No?" I squeaked.

"No…Isabella. I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight." He said.

"What?" I asked. My heart started to pound as I my stomach dropped.

"I…I don't want to…"he said. He never turned around to look at me. He didn't even wrap his arms on top of mine. I didn't want to let go, but I did.

"But I do…I missed you all day and…"

"No!" he yelled. I jumped and moved back from him. "Leave me…j-j-just leave me"

Slowly, I left the room and closed the door behind me. Alice had been waiting in the hallway.

"He wants me to sleep in the other room tonight" I said as the tears fell down my cheek. "He, he doesn't want to make love; he wants to be alone." I started off towards the guest room, but Alice rushed in front of me.

"Bella, I know what he's doing…he going to try and push you away. It was all in my dream. Don't let him do it. He needs you to live…he really does" her eyes were wide and nervous.

"But if he doesn't want me…" I sobbed.

"He does! He does! He…he is trying to protect you from what happened to him. From what could happen." Alice said as she held me. "Make him listen to you. Make him let you in Bella. You have to try."

"Sometimes when a man wants to be left alone, you have to listen to him." I said. It can't always be happy days...there was always a sadness inside Edward. The pressure was so heavy on him.

"Boy do I know that. But this is different. If he loses you, he loses his ambition and motivation. Don't you see?" She pleaded.

"I don't know what to do" I stared at the large wooden bedroom door in front of me. I stood there quietly and stared at it. I wiped my face from the tears. I tried to open the door but it was locked now.

What always worked? What could I do to soothe him when I couldn't even touch him? I closed my eyes and took a breath in. I started to sing.

"Have you heard these blues, that I'm going to sing to you? When you hear them, they will thrill you through and through. They're the sweet-est blues you e-ver heard.

Now listen and don't say a word."

"Keep singing" Alice whispered with wide eyes.

"Su-gar blues," I sang " Everybody's singin' the sugar blues. The whole town's ringin'.

My lovin man, sweet as can be, but the doggone fool turned sour on me. I'm so unhappy. I feel so bad."

I placed my hand on the door and tried to imagine Edward inside. I continued to sing out loud. I hoped he had been listening.

"I could lay me down and die. You could say what you choose, but I'm all confused.

I got the sweet, sweet sugar blues. More sugar. I've got the sweet, sweet sugar blues"

I sang even louder, "Sugar blues! Everybody's singing the sugar blues! My lovin man, sweet as can be, but the doggone fool turned sour on me. I'm so unhappy! I feel so unhappy! I could lay me down and die!"

I stopped singing and waited for something. Anything. The door slowly opened. I held my breath and stared into his green eyes. He stared into my eyes. His hair, a messy wet mess. His mouth was slightly opened and I waited with my heart in my throat.

"Isabella…"he started. "I'm, I'm terribly sorry. I-I-I" he opened his arms and I ran into him. I could feel his body heat under the wet clothes. His arms squeezed me and his body felt heavy on top of me.

"Don't give me the blues like that anymore," I whispered. He rubbed his nose on the top of my head.

"I won't…I swear I won't" he answered.

"You have to get out of these wet clothes even if you don't feel like making love. You'll get sick if you stay in these."

"I'd like to get changed, very much please." He said warmly.

"And maybe a hot bath?" Alice added.

"No. No more water for today" he said.

"I understand." She said. "I'll give you two some time. I'll be downstairs trying to figure out the oven to make us all some tea. Or maybe just open up a bottle of wine " Alice went downstairs and we went into the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and started to take off his wet clothes. I went to the bureau and picked out a long-sleeve pajama set and undershirt. I pulled out clean socks and underwear. I placed everything on the bed as if we were back at the mansion.

I watched as he placed everything slowly on. When he was dressed, he laid down on the bed next to me. He placed his head on my chest and gently touched the side of his face.

I knew he probably didn't want to talk it about it yet, so I didn't ask. I just held him quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>This is bittersweet chapter right? Edward ran into a bit of trouble after having such a great time with his father, but will that turn his mind around about everything? Or maybe it will give him that needed push. It also seems like Bella might be coming up with her own plan… what did everyone think? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who continues to support my story! I appreciate every single alert I get. I hope everyone has been enjoying the weather! ( it's still snowing here in NYC) Have a great week everyone.**

**And for those interested, the song "Sugar Blues" was sung by Ella Fitzgerald. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I really don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Edward didn't speak a word to me that night. I knew he was still in his mind somewhere, deep in thought. Softly I touched the light bruises on his face. I listened as his breathing changed as he became more relaxed. Then his eyes closed and we fell asleep that way.<p>

The following morning in bed, Edward remained silent. He kissed me lovingly, and watched me quietly with his warm and beautiful eyes. Finally he spoke.

"At times, my fears and worries overtake me. I thought I had better control of it. At this point, it shouldn't, but I haven't felt so helpless before. It's not my life I'm worried about as much as yours my love. And yesterday, everything happened so quickly. It was only matters of a moment. I started to ponder, what would have happen if you had been with me? And that thought…of you being hurt just because of me. It killed me.

"As I walked back here, I thought of how to protect you. I'm quite honest with myself, Bella. I'm not hard-boiled. I'm not a fighter, I've never had to be one before." He ran his long fingers through his messy hair. The rain had made it both curly and wavy.

"Yesterday, I realized that something has to be done immediately. This lovely fantasy I've been living with you…it may not happen truly. If I gave in to my fears, I would lose you forever. But I would know that you would be safe, and taken care of."

"But what about all those things we spoke about? Being married, starting a family? What about that? All that means nothing to me if it ain't with you." I said. I kneeled in front him so I could stare into his eyes. I needed to know he still felt the same.

"I still want those things desperately. Is it selfish to think of only those perfect things and forget about the most probable outcomes? My father warned me against being a dreamer. I think he wanted me to learn from his mistakes…" He began but I interrupted him.

"Don't nobody know the future Edward. That doesn't mean not to try. I'm sure if my mama knew my papa would die, she'd choose him over and over again. I choose you, no matter what."

"All my life, I've been making choices with my mind. Since we've been together, since that day you comforted me in the library, my heart has made the decisions. I'm in a constant battle between those two now: to be logical or to be emotional? I'm trying to find the right balance between the two."

"I know you will."

"You have all the faith in the world in me don't you?" he said with his crooked smile.

"Honest." I smiled back.

"You think I have a shot against these mobsters and goons?" he said with a smile. I nodded.

"Yes, right on the square. None of them are as smart as you or handsome. Or sing better than Russ Colombo like you do." I giggled. His face started to blush slightly. Then very softly, he began to sing to me.

"For all these years I've cried out my heart, in tears without measure.

But with you to treasure…I'm living in dreams." He crooned.

"Still better than he sang it," I whispered.

"Is that so?" he said. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Yes." I answered. I straightened the collar of his navy blue pajama shirt. Then I placed my hand over the pocket with his monogrammed "E".

"I want to show you, how much I regret what I did last night. Will you be quiet as a mouse?" he asked as his eyes looked deeper in mine. I felt my body get warm. Whatever queasy feeling I felt, slipped away. It was replaced with the need to connect to him, to be even closer than we were. I nodded yes.

"You have to be extremely silent, no matter what I do. I plan to amend every tear I caused you." his voice was just above a whisper. "Every single tear…"

As he began to kiss me, there was a knock at the door. And before we could finish our kiss, Alice came into the room. Her hair was still had pin curls in it and she didn't have makeup on yet, but she was fully dressed.

"Oh dear! My goodness! I don't mean to interrupt! I didn't hear any noises so I thought you might have been sleep still. Edward, I can't believe your libido is like _this_." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"_Alice_…" Edward started but never finished.

"I'm trying to figure out that dreadful oven. It must be cursed or have some sort of demon in it. I'm very hungry. Bella will you please help me?" she said. I looked at Edward than back at her.

"The faster I get breakfast, the faster I will be out of your messy hair and on my way to see Jasper. Pretty please? Say, be a swell doll and help me. " Alice said. I kissed Edward lips and climbed off of him.

"I can make something quick and easy" I said. "I'll show you, after I bathe."

"After _we_ bathe," Edward corrected me as he grabbed my hand.

"For the love of FDR, please don't forget I'm waiting and starving you two love birds" she huffed and left out of the room. She stuck her head back in the room, "Thanks," she smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Please" I begged.

We entered the bathroom and Edward closed the door with a slight slam. The tiles on the floor felt cool against my feet.

"Saints alive, no more damned interruptions please." He said breathlessly as he pulled me close to him. I could feel his stiffened manhood press against me. At the same time he kissed me, his hands pulled at my nightgown. It was almost roughly, but not to hurt me. There was something about his movements that showed me he didn't want to wait. Instead of pulling it above my head, he pulled the front down and touched my breasts.

He bent forward to kiss them with his lips. As if he were hungry, he sucked and softly nibbled on each one. He held them in his hands and continued to use his mouth. My breasts felt tender, but with his touch they felt so good. My body had started feel heavy, and I started to breathe heavier.

Edward got on his knees and pulled my gown up. "Take this off," he ordered and I listened to him. I pulled it up and over my head. I dropped it on the floor. He pulled off my panties. I stepped out of them and pushed them over on the floor with my foot. He kissed my belly all the way down to between my legs.

"Ooh" I moaned softly. He licked me with the same hunger. I closed my eyes and felt his hands reach for my breasts again. I placed my hand on top of his head, twisted my fingers in his thick hair. I could barely stand straight.

Then he kissed his way back up, until he was stood tall over me. I pulled his pajama pants down with his boxers. He roughly pulled off his top and undershirt. And in one smooth motion, he turned me around so I faced the large mirror in front of the sink.

I held on to the white sink to steady myself as he kissed the back of my neck. The sink also felt cold in my hands while my whole body had been heated up.

"Stand on your tip toes…" he whispered. Again, I did as he said and he gently bended me forward. Then smoothly he pushed himself inside of me.

"Ahhh" he said, his voice raspy. Back and forth he moved. Each time that he moved forward, he inched deeper. He held my hips tightly and I held the sink even tighter.

This was one feeling I could never get tired of. It was like he filled the missing piece of me whenever we connected. He touched parts inside of me, that were never touched before. Parts I could never touch with my fingers. And though I tried not to be loud, I couldn't stop breathing heavily. He kept moving with the pace of a waltz. Slow, smooth, and deep.

I wanted to look at our reflections in the mirror, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I glanced only once, and saw the concentrated look on Edward's face as he looked down at me. I closed my eyes and felt his panted breathing on me.

Then he edged me forward and moved further. His pace picked up, but he stayed deep. Our skin slid against each other as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him become even more solid inside of me.

"Ahhh…f-…I love you Isabella" he moaned in my ear as he moved. I wanted to stay like this forever….

Edward had a seat at the dining room table and wrote quietly in his journal. He smiled shyly at me with his flushed face. I went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I thought Alice would say we took too long in the shower, but she didn't say anything. She blushed slightly when I finally appeared.

"So everything is the way it's supposed to be?" she asked shyly with her eyes wide.

"Yes." I sighed lazily.

"Perfect, as it should be." She smiled. "So I guess I should learn a thing or two about cooking if I'm going to be a wife right?"

"You wont have servants?" I asked her. I got things from the icebox and from the cupboards.

"We will, but I think that I should know something…today's woman has to know multiple things I'd say" she smiled. "So what's this you're making?"

"Johnny cakes, bacon and some is coffee percolating over there," I said.

Alice watched me as I broke the eggs and mixed the batter for the Johnnycakes. She wanted to help so I let her add the salt and the sugar. I added the milk, and put the batter on the side.

"So before we make the Johnny cakes, we have to make the bacon." I put the bacon on the griddle. It started to cook and the grease started to pop.

"Holy mackerel! Who knew bacon was so dangerous!" she said as she ducked from the griddle. I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

After the bacon was done. I placed the cooked pieces to the side and spooned some of the batter into the griddle. Alice watched in amazement. When everything was done she helped me bring it all into the dining room.

Edward had put a record on the player. Josephine sang to all of us in French. I wish I knew what she sang about. I only heard a few of her songs in English. The one I knew the best, was my Papa's song.

"Breakfast is served!" she said cheerfully. She walked to the table very proud of herself and placed her hand on her hip.

"You cooked?" Edward asked and put his pen down.

"I helped." She said stood a little taller. Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I nodded yes.

"That's very impressive. Isabella has a way of working her…magic on everyone" he said as he looked at me lovingly. The warmness was still in his eyes.

"Yes, she can razzle dazzle with the best of them" she smiled. "And wow what a voice! I had no idea you sang so great, doll."

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"You have to sing in front of a large crowd, at least once. Oh, it'll be so lovely. I can see it now…" she smiled as she cut into her food.

"Alice, no schemes" Edward said as he poured coffee.

"OK. But my schemes are fun and especially romantic" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella doesn't need to get involved in any of that" Edward shook his head "It's bad enough, she's apart of this."

I ate a little of my food. Again my stomach had started to trouble me even though I felt more relaxed. I drank some milk slowly. I listened to Edward fuss with Alice. She was a great sister to him.

"So are you going to tell us about this mystery Joe that is your birth father?" Alice asked.

"Well, I need you to keep this a secret. No one can know about this, just the three of us for now. He trusts me and I don't want to betray that. So you must give your word that you wont tell a soul" he said sternly.

"I give my word. If I can keep the two of you a secret, then why not this? Now spill it, tell us"

"He rescued me earlier while I was searching him. It was the same group of brutes that attacked me to be exact. Who knows how they found me." He shook his head, but continued to talk.

"He was just young, ambitious and romantic. He said he had no intentions of having the affair with mother; he only wanted to be her friend. But through their friendship, and loneliness it turned into something they couldn't resist. Our father, Carlisle, was a different man back then. He was more concerned with building his fortune instead of giving mother the attention and love that she needed.

"I can rightfully see how the two of them would have gotten along so greatly. Both of them were emigrants from Europe in a completely different country. His accent was strong and you already know how thick mother's is. She was beautiful; he was handsome…but that forbidden love they shared resulted in me. It also resulted in his plummet into depression, his subsequent suicide attempt, and self imposed exile" he ran both his hands in his hair.

"That's just terrible. Mother has never spoken about it, or our father. I guess they just dealt with it in their own ways." Alice said as she shrugged her shoulders, " Our father was such a swell man to not make things worst. Why, he never treated you any differently. I believed he loved you most, well out of his sons anyway." She said as she sipped her coffee.

"I guess this is what Margaret had been trying to warn me about history repeating itself. Some things are unavoidable I assume, but outcomes can change. A hypothesis is can only be proved through testing and analyzing." he said.

"Maggie tried to warn me too," I said finally. I thought of Mama Maggie and how she always wanted me to mind my place. Not to fall for Edward's bedroom eyes or let temptation get the best of me. I'm sure it was all for my best interest, but I always felt like I was behind the eight ball with her. And with all her warnings, somehow we still managed to come together.

"You two, don't you see how romantic and bohemian you are? Not only are you a mixed couple, but a mixed class couple too. How could something be so perfectly written? And to think that something similar happened over 20 years ago! It has to be written in the stars," Alice said as she looked back and forth between us.

"Well I pray that what's written in the stars is substantially better than what has happened to my father. He's more down and out on his luck than I thought. I sincerely hope things will look up for him. I gave him this number, I don't want to lose contact with him."

"That sounds like a good plan." I said "Did he say anything about my Papa?"

"He said the were very close friends. They did a lot of gambling and other things together," he said with a smile.

"If it's alright with you, the next time you see him, I'd like to ask him some questions about my Papa" I leaned my head on my hand and stirred a piece of the Johnny cake in honey.

"Of course. I'm sure he can tell you so much." Edward reached over the table and held my hand.

"Bella, I wish I remembered your father better," Alice started. "I remember he was plenty rugged, with a deep voice and big smile. He used to sing too didn't he?"

"Yes, he loved to sing and when we sang together he'd say 'where'd you get that voice from? Did you take it from your mama? Because she can't sing worth a lick now, Lord help her she try though'. And I'd laugh and I'd say "You, papa, I got it from you"

I never thought about that until now. I tried not to think of him because it would make me sad. I really missed him. I feel like there was no amount of gambling money that was worth someone's life.

"I should really put my face on to go see Jasper. All this talk of love and looking at the too of you…I miss him. Being around all of his things and belongings, is comforting, but I miss him."

"He'll be home soon" I smiled. "Don't worry, then you can plan your wedding"

"I would love that, but with all these turn of events, I think we'll have to postpone." She sighed.

"Well, it may be more practical if you do. Perhaps safer as well" Edward answered. "When you see Jasper, please give him my regards."

"Certainly" Alice smiled. "Today I hope to hear something promising. Now let me get all dolled up. We all can't look a naturally gorgeous as you do doll. And who knows if there are any reporters today" the doorbell rang and shocked all of us. We looked at each other.

"I'll answer it, no one is after me" Alice said. She got up from the table and we followed close behind her. She opened the door and the detective came in. He took his hat off as he entered.

"Good morning everyone. Alice, Edward, Doe Eyes," he smiled at me. "So there was a bit of commotion yesterday and Edward, you didn't think to give me a call?"

"Firstly, her name is Isabella. Secondly, do I have to call you every time something happens to me?" Edward said angrily.

"Pipe down lover boy, of course you do." He said. "And I gave you that revolver for a reason. Did you learn how to use it yet?"

"No he hasn't" Alice said as she crossed her arms. Edward gave her an angry look. They exchanged a few glances. Then she excused herself and left us alone with the detective.

"Bella, be a good kitten a get me a cup of coffee. Maybe percolate another pot too. We're going to have a long lesson in shooting today" he smirked.

"I don't have to take lessons from you if I don't want to" Edward said.

"When did you turn into a wise guy? You need my help. Case closed."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward made a lot of people nervous in the last chapter, did he redeem himself this time? Do you think that things are "written in the stars" like Alice believes? And isn't convenient that the detective knew what happened when Edward didn't call? Tell me what you think in a review or private message!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone does! Thanks for adding me to favorites, and following my story, it's really amazing all the alerts I get. I hope everyone had a good holiday, Have a great week everyone.**

**For those interested, here are the songs from this chapter:**

"**Living in Dreams"- Russ Columbo, Edward started to sing this in the bedroom.**

"**Kiss waltz"- Ruth Etting, This is the song Bella was thinking about in the bathroom.**

"**Reves"- Josephine Baker, The song Edward played during breakfast.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>I knew Edward didn't want to learn to how to shoot. I knew he especially didn't want to learn from detective Biers. For some reason, Edward was always angrier whenever he was around.<p>

I thought the detective was a right guy. Why, he made it for us to be together now. He didn't blab to everyone after he discovered our secret. He didn't tell a soul: not to anyone at the mansion, not even to the reporters. And he was always so sweet to me.

Could it be Edward was jealous? There wasn't any reason for him to be. Yes the detective was good looking, but I didn't think he was as much of a looker as Edward. And I couldn't even think about any fella the way I thought about him. I loved Edward; that was a feeling I never felt this strong before.

So I left the men where they stood. The detective smiled at me and nodded. Edward clenched his jaw and I went into the kitchen. I put on another pot of coffee to percolate. I cracked the door open slightly and listened to see if they were arguing. They weren't, but it did sound pretty serious.

"You got wise up Cullen. This isn't just about you anymore. It's about that sweet kitten who adores you; it's about your ma, your pa, and your sister. It's about your future. Don't you care to have one?" The detective continued to ask questions.

"Of course I do" Edward answered.

"Well you gotta act like you do. What do you think is gonna happen when you're gone? Who's gonna protect her?"

"She'll be safe. I've already made arrangements." Arrangements? What sort of arrangements had he made for me? He never mentioned anything, but only instructed me to stay with Alice if anything had happened.

"Safe, maybe. Happy? Hell no. She'll be the deepest shade of blue ever. Don't you think someone will want to comfort her? Huh? You imagine her being safe, but do you imagine someone hitting the sack with her?" Now the detective voice was sharper when he talked.

"I'd advise you not to talk about her that way." Edward's voice had rose a little.

"No, I'd advise_ you_ to think about it. Told you already I'm sure there's plenty of Joes out there that would fight for the chance. You want any of them to put their mitts on her?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well, what about me? What if I did? There'd be nothing you could do because you wouldn't be around see? You couldn't stop me. I bet I know what she likes…"

"Hand me the damn gun" Edward growled.

I gently closed the large door so it wouldn't make a sound. I thought about the conversation the men just had. I don't know if I could ever really move on if anything did happen to Edward. Sweet baby Jesus, I'd be like mama. I'd be alone…

The telephone rang and made me jump. I rushed out of the kitchen, and to the telephone. I looked over to Edward who now held the gun in his hand. The detective was close to him, but his back faced me. He explained every part and Edward listened closely.

I answered the telephone, "Hale residence"

"Hi, um, this is um, well I was wondering if I could have a bit word with Edward, sweetheart. Please" the rough voice said from the other side. It sounded like the person was Edward's father. I looked over to Edward and the detective. If I gave him the telephone now, the detective would know about his father.

"Could I take a message for you? This isn't a good time." I whispered.

"Sure, tell him I'm staying in a nice little apartment on 110th Street across from the park. It's right above a bookstore. They have a telephone for there so he can call me back at that number."

"I'll tell him everything," I said with my back turned from them.

"Thank you sweetheart. Bye"

"You're welcome, goodbye" I hung up. I whispered the address over and over so I wouldn't forget it.

"How's that coffee coming along Doe Eyes?" the detective said as I turned around. I didn't know he gotten so close. I hoped he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, it'll take a little longer for the new pot. Would you like a cup from breakfast?" I smiled nervously.

"No. I'd rather wait for a fresh one. We'll be heading to the basement now, so just bring the mugs down there. And the pot when it's ready"

"Ok" I smiled.

"You'd make a great girl Friday, Doe Eyes. Ever thought about working for some flatfoots instead of serving rich people?" He asked me. He sort of leaned in closer and looked down at me.

"No, not ever." His hair wasn't messy like Edward's. It was neatly combed to the side. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His suspenders were the same color of his tie.

"Well, if he ever lets you out of his sight, I have a place for you in my office kitten." He smiled.

"Riley!" Edward snarled. I looked over to Edward, and his arms were crossed. The revolver was shiny in one of his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed. The detective looked at him.

"So we're forgetting formalities now? Guess there really is a fighter inside of you, and I think I found your hot button." The detective answered.

"What?" Edward asked. The detective turned to me and touched my hair softly. He placed it behind my shoulder carefully.

"Don't touch her," Edward snarled again. He rushed over and grabbed the detective's hand.

"Ok, take it easy Cullen. Let's go to the basement." He smiled at him. They went to the basement and Alice rushed out to see Jasper leaving a trail of perfume behind her.

"Take care of my brother Bella! Hope to see you soon, doll!" she said as she hopped into the car that waited outside.

It was just me, all alone so I decided to listen to the radio. Not the stories I liked to listen to, but the news. A few advertisements were read and I didn't really listen.

I was a little confused about what the detective had done, but whatever it took to get Edward in the mind to fight. I wish Jake were here to teach him some punches. I thought about Jake holding up his hands with me that time in the basement. He'd do the same thing with Edward punching them. That probably wouldn't work. Jake would knock his lights out.

When I began to smell the coffee, I went back into the kitchen. I placed the freshly made coffee in the serving pot. I placed it all on a serving tray. I was so proud of myself for being able to do this without the dumbwaiter's help. I couldn't remember the last time I dropped something or was clumsy.

I headed to the basement; it was the one spot in the home I hadn't seen yet. It was nothing like the basement of the Cullens. It was more crowded. Not only did Jasper have so many things upstairs, who knew he had so much down here.

I walked over to Edward and the detective. I noticed that there were glass bottles in a row. Some dark green wine bottles, some champagne bottles, and a few Coca Cola coke bottles stood on the wooden boxes. I supposed those were the targets. I placed the tray carefully down on a small table and stood there anxiously.

Edward held the gun in his hand and fired. Bam! I jumped and grabbed my ears.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay down here, love." Edward said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe she should. She'll get you to focus." He said with a grin. They both looked at me.

"If it will help." I said shyly.

"So this is how you hold the revolver." The detective showed Edward how to hold it, how to keep his arm straight. "You hold the trigger like this and when you are ready pull. Got it?" he asked him.

Again Edward fire the gun, all the bottles were intact. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"You can do it," I said as I touched his shoulder. I could feel the heat from underneath. He started to sweat. Was he nervous also?

"Doe Eyes, I bet that he can't. I bet you a whole box of chocolates. Nice chocolates the shade of your skin, kitten. What kind do you like? The sweet ones or the bitter ones? Bet you like both." The detective flirted. I was so taken by his question I couldn't do anything but open my mouth.

Bam! Crash! Another shot but this time a champagne bottle shattered. Edward had actually shot one of the bottles.

"That's the ticket. Whatever it was that made you focus, think of that before you shoot. Make sure you don't shoot me though, kid!" The detective said with his hands raised.

When the coffee was gone, and all the bottles were shattered but one, the detective decided to end today's lesson. He exchanged some words with Edward as they stood away from me; then he left. I started to carefully sweep up the mess from the broken glass.

"It's my mess, you don't have to clean it" Edward said softly. He took the broom from my hands.

"I can help you though, I want to help," I said.

"You've done more than enough…" He continued to sweep the glass into a neat pile.

"I want to try shooting the gun." I said.

"Do you? You aren't frightened?" he looked up from what he had been doing.

" I am, but still want you to show me how to do it. I may have to one day." It was the truth. I didn't want my own gun, but at least while there was one around; I should know what to do with it. Maybe I wouldn't be so scared of them.

Edward handed me the gun from his back pocket. It felt cold and heavy in my hands. My hands started to shake. I aimed for the last Coca Cola bottle and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's hands wrap tightly around mine. His fingers braided with mine. He lowered my hands a little.

"Open your eyes" he whispered. He stood behind me, protecting me. "Breathe." he whispered.

"Pull the trigger." he said. I pulled the trigger back and the gun jumped back with the loud noise it made. I watched as the bottle shattered.

"Ah!" I screamed happily. "I did it! I did it! Did you see that? Wow!"

"That was superb!" Edward said. He took the gun from me and placed it down. He picked me up and spun me around.

"We could be the next Bonnie and Clyde!" I laughed.

"Well we could pretend that one." He said as he placed me down. "I don't suppose you'd like to take up bank robbery now."

"Nuts!" I laughed. When I caught my breath from laughing, I remembered. "Oh your father called for you." Edward's eye lit up a bright green.

"Did he? When?" he asked as he stared down into my eyes.

"While you were with the detective. He said that he's staying in this nice apartment above a bookshop. They have a telephone there, that's how he called"

"That couldn't be anymore perfect." He nodded. "That's just perfect, I can breathe slightly easier now knowing where he is precisely."

The week went on and Edward continued to practice shooting. He was able to hit more glass bottles from different places in the basement.

He would speak to his business associates in the morning, practice shooting in the afternoon and make love to me at night. Everything was just swell but I still felt ill.

In the morning, I'd be so sick that I couldn't eat my breakfast. Edward was worried so for me he called Margaret to come see me. He didn't want to call a private doctor to see me, the press would sure be writing all kinds of stories. So Margaret would have to do. She had some nurse experience and was also a midwife. She would know what was going whacky in my body.

I laid in the bed with my hair a tangled messy braid. I didn't have the strength to do it like usual. I was so tired all the time.

When Margaret arrived, she rushed to me. I was so happy to see her face. She looked so concerned.

"Blessed Mother Mary," she said as she touched my face. "Tell me everything that is troubling you."

"I'm queasy in the morning. Light headed during the day, I'm awful tired." I said.

"Well, I've expected this would happen. Love, you're carrying a wee bundle." She smiled warmly.

"I'm with child?" I asked nervously as my heart jumped.

"I believe so love. A lovely bundle of love", she placed her hand on my belly.

"A baby?" I asked with a smile.

"A baby" she smiled.

"A baby" I repeated. I placed both my hands on my belly. It didn't feel any bigger.

Edward had been waiting outside of the door. He knocked and asked if he could enter. He came through the door awkwardly. His eyes were wide and nervous. When he did enter, I smiled at him, warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It's a baby" I said. "I'm not sick, I'm gonna have a baby"

"A baby?" He asked. I only nodded and big smile spread across his face. His cheeks blushed and he ran to my side. "A baby...marvelous...remarkable...you've changed my world yet again." tears slid down his blushed cheeks.

"You've changed my world too," I said. He pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me passionately. He kissed me like he was hungry. His tongue searched my mouth greedily.

"My love..." he sighed as his hands touched my body. I closed my eyes and smelled his shampooed hair. I could hear him growl softly.

"Oh dear. That's how this all got started Master Edward. I think Bella can do with a bit of a rest. For a few weeks that is. " Maggie interrupted us.

Edwards face blushed even redder. He let me go, and only rubbed his nose against the side of my face. Maggie's face blushed slightly and she went to her large bag. She reached inside and pulled out a tin.

"These ginger biscuits should help with the queasy feeling you've been having. And you shouldn't vomit as much if you eat your meals when they are slightly cool" she handed the tin to me and continued. "I'll stay as long as I can today, but the mansion will fall apart the longer I'm away. Now up with you. Someone has to help clean you up and Master Edward is too…stimulated."

I got out of the bed carefully, showed Maggie were the bathroom was. She ordered me to get undress and sit in the tub. She turned the water on and told me to lay back. She used my comb and slowly started to comb out the braid in my hair.

"Over In Killarney, many years ago. My mother sang a song to me, in tones so sweet and low" she sang in her old voice. " Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way. And I'd give the world to hear her sing that song of hers today."

I closed my eyes and listened to her. I didn't complain or make a noise when she combed the knots out of my hair. The warm water felt so nice as it filled the tub. When she stopped singing, she hummed it as she used the soap and a cloth to wash me. Then she unplugged the tub and rinsed me off carefully with the running water.

Then she helped me out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around me, patted me gently then smiled softly.

"I suppose you'll be just like your mama. She didn't show until she was over six months. You don't have anything to worry about, love. This baby is a blessing. Things will be different this time around, love. Master Edward loves you so very much, you'll be part of the family I'm sure." she stared in my eyes. "Mistress Esme will be love that you both have found love. The Madame will find her way around to it surely enough. "

"How will I tell my mama?" I asked. She would blow her wig if she knew. She'd probably slap me.

"Don't worry about that. You have to stay happy and eat so you can take care if that bundle you're carrying." She said. "The time will come, and you'll know. I can offer some words of support if you'd like me to. I remember clearly when Renee was with child."

Outside of the bathroom Edward waited in the hallway nervously.

"Here's a dress for you to wear." he said.

"Master Edward, you mustn't be nervous. She isn't made of glass, but you have to give her a few weeks rest." Maggie said kindly. She touched the side of his face and took the dress from him. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you Margaret" he smiled. He looked at me lovingly, the blush returned to his face. I smiled shyly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward has figured out how to use the gun, and possibly has a baby on the way? I mean Maggie should know about this kind of thing right? What does everyone think? Tell me how you feel about it in a private message or a review!<strong>

** i get so many notifications about readers who favorite and follow me and it's so cool! Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews. Thanks to everyone who has hung around for my updates; even though they haven't been as regular as I'd like it to be. You guys are great!**

**The song Maggie sang to Bella was "Too Ra Loo Ra Ral (That's an Irish Lullaby)". There's many versions of this song. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>A baby. I was going to have a baby. There would be a little bundle of my own; one with curly hair and tiny feet. There would be little hands to hold and a tiny tummy to feed. A little baby to sing to and comfort…<p>

I touched my belly again. I couldn't believe it! I looked in the mirror and I looked completely the same on the outside. I was the same old Bella: large eyes, short nose, thick hair and small breasts. But inside, everything was happening and different.

"I wonder just how far along in your gestation are you? Maybe a month or so I assume. We haven't been…"he cleared his throat "intimate that long. But we've definitely been...active so to say, much longer."

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maggie said I probably wouldn't see a big change 'til later on." I turned sideways and held my blue dress closer to my body. My stomach was still flat.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked with worried eyebrows.

"Yes…are you?" I gave him the same worried look.

"Yes. But I'm more thrilled than anything. Now I have even more to smile about. For my life…I never imagined all of this for me. Despite all the tragedy, something truly beautiful came. I don't want to lose you or our baby. I won't let anything or anyone take me away from you two." Edward faced me and put his hands on my belly.

"Nothing" he said in a lower voice.

"What will your mama say?" I said as I put my hands on his.

"She'll cry because she'll be happy. She absolutely loves children, and she adores you. But more importantly, she'll want to know when we'll wed" he said with his crooked smile.

"I think my mama would like to hear about that first before hearing about a baby. No matter who the daddy is" I smiled.

"A wedding…for any other two people in this city would be nothing more than an announcement in the daily news. For us, it would be a headliner. How would you feel about all the attention?"

"As long as you're holding my hand…it won't be as bad." I said honestly. He looked down into my eyes lovingly. He bent his head down to kiss me.

"Margaret said that I have to wait a few weeks before I can make love to you again. How long has it been already? It feels like an eternity…" he growled.

"A little while longer. It won't be that bad, and I won't feel so under the weather." I smiled.

"Well, your health and happiness are certainly more important than that. Speaking of which, are you hungry? Margaret showed me a few things I could prepare you." He said.

"On the square? She taught you how to cook?" I giggled.

"I think to use the word 'cook' is misleading. Prepare is better. I can prepare a sandwich for you or warm a can of soup. And tea, I'm rather good at making that" he chuckled.

"Well anything you prepare will be aces, all aces."

"So you get back to bed, I will prepare something." Edward led me back to the bed and watched as I crawled into it. He kissed my forehead and left me. I leaned my head back against the pillow and started to daydream about our future.

I wouldn't want a nanny, no. I'd want my baby to go everywhere me. She'd be so beautiful and I'd be so proud. I'll have the most beautiful baby in the apple, and the most handsome husband.

"Your baby should be in advertisements. She should be in picture shows." They'd all say.

Then when we're back home from our strolls, I'd make dinner while she crawls around the kitchen. Then we'd wait for Edward to come home from work. He'll come through the door with flowers, chocolates and a stuffed animal for the baby. He'd kiss and hug us both.

"How are my fairy and little sprite doing?" He'll say with a smile. And I'll tell him all about my day. Then I'd ask him about his day. We'd all listen to jazz and play and sing…

When Edward returned with the soup and the buttered toast, I was already fast asleep. My daydream had turned into an actual dream. I dreamt about our baby with the beautiful eyes. I dreamt that I sang the baby to sleep to while Edward waited close by patiently so he could make love to me.

But we weren't at the mansion, no, we were somewhere different. It was a place I've never seen before. The windows were so high and I could see the rain rolling off the windows in sparkling strands…

"Bella...sing to me" Edward's raspy voice called to me as he stood in front of the window. He had on a thick white sweater, light brown slacks, and house slippers.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked. I placed the baby in her bassinet. Her bassinet was covered in white lace like the long white dress I wore. I smoothed the baby's wild curls.

"The song you sang at my funeral" he said.

"What?" I asked confused. I looked at him and shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"Where somebody waits for me, sugars sweet and so is he…" Edward sang as a red spot appeared over his heart. As he continued to sing, the spot grew larger with the blood that started to stream from it.

I ran over to him and placed my hand over the spot. My hand was covered in thick bright red blood. I screamed.

"Bella, wake up my love. Wake up." I could feel myself being shaken. "Wake up!"

I woke up with my heart pounding in my chest. I wiped my face and looked at Edward's concerned face.

"What were you dreaming? You started crying in your sleep" he said. I didn't want to tell him. I was afraid to. I just shrugged my shoulders and when he came closer to me, I placed my hand over his heart. I held it there until I could feel it's beat under my palm.

"It's still ticking" he whispered. "I'm still here" Then he kissed my forehead. He smiled at me, but I knew he was still concerned. It was in his beautiful eyes. I looked at my hand as it shook.

"Just a terrible dream," I muttered. I wanted to get the memory from that dream far away from me.

"Well, I have something that should make you smile. Jasper will be back sooner than expected. While you were asleep, Alice telephoned the great news." He smiled.

"That is great news!"

"Certainly. This whole time, I felt as if I were the reason for what happened to him. I blame myself for it. He was nothing but kind to me and I got him shot."

"You didn't shoot him. It was that goon. That goon who is still out there somewhere" I sat up and Edward placed a tray on my lap. I smiled. He was serving me…if only Angie or Jane could see this. Even if mama could see this, they would all have a giggle.

As I tasted the soup, Edward watched me closely. He wanted to make sure I would eat it all, and the toast. The noodles were a little mushy, but I liked them. I sipped carefully and tried to enjoy it. I didn't like cool food but it helped against my queasiness. After all it wasn't just for me, it was the little bundle too. I bit the toast.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Not bad" I said. "I think I'll ask Maggie to get you to take Jane's place in the kitchen."

"Is that so?" he blushed softly.

"Mhm."

A few weeks went by and I started to feel a lot better. Maggie's remedies had worked. I felt more like myself. I even had strength to do my hair like I used to. I washed it and braided it while Edward watched me with quiet anticipation.

But he didn't bring up the idea of dancin', but I could tell that he wanted to. His kisses and his touches lingered longer against my skin. He held me tighter…that heavy feeling I felt before we had our first kiss fell between us all over again.

The day Jasper was supposed to return home was happy, but it sad too. Edward soon realized that when Jasper returned, I would have to go back to the mansion. My 'work' would be done, and all the housemaids and servants would return as well.

"I'll never forget how perfect our time here was," Edward whispered to me.

"Me either…" I said sadly.

"I'll think of you every day, and moment. I'll think about our little baby, until I can see you both again" he said sadly.

"This feels like the kiss off…like a last goodbye." I said as I started to cry.

"It isn't", he said. He started to kiss me slowly and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I didn't know the next time I would feel him against me or hold him again. My fingers touched the crisp cleanness of the light blue dress shirt he wore.

We stood like that and kissed deeply. Edward's hands slip down my back and onto my backside. I heard a car's horn blow outside. He exhaled slowly…

"That's Jasper and Alice," he said in his low voice. "Let's go greet them"

We went downstairs and the same time they were came through the door. The driver held suitcases for Jasper and placed them by the door.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven!" Alice sang as she saw us. She had an orange and yellow scarf wrapped around her hair. It matched her short orange dress and her orange shoes. Alice must have been shopping for spring fashions. The weather had been much nicer, rainy but nicer.

Jasper hobbled along with a cane. He looked better than I had expected him to look. His hair was slick back under his tan cap. He wore a nice tan suit with a flower in the jacket. He gave us all a big smile.

"Jasper, you're looking on the mend. Welcome home," Edward told him as he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Thank you. I hate this cane…it's so too bland for my taste. Plus it makes me look like a old man." He huffed. "Perhaps if I had a gold and silver one…"

"FDR uses a cane sometimes and he looks distinguished right, Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes" I smiled. I remembered one photograph of the President in the newspaper. He did have a cane, but he looked happy and healthy.

"Bella, how are you sweetheart? Been keeping our ole boy busy and on the right path?" he asked me with a smirk. I giggled.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked him.

"Please, Bella. You aren't my servant. Alice has been telling me all about her breakfast expertise. I know she can whip something up."

"I may have exaggerated a point or two," she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Do you want to have a nice bath first?"

"That sounds like heaven." Jasper sighed.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven" Alice started to sing again. "And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. Da da daa da da daa."

As much as I wanted the day to last, it quickly slipped away and turned into night. Dinner was eaten. The dishes were cleared, cleaned and put back in the cupboards. I was quiet while we all sat in the living room. Edward on the floor with his journal, Alice draped over the couch, Jasper in the armchair, and I sat on the loveseat with my feet tucked underneath me.

Music played and Jasper spoke and spoke about the nurses and doctors at the hospital. He talked about how happy he was to be home and all the things he missed. This was the most time that I had ever spent with Jasper. I could easily see why Alice loved him so much. He was handsome, funny, most of all he was calm. I felt relaxed around him.

"Most of all, I missed alone time with Alice" Jasper said with a dreamy stare. Alice sipped her wine slowly. She had rosy lips and cheeks. She gave him the same look.

"Oh, alone time. I've missed that too. Terribly" she said. Then they were quiet. Jasper touched her hand softly. I felt my face get warm; I looked down at my hands. I heard them kiss.

"Edward, Bella, goodnight." Jasper said without taking his eyes off of Alice.

"Goodnight" I said shyly.

Edward said goodnight too. He finished the bottle of wine they left behind. He poured the rest of it in his glass. He ran his hand through his hair…his wonderfully messy hair and moved it from his forehead. His eyes were low and warm. He stared deep into my eyes while the music continued to play.

"To you, because your love is a beacon that lights my way. To you, because with you I know, one lifetime could be just one heavenly place." Ella sang to us, and everyone who could hear in the mansion.

"I understand if, if you don't want to. If you don't feel physically ready to…" he started.

"Edward, I can't think of any other way to spend my last night here with you." I said softly.

"You'll have to be quiet…with Jasper and Alice here." he added. "I promise to be gentle and tender."

My breath felt heavy in my chest as my heart started it's skipping pace. I missed the way he felt. I missed having him inside of me, and over me. I missed how our skin felt together. I missed his touch so much, I didn't mind if he weren't completely gentle with me. I just want to dance with him. I wanted to dance with him all night long and until morning.

He stood up from the floor and walked toward the loveseat. "Join me upstairs?" he asked as he stretched his hand out to take mine. I took it, and got up. I held his warm hand tightly and we started upstairs.

I didn't know why I felt slightly nervous. Had it really been that long since we made love? Would I forget how to do it? Or what to do? I bit my bottom lip as we passed by Jasper's room. The door was closed, his cane hung from the knob. I didn't hear anything but Alice giggle on the inside.

Edward opened the door to his bedroom. Only one lamp was on. It lit only one side of the bed. The curtains were drawn open. Outside of the windows, I could see that rain had started to drizzle softly. I walked over to one and looked out of it. Tonight would be the last night I looked out of the window.

I heard the door close softly and lock. I glanced at Edward over my shoulder. He started to unbutton his dress shirt. I decided to should undress also. My dress was simple; it only had three large buttons on top. When those were undone, I pulled it over my head.

I placed it on the footboard next to Edward's dress shirt. He took off his slacks and sat down on the edge of the bed. The light from the lamp shone on half of his body. The other side of it was dark in a shadow. He stared at me, his eyes filled with desire and sadness at the same time.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap facing him. We were face to face. I could smell the sweet red wine on his breath. I felt the warmth from his lap on my bottom. I felt the stiffness underneath his underpants. He placed one of his hands the small of my back and eased me closer to him. Instantly, my skin started to awaken.

"I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you so much…" I said sadly. He touched the side of my face with his other hand. He moved hair behind my shoulder. Then rubbed his nose against my neck and inhaled.

"I…I can't even put into words how I will feel. Or even how I feel this very moment." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I was surrounded by Edward's scent. I closed my eyes.

"Promise me that you're gonna to stay safe while you're here. Promise that you'll protect yourself. Don't go anywhere without that gun" I heard my voice start to squeak.

"I promise, Bella." He answered. He continued to touch me gently to comfort me. "Promise me that you wont get involved in any schemes…"

"I'll try not to" I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't. I would do anything I could to help him. If it involved a scheme or two, I'd do it. But it wouldn't be nuts, after all I had to protect my bundle.

"Don't let Alice make you do anything you don't want to do. Don't get too close to Emmett. Stay away from that damned detective…" he said. "Promise me that"

"I promise" I looked up into his eyes. I had to; he had them focused on my face. They were dark and concentrated.

"Don't let anyone else kiss you, or love you." He said. His raspy voice commanded me.

"Never…I'm yours Edward. Every single part of me. You know that. Don't let any proskirts anywhere near you or any of those fancy rich dames."

"I can't see anyone but you. I don't want anyone but you. No one is half as beautiful…half as kind…" as he said all of the things he loved about me, he started to undress me. Edward unhooked my brasserie and slipped it off my arms.

Then in a smooth movement, he rolled over so that he was on top of me. My skin felt cool against white sheets. He unsnapped my garters, and slowly rolled down my tights. I started to breathe even faster. Edward slid my panties down slowly and placed them somewhere on the bed.

Now his face was completely in the light of the lamp. His eyes stared deep into mine. They were a warm deep green. His eyes were so beautiful that they caused me to hold me my breath.

"Bella, may I have this dance?" his asked. His sweet breath was warm on my face. I only nodded yes.

* * *

><p><strong>So is the dream really over? Jasper is finally back home, but now Bella must go back to mansion. Edward and Bella both made promises to each other, but do you think that they will keep them? Tell me all you think in a private message or a review! As always, I look forward to hearing from everyone!<strong>

**Sorry for the extended delay! Again, I've been super busy but I haven't forgotten about all my readers, favoriters, followers and those who private message me. Thank you all so much for your patience!**

**Here are the songs from this chapter:**

**"Bye, Bye Blackbird" Gene Austin. Edward sang this in Bella's nightmare.**

**"Cheek to Cheek" Fred Astaire. Alice sang this when they returned home.**

**"Dedicated to You" Ella Fitzgerald. This played when Edward and Bella were alone at the dinner table.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The morning I left the mansion went faster than I wanted it to. It felt like I had just fallen asleep in Edward's arms. We spent the whole night making love and whispering quietly to each other. When dawn had finally broken, we made love one last time and I was too tired to stay awake.<p>

But it seemed like much too soon after, Alice had entered the room. She rushed over to the bed. Her bobbed hair moved quickly and I could smell her fancy perfume. She whispered my name to get my attention.

"Bella!" I didn't respond, I yawned softly. She called me again in louder whisper.

"Bella! I think the servants are having some sort of meeting downstairs. You can sneak out of this room and go to the guest room. It would be like you were in there all along," Alice said with excited eyes. "Here put this on."

She handed me a pale blue silk robe and turned her back. I noticed the back of her yellow dress had small beaded bows. I sat up and placed it on. The robe was silk on the front, and the back had a large butterfly design made from chiffon. It was beautiful. It felt very smooth and very expensive.

Carefully I tied it around the waist. I got out of the bed and my legs wobbled. I still felt terribly tired. I glanced over to the messy bed. Edward watched me silently with the sheet lazily draped over his lap.

His hair was flat on the side that he had slept on and waved on the other. Even though he had just awaken, he was still very handsome. His red lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. His sleepy eyes were now focused on me.

"Come, hurry" Alice said as she led me towards the door. I walked quickly but looked back to Edward. Now he sat up, his eyes watched me sadly. He was no longer sleepy, but wide-awake. I ran over to him and kissed his warm lips softly.

"This isn't goodbye," he said. His voice had the rough touch it normally did when he first woke up.

"I know. It sure feels like it though," I said.

"Bella" Alice said. I rushed to her without looking back at Edward. We hurried down the hall to the guest room. My bare feet barely hit the carpeted floor. I rushed over to the bed and crawled under the sheets.

Alice went over to the radio and turned it on. She turned to a station where music played and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So no one will hear our conversation" she smiled and I nodded yes.

"If any of them ask why are you still in bed, and I'm sure they will, just tell them you wanted to rest up a bit before you went back to the mansion." Alice said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you know what time Mike is coming to take me back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I think maybe in a few hours." She exhaled. "Bella, I know Edward said no schemes, but sometimes they're necessary. To be today's woman, a girl has to think on her feet and be resourceful. I'll be working on a few schemes of my own. And if you must, I understand. Just be really careful."

"Thank you Alice. I really love your brother…I'd do anything I can to for him."

"And he'd do anything for you. You're a true doll and you're worth it. I don't know how, I can't really see it yet, but I know things will work for us. You just have to have hope and faith right?"

"Yes," answered.

"I'll see you in a little while" she smiled. She turned the music down and hurried out of the room. I looked around the beautiful guest room on last time. It would have been a nice room to stay in, but it was nothing to sharing a bedroom with Edward. Edward had his messy clothes all over the place. The bed with its sheets never made. Edward always had a teacup somewhere close by. I would definitely miss sleeping with him at night and waking up to him in the morning.

I didn't want to be sad...so I tried not to think about it. Instead i thought about how happy I'd be to see Mama, and Angie, even Jake.

When Mike arrived, Edward had come out of his room and was in the dining room drinking a cup tea. It looked like he had been reading the paper or at least held it in his hand. One of the servants approached him with a teakettle and offered to fill it back up.

He nodded silently and looked over to me. His eyes caught mine, and that pain in my chest that I tried to ignore had returned. His lips opened slightly and then he clenched his jaw. His face blushed softly and I bit my bottom lip.

The maid that had poured the cup of tea looked over to me too. It was an older maid who looked around my Mama's age. She didn't say anything, but did her job and walked away. I turned quickly from him and held my bag tightly in my hand. I walked toward the door.

I knew I would have to meet Mike outside. Why, he wouldn't come in to get the bags for the colored maid from the Cullen mansion would he? Not with a house full of possible busybody servants and reporters who waited for the next "story". Back to normal.

Mike stood outside the car with a cigarette in his mouth. There were a few reporters who pestered him.

"Say! Are you here to pick up Edward Cullen? Is he finally returning to the mansion?" one asked with a notepad in his hand and a camera around his neck.

"Is it true Edward Cullen has become a drunken recluse? Is that why he hasn't been outside?" another asked.

"Well, what about you? What's your story? Whatdya know about Edward?" another said.

"Sweet baby Jesus" I thought, "These Joes don't quit." But Mike didn't answer anything. He just smoked and blew smoke out the side of his mouth. He adjusted his hat when he saw me.

"Why don't you guys make tracks already? Why don't you guys go interview that Lucky Luciano guy? His story is hell of a lot more interesting then mine." He said.

I rushed down the stairs and tried not to make eye contact with any of them. But when they saw me, they headed right over and talked to me.

"Hey kitten! What's it like in there?"

"Did Edward get suicidal?"

"Is he a drunken recluse?" all the questions made me feel dizzy and upset. I stopped walking and put my hand on my hips.

"Edward is a great man. You all should leave him alone" I said.

"Oh this kitten has bite!" another said. Mike pushed his way through the group and grabbed my suitcase. He grabbed my bag and grabbed me by the elbow.

"Let's get outta here before I have to take this stupid hat off and lose my job" Mike muttered.

I didn't ride in the back this time but in the front with Mike. We drove back silently for the most part. I supposed he was still upset. Then he spoke to me.

"So how was it? Edward isn't any of those things right?" he asked.

"No. On the square he isn't. I think he's just tired of all of this, and hiding. I think he's ready to fight" I said as the rows of brick homes passed by us.

"About damn time." He said. "So you and Edward Cullen?"

"Mike," I started "if it were me and Edward, I wouldn't be able to say anything now. You know how it works"

"Yeah I know how it works. If you two work, then I might give Angie another go. I miss that crazy tomato," he laughed.

"Welcome back kiddo!" Victoria greeted me as I unpacked my things from Papa's bag. I left my room door wide open because I knew people would want to stop by and see me. Also my room was so stuffy and dusty since I wasn't there to clean it.

"Thanks Victoria." I smiled. I had to pretend to be happy even though inside I was the deepest shade of blue. I pulled out one of my dresses and a crumpled flower fell from it. I remember Edward handing it to me with that innocent and beautiful look in his eyes.

"How'd you manage over there all by yourself?"

"I held my own, Edward wasn't much work. He ain't picky or anything…he's a right guy" I sighed.

"That's great to hear, bet he spent all his time reading."

"Mostly. And writing in his journal," I added.

"And no raucous or hullabaloo either right?"

"No. That detective did stop by a couple of times though"

"Did he? Why I wish he stopped over here and check on me!" She joked. "Just that big fat copper from before came here. I'm happy to know I can still use my wiles, but a young Joe wouldn't hurt at all"

" Seems like you may have gotten some practice at being a wife. Well that's what it'll be like for one of us with no maids or anything. Doing all the work while the man just sits there and smokes." She said as she shook her head.

"I guess you're right. How were things here?" I didn't want to say too much about my time there. I thought I'd say the wrong thing for sure.

"The same things from before kiddo. Except Jane got canned. That girl should've known better than to mess with a Cullen, and Emmett no less. He can't keep it in his pants, and she couldn't keep her legs closed." Victoria shook her head, "no doubt she's going to have a child. He won't dare take care of the baby. The press would have a field day!" I held my stomach and thought about my baby.

"Are you listening to me Bella? You look like you're in a daze" she nudged me.

"Oh sorry. I'm listening" I smiled. She continued to talk.

"The grandmother is leaving this week finally. Even though she lightened up a little, all the extra work has me run ragged. I'm not as young as you kiddo." She laughed.

"I bet Mistress Esme must feel a little sad about it"

"She hasn't said much about it, but you know. She hasn't really said much to me about it. Why don't you get yourself unpacked and settled, I bet you wanna rest up a little right? Looks like you didn't get enough rest last night." She said as she touched my cheek. I bit my bottom lip.

"Thanks, I am tired. I'll come up and work lickety split."

"Get all the rest you can before noon. After 12, that's when you have to shake a leg." She left out of my room and left me alone.

"I didn't get any rest…we didn't sleep." I thought as I smirked to myself and lay down on my bed. It felt too empty without Edward to share it with me. I thought about last night. I closed my eyes to remember his kisses and his touch. I breathed in deep to try to remember his scent…

"I need a lifetime of nights to make love to you." Edward sighed. "One night is never enough. Tonight, we'll have to pretend that it's a never ending." he stared deep into my eyes. "Quietly though"

"I understand," I whispered.

"Even though I love you loud" he whispered. I giggled and opened myself to him.

"Edward?" I whispered as I opened my eyes. No Edward. I wasn't at the Hale mansion; I was at the Cullen mansion. I was alone in my little room and the bright afternoon light made my bed glow. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep; does being with child make you so sleepy?

I sat up slowly and fixed my hair. In the mirror I made sure my hair was smoothed and tucked away. I almost forgotten what my hair looked like up like this. Edward liked it wild and out.

The dream was really over…I straightened my apron and I went right upstairs to look for Victoria. I went in the room with the grandmother and Esme, I knew she would be there doing something.

"Excuse me," I said softly. I felt the grandmother's dark eyes on me. She sat in the armchair in a burgundy dress, a newspaper folded on her lap. Esme sat across from her in the little cushion area in the windowsill. Her eyes warmed when she saw me.

"Bella, so glad you have returned to us safely! You look completely lovely cherie" she smiled. I guess I missed her accent so much that I felt myself smile. She wore a light pink blouse and a long grey skirt. It even looked like she had a little rouge on her lips. She looked…brighter.

"Thank you, Mistress Esme." I said with a nod.

"Come closer. You must tell me all about my son. It is one thing to speak to him on the telephone and another to actually see him in person." She said. "Is he well and happy?"

"Yes. He is," I said softly as I walked closer to her.

"He ate and slept well?"

"Yes he did."

"Did you hear him laugh anytime you were there?" she asked and eagerly awaited my answer.

"Yes," I smiled "I heard him laugh. He even sang a few times"

"Sang? That's perfect! My prayers for him are being answered." she said happily. Then she said something in French to the grandmother and she nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done. I felt so much more peaceful knowing that he would be in good hands. Soon, this will all be a terrible memory and my family will be back together."

The grandmother then said something in French and Esme answered her. They went back and forth for a little while longer then Esme asked me another question.

"Maman wants to know if you saw any women there with him." Her eyes were wider as they both awaited my answer. I didn't think I'd have to give the low down like this.

"No, it was only me, honest. And Alice when she came over." I started to fiddle with the cuff of my uniform.

"She says that Edward told her he was in love a while ago. She was curious to know who the fifille was. In fact, I want to know too. This girl, who is so precious to my Edward, she's precious to me as well." She blushed slightly "You would tell me if he you knew wouldn't you?"

My heart started pound in my chest. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to scream, "It's me! He loves me and I love him! I'm going to be his wife and the mother of his child! And I didn't want to leave him this morning!" I felt my eyes start to well with tears

"Yes Mistress" I said softly. The grandmother stared harder at me. She got off the armchair she sat in and looked me up and down.

" Bien sur she knows! She holds his secrets. All these servants hold secrets Esme," she hissed as she touched her long strand of pearls.

"You are in love too? No?" she asked me. She squinted her eyes.

"I…I" I started but never finished my sentence.

"A young minette like you and my handsome grandson, all alone? Did he promise you sweet nothings if you did not tell his secrets? Or, perhaps you are his secret?" She said. "Like that other maid and Emmett?"

"I...I'm not like Jane...I." The tears spilled out. I was embarrassed and I wiped my face quickly.

"Oh, Bella, cherie. Don't cry. She's only teasing. I know you are a good girl" Esme interrupted.

"A good girl with some kind of secrets. I know this story too well. Esme, you know the story too. Two beautiful opposites brought together by circumstance..." Then she went back to her chair rambling in French.

Esme clenched her jaw, the same way Edward does. Her cheeks blushed, but this time I think out of anger.

"It's quite alright if you hold my son's secrets. We hold secrets for those we love and care about. When he is ready to share that page from his journal, I will be here for him." Esme comforted. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I can only pray that the fifille is half as sweet as your are cherie. And half as beautiful."

"Thank you." I said, "Do you need anything Mistress?" I said as I tried to get back into my servant role. I wasn't off duty anymore. I couldn't let my personal side show like that. I'd done and said too much already.

"No, cherie. You may continue with your work," she answered.

I rushed out of the room and closed it quietly behind me. I leaned on the door to gather myself. Was the grandmother just teasing or did she really know? And if she did know, how? I fixed my apron and exhaled.

I continued to look for Victoria. I found her around the corner in the hallway dusting.

"Finally sleeping beauty is awake" she joked. "Come help me with this dusting and I'll tell you what's left to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is back from her extended stay at the Hale mansion. So will it be business as usual? And what about the grandmother? Does she really know what's going on between Edward and Bella? And speaking of Edward how will he deal with being separated from Bella? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! <strong>

**Again and always i appreciate every message and review from everyone! I'm always so sorry when i keep everyone waiting for a update, but i love your commitment to me and the story! I'm writing so many notes and ideas down. I hope everyone's summer is going great so far! I've been super busy but squeezing in time to for fun things and spending time with my "Edward".**

**I only have one song for this chapter: "Rose Room" by Vic Myers- Music When Alice turns the radio on in the guest room. Do any of you have any favorite jazz songs that you would like in the story?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"How are you holding up ole boy?" Jasper asked me. I tried to distract myself with work, and business telephone calls, but I couldn't erase Bella's image from my mind. Unknowingly, I had isolated myself from Jasper. I had avoided Alice's eccentrics as well. I had no idea what else I could do at the moment.

"I'm doing the best I can." I shrugged. I looked at the notes I wrote from the last call. The investors had regained their trust in the business and me. Our sales had started to increase even though the economy was in such financial depression. It gave me a reason to smile. But unfortunately, I couldn't. My Bella, was no longer by my side. We'd be separated for an uncertain amount of time.

I wouldn't be able to hear her soft voice as she spoke. I wouldn't be able to hear her sing or laugh. I wouldn't hear her heart beat as she cradled my head lovingly against her modest chest.

I wouldn't be able to watch her eyes light up as I taught her something new. Or watch her bite her bottom lip when she was unsure of something. I wouldn't be able to watch her do absolutely nothing, and enjoy it for all of the days she's worked in her young life.

I wouldn't feel her fingers hold my hand or touch my face gently. I wouldn't be able to touch her brown skin with my pale fingertips. I wouldn't be able to kiss her…

"I won't pretend that I know what you're feeling." He started. Jasper turned his staggered steps into something more like a saunter. He used his cane, and hobbled towards me. He sat across from me. "I just want you to know that you_ are_ doing the right thing, Edward. Carlisle would be proud of the professional you've turned into. I'm sure Esme can rest easily knowing you're in charge. Not only do you control your family's financial future, you're also responsible for so many of the people that work for you. That's a great accomplishment."

He continued, "I know I'll never be anywhere near the capitalist my father is. But you Edward, you're doing great and you're a novice. Imagine what you'll accomplish after doing this for years. And you're setting a perfect foundation for a future with that saucer-eyed doll."

I looked up from my notes, placed the fountain pen down. Jasper nodded. Even in his casual clothing, he looked ready for the spotlight. Alice and him was a match made in fashion heaven. His hair, even though it was similar in texture to mine, appeared tame and controlled at all times.

"Thank you for the thoughtful words. Sometimes I get so absorbed into this, I need a moment to assess the bigger picture" I said sincerely. "Control isn't what I want; neither is the power. The financial benefits are an advantage that most Americans don't have at all. But Jasper, I'd trade it all just for her. I'd happily give away everything and runaway with her to some distant countryside if I could…" I envisioned myself outside in the grass watching Bella show our child how to pick flowers in a wild field.

"Don't you see that you don't have to trade any of it? You can have it all. There's still that chateaux Bedford. You can always take her there. But after business is handled here. Whoever is to blame for this," he pointed to area where he was shot, "and every other misery that has taken place. They have to be taken care of; if not, it will turn into an even greater problem. Like that mess over in Europe…"

"Well that's the honest truth. On the square" I said with a smile.

"On the square? Seems like Bella is rubbing off on you" he smirked.

"We're, rubbing off on each other I'd say."

"Sounds like you two have been doing a lot more than rubbing!" Jasper said as he laughed out loud.

"Well," I could feel my face turn scarlet by itself "we definitely have been doing _more_."

"You're lucky Alice is a heavy sleeper! These walls aren't as thick as you'd like to believe" He nudged me with the handle of his cane on my shoulder.

"Oh no. I-I-I thought we were quiet. My, my sincerest apologies" I was embarrassed. I thought I took the most careful measures to ensure we were silent. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. I wondered exactly what had he heard.

"Nonsense. I know you love her, and last night was sort of the 'last' night. I completely understand. It reminded me of my younger more irresponsible days in Houston. I'd leave the homestead and meet with the other sports my age. We'd be rabblerousing, sharing hotel rooms and that sort of thing. The kind of thing you'd expect from someone like Emmett" he said calmly. "Edward, I'd never judge you that. You know how I feel on the matter. Didn't I give you that love sock?"

"That's true." I said I started to feel less distressed.

"You should never be ashamed of expressing the love you have for her. No matter how passionate it is." he smiled.

"You have a extraordinary way of making me feel so calmed, even in the most awkward of situations." I thanked him.

"Well, I consider you my friend. I don't want you to feel any other way"

"Friend? You consider me a friend, even though I've placed your life at risk?" I asked him.

"Certainly. I've always considered us friends. Even before all of this. That can't change Edward. Don't you consider me your friend?" Jasper raised one eyebrow.

"I would like to…I've never really had any to be honest. To be frank, these last few months since I've come back from college, have been the most interaction I've had with others who weren't family. Back on campus, I kept to myself mostly."

As we spoke one of Jasper's housemaids came over. It was the one who poured my tea when Bella left this morning.

"Would either of you like something to drink? Coffee perhaps?" She asked.

"Thanks Lauren, I'd like a coffee and what about you Edward? Tea?" Jasper asked.

"Yes thank you. And something to eat please." I added.

"You have you appetite back, that's great ole boy" Jasper smiled. Somehow I felt like that was apart of his coming to speak with me.

After I had eaten, I felt more relaxed. I decided to put my work aside for a moment. I back to my room and closed the door, locked it. Even though the room was cleaned, there were memories of Bella all everywhere. As if they were being projected like a picture show, I could see the moments that we shared. The memories that played the clearest were the memories from last night.

It had been weeks since I was able to dive deep inside of her. She had been suffering from symptoms of her pregnancy. Margaret advised me to give her time, and that I did. I waited patiently for any signs of change in her health. When the sickness started to subside, and she returned to my glowing fairy, I knew the time would be soon.

I had to control all my urgency, all the primal urges that had built up to that moment. So very carefully, in the dimly lit room, I mounted my beautiful dream. I asked her to dance and she agreed. I took care not to hurt her; I slowly tried to enter her. She was aroused already so she was wet; consequently because it had been so long, she was very taut.

I closed my eyes momentarily as I savored our first contact. But instantly my eye opened when she started to whimper. My erection was too substantial for this initial entrance. I was too eager; I didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing I wanted to do. So I pulled out the tip.

"Pace yourself Edward," I thought to myself.

So I rubbed my length along her slick opening. Slowly I moved my hips back and for. The friction of my girth was being lubricated by her wetness. That simple action, just the contact of my sex along with hers, caused Bella to sigh sweetly. Again I tried to enter her, but this time I opened her legs a little wider. I stared down into her beautiful face "Does it hurt too much Isabella?"

"No" she whispered "Make love to me."

"I will," I whispered. I lowered my hips, pressed forward and up into her. I exhaled so I could keep my tempo. Every part of my being was now awakened and told me to race for immediate release. But I couldn't, I waited so long and I had been calm.

So smoothly back and forth I moved. But I wanted to plunge deeper. I placed her leg over my shoulder to grant me further access to her. She sighed again out loud and I covered her mouth with mines. I forced my tongue in her mouth to soothe her.

But something happened. I couldn't keep the slow pace. I felt that primal urge thrust me forward and faster. I moved faster into her wetness. Her eyes closed and she arched her back. The sweat that had formed on my chest pressed against her smoothness.

I got more solid, more heavy, my hips began to move at a frenzied pace. Her body, the sound that we made together, intoxicated me. The sound that our bodies made when we moved…it caused me to growl and grunt like the animal I become.

"I waited for this for so long," I growled as I buried my face in her neck. I began to suck and bite on her delicate skin. She called my name in her tender voice. My hands clasped her body as I melted deeper into her. Until I released suddenly…

I sat on the edge of the bed as that image danced around me and faded away. I was left alone now. And my body was fully aroused now. My erection throbbed anxiously against my leg. Knowing that the door was locked, and I would not be interrupted, I unbuttoned my pants. I slipped them down to my knees along with my underwear.

My penis bobbed up from my lap happily. I exhaled as the discomfort left and I held onto it. Slowly I moved my hand up and down the length as I continued to imagine my night with my beautiful nymph. I closed my eyes and I could see Bella on top of me.

I remembered when Bella straddled me. She crawled on top of me. Her dark skin looked lustrous in the light. And even though she moved her hair behind her shoulders, it fell in her face again as she carefully placed me inside of her.

"Ahhhh" she sighed loudly as I filled her the second time.

I glided my hands to her buttocks and guided her movements. She was going to sigh loudly again but she bit her bottom lip to hold it in. Then I moved my hands up the side of her chest and ran them over her breasts. I could feel the difference in their softness, they were the same size, but somehow fuller. They felt perfect under my fingers. I squeezed each nipple gently.

I breathed out through my mouth trying to control the intense pleasure I experienced. She looked so beautiful, she moved perfectly. I felt my penis begin to swell and become harder inside of her. She moaned softly, I knew she felt it too.

Bella placed her hands on my chest to steady her slow movements. She rocked her hips…undulated her body against mine. I gripped her body tighter against mine; I needed her closer. I needed to be deeper in her, to be rougher. I wrapped my hand around her long thick hair and pulled it back. I showered her neck, her breasts with my ravenous kisses and love bites…

As I remembered all of this, I continued to stroke my hand up and down. Over and over until the tension that built, was ready to break. I felt myself stiffen and silently climaxed. I leaned my head back as the hot liquid flowed over my hand.

"Isabella I need you." I exhaled. The release was what I needed but it was nothing compared to her. After I sat there a moment, cleaned myself up.

"Edward do you intend on staying in there all day?" Alice called from the hallway. I had forgotten how I avoided her today. I opened the door and she flew in.

"It's about time. I don't know what you're doing in here but I surely hope it isn't moping. Do you think Bella is back at the mansion moping? No sir, she's working and acting like normal which is what you should be doing," she said as she pointed at my chest. "Why are you so flushed? Don't tell me you've been drinking. It's too early."

"Alice, I'm not going to mope. I promise."

" You know I can't stay here forever. I may be today's woman, but I am a respectable one. Mother will be sad with none of her children home. I'm going back home. But I wanted to see you before I left. I wanted give you something."

"A present?" I smiled.

"Yes. I saw this and I thought of you instantly" she handed over a package. I opened it carefully and pulled out a leather bound journal. It was perfect.

"Thank you!" I said, "It's wonderful."

"Open it" she urged me.

I opened the leather strap and on the first page was something that Alice wrote in her best penmanship. I read out loud what she wrote.

"To the best older brother a gal could ever hope for. Promise not to read this one. Love Alice"

"I promise" she said then she hugged me tightly. "Write all your deepest darkest secrets in there. Every single despair and fear. Keep them in there and be brave"

"For all the headaches that you give you me, I know you have my best interests at heart. You're a great little sister." I returned her hug.

"So could I read the old one then?" she laughed.

"Of course not." I laughed.

"It was worth the try. Could you keep a close eye on Jasper for me? He isn't as stubborn as you, but he has his moments. Make sure he takes his prescriptions. I told his maids to keep a eye out too, but they aren't like ours so I don't know if they will actually."

"I will. You have to give mother my love, and our grandmother. Keep a eye one Bella for me, watch her health."

"I will. Hey? Her health? What's wrong with her health?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, she's in the best of health. Just make sure she's well." I said and flipped through the journal. I looked at the blank pages and avoided Alice prying eyes.

"Edward Antoine Cullen, you're holding a secret from me aren't you?"

"Mary Alice Cullen I'm not."

"Mary! I hate that name! It's so matronly! I don't know why mother didn't name give me a French name like you and Emmett. It could have been 'Marie' instead of 'Mary'" she whined. "And you _to_ are hiding something from me. I'll find out eventually though. I'm a better flatfoot then detective Biers"

"I'm happy you brought him up. Please don't share with him every detail of what happens to Jasper and myself. I don't need him interfering. Make sure he isn't alone with Bella, I don't trust his motives."

"Edward, are you jealous of him?" Alice said with a sly look on her face.

"Of course not. I just don't like the way he looks at her. I can tell what he's thinking when he's around her."

Alice smirked and kissed my cheek. Within the hour Alice left. She was on her way back to the mansion. Back to keep our mother company and to maybe keep a silent eye on Bella for me. It returned to just Jasper and I. Since he considered me his friend, I thought I would behave as a friend would and make myself more available to him.

"Jasper, what was the last good book you've read?" I asked him.

"It's been ages since I picked up a book, but I the last one I really remember was 'The Great Gatsby' have you read that one?" he smiled.

"No, I don't like contemporary fiction. I rather classic stories." I answered. "I'd like to hear about it though."

"Well, it's about this guy Jay Gatsby and he's obsessed with this girl Daisy. I mean beyond dizzy with her…"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is definitely missing Bella. It's a good thing he has a friend in Jasper to talk to right? And Alice won't stop her snooping…but who would she be without that? What did everyone think? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! I know it was short, but I had to share Edward's thoughts with you (how else would we know about their night of passion?)<strong>

**As always I want to thank all my reader and reviewers! All of the people who private message me also, thank you. There is no question too small or long or silly for me to answer. And I love hearing from you. Thank you to everyone who follows me and subscribes to me too. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of your week. The weekend is almost here! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own any parts of Twilight**

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! Bella what happened to your hair? Didn't you bring your hot comb with you when you left?" Angela said to me at the dinner table. This was after all the hugs and happiness we shared when we reunited: the truth came out.<p>

"I did, I just didn't use it." I answered her. I ate my potato soup slowly. I wanted it to cool off some so I wouldn't get queasy. It tasted so good though.

"I can tell." she rolled her eyes. "And it looks like your hair grew longer too. Guess I have to work my magic on it."

"Does it really look bad?"

"It doesn't look terrible, it just doesn't look as straight as it normally does."

"Well I wasn't really worried about my hair when I was over there." I huffed.

"Ooh so what _were_ you worried about? Did you and Edward finally pitch the woo?" Her eye got bright and she smiled.

"Angie, someone might hear you!" I whispered and looked around the room.

"Sorry." she whispered. "Did you finally pitch the woo with Edward?" she repeated.

"I'm not telling you." I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out back to me and we giggled.

"You're not telling her what?" Jacob asked. Jacob sat down at the table with his second bowl of soup. He gulped down the first one before it could even cool off. He had a match coming up and he said he needed to eat a lot more.

"Something she doesn't have to know." I said as I shook my head.

"Oh, so that means just about everything." he joked.

"She said my hair looks terrible. What do you think Jake?" He looked at my hair and smiled.

"Liberty Bell, I'm just happy to see you. Even if you do look like a lamb." He chuckled.

"Gee, thanks pally. What a welcome back." I smiled. I touched my hair and smoothed it down some. Maybe it was a little curlier than normal.

"Well, I been waitin' all day to see ya, Liberty Bell. I thought you were shakin' me." he smiled his perfect smile.

"Shakin? Nuts! I had so much work to do. It's like they were savin' it for me to do since I left." I shook my head no. All that dusting! I had no idea how in the world Victoria allowed all that dust to pile up and how come Mama Maggie didn't say anything to her about it.

"Say, I wanted to talk to you anyway." he said. He looked at Angela and she avoided my eyes. What was this going to be about?

"Sure." I said. I got up from the table and followed him towards the back of the mansion. We walked towards the garage. The air felt warm and damp from the rain. What was spring without rain showers?

Inside the garage, the cars were all covered. I noticed the place for Emmett's car was empty. It was quiet except for the radio that played lowly inside. Jake cleaned away some things on the workbench and I hopped on top of it.

"I been waitin' for you Liberty Bell; waitin' in so many ways doll." He started. His honey brown eyes focused on my eyes for a moment then moved away. "Since we were kids, I knew we'd be together. I just knew it. But, I never did anything about it. I still kick myself for knowing I wasn't your first kiss…I guess I was some Abercrombie."

"Jake-" I tried to speak, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"I'm not done. If I could do things differently, I would've kissed you that time we went to see the fireworks. You remember that day Bell?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that day. It was when our papas took us to the park for the 4th of July." I said shyly.

We were teenagers then and both started to mature in different ways. Jake started to get taller and more muscular. His voice was certainly deeper. There weren't many changes that happened to me though. My breasts grew a little bigger and I did get a little hips. It was nothing compared to Angie. Her curves seemed to burst out of her seams.

I remember we ate roasted corn and salt water taffy. Then we sat in the grass and listened to that old ragtime music they always play on the 4th of July. Maybe they played "The Entertainer" or "Maple Leaf Rag", but it was a song everyone knew.

"You were holding that sparkler in your hand and you looked so beautiful. That whole time I thought about kissing you but I didn't. I didn't how you felt about me. I never asked you, I never tried. You were right; I waited too long. And here we are now. We ain't kids or teens, we're young adults now. You're even more beautiful now then you were then. Right now you're even glowing.

"That whole time you were gone, it took every ounce of me not to show up to that dandy's home and sock Edward in the face. Just to think about you alone there with him. I kept thinking of him putting his pasty hands on you. I wished it were me…"

"Jake, what are you saying right now? You can't still be talking like that." I asked him. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"I'm saying that I'm leaving soon and I want you to come with me. I found a new gig and this is my last week here at the mansion." He said seriously. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Say yes."

"No. I can't leave with you Jake. I can't live with you either. I'm in love with Edward." I said. I moved his hands away.

"You gave him a chance, why not me? Give me a chance Liberty Bell. We belong together; you know we do. Your mama knows it too. I can keep you safe. You can have simple life with me. None of this murder mystery, coppers and mobsters life."

"Simple life? Jake, I've always lived the simple life. Edward gives the chance for something different." I pleaded with him.

"It's about the money? Cause Edward has all the clams that's why you want him more than me?"

"No, it's not about the clams. It's about how I _feel_ around him. I don't feel simple or, or plain around him. I feel, I feel like a picture star. I feel better than Josephine Baker and Ella Fitzgerald put together. It's like some perfect dream…a dream I never thought I'd be able to live. With someone who I'd never thought could love me." I said. I touched the side of Jake's face. He closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped.

"Bell, you make me feel like the Duke, Louis, and Bassie. I just can't give you the life they can. Or the life Edward can. I don't even want that kinda life. I'm fine with being a boxer and a mechanic and being a husband to you. We could have beautiful babies with your chocolate skin and my smile. You wouldn't have to work that many hours either. It could work. If you gave me a chance to prove myself." Jacob's voice was warm and kind. He wasn't trying to be tough or strong. He was like big puppy dog at that moment.

"Jake, I hate to see you painin' like this. It would be easy if I could say, 'I'll be your doll. I'll make you happy. I'll be the gal you need me to be.' But I can't. It can't work. My heart belongs to him. I made a promise to him and he made one to me. And one day, you'll find a dame that feels the way you feel about me. She'll come see ya box. She'll have as many babies you wanna have. She'll look even better than I do; more curves then a number eight. But most important, she'll love you more than a brother."

"Only you could break my ticker and make me smile the same time." He sighed. He huffed and smirked. "Edward is one lucky son of a gun to have you doll. If he ever treats you rotten. I don't care if I'm married or what, I'll come to rescue you."

"Married? Jake you gonna leave your future wife for me?" I asked shocked.

"Sure thing. Just get on the horn and call me. I'll drop everything, come break his jaw, and take you away."

"Sweet baby Jesus, Jake. What am I gonna do with you?" I sighed.

"Promise you'll always be my Liberty Bell no matter what. When we're both married. 'Til we're both old and complainin' about music like our parents do about jazz. You gotta stay my friend."

"That's one promise I can keep. Now I need you to promise me something." I smiled.

"I told you I never make promises I can't keep." He said as he fiddled with the straps on his overalls.

"Promise that you'll be kind to Edward."

"I-" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jake, you gotta be kind to him. For me. That's all I want you to do." I bit my bottom lip while I waited for his answer.

He kicked at a grease spot on the floor. He swayed his strong arms back and forth. Then he rubbed his chin.

"I promise I'll be kind to him. But we ain't gonna be no Wheeler and Woolsey though."

"OK. Thanks, I really mean it." I didn't fight the grin on my face. I hopped of the workbench and gave him a tight hug.

"I know." he whispered in my ear.

" I have to get back, and eat. You know you all go to sleep before me. Tell me about this cave you're getting."

"Oh it's great. Nothing but colored people just like us in the neighborhood. It feels like home."

Jake told me all about his place as I ate my dinner. He even stayed while I washed my bowl. He hugged me goodnight and went to his room. I sat in the kitchen by myself before I went on my evening routine. I thought about Edward silently as I walked up the stairs with the laundry basket in my hands.

I wondered what he was doing… Right about now, I'd probably be listening to him read poetry to me. Sonnets, I think that's what he said they were. I'd try to understand those fancy words, and what I didn't get, he'd be happy to explain. Edward was just so smart.

The door main door slammed suddenly, it woke me from my daydream. I stopped walking to see who it was. Emmett had returned and had been making his normal noise. He had a young woman with him. He sang out loud in his drunk voice as he swung a bottle of booze in his hand.

"Five foot two, eyes of blue. Oh but what those five feet could do… Has anybody seen my gal?" he bellowed "Turned up nose, turned down hose. Never had another beau…"

He staggered up the stairs and I hurried to find somewhere to hide to avoid him.

"Ain't ya scared of wakin' everyone up Emmie?" I heard the voice of the young woman say.

"Not anymore!" he laughed loudly.

"I ain't ever been in a mansion before Emmie. Could you show me around?" she asked.

"Let's not waste time on that. I can show you the best room in the house." He said smoothly.

"Ooh where's that?" she asked.

"Follow me."

I knew he would take her to his room. I didn't know where to hide without getting caught. I ran down the hall to the linen closet. I crouched in the bottom and waited for them to past by me. I stayed quiet and tried not to move. I heard them in the hall but they didn't go into his room.

"Emmie, I'm so happy you picked me over that chubby Jane. She's just a kid anyways." the girl said.

"Don't talk about Jane and I didn't pick you over her. She isn't feeling well and you're just a distraction. A good-time distraction." he said rudely.

"Hey! That's not nice." the girl squeaked.

"You don't like me cause I'm _nice_. Now I want to really hear you sing." He said. Then I didn't hear them talk anymore. I listened closely and waited. I cracked the door open and saw they weren't there anymore.

I exhaled and opened the door fully. As long as he is "distracted" with that skirt, I could finish my work for today. I gathered everyone's clothes. Esme's clothing and the grandmother's dress: I placed them carefully in the basket. I gathered Alice's clothes and headed for the stairs. I jumped when I heard a loud noise. It sounded like something broke. My heart started to pound.

"You shut ya yap! I told you not to mention her!" Emmett shouted, "Get out! You lousy canary; I should tell Rose to fire ya. You sing flat anyways. Gotta have a tin ear to think you can blow!"

I watched as Emmett's room door opened suddenly. The girl flew out of the room and fell on the floor. Did he throw her? She was younger, with blonde waved hair. Her green and blue dress all messed up. Her shoes hit the wall with a loud bang. One flew over by me.

I stood against the wall shocked. I didn't know if I should help the girl up or mind my business. She looked at me embarrassed and stood up. I picked up the green shoe that landed by me. The girl walked over to me.

"Here." I whispered as my hand shook.

"Thank you. That guy Emmie, he's a real torpedo. I feel sorry for Jane, she's too dizzy to see that. She just a kid." the girl said. She walked by me and to the stairs.

The door to Esme's room opened. She came out in her beautiful satin nightgown and stared at me.

"Cherie, what happened?" she asked nervously. I only shook my head no. Esme sighed and walked over to Emmett's room. She looked inside and then went in. I didn't want Emmett to hurt her, so quietly I followed behind her.

"Emmett, what did you do to that girl? Your father did not raise you to treat women this way. He was a perfect gentleman." She said to him.

He sat on his bed. His striped jacket was on the floor next to a bright red tie. His red suspenders were down from his shoulders. His pants were barely buttoned. His curly slicked was messy. Across from him on the floor was a shattered bottle of booze.

"Emmett, answer me." she pleaded. He looked at her and then at me.

"She was a no good skirt, so I told her scram. That's all, I didn't place a mitt on her." he said he combed his hair with his fingers smoothly.

"That is not right. I pray everyday for you, and you don't change. Are you even trying?" She said sadly.

"Ma, all the Hail Marys and Our Fathers in the world can't save me." he laughed, "What I've done, can't be erased. I have to keep going forward."

"When you were born, you were a breach baby. Do you know what that means? You came into this world the wrong way. I've been trying to set you the right way since you were born. I am wondering if you can ever be set straight." She started to cry.

"Save the waterworks Ma. I've picked up my cards. I'm apart of this game. I have the winning hand for once and I ain't gonna turn it in. No matter what I have to do." he said smirked. "No matter what."

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" she said as her voice cracked.

"Edward? That crumb? Be like him! Ha ha ha! You gotta to be kidding me Ma. He's better off dead." He laughed.

"Dead?" she said as the tears continued to fall.

"That's right, dead! Dead just like Pops! If he were dead, my life would be even better. In fact when he's dead, everyone's life will be better. I don't need Pops, and I sure as hell don't need Edward! Tell that to all your saints when you light those stupid candles. Ah ha ha ha!" He laughed loudly like a mad man.

When he said that, it was like the wind was knocked out of Esme. She stumbled back and held her chest. Then she held her stomach and she shook her head no.

"You don't mean that. Surely you don't. Please say you don't." she cried.

"I meant every word." He laughed.

"Emmett, I love you, but I can't take this heartache anymore. I cannot stand for this. You have to leave." She said through her tears. "You have to go!"

"What? You can't kick me out!" he said as he jumped off the bed. He charged to Esme and grabbed her arms roughly. "You can't kick me out!"

"Let go of her!" I said. I rushed over to them. I grabbed his hand and pulled. It was like trying to pull a door of the hinge. He didn't even budge.

"Get off me Bella!" he yelled and pushed me down. I hit the floor hard. I hurt my bottom.

"Emmett stop! Stop! Stop this madness!" Esme yelled. Emmett eyes were wild and he looked crazy. He let her go, looked at me on the floor. He looked at her.

"Fine, if you want me out, I'll go!" he shouted. He let her go and pushed her away roughly. He went to his closet to take out his luggage. Esme came over to me and helped me up. She touched my face gently and whispered something in French to me. She kissed my forehead.

I didn't notice that now Alice, the grandmother and most of the servants had gathered around the room. They watched silently. The grandmother spoke quickly in French to Esme, they went back and forth. She called out some things to Emmett also. He waved his hand at her.

"There's nothing to see here loves. Back to bed everyone." Margaret said in her sleepy voice.

Emmett continued to pack his things. Emmett looked at me and winked. Then he started to sing his song out loud again.

"Could she love? Could she woo? Could she love? Could she coo? Has anyone seen my gal?" He bellowed.

"Bella, come along love." Mama Maggie said softly to me. "You need the rest love. The little bundle needs the rest."

I listened to her and left the room. I felt shaky. I was worried for Jane. I had no idea where Emmett was going, but I hoped he wouldn't take his anger out on her. Mama Maggie picked up my laundry basket and quietly we walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob is moving into his own home and Emmett got kicked out of his. Did Esme make the right choice? Will Jacob ever get over Bella? Will Jane be OK? Tell me what you think about everything in a review or a private message! <strong>

**I was happy to hear from my first time reviewers and my returning reviewers! And I always love to read and respond to private messages from everyone. Thank you for all your support and spreading the word of my story. I have even more people following me and subscribing to my story.**

**I hope everyone I enjoying there summer! I won't be satisfied until I can get to the beach and fall asleep on the sand… **

**Here are some songs to go along with the chapter:**

"**My Blue Heaven" Artie Shaw: During Jacob and Bella's talk.**

"**The Entertainer" and "Maple Leaf Rag" from the 4****th**** of July memory are by Scott Joplin.**

"**Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue" Art Landry: Emmett's song.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was filled with talk about all the craziness that happened last night. It was truth mixed with rumors. Only a handful of servants were there, but you know after a story starts to spread then, it starts to change as well.<p>

"Can't believe Emmett would choke his own Mama. What kind of son would do that?" I overheard Angela's Mama say to my Mama.

"I keep tellin' you. It's that wild jazz music and liquor! It leads to all kinds of terrible behavior." My Mama said in disgust.

I could only roll my eyes and shake my head. Mama had no idea that had nothing to do with it. I should've been happy that Emmett wasn't in the mansion anymore, but now he was lost in the city somewhere. Anything was possible.

"All you're doing is making a mess out of that corn muffin Liberty Bell. Might as well give it to me." Jacob said to me.

I looked down at the corn muffin on my plate. I sliced it down the middle to put the jam inside, but didn't realize that I had crumbled one half with the knife. The crumbs were going to run off the plate.

"You can have it." I huffed. I slid it over to him.

"What's the matter Bella? You of all people should be happy he's gone." Angela said to me.

"I don't know how to feel. I just keep thinking about Jane. What's gonna happen to her? What if he hurts her? Can't nobody stop him now." I looked at Angela. I leaned on my palms; placed my chin in my hands and elbows on the table.

"So why don't you check on her, doll?" Jacob said with a full mouth.

"Check on her?" Angela and I said the time.

"Yeah. Go see her. She lives uptown not upstate." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed it on the empty plate.

"Jake, I can't just go there by myself. Don't you think that it's dangerous?"

"Ooh! Take her Jake! Take the both of us! I'll go ask Mama Maggie if we can get some time off today." Angela was excited and she got up from the table. She went over to the table where Mama Maggie sat. I couldn't hear what she said but I watched Angela's body movements. Then Angela came back to the table.

"Well, spill it! What did she say?" I asked her.

"She said only one of us could go. She can't have three servants out the mansion at once cause we'll be shorthanded. You know today Jessica and Mike are off." She said sadly.

"So who's going?" Jake asked. He sipped his hot coffee smoothly.

"Well, Bella you're the one all choked up about this. You should go." Angela said. "Oh and Mama Maggie said you had better eat a muffin."

I looked over to Mama Maggie and she raised both of her eyebrows. I grabbed another corn muffin and started to cut it in half to place jam inside. I glanced back up at her and she nodded. Slowly I started to eat the muffin.

Soon after breakfast, Jacob and I were on our way to the train station. The train always made me nervous. I preferred the bus; at least I could look out the windows. On the train all you could see was darkness unless you rode the elevated train. And the dark walls inside the train were ugly. And anytime I would walk down the train steps, the wind from the rushing train blew up my dress.

I held my hands to my sides as we walked down the steps to the station to hold my dress down. We paid our fare and waited on the platform for the next train. Jacob looked down at me and smiled.

"The subway isn't that bad, doll. It's faster than the bus." He shrugged.

The train finally rumbled down the tracks and blew hot air and dust every which way.

We entered the train along with everybody else and there wasn't anywhere for me to sit. An old colored man got up for me to sit down. "Have a seat lil sister." He smiled at me.

"Thank you sir." I said politely.

Jacob stood next to me and held the white triangle shaped handle bar. He rocked slightly with the train as we went down the tracks. He was steady on his feet so the bumps and jumps did nothing to him. Me on the other hand, bumped the white woman that sat to my right. She nearly dropped her newspaper because of me.

"Sorry ma'am" I said shyly. She turned her nose up and fixed her newspaper the right way. I looked at the headline of the story that she had been reading. It said 'Emmett Cullen, Playboy Dethroned'. Wow those reporters worked fast! The woman looked over to me. I sat back and moved my eyes away. I looked up to Jacob who saw the whole thing.

"It's just a lousy paper ma'am. Don't blow your wig." He defended me.

"Well, I never!" the woman said. She rose from her seat and moved to the other end of the train car. Jacob sat down.

"And you want to marry one them." He grumbled.

"Jake, shush. He ain't like them." I whispered.

"He may not be, but there are plenty of them who are. You think that will change when you're married to him? All those skirts will be furious he chose a brownie over one of them. What do you think all those moneybag associates of his will think? Or all those striped scarf wearing ivy leaf-heads?" He asked.

"Jake, I try not to think about that. We're both taking a risk at love. I'm more worried about what Mama will think when I have to tell her." I sighed. We rocked silently on the loud train and the door opened at another stop. More colored people got on.

They were dressed in nice bright clothes. I looked down at my black uniform, it wasn't fancy, but it was nice compared to a lot of the maid uniforms I saw before.

When we got off the train, we were in Harlem. There were so many colored people that lived here! I understood what Jacob said now when he said that it felt like home. How in the world did Jane get an apartment here? I'm sure she stood out like a sore thumb.

"So where's her apartment?" I asked. There were so many apartment buildings.

"Well I heard it could be in that tenement over there. A lot of working girls stay there." He said.

We walked over to the building. It had a bright green fire escape on the outside. There was bright green paint that framed the windows, and the top by the roof. It had five floors and Jane had to be on one of them. Some girls came out of the building as we got closer.

"Good morning." Jacob said. He took his cap off and flashed his perfect smile at them. The giggled and walked by us.

"Lord have mercy!" he said as he watched them walk. I hit his chest. "Sorry, doll."

"Let's go inside, the door didn't close all the way." I hurried him.

Inside, the floors were tiled white and green. The staircase was also painted green, but had some chipped parts. The walls were the same shade of light brown the outside of the building was.

Another woman came down the stairs. She had a grey maid uniform on. She looked at me and smiled us both.

"Good morning, honey eyes." She smiled to Jacob. "You looking for someone? Haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm lookin' for this dame named Jane. You know her?" he said as he took his hat off.

"The white girl?" she asked and made a face.

"Yes, but it isn't like that. You see my gal over here is her friend. Wanted to visit her is all." he said smoothly.

"Ohhh, well in that case, she stays in the basement."

"Liberty Bell, go see about Jane. I'll be here talking to…what was your name hot mama?"

"Zafrina, but you can call me 'Rina' for short." She flirted back with him.

"What if he's there?" I said and placed my hands on my hips. Yes the girl was pretty, but did Jake forget why he came along with me?

"No Joes would be here at this time. Our landlady does not stand for that, well not while she's _awake_." Rina said to me.

So I left them to talk and I headed to the basement. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Jane looked at me.

"Oh Bella! I'd never thought I see you again!" she squeaked. She gave me a tight hug and invited me in. I couldn't even get a word in, never stopped speaking.

"I can't offer you much to eat right now. All I have are chocolates and champagne. You want a cherry cordial? Lots of girls wish they could have cordials during the depression." She smiled. She sashayed to her nightstand and picked up a gold box.

She handed me the box of chocolates. It was half full, but the gold wrappers for the empty ones were still inside. I picked up one; I didn't want to be rude. I placed it in my mouth. Instantly it melted and I tasted the sweet cherry in syrup.

"Isn't that just divine?" she asked with a wide smile.

"All the way." I agreed. We were quiet for a moment then she spoke again.

"I'll put the record player on for you! Emmett bought it for me. Isn't it snazzy?" She rushed over to the record player and placed a record on. Music filled the small space and she started to dance. "Oh come dance with me! You were always the best dancer!"

"I…"

"Come on Bella! Please? I haven't seen you in ages! Before the song is over." She pulled me by my hand. I got up and danced with her. We shimmied and danced hand in hand as if we were partners.

"Others would be tickled pink to bum bum bi dum bi dum." She sang to me.

"He don't even know what bum bum bi dum bi dum's about." I sang back to her.

"He says, "Love is hoke-um". Gee I'd like to choke choke choke him." we sang together and laughed. Then we did the Charleston and made funny faces to each other.

"That was the best. Gee, you're such a swell gal Bella. I missed you, not that mean Angie. What a blabbermouth and a pill!" she huffed.

I thought maybe it was a better idea that I went to see Jane instead of Angela. I looked around Jane's one room apartment. The walls had striped pink wallpaper and in the short windows all her underwear and nylons hung from hangers. On the wall by her vanity were clippings from magazines and newspapers of her favorite actresses: Mae West, Jean Harlow, Constance Bennett, and Anita Page.

Her bed was bright pink and yellow. She had lots of pillows. She sat there in her camisole, panties and garters. Her hair was pin-curled tightly. Jane was always a pretty girl and her personality was sweet and bubbly like soda.

"So what brings you here Bella? And straight from the mansion too? I see you have your uniform on." She asked.

"I was worried about you Jane. You see Emmett got kicked out of the mansion last night and-"

"Kicked out! How could that happen? Are you sure?" she furrowed her tweezed eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm sure. He turned into a madman last night. I was so worried that he might've come over here and-"

"Well he didn't come over here. He has loads of pals. Maybe he stayed with one of them." She shrugged her shoulders and tried not to look concerned.

"He might still be very angry so I'd steer clear of him Jane. You listening?" I asked.

"I heard ya. But I can't Bella. I love my Emmie and he loves me. Don't you get it? He put me up in this swell apartment and takes care of me. I hardly have to work at Rose's if I don't want to. But I like my job there."

"I'm sure you can find a job somewhere else instead of that clip joint. Jane, you can work anywhere if you want. I bet if you apologized to Mama Maggie-"

"Apologize? I would never! There's nothing to apologize for. Why, people express their love for each other everyday. I just happened to be expressing my love at the wrong time, that's all. It wasn't as bad as they made it seem." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what exactly happened? I'm sure you didn't get canned over a honey cooler."

" See it started with just a few honey coolers, which led to pettin', and then..." She shrugged her shoulders again. "It's just whoopee Bella. That's what love birds too. I'm sure if you could, you'd wanna make whoopee with Edward all the time."

"Jane, we ain't talkin' about what I wish or what love birds do. We're talking about you findin' and gettin' a job away from Emmett, away from Rosalie and somewhere safe. You gotta believe me Jane when I say I'm worried for you. On the square." I pleaded.

"Bella, one day you'll be in love like I am. And when you are, you'll understand not everything makes sense you have to take some risks. What's wrong with a little danger and fun?" She smiled. "A little danger never killed anyone."

"Jane." I sighed.

"I love him. I'll do anything for him." She sighed.

"I hope you're at least using one of those things Angie talked about when you do…well when you do it with Emmett."

"Oh he never uses those." She waved her hand. "He just pulls out, you can't get pregnant if the guy pulls out. Don't you know that Bella? You're a few years older than me. Boy you sure are naïve!" she started to giggle at me. Maybe I was naïve…how was I supposed to know these things? Mama never spoke about sex. All she said was "keep your knees together until you're married."

"Jane, I'm just worried for you. I don't want to see anything happen to ya." I said softly.

"Bella, thanks for coming to see me. Next time you come, I'll have more goodies for us to eat. I get paid big tips being a cigarette girl, so I'll buy some things to keep in the ice box besides champagne." She placed her hand on my knee. "Gee, you sure look beautiful. You're glowing like a light on Broadway."

"Thank you. You're glowing too. Like the moon on a summer night." I said. I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Must be the new cold cream I'm using. I read that Mae West is using the same one." She smiled.

I hated to leave her, but I knew Mama Maggie would be waiting for me to return soon. I wrapped my arms around Jane and squeezed her tight.

"Please take care of yourself. Come back to the mansion if you need to Ok?" I whispered to her.

"It's eggs in the coffee. Don't worry." She whispered. She kissed my cheek and showed me out. Sadly I walked up the stairs. I tried my best. I huffed when I saw Jacob. He had been sitting on the rail by the stairs.

"Is she OK?" he asked.

"She's too dizzy and head over heals. There's nothing I can do." I said sadly.

"Don't be blue. Hey, how about I get you some penny candy before we get back?" he smiled.

"Sure." I said as I gave a small smile.

"You know, you're a great pal Liberty Bell. I'm gonna miss moments like this." He said as we walked.

It was back to work once I returned to the mansion. Victoria waited to hear all about Jane.

"So she's living the fancy life and we're here working our fingers to bone? We'll see how long it lasts. It would be a shame to see her in the paper."

"In the paper?" I asked.

"In the paper, kiddo. The obituaries." Victoria shook her head sadly. "When he's done having his fun, I think he'll give her the kiss off."

I dropped my duster as I thought about it. Jane was so pretty, so full of life. But then again, so was Master Carlisle.

"Don't you go worrying about her, Bella. She'll be better off not dealing with the heartache. Look what it's done to Esme. Nothing but tears and pain. The Cullens are cursed." She picked up my duster and handed it back to me.

"Even Edward?"

"There's something I want to tell you Bella, between you and me kiddo. I care about you, and I know you're all dreamy-eyed for him or dizzy or whatever you kids say nowadays. And he might even be dreamy-eyed for you. I saw the way he watched you, and I might've heard him say some things to Esme about you. But it won't work. Our kind can't be with them. That's a storybook and romance novel idea. In the real world it doesn't happen. I learned that the hard way." Victoria looked at her wet cloth and fixed it slowly.

"Before I started to work here, I worked at another home. It was a nice one by Washington Square Park. This was when I was young and perky like you." She poked my shoulder. "You couldn't tell me that the Master of the home's son, wouldn't whisk me away to Long Island and we'd live happily ever after. But all the sweet nothings he told me were that alone: nothings. When he brought me in front his parents and said he intended to marry me, do you know what happened kiddo?" I shook my head no.

"They laughed! They laughed at the thought of it. I wasn't worthy enough. The daughter of Irish immigrants wasn't worthy enough for their son." She said angrily.

"But he didn't stick up for you Victoria?" I asked.

"They said he couldn't have me and them. If he chose to stay with me: no inheritance, no help. He would be dead to them. So he chose the money. These rich types always do."

"But you're white, it shouldn't matter. It should've made it easier"

"Kiddo, that meant nothing. I didn't come from money." She sighed. "It all comes down to money. You want to know something else?"

"Yeah." I nodded. She looked around and leaned in closer to me.

"If Edward does say he'll choose you kiddo, make sure you have the ring first. Hell, maybe you should two should just elope first." She nudged me.

"I couldn't elope my Mama would kill me." I shook my head.

"She had her love, she has to let you have yours. She'll want to have grandbabies too." Victoria said as she started to wipe the window again. "We're just speaking supposedly though. Just between us girls, it stays right here, no one else OK? Hate to see you canned like Jane or even worst. You're a smart girl Bella, learn from other people's mistakes."

* * *

><p><strong>Jane, Jane. What will it take for her to see who Emmett really is? Could there be a side of his that we don't know about? And what about Victoria and her sad story? Tell me what you think in a review or a private message! I appreciate all the messages and reviews I receive. I try my best to answer them quickly.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who follows this story! Thanks everyone who continues to read, review or message. I'm really amazed every time I get an alert that someone new has subscribed. Well summer is over (went kind of fast right?) and sadly so is my vacation. I will try my best to update often. **

**For those interested, the song that Jane played for Bella was: "He's So Unusual" Helen Kane. Give it a listen. Everyone** **have a great weekend!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>"So Jasper is coming over for dinner tonight. It'll be his first time meeting Esme's mother. He picked a swell time because she's leaving this week. I would hate to be in that kitchen." I overheard someone say in the hallway outside of my room. Even though the door was closed I could easily conversations from whoever walked by.<p>

That was the big talk of the day. Everyone gossiped about why Jasper was coming. They gossiped about their relationship. All the servants did was gossip…until Mama Maggie came around and broke it up. I was glad I didn't have to be apart of that. Having my day off meant so much to me lately because I found myself getting tired more often.

So I spent much of the day in my room. I slept in late and had my breakfast while everyone else worked. When lunchtime rolled around, I slipped in and out of the kitchen unnoticed. Then I went back to my room to relax.

I didn't feel ill as much, but I felt sleepy. All I wanted to do was rest, but I had a job to do so I couldn't. Every now and then when I did work, Mama Maggie would come to check on me. She would touch my forehead and my neck for a fever. She'd check my eyes, and she'd check the pulse in my wrist. She would also watch how I ate, and how much I ate.

It was soothing to know she cared so much, but it also made me nervous. I would always check my appearance to see if my body had changed any. I didn't seem any different; I still looked like the same old Bella. Although my hair felt like it was growing even faster.

I touched my hair at the roots, thick and curly already when I had straightened it not so long ago.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in." I called from my bed as I adjusted my dress.

"Hey Bella, this came for you." Mike said from the doorway. He never knocked on my door or came to my room before. He looked around at the little things I had, but he didn't make it noticeable. He smiled sweetly at me. He had his driver uniform on, but the collar was loosened.

"For me?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah. It must be really nobby; a driver brought it over." He said. I slowly got off the bed and walked to him barefoot. He handed me the box wrapped in brown paper and string. It was a little heavy. I shook it, but I couldn't figure out what was on the inside.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He did funny bow and closed the door behind him. I took the box to my bed. I sat in the middle and placed the box on my lap. I pulled at the string carefully, and I opened the paper.

I lifted the top off the box and it was full of different color flower heads and petals. The sweet smell of the flowers made me sigh. Inside there was a small box, a small orange book of sonnets, and tin of honey ginger cookies. There was also a note, but before I could read it, I started to cry.

I wasn't sure why I cried. I was happy to have something from Edward, but I missed him terribly. I read the note that was written in his perfect handwriting.

"_Not a second goes by where I do not think about you, or the little life that is growing inside of you. These are a just a few tokens that I had to share with you. _

_The book of sonnets:_

_Inside of the book, I marked the sonnets that remind me of you. I even marked some that I would love to read to the baby when we are reunited. You may read them to the baby if you like, my love._

_Honey ginger cookies:_

_I must admit I don't know that much about pregnancy, but I know Margaret suggested you eat these. If you like them, tell Alice, and I will get you more without haste._

_The small box: _

_This reminded me of that special moment we shared in the park. It is only a simple trinket._

_I must stress to you again how much I miss you. I miss your smile and your touch. I miss the sound of your voice and the light in your eyes. Soon we will be reunited, and things will be better for us. That is my solemn promise._

_With all of my heart overflowing with love, I remain yours. I am forever, your "prisoner of love"._

_Edward"_

"Prisoner of love." I said to myself. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand after one of the tears hit the note.

Why couldn't this be simple? Not only did I fall in love with a white man, I fell in love with Edward Cullen. Not only was his life in danger, mine would be just for my love. To make things even more complicated, our bundle of love grew inside of me everyday.

I folded Edward's note and placed it inside of my brassiere over my heart. I opened the tin of cookies. I ate one, and opened the small box. Inside, was small, jeweled bird. The wings were made of different colored glass and gold. I held it in my palm and remembered that moment over the winter.

Edward and I were in the park. I showed him how to feed the birds. He couldn't figure out the right way to do it, and when it finally worked, the look in his eyes was so loving and so amazed. The tears continued to fall down my cheeks. I placed the bird figurine on my lap and pulled out the small book.

"Don't wet the pages with your tears, Bella." I thought to myself. "Stop crying."

Inside of the book there were ribbons that marked the various pages he wanted me to read. I flipped to one and I started to read it out loud,

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou are more lovely and temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May-"

"Hey Bella, you gonna just lay around I bed all day?" Angie said to me. I jumped and closed the book quickly.

"I can't just rest a little on my day off? Say, don't you remember how to knock?" I asked her.

"That's all you ever want to do on your days off now. Why are you so tired all of the time? You got spoiled over there with Edward didn't you?" she said as she shook her head. She came in and closed the door behind her.

"And when are you going to let me do your hair for you? It's getting out of hand."

"Angie, maybe tonight, after everything. I just want to hide in here until all the excitement is over." I sighed.

"I wish I could hide. You'd think that the president himself was coming for dinner." She sighed. She looked at her hands and her nails. She sat in the bed. I knew she wanted to ask me something.

"So, what was Mike doing here anyway?" she asked finally.

"He brought me a package. Edward sent something to me." I showed her the figurine, the tin of cookies, and the book.

"It's Christmas day in here, and I'm sweating like a pig in the kitchen." she laughed. "Who's that funny looking Joe on the cover?"

"This is Shakespeare. He wrote plays and poems. Edward loves him. I think I'm starting to love him too…but he's kinda hard to understand."

"Sounds boring. Could you pass those cookies though?" Angela asked.

"Sure." I passed her the tin.

"Well, you've got Edward under your spell. He's sending you gifts and all these nice things. What_ really_ happened at Jasper's mansion? I feel like you're leavin' something out." She said with her mouth full of cookie.

"I had a great time, that's what happened." I laughed.

"Sure you did. But how and how much? What's the low down?" she said. "You used to tell me everything Bella, now, we hardly talk. You only care about helping Edward now. I mean, I know you love the guy; he's a keen guy. He's a looker, but don't be so busy you forget your best gal."

"Ok, so let's talk then. How's your savings for the salon going?" I knew I had to change the conversation from myself to her. I didn't want to tell her about my bundle yet…

"I have a lot saved up now. When I get enough, I'm going fly away from this coop and the craziness."

"I'll be in your chair every single week I can." I placed my hand on my chest and an "x" over my heart.

Angela smiled and kind of avoided my eyes, "You wanna know something? Don't take this too serious, and it might sound whacky. I think that I might miss Mike. I see him all the time, but I miss what we had. Even though it felt like I was behind glass most of the time."

"Do you?" I said with a slight smile.

"Yes. I miss his dopey face. He was so off the cob sometimes." She laughed. "And I feel like everyone is paired up: Jake and that girl from Harlem, you and Edward. I'm left out and feeling more alone."

"Maybe you should tell him that." I leaned over to place the bird figurine on my window. Then I crawled over to Angie and placed my head on her soft lap. Almost instantly her fingers started to braid and twist my hair. She smelled like cake and pastries. I wondered what was on the menu for the dinner tonight.

"He's still with Jessica though." She huffed.

"I think you should still tell him," I yawned. "What are y'all making for dinner? You smell like angel food cake."

"Alice insisted that this meal be special so we're making salmon with parsley sauce, stuffed potatoes, spinach, and rolls. Then for dessert we're having that cake with cherry sauce."

"Sounds delicious. What's for our dinner?" I felt my eyes start to close.

"Soup. We were able to save a lot of the scraps from the salmon and from the potatoes. It doesn't look great, but it tastes really good." She laughed. "Hey are you sleeping?"

"No." I yawned. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Angela said.

"Should've known you'd be in here relaxing. You aren't off today too. You're needed in the kitchen Angie." I heard Mama's voice. I opened my eyes as Angela got up from the bed.

"See you at dinner, Bella." She said as she left out the room. Mama stayed in the room with me.

"How are you feeling, baby?" she smiled.

"Tired." I sighed.

"What's all these things?" she asked as she pointed to the gifts from Edward. "You have an admirer?"

"Maybe." I smiled shyly.

"Well whoever is courting you has to meet Me." she huffed. "These things look expensive. Is this why you didn't want to give Jacob a chance?"

"Mama, why won't you believe me when I tell you that Jake is my friend and that's it? Even if I didn't have an…admirer…I still wouldn't want to be with him." I started to move the stuff off the bed.

"So tell me about this admirer." She crossed her arms, but her face was still soft and kind.

"He's smart and caring and generous." I said softly.

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He's so tall and handsome…sometimes I feel like he might be too handsome for me. But he thinks I'm so beautiful, Mama. He's loved me for so long too. Can you imagine? Someone so handsome, and so kind being so desperately in love with me?"

"Of course I can. You're beautiful Bella. You have your Papa's eyes, my smile, and your grandmama's hair. Wish your papa were here to meet him too. He'd scare him away if he were no good."

"I think that Papa would really like him. He knew his father." I said before I could stop myself. I bit my bottom lip tight.

"Charlie knew your admirer's father? What kind of man was he? I hope not a gambler. Bella, that's the last kind of man you want to get mixed up with. No matter how handsome or kind he is. Those kinds of men…gamble with things more than just money." She said sternly.

"He isn't a gambler…he's a honest man and he comes from money. He doesn't do those kinds of things Mama." I couldn't stop from being nervous and I knew she could tell.

"Who is this man? What's his name? If he knew your Papa, then I should know him too. Charlie only had a handful of pals here in New York."

I struggled with what to tell her, but before I could speak Mama Maggie came through the door quickly as she knocked. "Renee, I need you to show the new girl how to prepare the cherries for the sauce. She's doing an awful job at removing the pits and the cherries are getting all mangled."

"Yes Maggie, I'll be right on my way." Mama said. "Bella, we will talk more about this later."

I nodded my head and slumped my shoulders. I exhaled to myself. I could feel Mama Maggie watch me, but I didn't look up to her.

"She wants to know about Edward, and our relationship. I don't know how to tell her…I wish it were easier. I don't want to lie to her anymore." after I said that, tears started to fall yet again down my cheeks.

"Love, don't cry. You don't want to trouble the baby with your crying. It will all happen in due time. Edward will do right by you. Don't you believe it?" She said sweetly.

" I know he will…it's just…"I stopped talking. I thought about the story Victoria told me.

"What is it?"

"If mama doesn't like it…if Esme doesn't like it…what will happen?" Mama Maggie handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face. It smelled like violet candies.

"If they don't approve, what's done is done already." She shook her head. She placed her hand on my stomach. "This, this is all that matters. Edward will take care of the both of you. I believe it in my heart of hearts that Mother Mary will take care of everything. All you need is faith, love."

I couldn't look up at her. I placed my hands on my stomach. I wanted the best for my baby. I wanted things to be easier and happier.

"I was the midwife when Edward was born. I was there when you were born, and I'll be here when this bundle arrives. I'll be here for you Bella. But you have to be happy and healthy so the baby will be bouncing with joy. Why don't you show me the package Edward sent to you?"

"How did you know he sent me something?" I asked.

"I know more than you know, Bella." She said with a soft smile. "These old eyes have seen a lot in their time."

I hoped off the bed and gathered the things from my dresser. I handed them to her and she looked them over. A small smile spread on her lips.

"He also gave me that bird figurine on the window." I said softly.

"Oh my. Well these a certainly nice gifts. Even after everything he is still courting you." She said with the same soft smile on her face. "He's just like his father and he doesn't even realize." She added. She placed the tin back on the dresser and handed me the book of sonnets.

"Read your book, I'll be sure to send for you during dinner if we aren't terribly busy. It's important that you eat with your friends and the rest of the staff. The point is to behave as if everything is the same, even though it isn't, child." She said as she touched my face. After she said that, she left me to myself and I hoped on the bed. I folded my legs underneath myself, opened the book and read silently.

I tried my best to understand all the talk of flowers, moons, stars and other symbols. I tried to understand this language from another time. I tried to imagine Edward reading to me and everything would sound perfect. I read until the words blurred and my eyes closed.

I fell asleep instantly and dreamt that Edward was there with me in my room. Softly he whispered the sonnets to me while he cradled me against him. I could smell his cologne and feel his fingers stroke my bare arm.

When I opened my eyes, my room was dark because I didn't place the lamp on before I dozed off. I stumbled to the lamp and turned it on. I looked at the time. Dinner had begun without me. I had to behave as if everything was the same Mama Maggie said.

I went to bathroom and washed my face. I fixed my hair up as best as I could. I quickly placed it into one braid as I walked down the hallway. When I went up the stairs to the where everyone ate, I could hear the noise before I entered.

"I knew there was a reason he was here! Of course he was going to ask for her hand." someone said as I grabbed a bowl to get my soup. I smiled happily. Jasper finally did it. They wouldn't have to hide their love anymore.

I ladled out some soup, grabbed a roll, and placed it on top. I poured some warm milk into my glass. Then I went over to the table Angela sat. She motioned for me to hurry up and sit down.

"So everyone's saying how Jasper asked for Alice's hand." she said as she drank so coffee. "It's about damn time. They've been lovebirds for ages."

"That's great!" I said as I started to eat the roll, it sopped up some of the soup.

"_I_ was there when they came in." Mike said from the other end of the table. "I knew something was up. Jasper looked more dandy than usual. You'd think he was going to replace Bing Crosby in a picture show."

"And you know what else is great?" Angela said sneakily.

"What?" I asked as I took another bite. I loved when the biscuits were thick like the way they were tonight and not flaky.

"Edward came along to share in the good news." She smirked. I choked a little as my heart jumped.

"Edward is here?" I asked. I could feel my eyes widen. I wiped my mouth to clean the crumbs. "_Here_?"

"Mhm. He's here. They're in the dining room right now having desserts and drinking." My heart started to beat faster. My breath felt heavy in my chest. I felt myself get dizzy with excitement. I looked at my soup to gather my thoughts. I couldn't go in there. I didn't really have the right to, especially if I were behaving as if nothing had changed.

But I wanted to. Every part of me wanted to leave the servants behind in the noisy room and interrupt the dessert celebration. I would happily wrap my arms around Edward and kiss him right then and there. I couldn't think of anything but him being here at the exact moment with me.

"Well, what do you think Bella?" Angela asked. She swatted my hand to get my attention. I dropped my spoon and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have said nothin'…well not until we gossiped about my day that is. Girl, you know you can't march in there." She whispered.

"I know. I just wish I could…" I sighed.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and the room became silent. Nervously I wondered if everyone heard our conversation. But I was wrong, I looked in the direction everyone looked and it was toward the door.

Edward came through the door, nervously and little awkwardly. He stood there and looked so handsome. His wild hair slightly controlled with pomade in loose waves. A crisp white collar shown from underneath his royal blue sweater. He looked around the room, his face slightly flushed. Mama Maggie stood up and adjusted her apron.

"Yes Master Edward?" she said sweetly.

"I- I don't mean to disturb anyone. I- I just wanted to invite everyone to the dinning room for a toast. Maybe a little dancing." He said. His raspy voice touched parts of me that only he could ever touch.

"Thank you, sir. Certainly. You heard him. The lot of you, let's go to the dinning room. Bring your glasses. Move it!" she said.

I stumbled up to my feet and stared at Edward, but he didn't see me. Everyone else started to make their way to the door and he left out before them. I held hands with Angie and walked out the door. I felt like if I held on to her, I wouldn't race toward Edward.

We joined the Cullens and Jasper in the dining room. They stood there and waited for us to fill the space. Alice proudly held hands with Jasper. She looked so beautiful with silver and gem headband across her forehead. Her hair was perfectly straight, and it looked like she cut it again. She wore a lovely mint green dress that stopped right above her knees. Her shoes were the same silver as her headband.

And Jasper, well he was togged to the bricks tonight. I don't think I've ever seen a man wear a yellow suit before! But for him, it seemed to work. I understand what Mike meant now. He looked like he was ready to tap dance up and down the stairs! He didn't hold my attention long because I stared at Edward.

Edward stood next to his grandmother. He looked happy, but he seemed distracted for some reason. There was the broken smile on his lips. He held his glass in his hand and had the other hand in his pocket. Esme walked forward with a glass of champagne in her hands. She smiled at all of us before she spoke.

"There is some very good news that I would like to share with everyone. Tonight, I am happy to say my family will be growing. Tonight, I have gained a son. Jasper, I'm happy for the future that you and Alice will share. I toast to your love and true love. True love never fails." She rose her glass high and so did we.

We all sipped from our glasses and cheered. I sipped from my glass of milk then clapped my hands. But my eyes were focused on Edward. I stared at him until his eyes finally locked on mine. When it did, I felt as if time stopped. His beautiful green eyes held mine, and I couldn't move, and could hardly breathe.

"Music! Play music! Oh, there must be dancing!" Alice shouted.

Someone put a record on, and all around us everyone started to dance. Even Mama Maggie tapped her foot while she watched. Quietly Edward stretched his hand out toward me. My heart started to thump harder than before. I couldn't could I? I looked around. No one had been looking.

"Edward, dance with your maman tonight." Esme said happily as she reached for his hand. He smiled at her.

"Of course." He said as he led her toward an open dance space. I watched them quietly until Angela came and spun me around. I danced with her and wished were Edward…

We danced until someone else spun her away from me. Happily I let her go and was lost in my own thoughts, and the music.

I'd taken my eyes of him for a moment and then when I found him; he stood by himself as well not far from me. The record ended and the rest of the servants began to leave the dining room. Edward looked at me with so much love in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if he were going to speak to me but his grandmother rushed over to him. She said something to him in French to him that made him blush slightly. He looked down at her and then over to me.

"Bella…" he said longingly. The grandmother looked at me, and then to him.

"Sir…" I said softly.

"Bella, there's a book… I need you to help me find in the study before I leave tonight please." Edward's voice was husky and low.

"A book?" I asked.

"Yes…a _book_." He said as he looked at his grandmother. She raised one thin eyebrow and turned to go back to Esme. I only nodded. I hurried from him and went back to the others and sat at the table. Everyone was full of the excitement from the toast and the happy for the "newly" engaged couple.

"That ring is the bee's knees." Angela said as she shook her head in disbelief. "Did you see the size of that diamond? Why, it's even bigger than Esme's and her diamond is big!"

"Leapin' lizards kiddo! There's gonna be a wedding soon and then she'll be moving out. That means we'll have a lot of packing on our hands." Victoria said as she sat down next to us.

I forced myself to eat the soup, but it was too cold now. I couldn't taste it either, but I had to eat it because Mama Maggie watched me. My mind was fixed on Edward's green eyes. No matter how many times I looked into them, they had this effect on me.

"The study." I thought to myself. "I have to meet him in the study tonight."

"Bella?" Victoria said.

"Sorry. I was just thinking…" I said softly.

"Well there's lots to think about and more than enough things to do. At least tonight we got to drink." She said thoughtfully.

Soon after everyone settled for bed but I didn't. I brushed my teeth to wash that fishy taste away. I fixed my hair up better. I placed one of the flower heads in my hair just for Edward. In my room, I sat on pins and needles as I waited.

"What if I were too late? What if he left already with Jasper?" I thought to myself.

I cracked my bedroom door and peaked into the hallway. It was empty so I made my way quickly to the study. I felt like the beating of my heart pulled me along faster.

"Don't get caught, Bella." I repeated over and over in my mind.

The door to the study was closed so I knocked on it carefully. I held my breath as I waited for a response. I looked nervously up and down the hallway.

"Come in." I heard Edward's voice call. I opened the door and closed it behind me. He was standing near one of the bookshelves. He had a book in his hand that he closed when he saw me.

"Bella. Oh Bella, it's been much too long." He said as he walked to me. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his arms close around me. I could feel his nose press against the top of my head.

"How are you? Are you well?" he whispered.

"I'm much better now." I whispered back. I looked up at him. My chin was pressed on his chest. I could smell his cologne through his sweater. I could feel his body heat. He was actually here with me.

He didn't say a word. He watched me closely. He stared into my eyes, and touched the side of my face with his hand. It was like he was trying to remember every little part of my face. Then he kissed my lips softly and tenderly. I thought I would melt against him.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me and touch me however he wanted. He kissed my lips and neck hungrily. His hands searched, squeezed and moved all over my body.

"I need to feel your body against mine." He said in a raspier whisper. He took my hand and led to another part of the study. It was the side where Master Cullen held all his maps, and different books about the world. There was a large globe in the same corner.

"My love, we haven't any time to waste. Please forgive me for being so prurient…but I…need…you." He growled. He lifted me up and leaned me against the wall. My back was pressed on a map of France. All the places the important places where circled in a red.

Edward's fingers wandered from up my thigh and to my panties. His long fingers teased and played between my legs.

"Are you ready for me? Oh, you feel so ready…" He growled.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Edward?" we heard his grandmother's voice call him in her strong accent. He placed me down softly and placed his finger to his mouth. I held my breath as my heart pounded loudly in my ears.

She called his name again; murmured something in French, and then she left out. Or at least we thought she left. He looked down at me sadly. His beautiful eyes were suddenly dark.

"I knew that perhaps this wouldn't be a viable option, but I had to try. I needed this moment with you Bella. No matter how brief, I needed to be with you." He said sadly.

"Let's try. Please…make love to me." I started to cry as I spoke. "Please make love to me."

"But where? My grandmother will be curious to my whereabouts. We can't go to my room, or your room. Not even the attic is safe Bella."

"I don't know Edward. I just need to feel you." I whimpered.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "I'll make love to you…we can do it here."

* * *

><p><strong>So Alice and Jasper make it official! Finally right? Could Angie really want to get back together with Mike? Edward surprises Bella with his visit, but who wasn't surprised by it? It seems like the older folks know a lot, but how much? Please tell me what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**All I can say is thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for a update! Real life has been really busy, but I haven't forgotten about my subscribers/followers or the story. I still continue to get added to favorites and it still makes me smile every time I get the alert. I will do my best to update more often. I also try my best to respond to questions/reviews/messages. **

**Thanks again everyone!**

**For those who are interested. The song that was played for Alice was "Fireworks" by Original Memphis Five. **


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Edward walked to one of the lamps and turned it off. It made the corner we were in dimmer. "If anyone does come in, they would think that it was empty." He said with his broken smile. I nodded at him and waited for him to return to me.<p>

"Where were we now?" he whispered. He scooped me back up into his arms and held me close to him as we made love slowly against the wall. I held on to his shoulders, I tried to look into his eyes as we found our rhythm. It felt so good to have him back with me, back inside of me. Even though he felt bigger than I remembered, and I felt so full being so close to him, I loved it. My body accepted all of him…

We made our way to the rug on the floor. Now I was on my back with my dress up around my waist. One of my stockings had long fallen to my ankle. His dress shirt and sweater were up and his slacks and underwear were around his ankles. His hair moved toward his forehead, close to his eyes. My hands pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt him thrust deeper inside.

I bit my lips so I wouldn't moan out loud. I think that Edward saw this because he buried his tongue deep in my mouth to help keep me quiet. We continued to make love like that, quietly, slowly and deeply on the rug until we both were finished. Until he emptied all his love inside of me, and I felt my body shake with pleasure. We lay connected like that for what seemed like forever.

We breathed silently with shy smiles on our lips. Edward kissed me passionately. His lips pulled on mine and he kissed my cheeks, my nose, and forehead gently. Then he touched my hair around my face. All I could do was watch his beautiful eyes, while I felt his breath on my face. I moved his hair from his forehead and touched the side of his face. He closed his eyes and it looked like his long lashes would touch his flushed cheeks

"When you're my wife…" he started, but didn't continue.

Carefully he slid himself from inside of me. He helped me stand to my feet. I adjusted my stockings and my dress. Edward watched my quietly and sadly. I wished that I could read his mind. I wanted to know what was going on behind those beautiful green eyes. A slight frown played on his lips.

I looked at this handsome man, who was still very young. He wasn't as old as he needed to be to handle all the responsibilities that Master Cullen had. There was too much weight on Edward's shoulders: death threats, leading a business empire, caring for his family, and a bundle growing everyday. Somehow he managed to carry all of these, and the press only knew half the story.

I kissed Edward slowly as we said our sad goodbyes. I tasted my own tears on his lips because he had kissed my eyes.

"I have to leave, and it kills me. Sometimes I do feel like the gods are against us. All the odds." He whispered. I didn't respond, but I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "But you're my everything. I won't be able to rest until we're finally together." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

He held my hand in his warm one. His long fingers wrapped tightly around mine and he led me to the door. He held it open for me. Jasper stood against the walk across from the study. His fancy walking cane leaned against the wall with him. His face blushed slightly when he saw Edward behind me.

"Zipper your pants, old boy." He said to Edward. Even though Edward's face was flushed, it seemed to darken slightly as he fixed his pants. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. I took one last look at him and I hurried to my room.

I was back in my room and slowly undressed. I felt too hot underneath my clothes. My hair felt too hot against my neck. I twisted it up in a messy bun and held it in place with a hairpin I found on my bed. Almost instantly it all came down again, but it didn't matter.

Edward's scent was still on me. I still felt his hands on my body. I still felt his lips on my neck. I still heard his whispers, his grunts, and quiet moans in my ears. And lastly I still felt him between my legs.

Lazily I crept into my bed. I was too tired to do anything now. My dress hung over the footboard with everything else I wore today. I spread out flat on my back with a tired smile and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

"Bella…"

I dreamt again of Edward. This time we were outside. It was so bright I had to squint my eyes from the sun. I felt the grass between my toes. In the grass in front of me, a baby wearing a straw hat ran quickly ahead of me.

"Bella…"

I heard a women's voice, it could've been Esme's voice, call to the baby. Or was she talking to me? I wasn't sure, but the voice spoke in French. The baby stopped running and turned around. The baby covered his face with chubby hands, so I couldn't see it. I ran toward the baby but Edward picked the baby up and spun him around.

"I never wanted to leave you, but I've always been watching you." He said as he held the baby's face to his chest.

"You never left Edward." I laughed as I caught up to them. Edward took the straw hat off the baby and placed it on my head.

"Bella…Bella…"

"I never wanted to leave you, but I've always been watching you." He repeats. Again I hear a women's voice speaking French. I turn around and Esme walks toward Edward and gives him a sad kiss. At that moment I realize that it isn't Edward holding the baby, it's Anthony Masen. I'm shaken from my dream before I can see what happens next.

"Bella! Don't you hear me kiddo? Wake up!" Victoria said in a loud whisper. I struggle to sit up. My body felt tired and heavy.

"Is it time already?" I ask as my eyes try to see her face and then my clock.

"It's time for you. I don't know what you did or said to the grandmother last night but she's requesting to see you." Victoria said. "So clean yourself up, put on your uniform and go straight to her."

"Did she look upset?" I asked.

"She has the same expression all the time kiddo, I don't know." She said as she helped me get out of the bed. "What's that on your neck? A scratch? Or did Dracula bite you?"

I touched my neck and I remembered. Edward buried his face in my neck right before he…

"I must've done it in my sleep." I said shyly. "Left my comb in the bed or something."

"You're even clumsy in your sleep? Well, you need to hightail it to bathroom." She said as I grabbed my things.

I bathed and washed away Edward's scent from my body. I dressed in my room and smoothed my hair into a neat bun. I placed my white hat on top and stared in my mirror. I was grateful for once of the collar of my uniform. It hid Edward's love bite perfectly.

I went to the grandmother's room, Esme wasn't there she was alone. There were suitcases and luggage that waited to be packed on one side of the room. I guess that would be Victoria's task for today. Her dark eyes looked up from her book.

"Close the door." She said to me. Suddenly I felt nervous, like I was in trouble. My bun felt too tight on my scalp. My stomach began to turn. I felt as if my apron were too tight around my waist.

"Yes ma'am." I said. After I did it I held my shaking hands and waited for her next order. I avoided her eyes and looked down at my shoes.

"Come closer. The rain is making my limbs hurt." She hissed. So I walked closer to her and stood next to her on the bed.

"Bella, take your hair down." She said coldly.

"Ma'am?" I asked as I looked at her shyly.

"Oui. Take your hair down." She repeated. She stared at me and waited. I took my hat off and placed it in my apron pocket. Quickly, I unpinned my hair and unbraided it. I let it fall past my shoulders and past elbows. I didn't know why she wanted me to do this, but I knew it was serious. She had an evil grin on her thin lips.

"The last maid who was caught in a bad situation with Emmett was sent out. Nothing to carry with her but the meager rags and things she owned. There was nobody there to stand up for her. No one who could help her." she started. "All because she knew the rules, and she chose to break them. She let his handsome face get the best of her. Do you want to find yourself in that same situation?"

I shook my head no and I tried to catch my breath. I felt like I wasn't just behind the eight ball, I got run over by it. I started to feel dizzy.

"Last night, I saw the way Edward looked at you and the way you looked at him. It is the way lovers look at each other. 'Star-crossed lovers' is how they say. And I thought that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I drank too much wine and champagne. So, I decided to see if I were wrong. I followed you both last night."

Oh no! She saw us! Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started to gasp for air as I held my stomach. I thought I would faint.

"You don't look so well. Have a seat." She ordered. I sat on whatever was near me. It was a large trunk. If I could have hid in it, I would have. I struggled to catch my breath while I listened to her continue.

"Inside of the study, all my assumptions were true. I found you and Edward in the throes of passion. This was a type of passion that appeared to be more than just a one-time thing. The two of you are surely lovers. But again, I am old. My old eyes could deceive me, especially when looking in a dimly lit part of that room. All I could see was my Edward and mysterious colored girl with long hair. I could only see that she wore this." She picked up the same flower that I had in my hair. I didn't realize that I lost it.

I shook my head no as the tears formed in my eyes. This was it. I was going to be canned. I never had a chance to tell my mother about our love. I never had a chance to even tell Angie about how far I'd actually gone with Edward. I'd be thrown out, with whatever I had in my room and everything would continue without me. I didn't even know the telephone number to Jasper's mansion to contact Edward. Maybe just, just maybe, I'd be able to come and see my Mama, but I'd be too embarrassed though.

"So tell me, little girl, is this a habit of yours? Lying, scheming, and having illicit sex in my daughter's home. Do you think it is a game to do this kind of thing?"

I couldn't answer. My voice was trapped somewhere inside of me. Fear took over my body.

"Those big eyes don't work on me Bella. You cannot enchant me. I have no pity for scandalous girls. My daughter might have pity on you, but I do not!"

"But I'm not scandalous! I'm not!" I cried out.

"Shut up! Of course you are. What kind of girl does that? You are not a good girl! You are a liar and you don't deserve to stay here. You don't deserve Edward either." She said with a snap. Her words felt like knives as they hit me.

"Ma'am, I love him." I said. "I love him and I can't even tell anyone. We can't tell anybody! And it's killing me everyday to keep this secret. To keep this secret from my mama, to keep it from Esme. To keep it from the world! I love him with everything I have. All I can give him is my love! I don't have anything else to give him." I was now sobbing. I fell to my knees at her feet.

"I know I don't deserve him. I don't deserve his love or his kindness. I know that people will think that I'm not good enough for him because I'm just some brownie girl that's a chambermaid. Don't you think I know it?" I sobbed. My cheeks were covered with my tears. "You don't know how it feels to be desperately in love with someone when all the odds are against you."

"Oui. I don't know. But I know about heartbreak, and I know about poor people like you who lie and deceive. I bet you seduced Edward! You tempted him, yes? You know how to bring out his lover-boy part of him. He wants to be a good man, not a no good womanizer like his father. And now, he's on his way. He drinks already and now he's having an illicit love affair behind his mother's back. A shame!"

"He loves me and I love him. Ma'am you have to believe me. Please don't tell. Please. I'm begging you ma'am." I said.

"Why shouldn't I? You lied to me once. How do I know you are not lying now?"

"I'm not lying. How can I prove to you I'm not? What do I have to do so you won't tell anyone? I'll do anything." I said.

"Anything?" She said. She raised one of her thin eyebrows and then smirked. I nodded and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Suddenly the door opened and Edward stormed toward us. He looked at me and then at the grandmother angrily.

"What's going on here? Why is she crying? Bella, get up." He said. I stood up; I was so relieved to see him.

"Edward you're still here?" I said. My voice squeaked softly.

"Yes. I decided to stay the night. Jasper is here as well. Mother insisted that we did." He said to me. He touched my face, touched my cheek with his thumb.

"What did you do to her?" He growled at the grandmother.

"I didn't do a thing! I should be asking you this question! Why are you sleeping with the help? All these beautiful girls all over the city. All those beautiful rich girls and you pick this _peasant_?" she said sharply.

"Peasant? She's richer than you'll ever be grandmother. What she has, you'll never be able to purchase." He snapped.

"She's poor and no doubt after your money! If you think for once a girl like her can love you purely, then you're just as foolish as your mother was. All these servants are the same. No matter how beautiful they may be. Can you be so naïve Edward?" she started, but she continued the rest of her argument in French. I had no idea what she said, but I felt insulted. Edward responded to her in French and then after while spoke in English.

"_My_ love life is none of your business. It's nobody damn business! I'd advise you for the remainder of your stay here, to focus on what you truly came here for. That is to assist my mother. Most importantly, you're going to respect Isabella. Because I love her, I have every intention of marrying of her, and being a father to our child. It would be in your best interest you were kind to her so another child doesn't come into this world with what I've already experienced from you."

"Edward I…Bella…" she started. "I really did not know. I was only trying to protect you from the heartbreak."

"Do you not see that you've only caused more heartbreak than necessary? Don't you feel that if you much kinder that your grandchildren would share more with you? You're callous and off-putting. You are so disagreeable." He said as he shook his head.

"I am a fool. I know that. I wanted the best for my children so I married for money. I did not have passion, but I was happy and safe. Esme had a safe life; Carlisle was a safe wonderful man. Your father was reckless! He would only lead her down a path of shame. I understand you love this fifille, but is it safe my angel?"

"Nothing in my life is safe anymore!" he ran his hands through his hair. "Nothing will be safe until…until…the creator of this nightmare is gone. Until that's gone, or I am, nothing is safe. This is the only thing I will ever ask from you grandmother. To keep our secret safe, honor my love for her, respect her sincerely. Please."

The grandmother looked at me and I felt like this time she really looked at me. She saw me for who I was and not what she thought I was. She got off of the bed and walked over to us. Edward stood protectively by my side. She whispered something in French as her dark eyes looked into mine. She held her hand out for mine. At this point, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I grasped her hand it was cold and soft.

"I may have been wrong about many things, but I can tell you are dangerously in love with Edward. Little girl, don't let your love blind you completely." She said.

After she said that, Esme came into the room happily. She was holding two large rings made from dried flowers in one hand and glass of champagne in the other. Her mint green nightgown and matching robe swished as she walked.

"Maman, look what I found!" she sang. She took a sip from her glass and placed it down on one of the larger luggage. "It's the crowns Carlisle and I wore at our wedding! Look at them."

It was very early for Esme to be drinking, but I can't remember the last time I saw her this happy. One of the crowns had large dried roses on it and the other had rose buds.

"Bella, cherie, you look like a dream with your hair down! Try this on please! Edward try this on please!" she said as she placed an old crown on my head and on Edward's head. She stared at us together.

"Of course I will have new ones made but yes, it will be just like this. So beautiful for a bride and groom." she said softly and her eyes started to water, "I hope you will be blessed with love and marriage my beautiful children! Yes, nothing is more important that love."

I looked over to Edward who stood next to me. He looked down at me lovingly, a sad smile on his lips. The crown of dried baby roses looked so pale against his wild copper hair.

"Esme, don't trouble these children with your memories. Save your ideas for Alice when she wakes." The grandmother interrupted but Esme just shooed her with her hands.

"Ah maman, don't you remember them? Carlisle looked so handsome and young. My hair was long like Bella's then. Yes, I was so young…" she took the crown from my hair carefully, and touched my face. "Cherie, you must wear a rose crown at your wedding. That will be my gift to you, beautiful roses."

She took the crown off of Edward's head and placed them carefully on top of the dresser. She picked up her glass of champagne and took a sip. She started to sing a love song in French.

"My mother is drunk," Edward whispered to me. "Please make sure that Margaret gives her a heavy breakfast."

"I will." I whispered back.

"When you get back to your room, read sonnet 116." he said. He walked over to his mother and led her gently out of the room. I watched them and looked back at the grandmother. She positioned herself back on the bed, her small book in her hand. She looked up at me and nodded. Then she went back to reading.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a close one wasn't it? Edward came in and protected Bella from the grandma. Can you understand where the grandmother was coming from, or was she out of line? And what about Esme? Alice's "new" engagement is bringing back all sorts of memories and emotions for her. Tell me what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**Again, I'd like to thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**For those interested the song that Esme sung when she was reminiscing was "Parlez-moi d'amour" by Lucienne Boyer.**

**How are everyone's holidays going? I still have gifts to buy and parties to attend. 'Tis the season, right? Have a great time everyone!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"Edward, mon coeur, this engagement is bringing back so many happy memories! If only we could remember only happy times." My mother sighed as we walked back to her bedroom. Since last night she was in this jubilant mood and this morning she woke up with the same energy. Her morning was full of happiness. I only wish I could say that mine was the same.

Although I woke up in a blissful mood after my passionate night spent with Bella, that all changed suddenly after seeing my love in tears. My grandmother took it upon her own power to interrogate her about our relationship. She was downright disrespectful to her and it made me furious. I'm not sure of all the things she may have spoken to her, but I'm positive they were very hurtful. They were words hurtful enough to make her cry.

And even though I spoke my feelings to my grandmother, I didn't get a chance to properly soothe Bella. As much as I wanted to stay with her to make sure she was all right, I knew that I would have to turn my attention on my mother. It had been so long since I was with her and I sensed she needed me. I had been selfish enough since my visit. I owed my mother some of my time.

Inside of my mother's bedroom, on the bed, there were all sorts of photographs, cards, letters and trinkets. I picked one small photograph of Carlisle and my mother when they were younger.

"Was this taken in Paris?" I asked her.

"No, no. This was in Alsace. Back then Carlisle was still very simple. He didn't like the city life so much. He said the country was so different from what he knew. He wanted to see all of France; he wanted to learn everything he could. Look at us; so young and naïve. So full of hope. " She sighed.

"How old were you then?" I smiled. She looked at me lovingly.

"Maybe 21 or 22. I should have placed the date on the back." She picked up another photograph. "Look at this one. This was our wedding in Paris."

"I didn't know you were married in Paris." I said as I looked at the photograph. They were standing in front of a priest. Above their heads, smiling loved ones held up a small lace sheet. My mother and Carlisle they wore those floral crowns she made Bella and I wear only moments ago.

"Yes. Maman refused to come to America. She said she would come after the first baby was born, so we wed there and again here. My favorite wedding was Paris." She took those floral crowns and wrapped them carefully in the wax paper. Then she placed them inside of a large hatbox.

"Do you miss France?" I asked her. I sat on the bed and picked up some of the other objects. Faded photographs and small cards.

"There are times I miss it. My childhood and my youth were spent there, but my life truly began in New York. My life began once I fell in love. That is when life begins, mon couer, when you fall in love. Everything changes."

"Every color is brighter, every song more beautiful, every taste so much better. Every moment is so much more important when you are in love. That is why I wish love for you, Edward. I wish for you more love than your heart can handle. That is the type of love you deserve." She sat on the bed and reached for my hand.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You may know that I am not perfect. I have made decisions that were not the best. But I have never, ever regretted having you. You are always my reminder that love can happen in the saddest of times. There is beauty inside of life's hardest moments." She started. There was so such I wanted to ask her, I was not sure what she wanted to share. So I just listened to her patiently and attentively.

"I would never, ever change any choice that I've made. Those choices gave me you. Some people will never know what it is to love, and to be loved that way. They won't understand. Edward, it isn't for them to understand.

"Your father, Anthony, was wonderful man. I never met anyone so full of hope and life. We were so a like in so many ways. He was a great friend to me when I needed it the most. He…he gave me what Carlisle did not. And what he gave, he gave from his heart.

"When I look at you, you remind me so much of him. You look exactly like him; he was such a gorgeous man. Your eyes are as beautiful as his were. Your hair," she touched my hair softly "is just as free and wild as his was. He was such a loving man and a brave one. I want you to be like him and be brave. Take the chance on the love you deserve. I'm begging you."

"I will." I said I stared into her eyes.

"I also want you to be merciful and full of forgiveness like Carlisle. He had a beautiful mind and open heart. That was what made me fall in love with him. He was the most understanding man I'd ever met. He never held anger in his heart. So no matter how people wrong you, you must never become bitter. You need to be like them both. They were both too good…too good for me…too good for this world." Her eyes looked as if they would water.

"They both loved you entirely mother, as do I. I always thought only the very best of you." I told her. There knock on the door and in walked Margaret.

"Good morning Master Edward, Mistress Esme," she smiled at us. As I looked at her, I tried to imagine just how many secrets she has kept since being employed. Surely in her old age, she has seen and heard many things. I would have to find time to speak to her, privately and candidly.

"Good morning dear Margaret." Esme sang.

"Good morning." I said with a slight smile.

"I wanted to ask you, if you intended on having breakfast in the dining room or in your bedrooms. It appears that none of the family is ready for downstairs." She said sweetly.

"Oh, eating has slipped my mind! Please just send the breakfast up. I feel today has to be different because I'm so blessed to have my beautiful son home. I don't know for how long and I don't want to miss a moment with him." My mother said.

"As you like it. I'll send Bella up with the food shortly." Margaret said with a nod. She looked at me with a knowing look and I nodded yes. Then she left us alone.

"Bella. She is such a treasure isn't she?" my mother asked me she began to remove the things off her bed. She placed them carefully inside of an old cookie tin.

"Yes, she's sensational." I answered as I felt my face blush slightly.

"So loving and gentle. Someday, she will make some man a wonderful wife. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. She's everything a man could ever want or desire in a woman." I said as softly as my raspy voice could be.

"That is definitely true. She was a beautiful child and now a beautiful young woman. Yes?" my mother continue to ask me.

"Her beauty is…nothing short astonishing." I admitted. My mother looked at me quietly. As her eyes stared into mine, I felt my face blush more. She smiled softly as if she held a secret from me.

"There was once a time, when you two were only babies. Little children, and you played together so innocently. It really was so perfect, but I could tell you admired her. Yes as young child, I could see in your eyes how you felt for her. When you were only a adolescent, and you could barely focus on your piano lessons because of her." she nodded thoughtfully as she remembered those times. I tried hard to block out my failed attempts in music.

As I thought about it now, it would have been lovely if I learned how to play more than one song. I could actually play the piano and have Bella sing along with me…

"I would even speak to Renee. We'd joke that you two would be the first to wed in the family. This was without seeing any real romantic expressions between you two. Silly thoughts from two young women who were deeply in love, yes?"

"Well, Alice will be the first to wed." I said. Then I couldn't think of anything else to say. For some reason, I had this warm feeling in my chest. I could barely read my mother's mind for that slight moment; I only wished I could understand what she tried to tell me. I knew that I felt I should tell her everything about Bella and I. Every development from our relationship from the very start until right now. This warm feeling continued to burn in my chest. The look in her eyes urged it to come out of me.

"And the wedding will be very happy and beautiful." She smiled softly.

"A-A-Alice deserves it." I said nervously. I looked away from her eyes.

"You deserve it too, mon coeur." She said as she touched my hand again. "More than any of my children you deserve it. Because you are very special."

I could tell her everything at this moment and have all secrecy behind us. I could tell her of my undying and unwaveringly love for Bella. I could tell her how badly I wanted to make her my wife. I could tell her that not only would she gain a daughter, shortly after she would be a grandmother. All of these played on my lips and teased me to speak them.

But I couldn't. I had yet to discuss it with Bella. I know she had not informed her mother yet, and I knew there must be great care taken in the delivery.

"You know you can tell anything." She whispered in French. Whenever my mother wanted to stress the importance of something, she spoke to us in her native tongue.

"I know." I answered her in my best French. "Some things…need more time than others...I _will_ tell you everything when the time is right." There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. Bella stood there shyly. Her eyes wide looked at me and then at my mother.

"Good morning. Here's your breakfast." She said softly. She carefully walked over to the small table and placed it down. She uncovered and quietly prepared everything. I noticed that her hair was hidden away. There weren't any traces of what had happened this morning or last night for the matter, on her.

"Mistress Esme, the creamy oatmeal with the fresh fruit and sausage is your meal. Master Edward, the sausage, eggs, and biscuit is your meal. There is coffee, tea, and orange juice should you like some. There is also some of the cherry dessert from last night." She said softly.

"No more champagne?" my mother sighed.

"I don't think you need anymore champagne now or for the 48 hours or so." I interrupted. I looked at her and shook my head no. She pouted a little, then rolled her eyes the same way Alice does.

"Mother, you help me whenever I overindulge. Allow me to help you." I said.

"Well, that cherry dessert was so perfect, cherie. Your mother worked a miracle on that." My mother said.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll be sure to tell her for you." Bella said. She looked at me. Was she still unhappy from this morning? I could not tell.

"Are you well Bella?" I asked, before I fully thought about it. My voice revealed my anxiousness.

"Sir?" she asked. It hurt my heart whenever she called me that. We were so much more than titles. We'd become something closer, more intimate and special than that.

"I meant…did you have breakfast yourself yet Bella? I…I…I'm not going to eat my cherry dessert. You may have it. If you wish." I said. I never meant to gaze at Bella the way I had, not after the sly inquiries my mother subjected me to. But I couldn't help myself; even though I knew her eyes still watched me.

"Thank you all the same sir, but I can't." she said.

"Oh Bella, it's just early dessert! Life is too short not to enjoy simple pleasures." My mother said. "You may sit on this chair next to Edward. I will use my armchair, and we will all eat together."

"I'd love to. Honest I would, but I have loads of work waitin' for me. Maggie will be looking for me soon. There's loads to do with your mother leavin' and all." She said as she nervously held her hands.

In the room was the overwhelming smell of breakfast and the warm feeling from my heart. I wanted to race to Bella at that moment and hold her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her and be assured that she was all right after what happened this morning. Where my words always failed me, I knew that my actions would considerably make up.

"Sorry, I just…"I began. She opened her mouth as if she were going to talk but closed it quickly.

"I suppose everyone's work has to continue. But last night was simply divine! Such great news, and food and dancing!" my mother sang.

"I really enjoyed myself ma'am. Thanks for invitin' all of us to celebrate" Bella said. She looked at me.

"Of course cherie! You all are my family." My mother said as she sat down at the table.

And as if she were searching for someone, Victoria came in the room quietly and quickly. She gave Bella a look and she nodded back.

"Ma'am if that will be all." Bella said carefully. She looked at my mother and she looked at me.

"Yes, that will be all." My mother sighed as she began her breakfast. Bella nodded and left. I wanted to go after her but instead I stared at the meal. I played out every possible outcome that would happen if I did chase after Bella at that moment.

"Good morning mommy! Edward it's too early in the day to be brooding! Where's your smile? You look as dreadful as the rain outside." Alice asked. When had she entered the room?

"Yes, please eat your food before it's cold." My mother added.

Alice was on top of the world, and she had every right to be. I would only be lying to myself if I said I wasn't envious of her. Her life was far less complicated than mine. I was genuinely happy for her. Jasper had courted her for years now; it was only natural that they would wed.

"Cherry dessert?" I offered her with a slight smile.

"Yes! I wish there were champagne to drink with this." Alice giggled as she took the plate from me.

"It's too early for champagne." I said and gave Alice a look. I moved my eyes over to mother and motioned my eyebrow so she knew not to bring it up. Alice fluttered her eyelashes in agreement. It was a little thing we had done since childhood. It was our way of communicating without words. It was helpful for us, but it annoyed Emmett: who never understood what we were doing.

"I have so many ideas for the wedding! We should discuss them." Alice started. "Edward, why don't you see what Jasper is up to? I'm sure he's awake by now. I don't want grandmere to bother him."

"Alice, be nice. She won't bother him, I think she likes him." My mother said with a smile.

"Mommy, she said he sounds like an American cowboy." Alice huffed.

"She's only teasing." I barely paid attention to their conversation. Instead I ate my breakfast and excused myself from the room. I went in search of Jasper. He was still inside of the guest bedroom.

"Are you hiding?" I smiled. Jasper sat at the small table by the window with a paper in his hand.

"Of course I am. I think a firing squad would be more pleasant that your grandmother at this point. And I already know how it feels to be shot." He laughed.

"That sounds completely accurate." I laughed. I leaned against the wall next to him.

"Not even southern charm can work on her. That woman is incorrigible." He drank some coffee and placed the paper down.

"Well, last night, I wasn't as careful as I should have been." I muttered, as I shook my head no.

" What happened?" he asked. I exhaled and I looked out the window at the falling rain.

"She saw us in the study. She saw Bella and I when we…when were intimate." I said.

"Aw hell, she did?" Jasper said shocked. "What did she say? What happened?"

"Well, I caught the tail end of it, but basically she confronted Bella about the whole thing. She made her cry. Accused her of being some kind of opportunist by loving me, the whole ordeal was dreadful. What's so terrible about the whole thing is that I haven't been able to speak to Bella since it happened. It was so foolish and selfish of me last night. Why should she be the one to suffer from my imprudence? Or better yet, how could I be so ardent to make love in such a full home?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Well first things first old boy, there's nothing wrong with a bit of spontaneity. With everything going on in your life, you're allowed one night of unconventional passion. It's been how long since you've seen Bella? So it's only natural that you wanted to, or she wanted to. It's what people in love do Edward. You shouldn't badger yourself for it.

"Second, anyone who hasn't the pleasure of knowing Bella personally the way I have gotten the chance will assume the worst of this kind of relationship. It isn't exactly the most common thing. Perhaps in fairytales, where the poor girl finds a prince of sorts. But in our world, how often do you find stories like yours? It's quite unique; you must admit it. 'The beautiful colored chambermaid and the handsome white capitalist.' Why it's a story that's bound to ruffle a few feathers and definitely sell papers." He said thoughtfully.

"Alice has always called it 'bohemian'. I suppose she's correct when I look at it from the outside. I've just been so immersed in this whole thing that it never occurred to me what outsiders would think." I thought out loud. I shook my head. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"What matters only is what you think. Not what I, your grandmother or anyone else thinks. But I think you know that I am on your side with this. Something that's so unique deserves a fighting chance. No one cares about the typical anymore, it's the 1930s and the world is changing all around us. Art is different, music is different, clothing is different, why not love? Don't let it burden you long. We're only here shortly, make the most of your visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Esme was willing to share some of her past with Edward, but he still has questions. Do you think he'll get them answered during his visit? Maybe someone else has answers they can give him…Tell me what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and subscribing to me! How would you feel if I had a facebook page? I know a few Fanfiction writers have pages where they post pictures and things related to their story(ies). I enjoy hearing everyone's point of view and ideas, so tell me what you think about it.**

**Also, Happy New Year to all of my readers! I hope the holidays were great to everyone! I was able to spend some quality time with my "Edward", I got some much needed rest, and had way too many sweet things to eat. Are you stuck in the "polar vortex" like I am? New York is covered in ice, snow, and extremely low temperatures. Be safe everyone! I hope to hear from everyone soon.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The day felt like it would never end. I wished that I could just hide in my room, or even the attic. Suddenly this large mansion felt smaller. Yes, the grandmother agreed to keep our secret, but I didn't feel anymore relaxed or at ease. I hated having all these secrets inside of me. I felt like a jar of molasses that has started to overflow. All my secrets were slowly spilling over the rim dark, and sticky.<p>

I was never accused of being scandalous woman a day in my life. It was only months ago I had never even been kissed. I can still remember all those times I wondered what it actually would be like to make to love…I felt like that same girl, but I was different now. In just a short time, my simple world was turned upside down. I took a chance on love and now I had to go forward no matter how scared I was.

After I did most of my work for the morning, I went to hide in the laundry room. I didn't know where else I could go at the moment and I had about maybe thirty minutes until it was lunchtime.

Tanya, who worked in the laundry room, never paid me any attention. She just went about her work. She loaded clothes, and hung clothes. She scrubbed clothes, and pressed them with the iron. She did all of this while the radio played. I sat there and watched the hanging clothes swing back and forth. I thought about everything that happened this morning.

"Bella?" Tanya called to me.

"Yes, Tanya?" I responded. I didn't take my eyes off all of Cullens underclothes. Slips, undershirts, panties and garter belts, even Edward's underwear from last night.

"Why are you in here? You look like you're miles away." She said added. "Maggie on your back too?"

"No, I just needed a break…I feel out of sorts today. Have you ever felt not like yourself?" I sighed.

"I feel 'not like myself' whenever I drink booze." She laughed. She walked over to me, wiped her blonde hair from her forehead. Then Tanya pulled out a gold box of cigarettes. She pointed them towards me, but I shook my head no.

"Whenever I smoke in here I open that window behind you. I hold the cigarette out the window and the clothes don't smell like smoke. I don't smell like it either. Well not that much."

"I didn't know you smoked." I said.

"Well I just kinda picked it up you know? I saw an advertisement with Mae West smoking these and I thought 'hey, if it's good enough her for her, it's good for me'. But I bet my bottom dollar Mae West never does her own laundry." She laughed. She leaned against the wall next to me.

"But what's this about not feeling like yourself? You look the same to me. Same old saucer eyes."

"I know I look the same…I don't know how to explain it the right way." I sighed.

"Well as long as you're taking up space in here, you might as well help me fold." She laughed. She pulled some of the dried clothes from the line and handed them to me. When we were done folding, we went to lunch. She sat down on her side of the table and I sat down next to Angela.

"Angie, I have to tell you something." I whispered to her.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I have to tell you in private. It's a big something." She stopped eating and her eyes shot up at me.

"Let's go outside." She said. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the back door.

We stood outside of the mansion on the side that led to the cars. The rain continued to fall as hard as it did this morning.

"Angie, I hate keeping secrets from you. I just need to make sure I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you. I need to know you won't blab." I looked in her light eyes. "If you can't keep this secret, it means I'm canned for sure."

"Bella, the last thing I would want is for you to get canned. What's this big secret?" I looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one would be out in the rain. Everyone was inside eating lunch, and the Cullens along with Jasper were eating their lunch as well.

"Well…remember when you asked what actually happened at the mansion?" I began. My stomach was full of butterflies.

"Yes and you were so damn aloof." she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, a lot happened there and even before there, a lot happened here." I struggled.

"Just spill it." Angela begged.

"Edward and I have been…well…we…now…you know how you wanted to know why I was always tired? What I'm trying to say is…Angie… you're going to be a auntie." I said softly.

"You mean? You're?" her eyes got wide and a big smile spread on her lips "Oh Bella! How wonderful!" she hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I hated hiding it from you! I'm hiding it from just about everyone!" I sighed. "You don't think I'm stupid for getting pregnant?" I hugged her back even tighter

"Stupid? Never! You're just a doll who got caught up in love…you don't know anything about making whoopee and babies and that stuff." she let me go and stared at me. "Well you aren't that far along yet so no one has to know. I can't believe you're going to be a mama before me. Jumpin' Jehosaphat! Does Edward know?"

"Yes, he does. He says he'll make me his wife and take care of the baby. But we have to wait…until we know it's safe." I said. I looked away from her face. "So until then, I'm still a chambermaid…and worried every second that I'll be canned."

"So then we need to solve this mystery! You need to get married! You found _your_ happy ending Bella. All those dime romances paid off. But you have to fight for it!" she shook me by the shoulders.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like the rug was pulled from under me. It's all so topsy turvy now."

"I do. We're going to Rose's." Angela smiled. She had the look on her face that meant she was up to something.

"Rose's? Oh no!" I shook my head no. There was no way I would go into a clip joint like that.

"Yeah, we're gonna go there. Get that place shut down, and send Emmett and the rest of those goons to the big house! Case closed. We'll do a better job then that lousy flatfoot." Angela said bravely. She let go of my shoulders and looked out into the rain.

" How we gonna do that Angie? How we gonna get into Rose's? Maybe you could strut through the front door, but me?" I pointed to my dark brown skin.

"I always have a plan right? You think Edward can stay safe for a few days while I think of a plan?"

"I sure pray he can."

"I'll come up with something. You just have to get married and leave this place. I'm gonna help you, because we're gals and we gotta stick together. And I'm gonna be an auntie, I have to make sure that baby has everything she needs. That means a mommy and a daddy."

"I feel so much better now that I told you." I exhaled. I did feel lighter.

"Now we can get into what's really important. How is Edward Cullen in the sack?" she smirked.

"Angie! I'm not saying." I said with my eyes wide.

"Oh, c'mon I told you everything about Mike. How is he? Like a tiger I bet." She nudged me with her elbow.

"Angie!" I laughed.

"You know what they say about redheads." She laughed.

"What?"

"Red on the head, fire in the bed!" she bent over with laughter. I couldn't help myself I laughed out loud too. I laughed so hard that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you two trying to catch yourselves a cold out there? Come on back inside." My mama said to us.

"Yes, mama." I laughed as I wiped the tears away.

"Bella, I missed you." Angela said as she wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too. I won't keep anything else from you." I promised her as I kissed her cheek.

Later on that night after dinner, I asked Victoria if she could collect the clothes for me. I told her I wasn't up to it, and before she could complain, I asked Mama Maggie if I could turn in early. I didn't want to see the Cullens anymore today.

I couldn't take anymore of Alice's wedding excitement or Esme's secretly asking me for more booze. I didn't want to see the grandmother's dark eyes judging me. It made my stomach drop to know that she saw me in such a personal moment with Edward. I shook my head as I whispered "scandalous" to myself.

I definitely couldn't take seeing Edward and not being able to hold him or touch him. The ways his eyes watched me…it felt like we were back to the beginning when he hid the way he felt about me. This day had just been too topsy-turvy for me.

So before everyone had gone to bed, I was alone in my room. I undressed and placed my uniform neatly away. I took my hair down and put my nightgown on. I turned the light off and slid underneath the cold sheets. I lay down on my side so I could face the window. The rain continued to fall like it had all day.

I placed my hand on top of my belly and started to whisper softly to my baby. My belly was still flat, but I knew somewhere in there my baby girl was listening to me.

"I know you probably wonderin' all about me baby, why I been sad so much. I just want the best for you. I'm gonna do right for you and protect you. I'm gonna make sure you're always happy even if it's the only thing I can give you." Cold tears had started to glide down my cheeks as I spoke.

"You're gonna be proud of your mama, and even prouder of your papa. We love you so much. I sure hope you know that. It may sound crazy to you in there, heck it sounds crazy to me. But by the time you're ready to come out and meet everyone, you'll see everythin' is a bowl of cherries."

"You'll see how handsome you papa is, baby. He's so perfect and I know you'll look just like him." I sniffled and I whispered. "He's so loving, baby and so smart. He knows more than me about all sorts of things. He'll teach you so much. I'll teach you what I know too. I'll sing to you everyday like my papa sang to me."

I sang softly to my baby as I wiped the cold tears from my face. "I can't give you anythin' but love, ba-by. That's the only thing I've plenty of, oh ba-by. Dream a while, scheme a while. We're sure to find happiness and I guess…all those things you've always pined for…

"Gee, I'd love to see you lookin' swell my little ba-by." I sang. "Diamond bracelets Woolworth's doesn't sell my little ba-by. 'Til that lucky day, you know darn well, ooh ba-by, that I can't give you anythin' but love."

There was a soft knock on the door and then Mama Maggie came in before I could say "Come in".

"Oh are you crying again, love? Sweet Mother." she sighed. She turned on my light and sat on the edge of my bed. She had her nightcap on and her night robe

"Yes. It seems it's all I ever do now." I sighed. I rolled over so I could face her.

"I thought you would had been sleep by now. Didn't you say you weren't feeling well?" she asked.

"I…I'm not. Today, the grandmother called me scandalous, and she called me a peasant. Maggie, I never felt so low and so worthless. It's been on my mind all day."

"Oh dear."

"All because I took a chance on a love that I thought could never happen to me. If I were with Jacob, nobody would care. I wouldn't be called those things, but because Edward is rich and white…I'm a moocher or a gold digger."

"A what?" she asked confused.

"Someone after his money. You know those kinds of girls."

"I certainly don't know any of these new slang words you kids use nowadays." Maggie started. "The madam isn't the easiest woman in the world to deal with and she won't be the only one who feels that way. It's just the way the world works, lovely. The way people think about these sorts of matters. My, oh my, Bella. You need a cup of tea to calm your nerves. All this crying and worrying and thinking aren't good for you. Come with me to the kitchen." She held my hand and placed two fingers on my wrist.

"I don't think tea can help, but I'll try some anyway." I agreed. When she let go my wrist she got off the bed. I grabbed my robe slowly tied it closed.

"You shouldn't walk around barefooted." She said as she crossed her arms. I tried not to roll my eyes as I placed my slippers on. As flat as they wore, I might as well have been barefooted. We walked out of my room quietly and toward the kitchen.

"Would you turn the light on for me, love, and I'll get the kettle started." She ordered.

I turned the light on and gasped when I saw Edward standing there. He looked at me lovingly and raised his eyebrows shyly. He wore his old college sweater and his light brown slacks.

"I couldn't leave here with a clear conscious without seeing you Bella. I asked Margaret if she would help me." He said softly. I looked over to Mama Maggie. She had a small smile on her face as she started the kettle for the tea.

"I don't know what to say…" I said. I really didn't. I spent the whole day trying to avoid him and now, here he was. He looked so worried.

"Tell me you still love me…tell me that you won't let my grandmother or anyone else discourage you." He said as he walked toward me.

"Of course I still love you, Edward. That's something I couldn't stop if I tried." I answered.

"You've been crying. I can tell." He said as he touched my face. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his warm palm. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. That was when I heard Mama Maggie clear her throat. Edward moved his hand away from me.

"I suppose you're right. We've given enough entertainment during my visit." Edward's cheeks blushed slightly. Mama Maggie began to steep three cups of tea. Edward sat down at the table with us, across from us both. It was a little weird to see him sit where the servants normally sit, but he seemed comfortable enough.

Mama Maggie sipped her tea quietly as we spoke softly and lovingly to each other. I felt comfortable with her there. I knew if someone would enter the kitchen, they wouldn't question anything because she allowed it. I would have to find a way to thank her for giving us this moment.

He held my hand from across the table. His long fingers gently rubbed back and forth against my skin as he spoke to me. We talked until our teacups were empty; it was the only time we were allowed. Edward and I looked at Mama Maggie sadly.

"Well, loves I'll turn my head while you say your farewell, it's quite late now." She said sternly. She cleared the teacups from the table and took them to the sink.

We both stood up from the table, and held hands. I looked into his beautiful eyes…

"This never gets easy for me. Every time I have to leave you, it hurts me even more." He began. "Please take care of yourself Bella. Pleas be safe and happy. No more tears." Then he held me close to him and kissed me. My body melted into his hardness and I sighed.

"I love you so much." I moaned.

"I love you more." He grunted as he kissed me deeper. Once again Mama Maggie cleared her throat. With one last kiss, we separated. Edward held my hands tightly and kissed the top of my hands. Then he dropped to his knees and held my waist. He kissed my belly softly and whispered something softly that I couldn't hear. Then he got up and gave Mama Maggie a hug so tight it made her cheeks blush.

"Margaret, thank you for this." He said to her.

"You're welcome Master Edward. Please remember our talk from earlier. Remember to say your prayers, and make sure you eat all your meals. You're looking a wee bit on the thin side." She said.

"I definitely will." Edward nodded.

"Bella, come along now." she ordered.

"Goodnight Edward. I hope it won't be too long until I see you again." I said as I felt my eyes water.

"You took the words right from my mouth. Goodnight, Bella. Good night Margaret." He said and left out of the kitchen suddenly.

"He said no more tears, love." Mama Maggie whispered as she wiped my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Angie can keep Bella's secret? What about her plan of getting Rose's shut down? Mama Maggie is such a great help to them isn't she? I wonder what makes her want to help Edward and Bella so much…Tell me what you think in a review or a private message! I love to hear from everyone. Thank you as always, for all my supporters and subscribers. <strong>

**The song that plays in the laundry room with Tanya is "I'm No Angel" Mae West.**

**The song that Bella sang was "I Can't Give You Anything but Love" Ethel Water and Duke Ellington (Fats Waller has a fun version of the song too).**

**Thank you for reading! Everyone have a great week! **


	45. Chapter 45

**I still don't own Twilight, but I own this extremely tardy update!**

* * *

><p>Today was Jake's last day working at the mansion. His new cave in Harlem was waiting for him and his new job the colored mechanic's spot. He was leaving us all behind and starting his new life… Everyone gave him well wishes and small gifts. My mama and some of the other older ladies prepared food for him so his icebox would be full. They even had a small cake for him at dinner that Angie helped to make.<p>

Jake stood up in the kitchen to make his goodbye speech after everyone said all their kind words to him. He looked excited, not the least bit nervous. I knew he wanted to leave for so long, so it was great for him. "I can't say thank you enough to all the people in this room. You're my family you know it. I'm gonna miss everyone here. Some more than others," he moved his eyebrows toward Mama Maggie "But I'll miss you all."

I sat at the table quietly watching Jake. I knew the day would come, but it felt too fast for me. But to be honest, everyday felt like it moved much too fast.

"Bella, you should say somethin'" Angie nudged me.

"I don't know what to say." I shrugged.

"Sing somethin' then."

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes!"

"You're nuts."

"Go on. Sing somethin' he keeps lookin' at you."

It was true Jake kept looking in my direction. He knew I was shy, why would he want to put me behind the eight ball?

"Bella has somethin' to say." Angie said loudly. I glared at her. Then I carefully got up from the table and walked toward Jake.

"Well Jake is my best pal. Everyone here knows it." I said softly. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Hey I'm not getting the kiss off, I'm just moving out Liberty Bell." He joked. Of course everyone laughed.

"I know Jake. Don't be such pill, I'm trying to do somethin' nice for ya." I stuck my tongue out at him. He placed both of his hands up to pretend to surrender. So I finished my little speech. "One thing that Jake has taught me was too look for the silver lining in dark situations. To take things a lil easier. I know this is one of your favorite songs."

I exhaled and looked at all the waiting faces. I felt my stomach start to knot up, and then I looked at Jake. He smiled warmly at me, and suddenly, it felt like it were just us two. As if we were alone in garage or in the basement together. I couldn't see anything but his perfect smile, and I found my confidence.

"Oh, every time it rains, it rains pennies from hea-ven." I sang as I smiled. "Don't you know each cloud contains, pennies from hea-ven? You'll find your fortune falling all over town. Be sure that your umbrella is turned upside down."

"Sing that song Bell!" Jacob said with a smile.

"Trade them for a package of sunshine and flowers. If you want the things you love…you must have sho-wers! So when you hear it thunder, don't run for under a tree! There'll be pennies from heaven for you and me!" I sang even louder. I could hear everyone cheer and clap.

"I'm gonna miss you Liberty Bell." Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around me. His strong muscles surrounded me, the smell of car grease, and lemon. He kissed me roughly on my forehead then rubbed my arm.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jake." I wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"Let's go out tonight. For old times sake. Who knows the next time we will get the chance." Angie said to us after Jake hugged everyone goodbye.

"All of us together?" I said.

"Yes. Just say yes, for a little while. It'll be a little booze and dancing. We all have to work tomorrow so nothing to crazy. You don't even have to drink anything or dance or even smile, but you have to come."

"I guess." I said. "For a little while."

We took the subway to this small and noisy clip joint that was crowded with young colored people. They were singing and dancing and drinking. Just the kind of place mama would blow her wig if she knew I was in. "Dens of iniquity" I think is what she called them. It was nothing like Forks. In fact it was the exact opposite.

The band didn't have as many instruments and the musicians weren't that great. But the music they played were all songs everyone knew, so nobody complained. The tables were small and packed around an even smaller dance floor. It was warm inside and kind of muggy. The lights were low and it was a little smoky from all the cigarettes and cigars being smoked.

I didn't dress up for it, but I did wear a bit of rouge. Most of the women there wore colorful dresses and matching shoes. The men were in dress shirts and suspenders. I spotted a few ties, but nothing fancy or swell. These were all working class people just like us.

We sat at a small table where Jake drank and laughed out loud. The guys were sharing some of the stories from his time at the mansion. Some of these things I remembered, but most of them I had forgotten.

"That time when Carlisle caught us with the booze in the garage!" Mike said loudly.

"Oh right! I tried to hide it in my back pocket and it spilled all over my ass." Jacob laughed.

"Oh you guys were terrible teens! Don't get me started on stealing apples from the fruit basket." Angela laughed loudly.

"Terrible teens yeah, but I recall you liked me that way." Mike flirted with Angela. His eyes were low; mainly from the booze but with that look he used to give her. It was the same look he gave Jessica from time to time. Angela sipped from her drink and rolled her eyes.

"How about a dance like the old times?" Mike persisted. He asked her more than once, but she had a new excuse every time.

"Do you think Jessica would appreciate you cuttin' a rug with me?" she answered him.

"Jessica ain't here now is she?" Now Mike leaned on the table so that he was closer to her. She touched her curly hair and flirted with him. Angela looked at me and I just raised my eyebrows. This was what she wanted wasn't it? She could be so confusing sometimes.

"Maybe to another song. I don't like this one." She said.

"Well, could I have this dance Bell?" Jacob asked me. His honey brown eyes were shiny and soft.

"Dance circles around a cement mixer like you? Of course I would!" I laughed. We went to the crowded dance floor and danced, as an older singer on stage sang, "Ain't misbehavin'" in her rough voice.

"You should go up there and show her how it's done." Jacob joked as he held my hand to spin me around.

"I'm no real canary, just one for fun sometimes." I said. "But it would be nice to do it one of these days." I looked at the old lady. Her skin was a sweaty warm brown and her black hair was shiny with tight finger waves. In her hair was a clip that had a long peacock feather that touched her shoulder. Her dress was a wrinkled satin red one, with that stopped right under her knees. I was too short to see what kind of shoes she wore.

"Well, when you think you'll do it, make sure you come to Harlem and let me know." He smiled. Then he picked me up and spun around slightly making me laugh. We danced to a few more songs and went back to the table when we got thirsty. It was very muggy and I could feel the sweat on my forehead. I knew my hair was probably on it's way to getting frizzy.

Everyone had been enjoying them selves all night. That was until this stocky Joe came to the table and made a scene. This Joe was shorter than Jake, but he was plenty rugged and looked like he knew how to throw a powerful hit.

"Hey, what's this face doin' in here?" He said as he pointed to Mike.

"I'm in here the same reason you're here." Mike said. We knew having Mike with us would bring a little attention but we didn't think that it would bring trouble.

"You can go anywhere, why come here? Get outta here!" the Joe said in a rough voice.

"Say! Don't tell him what to do!" Angie jumped up. She pointed her finger in the guy's face.

"You sit down! Shut your yap or I'll shut it for ya!" he said as he slapped her finger away.

"Don't touch her!" Mike said as he jumped up.

Before I knew it, a punch was thrown and everyone at the table started to fight! Even Angie in her dress, hit the Joe with her little purse. Jake pushed me to the side away from the fighting and went in to help Mike.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" I shouted as a bottle was hit the floor by my shoes. The whole joint had started to fight now but the band continued to play 'Fireworks'. Boy, were fireworks flying! I pulled at Angela's arm. "Let's make tracks!"

"Right! Mike let's go! We gotta dangle!" she called to him. With his shirt ripped and his hair a mess, he pulled himself away from the fighting. Jake tossed that Joe that started all the trouble into the crowd like dirty clothes. We pushed our way to the door to get out.

We left the joint and ran down the block. It started to rain again, but I didn't complain because it felt so good. The jazz club was too hot. I just exhaled and close my eyes for a moment.

"Mike, you threw some punches back there." Jacob said to Mike as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You could've been my sparring partner all these years."

"Well, I couldn't let that greaseball disrespect Angela." He smiled.

"You're a real genius started a fight in a colored club. Did you know that?" she smiled back. They looked at each other the way people look at each other when they are about to kiss, so I looked away from them.

"Bell, what a night right? Guess I had to end things on a high note!" Jacob said loudly. He gave me hug. "Better get back to the mansion before Mama Maggie sends the coppers to look for everyone. Take care of yourself, doll. Don't do anything that doesn't feel right. Make sure my pally Edward does right by you."

I hugged him back as the rain fell softly on us. This time Jake smelled more like the liquor he drank. He rubbed the top of my head like the way someone would a cat. Then he said his last goodbyes to others. He took the train uptown and we took the train going back to the mansion.

The train ride was a quiet one. I leaned my head on Angela's shoulder and Mike stood up next to our seats. Every now and then I would catch him give her a smile. When we finally got back to mansion. I left Angie so she could say whatever it was she wanted to Mike. I could tell they wanted some privacy…

I missed that feeling. I didn't want to be alone much longer. I wanted to be with Edward. So alone in my room, I thought about what I could do to help him. Angie said we needed to get Rose's closed and all those gunsels and goons behind bars. But how could we do that? I couldn't even get in through the front door. Even if I used the service entrance, I'd be stuck with the workers in the back. I needed to be with the crowd somehow.

How could a brownie like me do that? I thought for a while about it. If Rose's was anything like the Cotton Club, the only colored people in there would be performers. I don't know if would be brave enough to be a showgirl. I didn't know how to tap or soft shoe. I have no idea how I could look in one of those skimpy outfits either. If I could sing backup for one of the performers, that would be better.

I could ask Jane about it, but how could I keep it a secret from Emmett? He'd definitely recognize me. Or maybe I would have to be sneaky and ask him for his help. I was no good at this kind of thing. I would tell Angela my idea in the morning. She'd know what to do. I may even ask Alice for her ideas.

The following days felt different not seeing Jake around the mansion or the garage. It felt quieter without him too. I continued my work like normal but he was on my mind. I thought about all the important men in my life.

My father was gone, Jake had moved out, and Edward, the most important to me, was away. Before I could even begin to cry, I told myself that I would try harder not to. I thought of something that would distract me. I would go to Alice. Surely she would have some wedding news that would distract me.

I went to her room and there she sat on her chaise lounge reading the newspaper as her radio played softly. She sang along with it softly, her voice was off tune but it was happy.

"Oh Bella! Did you see the paper? It's wonderful! Look at this photograph of Edward next to the article about Jasper and me!" she sang as she motioned me to come over.

I hurried over to look at the large printed picture of Jasper and Alice. There was a title over their heads that read "**Their Side of Paradise: Love after Misfortune**". They smiled beautifully at the camera as her ringed hand held his chin lovingly. They looked so happy and more glamorous than Joan Crawford and Douglas Fairbanks Jr. before their divorce.

The article continued on the story of Jasper Hale and his family. It spoke of how he and Alice met, their courtship, and "new" engagement. If I didn't know them personally, I would think that the story was a soap opera from the radio. Is this what the Cullens looked like to the outside world? Nothing more than a soap opera from the radio?

On the next page of the newspaper was a photograph of Edward in one of his business suits with some of his business partners. They were all older men and he looked so young compared to them all. His broken smile played on his lips, and his beautiful eyes avoided the camera as he wrote. Underneath it was the phrase "_My sister is worthy of the best wedding in the world. It would be what my father would have wanted for her_."

I continued to read the article where the reporter continued to ask Edward more questions:

"_Is there love on the horizon for you too Mr. Cullen?" I asked the handsome young heir. _

"_My main concern now is my family, and those who work for me.," he said shyly but the blush on his pale skin meant more._

"_So that means no?" I insisted._

"_I'm a firm believer that good things come to those to wait. If you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." _

_If there isn't a special girl out there for the troubled prince, I'm sure there will be soon. _

I gave Edward one last look and gave it back to Alice before. "Good things come to those who wait," he said. I sure hope he's right.

"Isn't it just divine? What a wonderful photograph! Those newsies can be good for something can't they?" she smiled. "I should be nicer to them now. You know so they always photograph my good side." She raised her shoulder and turned her face to the left.

"Have you done much planning for the wedding Miss Alice?" I asked her.

"Somewhat. I have other things in mind that are different from my mommy's. And then Jasper has no real input at all…I think it will happen sooner than later. I don't want to waste another day being away from him. If it were up to me, we'd just elope somewhere else…Texas maybe. However, elopement is what desperate lovers do…we aren't desperate, just impatient." She huffed. She glanced at the paper and closed it carefully. "What would you like at your wedding, Bella?"

"Me?" I spent countless hours talking to Angela about weddings and dresses and dancing and music. I knew I'd wear Mama's wedding dress. It is lacey with so many buttons in the old Victorian style. It has a high collar and long beautiful sleeves with ruffles at the cuff. I'd wear it with her old veil. She made it herself and stitched the beads herself.

"Yes? Probably something very romantic but something your mother would love…it would be something Edward would love too." Alice smiled.

"Edward?"

"Yes. It would be an even bigger deal for him don't you see? He never thought in all his ages of hopelessly pining away for you that you'd really be his."

"I suppose I'd want a small wedding with our family and friends…my mama would give me her beautiful dress, but I'm not sure if it would hide my belly." I said dreamily. I thought of myself in her beautiful wedding gown.

"Why would you want to hide your belly?" Alice squinted her eyes at me. What did I say? Again, I said too much! I couldn't take it back now. I couldn't even think of a lie to tell. I didn't answer Alice, but she knew why. Instantly she got off the lounge. "I knew it!"

"Did you? Can you tell? We were trying to keep it a secret." I looked down at my body nervously. I searched for any telling signs.

"I did know, and no it doesn't show. I had a dream about it. I know it may sound silly Bella, but sometimes I have these dreams…they are like daydreams you could say. And I saw you holding the baby to get christened." She smiled. "The baby had beautiful curls and the most interesting eyes…"

"Was it a little girl?"

"I'm not sure. All babies wear that white gown for christening. Bella, now that I know you are with child, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be involved in schemes. I don't trust Emmett." Her eyes fell to my belly. "What you're carrying is the most important thing. Not only to you and Edward, but for the family."

"I don't understand." I knew that Esme would love to have a grandchild, but how was it important.

"Well, Edward inherited the most in the will, and any child of his will get that if…if…" She explained.

"If anything happened to him." I said softly. Suddenly I felt heavier. My face felt hot and I became dizzy. I held my stomach protectively.

"Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you. Have a seat." She said. Alice held my arm to help me sit on the chaise, but it felt like the rug was pulled from underneath me.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Edward gave me special instructions for you incase…incase the worst happens." Alice said softly as she patted my forehead.

"I have to do something. Don't you see, Alice? I have to help somehow…I can't let Emmett get away with this." I said as I tried to get my bearings straight.

"All you have to do is stay safe and protect your baby. It wouldn't do Edward any good to loose you, and the baby. You have no idea what it would do to him."

"And you do?" I looked at her. I tried to focus my eyes on her.

"Bella don't worry about what I know. You just have to trust me on this." She pleaded. "If you go to Rose's, someone is going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of excitement in one chapter! Jake's farewell partybrawl then Bella's slip of the tongue. What do think about Alice's warning? What does she really know? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! **

**Again, as always a million and one thanks to all my supporters and readers. Thank you so much for being patient with me and my helter skelter updating. I've been so busy! But you're always on my mind. Everyone one of you!**

**For those who are interested, here's a short list of the songs from this chapter.**

"**Pennies from Heaven" Billie Holiday was sang by Bella to Jacob.**

"**Ain't Misbehavin'" Fats Waller played while Bella danced with Jacob.**

"**Fireworks" Original Memphis Five played during the fight scene in the jazz club.**

"**Somebody Loves Me" Isabelle Patricola was the song Alice sang.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Edward POV  
><strong>

As the excitement of my sister's engagement spread, I felt the subsequent prying into my personal affairs. The years of practice I've had keeping secrets from Alice had definitely built up my tolerance from their questions. I could hardly attend a business meeting or receive a telephone call without the press inquiring about my love life. They wanted to know if anyone were foolhardy enough to take an interest in me. And if there were such a woman, _who_ was she?

She was the person I spent most of the day thinking about. She was the person that I wanted to create a better future for. She was the person who made my life better than I deserved it to be. She was the only person that held my heart in her brown hands. It was the very thought of Bella that made me fall in love with her over and over again.

One of my father's oldest and closest business partner, Caius, spoke to me after the meeting. He brought me aside from the others, and we walked out of the large office building together to where our drivers and cars waited.

"Edward, you've got a fine head for business on your shoulders but you mustn't let these personal distractions get in the way." He looked up at me with his cold grey eyes.

"Personal distractions? What do you mean?"

"You know the whole affair with your sister's engagement, and your bit of troubles with those mobsters. You've done well with keeping everyone's faith in you and what your father stood for; you have to keep it up. They don't care if you're depressed or heart broken or lonely or whatever the papers say about you. They care about numbers and figures." He said sharply.

"Yes, I…I understand that." I said as I cleared my throat.

"Stay on that path and don't speak a word of your personal problems to any of them. I don't mean to be rough with you Edward, but I'm seeing a change in your demeanor. You're certainly more melancholy. Whatever you were doing in the beginning in the spring, start it up again to get your chutzpah back. You'll be alright." He nodded and headed into his car and I headed to mine.

'Whatever you were doing in the beginning of spring.' He told me. The beginning of the spring I was spending as much time as I could with Bella. That was the missing piece to this puzzle. I lost the ability to forget about the day's hardships and melt into her welcoming body.

Sadly the last image I had of Bella was that of her shedding tears. Yes, I was able to say goodbye to her by the kindness of Margaret, but it was still painful. I never want to see those brown eyes of hers so sad. As much as I tried to reflect on our happier times, that image was engraved in my mind.

The driver let me out of the car and I attempted to get inside of Jasper's home. I tried to avoid the flash of the camera bulbs, the calls and the banter from the press. They were accustomed to my schedule now that I worked more often.

"Edward! Edward! Is it true that your brother is banned from Alice's big matrimony celebration?" one of them called to me. I stopped short and turned around.

"Banned?" I asked.

"Yeah banned! That's the scoop from here to Brooklyn. Don't want any gangsters at the big shindig right?"

"Uh…it isn't my responsibility to make the guest list." I answered quickly. "But safety is everyone's ultimate concern. If you'll excuse me."

"Edward! Wait!" They called but I closed the door and leaned my head against the door for a moment. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, one of Jasper's maid waited for my jacket. I forced a smile on my face and took of the jacket swiftly.

"Everythin' alright, sir?" She asked as I handed it to her.

"The easy answer would be to simply say yes." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"We're all are rooting for you." She smiled. "We think it's grand that you haven't fired any of those factory workers or any of your other employees. It's a very noble thing you've done."

"I think it's what my father would have wanted. He knew that if the morale of his employees were high, than productivity would be high. Therefore, it would be profitable for everyone despite the economical factors of this depression." I looked at her and she looked a little confused. Sometimes I could be a bit on the wordy side. "If the employees are happy, then it's best for everyone involved." I added.

"Yes." She smiled. "Dinner will be ready in about a hour. Make sure you come down and have some of it. It'll make your cheeks rosy again."

"Yes, thank you." I touched my face. Did I really look that bad?

"Edward? I thought I heard your voice!" Jasper greeted me as he wobbled along with his cane. "Are those good for nothing newsies out there still?"

"Yes, they're like vampires." I sighed.

"Allow me." He said and made his way to the door and opened it slightly. He stuck his head out and I heard him shout. "Hello fellows, that's it for today alright? Why don't you go on about your business? Thank you fellows." He closed the door politely and made his way back over to me.

"So there was some film on my camera I had developed, ole boy. I thought you'd want to have this." he handed me a photograph wrapped in gauzy paper.

Carefully I unwrapped it, and there in my hand was a sepia toned photo of Bella. She smiled at me with her bright eyes. Her hair was a wild mess of curls.

"Thank you," I said softly. It felt like an eternity since I laid my eyes on her. This photo captured her perfectly.

"The thought occurred to me once I saw the photo of Alice and I in the newspaper. I thought it would make things a little easier for you. Or maybe it would give you more motivation. I know you've been brooding since that night we left the mansion."

"This is wonderful. I believe this was the first night she stayed here with me." As I stared at the beautiful photo, I felt my mind start to wander back to that time. Everything was so simple and so easy for that brief period if time. Will it be that simplistic once we're married?

"You should put it in a safe place then." Jasper insinuated. "Wouldn't want those newsies to get a hold of it."

"Absolutely."

"I'll see you for dinner this time around right?" Jasper smiled. I had to make a better effort to be his friend. The past few nights, I'd either eaten alone in my room or not at all.

"Yes. I'll be there." I said. I hoped my smile didn't look as forced as it felt.

I wrapped the photo back up and went away to my room. I stepped out of my shoes and then my suit jacket. I placed the blazer on the chair haphazardly. I pulled the silk tie loose from my neck and fell back on the bed.

After the day that I had, a strong drink would be nice. Anything to erase all the numbers and business jargon that jumbled my mind would be nice. I picked up the photo of Bella and looked at it some more. I could almost hear her voice. I placed the photo on my chest and closed my eyes.

Once my eyes were closed I imagined what I wanted for Bella and I. I imagined us far away from the city and away upstate in Bedford. There would be nothing but privacy, the sounds of nature, the baby, and ourselves. I would want to spend most of our time in the large backyard garden that stretched into a wooded area.

I imagined myself on the grass with Bella. She lay nestled on my chest as the bright summer sun shone on us. I would hear her hum and sing softly. Very close to us, the baby lay in a simple basinet. The lace sheet from my mother's wedding ceremony draped over the opening to protect him from the sunlight. I could hear the baby's sweet laughter as some invisible fairy tickled his tiny tan feet.

As simplistic or silly as it seemed, it was what I imagined often. That's all I wanted from my life with her: to be happy and safe. I could even feel the warm summer breeze, as I looked up at a sky in my favorite shade of blue.

"Edward, do you love my body after the baby?" Bella asked softly. I didn't know why, but she was always concerned about her figure. She still couldn't see what I saw.

"There's nothing I love more than your body, Bella." I whispered. "Your body will always be perfect to me."

"Would you make love to me? Right here in the garden?" she cooed.

"Outside? What if the servants see us or hear?" I whispered as I felt my passion rise. Of course I would play coy with her, but ultimately it did not take much for me to surrender to her.

"They'll leave us alone. They won't bother us." She insisted. She climbed carefully on top of me and smiled.

"What about the baby?" I smirked.

"He's won't bother us either." She giggled. Then she loosened the ties of the white dress she wore. The airy fabric glided off her smooth shoulders.

"Bella, you're exceptional." I whispered as I reached out to touch her. She smiled at me as I brought her closer to me and began to kiss. My hands could not touch enough of her and my tongue could not taste enough of her skin. She whispered something to me, then glanced over her shoulder. I arched up to see what she looked at…

"Excuse me, sir?" I heard a voice respond. I opened my eyes and the same maid from earlier stood by the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I moved the photograph from my chest and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. How did I manage to sleep for over an hour?

"Oh…I must have been talking in my sleep. Sorry. I'm quite certain that I've never done that before." I apologized.

"It's ok, sir. You've been doing that for the past few nights now."

"A few nights?" I felt my face turn red.

"I know it isn't my place to ask, but that colored girl in your photograph…is that the same colored maid that was here more than a month ago?"

"Yes. She is a childhood friend of mine." I said nervously.

"Is she also the girl from your dreams? The one you're always talking to?" she said asked shyly. I didn't respond but took off my tie, adjusted my clothes.

"What exactly do I say in those dreams?" I looked at her earnestly. Perhaps maybe a bit too intense because she looked flustered.

"All sorts of things, but they're all about love." She said shyly. "I wish someone loved me that way."

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep this between us." I said softly. "Not just for my sake, but for her safety."

"Cross my heart." She said.

Soon after I left my room to join Jasper for dinner. I apologized for keeping him waiting and explained how I fell asleep. Of course he was gracious as always.

"So apparently I've been talking in my sleep." I said.

"Have you been divulging business or stock secrets?" Jasper laughed.

"Unfortunately not. That would be markedly better." I smirked "They appear to be more of the erotic theme."

"I'm beginning to think that maybe you're more sexually repressed than I thought." Jasper said. "I don't mean to pry, but I'm curious. How many partners have you had in the bedroom?"

"Only one. Only Bella." I said sincerely.

"There weren't any while your were away studying?" he insisted.

"Not one at all." I shook my head no.

"Well, I'd say you've done well for yourself, ole boy. Respectfully saying that is."

"Were there many before Alice?"

"A handful. But I'm not being boastful. In the end, it's more about the quality. Some men don't understand that..."

"My older brother included. Did I ever tell you about the time he bought a prostitute for me?"

Jasper nearly spat his wine out after I asked him the question. He wiped his mouth and leaned forward. "No! He did that? Emmett is such a cad. What was his reasoning behind it?"

"Where should I even begin?" I threw my hands up. "Well when we were younger I made the mistake of telling him that I found colored girls attractive. That became our own private thing that we shared: secrets about girls.

He'd tease me about being a virgin. He said that if he had green eyes like mine, he wouldn't have to work too hard. Women would throw themselves at his feet. He couldn't understand how I could be in my 20s and be so inexperienced.

Following my return home after my father's passing, he became obsessed in a sort of way. And then he caught me one night in my room. Honestly, it was my own fault for not locking my room door."

"He caught you?" Jasper's eyes squinted.

"In the act you could say. Pleasuring myself." I cringed as I remembered it. "And what's actually the worst part, I think he heard me call Bella's name."

"Oh, I'm sure if he did, surely he would've mentioned it by now." he tried to assure me.

"Jasper, you don't know Emmett he's cold and calculating. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment."

"He sounds a bit like your grandmother."

"Precisely."

"So how did the prostitute become a part of this?" he urged me to continue the memory.

"Well, when I had my first successful meeting with the investors, he wanted to congratulate me. In the middle of the night, he brought her in my room. He said, 'A little chocolate and booze to celebrate.' He had a colored prostitute for me, and a blonde for himself. I think it was his initial intentions were to celebrate...you could say...together. The four of us."

Jasper's eyes widened as he listened.

"Well, I just sat there dumbfounded. I'd never been in that situation before and I had no idea what to say. 'Can you believe this? The great Edward Cullen doesn't know how to pitch the woo?' He teased. So Emmett left the girl and I alone. She sized me up and told me what she could do. How she could do it. What would cost extra.

And you know something Jasper? The only thing I could think about was why a young girl like her resorted to that kind of lifestyle. So I offered her a job. Something respectable decent, and she laughed in my face! She said that she wasn't going to scrub any toilets or cook any meals. She said that she had fun doing what she was doing and if I ever had sex before I would know what she meant. When she realized I wouldn't touch her, I surmised she was offended. She grabbed her things and left the room."

"Unbelievable." Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"That seems to be the running theme with my life lately" I had to laugh.

"Edward, you and I should talk more often." Jasper chuckled.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, there's a call for you on the telephone." one of the other maids said to me.

"Jasper, this will only take a moment." I got up from the table and followed the maid to the telephone phone. I picked it up not sure who would be on the other end of it. "Hello?"

"Son? I just had to hear your voice!" A voice raspier than my own answered.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, mac it's me. I been so worried for ya. I heard some people talkin' about you in the bookshop. They said you're a marked man. Son ya have to protect yourself. Ya have to learn how to fight. I don't think my old ticker could take it. I can't lose ya twice." My father sounded anxious and nervous. The last thing I needed was for another person to worry about me.

"I learned how to shoot. I have a gun. I have great aim." I tired to convince him with my confidence.

"Mind yourself. Shootin' ain't all ya need to be good at. Ya have to be fast on ya feet too and quick with your fists. Those Italian mobsters are rougher than those bowsies from the park. I could teach ya a thing or two son of you let...if ya trust me. "

"Of course I trust you. When can I meet up with you? I don't know how safe it'll be to meet at this hour." It was already dark outside and I'll be perfectly frank, I had grown to become quite fearful of the night.

"Yeah. Come see me in the morn, boy. Come to the bookshop, then."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." I said. I hung the telephone back on the receiver and went back to dinner.

That following morning, I fought myself to wake from an extremely amorous dream with Bella to meet my father. I bathed, dressed, and had a quick cup of coffee. I assured the maids that I would eat while I was out. I started to wonder if Margaret had contacted the servants here to prod me to eat. It was believable.

I read the paper while we drove silently up the side of Central Park. The headline was about Emmett. He was pictured with a striking blonde shopping at a jewelry store. The headline read "Is Emmett Cullen the next to Wed? Dethroned Prince with Newfound Love!"

He could at least try hard enough to be less conspicuous. This new lifestyle has changed him drastically. A new scar was on his face. His hair was set in glossy waves and his new style of dress was gaudy and flashy. To make his new look complete, all he required was a Tommy gun.

I skimmed through the article, but it did not have any quotes. It was all mere gossip and assumptions. Apparently the blonde pictured in the photograph was the owner of the nightclub he where did business. That woman, Rosalie Hale, seemed to have a criminal record longer than most people that were in the papers these days.

"Emmett, when will you learn?" I muttered to myself.

"Sir, we've arrived." The driver said.

"Thank you. I'll only be a moment. Drive the car around the block. When you return, I'll be outside with my companion." I smiled. I exited the car and entered the bookstore. The chime on the door rang, and the floor squeaked slightly under my weight.

"Good morning." I said to the shop clerk who nodded at me and continued his work. It was always refreshing when someone did not recognize my face. Most people did not realize how tall I was so they were never really certain.

I walked around the shop to look for my father. I saw him in the poetry section. He looked lifetimes better than when I last saw him. His hair was neat and cut. His beard was neatly trimmed and his clothes although inexpensive, complimented him better than the rags he last owned.

In his hand, he held a copy of poetry by William Butler Yeats. As he read, he mouthed the words. He did not realize that I stood close to him. Or at least I thought he didn't until he began to read out loud.

"And bending down beside the glowing bars,

Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled

And paced upon the mountains overhead

And hid his face amid a crowd of stars". He closed the book and smiled at me.

"There was once I time I knew all of his poems by heart." He said with a sad smile.

"What happened? How did you forget them?" I asked.

"No use for it. I had to grow up, and leave that poetry stuff alone. I keep trying to warn ya that this world has no place to dreamers." He huffed and placed the book neatly on the shelf. "Let's go."

We left the bookstore quietly and just like I requested, the car was in front. I let my father enter in first and I followed him we drove off silently.

"Are you gonna take me to that dear mansion you're hiding out in now?" He asked.

"I thought that maybe we could get something to eat. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I ate already, but I've a mouth on me!" He laughed. So we drove to a café. A small one that would not have attention drawn to me and we ate and talked. I would have loved to take him back to "Forks", but I didn't want to impose on Laurent. I watched my father make his special coffee by pouring his flask into his mug.

"Here, have some. It's never too early. There ya go, a proper cup of coffee." He said as he poured the liquor into my mug. I took a sip; it certainly was strong whatever it was.

"Don't ya drink? Or do ya just have all that fancy wine and champagne?" He joked.

"Mostly…I don't drink liquor that often." I cleared my throat. He stared at my face kindly. I wanted to read his mind; I tried to read his expression.

"It's like staring into my old face lookin' at ya face. If I knew then what I know now…" he started. "I know ya won't listen to me. I can tell it's too late already. Dreamin' of marriage and babbies ain't ya? "

"Yes…" I hesitated slightly before I continued. I looked into his eyes and I knew he could be trusted. "She's going to have my baby."

"A babby? You're gonna be a dad?" He blushed.

"Yes."

"Jaysus! I'm gonna be a granddad?" He asked as a wide smiled spread across his face.

"You are." I smiled.

"Ya actually did it? You're definitely my son!" he reached across the small table and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ya couldn't have picked a better girl too. Renee's babby is fine girl. Renee was a fine girl herself when we were young."

"Was she? Could you tell me more about the happier times?"

"Oh, before I did everything arseways ya mean?" He laughed. "I remember coming to the mansion the first time and being amazed seeing all the finery there. Where I lived in Dublin didn't have those things. I was like a kid on Christmas day. I was naive and nervous and excited.

Renee's husband, Charlie, was my best mate. Well before they became husband and wife, was when I met him. He took me under his wing, showed me the ins and outs of the mansion. We got into loads of trouble together, but we were decent people. He was the only who I could talk to besides Esme…" when he said my mother's name, he looked at his breakfast with an expression I couldn't decipher completely. Was it love? Was it regret? Was it a sense of longing?

"Well, I told him everythin'. All the things I thought about Esme, all the things we did. He tried to talk me out of it too you know. He didn't want me to get fired for it…I didn't listen though." He cleared his throat. "But he was there for me, he never told. So I had to be there for him. He loved Renee. He sang all these songs to her and that sort of thing. She wouldn't think twice about him. She didn't like that he gambled.

Now I never knew someone as lucky and unlucky as Charlie. He'd win money all the time, but he was too generous for his own good. He wanted to help everyone that had less than he did. And we weren't rich at all, but it was something in him that made him want to give. I think that's what Renee fell in love with, his big heart.

And the fact I helped. I went to the kitchen one day, Renee was there with her friends and I called her to the side. Of course Margaret was on my back nagging 'Don't keep her long Anthony'. So I pulled Renee to the side and I spoke to her. I told her. 'Charlie loves you more than anything in this world. Why are ya so mean to him all the time?' And she says in her voice 'I can't raise a baby in a mansion. Havin' that baby see all the things she can't never have. It ain't fair. I love Charlie too, but I can't start my family with him here'. So I think about it for a while and I think of the most romantic thing I can think to say.

I look down at Renee and I said to her, "Your babby might not have all these fancy things, but he'll have someone who loves you both more than anything. Charlie is a fine man Renee, money and finery can't buy that." And don't you know that worked? She gave him a chance she did. I didn't go to their wedding, it happened after I got shacked out."

"So it was because of you they married?" I asked.

"Damn right! I may have fecked things up in my own life, but at least I did one good deed on this Earth. I helped you by letting Carlisle raise you as his own." My father crossed his arms and nodded.

"You've done a lot more for me." He looked at me confused, so I continued. "There was always this part of myself I felt was missing. I felt like I didn't fit in with my family…but from meeting you, I understand why. From what my mother told me about you, I know why."

He uncrossed his arms and his expression softened. "Esme told ya about me?"

"Yes. She had nothing but kind words to say." I said softly. He said something in his native tongue. It was in a language I never learned or heard anyone else use besides Margaret. I would have to find out what 'mo chuisle' meant.

"So let me do another good deed and teach ya how to fight. My da taught me, I'll teach you, and you'll teach your babby." He said kindly with a light in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is making a better effort to be Jasper's friend…how did you feel about their conversation? He's also in for some quality time for with his father. Do you think he'll be able to help him? Let me know what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**I appreciate hearing from all of you! Many thanks to those who read and review! Many thanks to those who have subscribed, favorited my story, and suggested my story to others. Another thanks to everyone who liked my facebook page: NY Dollface Fanfiction. I'm trying my best to stay connected to all of my wonderful readers out there! Have a great week everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I really don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I spent the whole morning learning how to fight from Anthony. He was quick on his feet and even faster with his fists. As he showed me techniques, he told me stories of how he had to fight sometimes in Dublin. He told me of fights he got into here in New York. He also shared with me some of his past as we rested in his apartment.

"I've done so many things I regret." He passed me a bottle of dark stout beer. "But, I'd gladly give my life to make sure you don't have to go through the shite I went through. I'd give my life again!" he laughed. There was a knock on his door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"Nobody knows I'm here. Might be the shop clerk wonderin' what's all the noise we've been keepin' up here. I'll be a moment only." He said as he got up and went to the door.

After he left the room, I sat there and looked around. His walls were bare, except for a few paintings of flowers and landscapes. He had a short dresser in his room with a small pile of books on it. The window of his bedroom faced the front of the street and was directly above the entrance of the bookstore.

His bed was neatly made with a patchwork quilt at the foot of it. I thought I'd take this opportunity to take the money I brought for him and place it inside of the dresser. I had an envelope in my wallet that I pulled out carefully. I smoothed it some and placed it in the dresser. I sat back on the chair and waited.

I waited and waited. I glanced at my wristwatch. What took Anthony so long? I hadn't even heard his voice. I left the room to see what happened.

The door to his apartment was left ajar. I ran through it and came to a halt when I saw Anthony slumped against the wall. His head was low and his body seemed lifeless.

"No!" I cried out. I picked up the dead weight of his body and brought him into the apartment. I placed him on the couch so I could examine him. I looked at his face. His eyes were swollen shut and his lip had been bleeding.

"Anthony! Anthony, answer me! For God's sake answer me!" I yelled. I placed my hand to feel for a pulse. Whatever I felt was very slight or it could have been my own pulse that pumped heavily through my veins. I placed my hand over his heart to feel for a beat…there was nothing.

I started to panic. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't remember any of my biology lessons. All the labs I'd experienced in the mock hospital failed to come to mind. I couldn't remember a damn thing. I felt my hands start to shake. I stepped away from his body and ran out of the apartment. I ran down the stairs to the bookstore and shouted at the clerk.

"Call an ambulance immediately!" I shouted. "There isn't any time to waste! Please!"

I ran back up the stairs and my father lay in the same position I'd placed him. He hadn't moved.

"Please, I've only just found you." I cried. I thought I heard a low sound come from him. I placed my head on his chest desperately to listen for a heartbeat.

The medical crew came through the door along with the police and of course Detective Biers. They questioned me and asked what happened. I explained how we practiced fighting all morning and how he got a knock on the door. I told them that only minutes later this happened while I was in the back room.

They carried my father's body out of the apartment and told me they would do the best they could. Because of the high risk of a security issue I was, I could not go with him. I had no choice but to wait until they contacted me.

The detective walked to me with a smug expression on his face. "Do you honestly think you can mosey all around this city and not be noticed, Cullen?"

"I had no intentions of bringing attention to myself, detective." I said briskly.

"I wonder what goes on inside that head of yours sometimes. All that book smarts and zero street smarts." He shook his head. "Who was the man and why were you with him? Spill it."

"He's…he's a family friend. He said he could help me learn to fight." I said as I crossed my arms.

"A family friend? You seem really shaken up over just a _friend. _And from what happened to your _friend_ appears to be a message for you. You can't hide long. These hatchet men have nothing to lose and everything to gain by getting you Cullen."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do Riley? You tell me to carry on as normal and let you handle this, but it isn't getting handled now is it? If this can happen, then you're not doing your job of protecting me!" I shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me kid! Don't tell me how to do my job either. The police are handling the situation. We have even more leads now regarding your case and others connected to it. All I need you to do is manage to stay out of hot water until we can do it." He got in my face.

" 'Stay out of hot water'? 'Stay out of hot water'? Is that all it is to you? What exactly do you have to gain from this case? What happens if you solve it? Do you get a big promotion? A parade down 5th avenue? I'd assume you'd get that even if I live or die. You know what I have to gain? My life! So you'd better do your job Riley!"

"You know for such a gentleman, you've got a wicked temper. I bet you'd never let Bella see you this way." He spat.

"You don't get to mention her to me. Don't even say her name." Now I was just full of emotions. Anger from his arrogance and fear from my father's assault filled my very being.

"Bella? Oh, I can talk about her all I want. As a matter of fact, I think I'll pay her a little visit. Say, I can check on her anytime I want. I can come see her everyday as many times a day as I want. You know why Cullen? Because no one in this city can stop me. None of all the money you have can stop me. Me, with my measly paycheck, have more freedom than you have."

"That you do, but it doesn't give you an excuse to behave like a lecher with my love." I walked away from him. I didn't want to go back and forth with Riley. "Just do your job, that's all I ask. If you even lay a finger on Isabella, I can assure you I won't be culpable for my actions. I don't need anything to cause more misery." I gathered my things: my overcoat, sweater, and my hat. I looked sadly at my father's apartment and headed for the door. Riley grabbed my arm.

"Cullen, I can do my job better if you don't keep secrets from me. From the very beginning I've kept the press away from her. I've kept them away from your love life. I am doing my job protecting those you care about…but those are the people I know you care about. This man, who was he?"

"All you need to know is that he's important to me. Please have a guard with him at the hospital." I said. I gave him a stern look.

"Where are you gonna go now?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Emmett. This is beyond ludicrous now."

"And you think that's wise?"

"If I go to him, maybe I can talk some sense into him somehow. I have to try something…something before violence." I said.

"I'll go with you. I'll bring a few boys with me too." Riley said before I could interrupt him. "I'm trying to apologize for what I said about your kitten."

I've never purposely put myself in harms way or done anything that was too daring. Going to seek my brother at the "Rose's' placed high on my list of frightening experiences.

The driver drove Riley and myself to "Rose's". The ride was quiet, but it was understandable. I had nothing in common with Riley, and did not feel comfortable disclosing anything to him I felt wasn't necessary for him to know. I definitely did not feel at ease with him knowing about the intimate details of my relationship with Bella. He himself made no effort to start conversation, so I assumed the feeling between us was mutual.

I had no idea what I would say to Emmett. I had no plan for this. It could be another lapse in my judgment, but I owed it to Anthony.

"Here we are Cullen: the lion's den." Riley quipped as we got out of the car. In that moment, I was instantly on alert. I stared at the large doors decorated with large carved roses and gold handles shaped like leaves and thorns.

I took a deep breath and pulled at the door. It wouldn't open. There was a bell so I rang it and waited. Someone opened a small panel that was actually window. It was behind one of the roses and he stared in my face. I could only see his eyes.

"What's ya business here with those coppers?" He scolded.

"I'm not on any business. Actually, I'm here to see my brother Emmett if he's here. Would you kindly inform him that his brother Edward is here?" I said politely to mask my nervousness.

The rose window slammed shut and I looked over to Riley. Parked on the street in front of my car and driver, a police car was stationed. The police inside were ready to take action at a moments notice. A few moments later, the door opened all the way. A large fellow escorted us in.

"The flatfoot stays with me. You can go see Emmett in the back past the stage. Over there." He pointed his large finger toward a curtain that led backstage. I glanced at Riley who nodded for me to continue on without him.

Inside of Rose's was decorated in a black, white and red color scheme. But everything was mostly red. The chairs, the rug the table clothes were all a deep blood red. There were large curtains that draped along the walls. There was a large dance space that was tiled with a rose motif, and right after it was the stage.

On the stage was a large empty bandstand. The only musician that was there was an older man who sat at the piano with a cigar at the corner of his mouth. He played "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" at a speedy pace while a group of young dancers rehearsed their moves.

"One, two, one two three, one, two, one two three!" The instructor yelled at them. She was an older woman with an extremely short dress on. She did the moves and ordered them to do the same.

The group of dancers with dressed the same except for the large headdresses that they wore.

"If yous gals can't get it right, ya canned! All of yous!" she screamed. The girls were all wide-eyed and young. They danced harder in their tap shoes, but stopped when they noticed me. One girl even fell over she was so shocked. The rest all smiled and smirked. I felt my face blush.

"What's the matter? Ain't you never seen a ginger before?" the teacher yelled. "Dance!"

"Ain't you Edward Cullen?" One of the girls said to me. She appeared to be about Bella's age or younger. Her short blonde hair was almost hidden under her elaborate flower headdress.

"Yes, I am." I shyly answered.

"Edward Cullen? Hot peas and butter!" the instructor said as she clapped her hands. She ran over to me. "I'm sorry sir! How are ya? I mean how do you do?" she said sweetly. Soon all the girls started to circle me.

"Why he's more handsome in person!" one said.

"Golly, he's taller than Emmett!"

"Look at those peepers!" All sorts of compliments and admiration were thrown at me. I don't think I've ever had this much attention from women all at once.

"I'm here to visit my brother. They said he's back stage?" I said as I cleared my throat.

"Oh Emmett is behind stage. He loves to watch us rehearse." The teacher said. She wrapped her arm around mine and led me backstage while the dancers started to clamor amongst themselves.

Backstage was dimly lit and smoky. There was a small table where Emmett and three other men played a card game. I swallowed hard before I approached the table. The instructor ran back behind the curtain and I heard the piano start up again. The sound of the stomping tap shoes echoed.

"Emmett." I managed to say. He looked up at me shocked. The men who sat with him at the table reached for the guns in their holsters.

"Easy guys, it's ok. Give us a minute." He said. They removed their hands and cleared the table. They moved the cash and cards away. I was left alone with Emmett. He stood up and motioned his hand to the seat in front of his.

I wanted to sit next to him, not across from him. I didn't want my back to face the club. In case someone came in behind me…I wanted to be alert and aware.

"I'll sit next to you if that's alright." I smiled and I sat the chair that was closest to him.

"Sure thing." He smiled back. I stared at Emmett, he seemed to be much older than the last time I saw him. This lifestyle had changed him dramatically. I never had the brightest complexion in the family. If anything I was the palest, and I almost always had some sort of circles around my eyes. However Emmett never had so many bags under his dark eyes and his skin seemed ashen. I tried my best not to stare at the scar on his cheek, but it was so prominent.

He then pulled what looked like two cigarettes from his front pocket of his shirt. He handed one to me. I took it, but I had no intentions of smoking it.

" It's only marijuana." He smirked. "The light stuff. Not like that opium I tried to give you before. It'll make you feel good though. All the way."

"I'm not interested in that at the moment. There's something more important that I wanted to discuss with you." I said.

"Is it about Allie's wedding? I couldn't give two sh-." He laughed loudly as he lit his cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and pulled slowly from it.

"It isn't about that, well, it's about everything Emmett. Whatever issues you had with our father…that should be over now. I…I think things have gone much too far and…and…it isn't too late to make them right. First you could apologize to mother and…"

"_Apologize_? For what exactly? For living my life the way I want to? I don't have to maintain the Cullen name. I can make a name for myself." He shrugged as he blew smoke rings from his mouth.

"But what sort of name? As a mobster? Some sort of delinquent on the road to self-destruction? Emmett, that isn't you. This," I waved my hand at our surroundings and toward him. "None of this is you."

"Are you so sure you know me Ed? The real me? Still think that there's good in everyone?" He leaned forward and put the cigarette out. He squinted at me. I nodded. I had to believe that inside he was still my brother…

"Everyone deserves a second chance…if they want it." I said sincerely.

"Who says I want it? Why would I want to go all straight and narrow? Do you see those skirts out there? I could have anyone of them if I wanted. You saw those Joes that were here playing poker with me? I could get any amount of money from them within a single game. They're also protection for me too. What's your protection? Who's gonna fight for you? That rookie Dick Biers? Allie's dandy fiancé? Those coloreds at 'Forks'? Or those senile bankers and businessmen? Ha! Ya got nothing, Ed. You're as good as dead."

I got a chill from his words. My heart began to beat quicker.

"What's your protection from me?" He smirked. He pulled a gun from his holster and aimed it at my chest. The silver barrel hovered by my heart. "Ma's stupid rosary prayers? Pop's ghost?"

"Emmett." I whispered. I could feel the sweat form on my brow as my heart beat loud in my ears.

"I always knew I was better than you…I didn't need a damn will to tell me." he growled.

"Emmett." I repeated. I stared into his brown eyes. They never looked darker than they looked at that moment.

"Emmett!" A shrill voice yelled. Emmett hissed and pulled the gun away from me. He put it back in its place under his arm.

A woman stood with the stage curtains drawn open behind her by another henchman in the club. She had her arms crossed. Her long hair styled to cover one eye…it was Rosalie.

"Emmett, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us?" she said softly.

Emmett, as if under a spell, stood up politely. Fixed his tie and smoothed his already greased hair. He cleared his throat and pointed to me.

"Sorry Rose, this is my brother, Ed…I mean Edward." He said.

"Edward Cullen, what a pleasure to meet you." The way she walked was more of a slither than a walk. She made her way to me and pulled her glove off slowly. She held her hand out and I shook it gently. It was ice cold.

She smirked as she said, "You'll have to come back and see the show when it's ready. We're still looking for a new canary…" she glanced at Emmett. He didn't respond, but stood there bewitched. "I had to can the last one. Maybe if I had a brownie girl singin' the solo, she'd last longer here. It's something about the blonde ones…"

"Emmett, please make sure Edward comes to see the show. It would be a shame if he missed it. It'll be the best one yet. You can even bring your detective friend." She smiled. "If you'd excuse us Edward, we have work to do."

"Certainly." I said. I had slightest idea what work they had to do, but I was not going to stay to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Who really has the power? Is Rosalie pulling the strings or is Emmett? Does Edward have to be even more careful now? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! <strong>As always I'm always grateful for every time I hear from my readers! Don't be too shy to contact me or write on my Facebook fan page either.<strong>**

**If you're interested, the song that girls were rehearsing to was "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" by Annette Hanshaw.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the summer so far. I'm starting the count down until my vacation. I'm dreaming of sand and water…Have a great weekend everyone!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>"If you go to Rose's, someone is going to die." Alice told me that, but I didn't believe her. How would she know anyway? I knew the place was rowdy, but if someone like Jane could work there all this time and be safe, it couldn't be that bad. Could it?<p>

I hadn't made a real plan about going. I knew one thing for sure; Jane would be my ticket in. So the morning of my day off, I went uptown to see her. Yes, I had to ride the train by myself. I held on to the sides of my dress so it wouldn't blow up with the rushing wind of the train. It was early, but not too early. The train wasn't crowded. I was happy I got a seat so easily. I picked up a newspaper that was left behind next to me.

I flipped through it quickly to see if there was any news about Edward. Even a photograph of him would be great. Finally! A photo of him inside of a bookstore, with the simple caption: _Edward Cullen catching up on his reading! Is the heir considering completing his college degree?_

"I'd say that Cullen kid has a lot more to worry about beside gettin' a degree." This young woman who sat next to me said thoughtfully.

"I'd say you're right." I said softly. She nodded and continued to look at the photograph until I turned the page. I pretended to be interested in an advertisement for women's nylons. I didn't really like to discuss Edward with strangers. Sure he was well known throughout the city, but he was mine. And because I couldn't tell anyone that, I didn't want to tell them anything.

When I reached Jane's apartment my stomach started to turn. It hadn't bothered me all morning. Maybe it was my nerves and not the baby. While I waited for her to answer the door, I thought about the last time I was there with Jake. I was brave when he chatted outside with that girl. I could do it now.

Jane answered the door only a crack with her body hiding behind it. Her bright eyes smiled when she saw me. Then she opened it wider. She had on a yellow house robe with fancy feathers around the cuffs. Her hair still had bobby pins holding her curls in.

"Bella! I didn't know you were coming!" she smiled. "I have company." She added with a whisper.

"Oh! A fella?" I whispered.

"Yes," she moved her hand to her mouth "Emmett." She whispered.

"Sorry." I said. Then I thought about it. This would be the best time to ask…I'd find the courage somewhere inside to do it. "Well, I need to talk to you both if I could. Please, Jane."

"Well, I guess it'll be alright. Come in." she smiled nervously. "Emmett, look who stopped by? Bella!"

I came inside carefully and smiled at Emmett who was sprawled across Jane's bed. He was bare-chested with his boxers and dark socks on. A lit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth.

"Bella? Hot damn!" He smiled. "Just the doll I wanted to see."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm lookin' for a canary for the club. It wouldn't be a fulltime gig, just an every other night kinda thing. If you're nobby, it could very well turn into fulltime. If you're all wet, I'm beat. If I'm beat then that means Jane can't stay in this snazzy cave." He said.

"Well I…"

"This isn't like singin' hymnals, doll. These are songs about puttin' sugar in the bowl and hot dogs in the bun." He smirked. Jane giggled and crawled back on the bed.

"Why you didn't tell me about the job?" Jane whined and touched his hair playfully.

"That's because you can't sing worth a lick." He said sharply then he put the cigarette in the ashtray. He sat up and stared at me. "Now you Bella, I heard you could sing. But do you have that appeal? I mean Josephine Baker appeal?"

I crossed my arms protectively around my stomach as he looked me up and down. He got up from the bed and started to circle me slowly.

"I'll take care of your clothes…just make sure you're ready." He said. Emmett stopped walking and put his hand on my shoulder. "What about Angela? Can she sing two?"

"Um, Angie? She can sing and dance." I lied. I bit my bottom lip.

"I always wanted to have you two at the same time." He chuckled. "Tell that muffin to be ready too."

"Angie? You'd let her sing for Rose instead of me? Why I have more of a voice than she does! That isn't fair Emmie! It ain't right! It just ain't right!" Jane voice rose as she started to whine louder.

"Shut your yap Jane! Rose wants brownie dames all right? No more damn blondies! So if you can turn colored, brunette, and brown eyed without makeup then I'll place you on a damn pedestal and play clarinet myself!" He growled at her. I jumped back and she raised her shoulders. Did he always talk to her that way?

He turned back to me and touched his hair calmly. There was fire inside of his dark eyes. He exhaled deeply, touched the side of my face.

"You come to Rose's, bring Angie, and I'll take care of you both." I tried my best not to tremble under his touch, but I felt so uncomfortable. The way he looked at me made me feel dirty. How could he look at me this way in front of Jane?

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You know there's other ways you could thank me…" he smirked.

"I really have to get goin' now. Jane?" I said as I moved away from him.

"The three of us can have our own rehearsal right here." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Bella ain't that type of girl, Emmie." Jane said as she got up from the bed. She came to my side and moved herself in between us. She touched his hand softly. "She's a good girl, you know that. Straight-laced and clean. Don't mess with her, Emmie. We can have fun by ourselves. Please Emmie."

He moved his hand from my arm and grabbed Jane. He kissed her lips roughly and let her go. "I'm goin' to take a leak." He said and walked to the bathroom. When he closed the door, I wrapped my arms around Jane tightly and she did the same thing to me.

"You can always come back to the mansion Jane, you don't have to stay here." I told her.

"It's not the bad. Emmie isn't that bad either when he visits. It's just when he drinks, and he does a little Cadillac here and there. But for the most part, it's swell. He adores me, really he does." She said in my ear.

"He's dangerous." I pleaded to her.

"But not too dangerous to give you and Angie a job." She said as she pulled away. She looked sadly in my eyes.

"It isn't what you think. I'm, I'm trying to help someone I love…" I whispered.

"Well I love Emmie. As screwy as he is, Bella, I love him." She nodded. "He needs me to take care of him and he takes care of me. I'll see you at Rose's soon. OK? On the square." She kissed my cheek goodbye and let me out the apartment.

I waited in the empty hallway and listened to her apartment door. Even if he did do something awful to her, I was no match for him. No matter what Jake taught me, Emmett was a dangerous man.

"Did Bella leave already?" I heard him yell.

"She's long gone! Now what about the fun we were going to have?" Jane said sweetly.

"Put a record on first." Emmett ordered. A few moments later I heard Louis Armstrong playing.

"I'll be glad when you're dead you rascal you! I'll be glad when you're dead you rascal you! Oh, I brought you into my home and you wouldn't leave my wife alone!" I could hear them both sing with the music.

I left the apartment building and caught a hold of my breath. What did I just agree to do? Well, whatever happened now, there wasn't any turning back. I had to do it to help Edward. My mind was already made up.

When I got back to the mansion, I knew had to do my hair. I didn't want something as simple as my hair to get in the way of getting the gig. I thought I'd be able to do my hair myself, but it seemed like every day there was more and more of it.

After I managed to wash it, I placed it in one large wet braid and searched for Angela to help me. I knew she was off also, but I wasn't sure if she'd mind spending a few hours to do this. She'd been getting more and more cozy with Mike. I could use that alone time with her to tell her what happened this morning at Jane's apartment.

"Bella, why are you walking around with your hair wet? Are you trying to catch a cold?" Mama Maggie scolded me. She placed her hands on her hips and blocked the way.

"I'm just lookin' for Angela, Miss Maggie. I'm not tryin' to catch anything, honest." I said sweetly. "She's going to help me do it lickety-split."

"Well, you're looking well. How are you feeling?" she softened up.

"Mostly tired..." I looked around carefully and waited for some of the maids to past by us. "But, I really miss him. The most I know is whatever I read in the papers, and even that stuff ain't all true. The photographs are a big help though."

Mama Maggie sighed and said, "When the apple is ripe, it will fall."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Before she could explain, Victoria rushed over to us. Her face red and she was out of breath.

"That flatfoot is here, he wants to talk to everyone again." She said.

"Again? What is it now? Can't we have a wee bit of peace here? I just got things back together after the madam left and now this? Holy Mother, help me." Mama Maggie sighed and went with Victoria.

What was the detective doing here? I knew he'd want to see me so I went straightaway. Wet hair and all.

Some of the servants were there already, and he stood in front of them. He spoke to them and excused them once everyone shook their head 'no'. He looked over to me. A smirk slowly formed on his face. His suits were never the expensive kind, but they were always nice.

"Kitten." He said smoothly. He tipped his hat to me.

"Detective. How do you do?" I smiled shyly.

"I'm all aces. Wet hair? Are you busy at the moment? Do you mind having a few words with me?" He said, as he got closer.

"No." I said softly. "Is he ok?"

"Romeo?" he asked. Riley took his hat off and pointed toward some seat for us to sit. It wasn't the most private place to talk, but mostly everyone was nervous around him so they didn't dare come near us.

"Yes. How is he?" I asked again.

"He's doing alright I suppose. Keepin' secrets from me again. That's seems to be the only thing he's great at. That, and getting himself into some very risky situations. He also has great aim, but I'd never tell him that." He chuckled.

"Risky situations?"

"Yeah. There was something with a friend of the family that happened this week. This so-called 'friend' got beat up worst than a slab of beef getting tenderized. He's in the hospital right now. Those goons got to him." As Riley spoke, I tried to imagine who was a friend of the family. Edward was very generous and helpful. A family friend though…

"This friend that he's helping has already proved to be harmful. What Edward doesn't seem to understand is, these people we're dealing with, they use emotional ties as weaknesses. Anyone that he cares for can be as much as a target as he is. The closer the tie, the greater the risk."

Riley stared at me seriously. "Are you sure this is what you want, kitten? It isn't going to get any easier. I can assure you, it'll get loads harder."

"But it'll get better in the end won't it?" I tugged nervously at the towel that was around my shoulders.

Before he answered me he exhaled. He rubbed his eyebrows and then said, "I would love to lie to you and say I know for sure, but I don't. I don't know if you two will get what you want in the end. I'd love to throw rice at your wedding or steal a dance with you at your reception. But it could easily go another way. I could be mourning your death or comforting you at his funeral. Nothing is really guaranteed in my line of work."

"But you have to know something…a feeling in your gut." I said sadly.

"My gut is telling me to keep you safe and keep him alive." He said thoughtfully.

"Whose worried about you detective? Who wants you to stay alive?"

"Damn those eyes of yours Bella. Who could lie to you? I got nobody. No family, I was a orphan." He placed his hat on his knee. "I had a gal once, but no gal wants to date a copper. No dame wants to date a detective. Too much risk, not enough safety. If only she were like you. I'm not sure if Edward entirely knows what he has got."

"Detective," I started, "I don't know if I've said this enough, but thank you for all your help. You've done so much for us, for me. You're doing a swell job."

"You make it easy to do my job. You don't get involved in anything risky or stupid. You stay where the boys and I can keep an eye on you. It's eggs in coffee."

"What can I do to help?" I asked softly.

"You can stay away from that dizzy dame Jane for one." Riley said. My heart stop and I held my breath.

"Jane?" I asked nervously. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening.

"Stay away from her. She's too closely involved with Emmett. Stay away from them both. I know that's where you went earlier." He stared into my eyes. "I don't know what your trying to do kitten, but you shouldn't be playing with fire."

"She's harmless though." I managed to say.

"She's a dame that's dizzy in love. Head over heels in love with one of the men on the NYPD's most dangerous fellas list. There's no telling where her head is. I know you like jewelry, but you don't want a pair of silver cuffs. You remember that." Riley got up and nodded to me. He left to question some other people.

I sat there a moment to think. How did he know I went to see Jane? I hadn't told anyone I was going there. Did he follow me? Was I being followed and I didn't know? I had to carry out my plan somehow. With him questioning everyone, I wouldn't get the chance to speak to Angela until he left. I had to find her quickly.

I walked past him as he questioned the newest servants. It was the girl who took Jane's place, and the young man who took Jake's place in the garage. I could tell that they weren't used to talking to coppers at all they were as nervous as I was the first time.

I went to Angie's room and she was trying clothes on. She smiled when she saw me. "You're just in time to help me." she smiled. "Let's listen to _Stephanie's Saga_."

I closed the door and locked it. "I need your help, right now." I said.

"Bella? What's wrong? I'll help you do your hair but I won't be able to press it until tomorrow. I'm going to the picture show with Mike today." she winked. "Should I wear this yellow blouse or the green one? The green one is missing a button but if I tuck it in you can't tell."

"Detective Riley is here so I have to tell you this quick. Turn that radio up."

Angela turned up the radio and the sound of the dramatic music played. "_When we last left Stephanie, she was deep trouble and had to make a grave decision…_"

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"I went to see Jane this morning and Emmett was there. He said that he could get us a gig at Rose's. We have to sing."

"Sing? Me?" Angie's eyes widened. "Bella! I'm as good as dead if I have to sing. And sing for white people? Nuts! I can't!"

"You have to help me! Remember? You said you would. You said we'd get in there somehow, and this is the somehow! We have to sing, but first we have to audition." I grabbed her shoulders.

"Nuts! You're a genius if you think I'm gonna sing in front of all those people…I can't. I'm sorry I can't!" Angela said. She pushed herself away from me.

"You said you'd help me!" I cried.

"I say a lot of crazy things. I…this…is nuts!" she shook her head no.

"I can't do it alone Angie."

"Yes you can."

"They could kill me you know?"

"They could kill me too!" she shouted. I stared at her sadly.

"Bella…" she said sadly. I just stared at her. I sat on the floor and criss-crossed my legs.

"Bella this is nuts you know that?" she said as she plopped on the floor next to me. I nodded my head yes.

"You know they could kill us right?" she asked. I nodded my head again.

"Well if they kill us, at least our hair will look snazzy. I can't let you die alone." She sighed.

"Thank you Angie!" I said happily and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Bella in over a head? Can she and Angie really pull this off? And what about Riley? He seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to Bella. Is it plain concern or something else? Tell me what you think in a review or private message! I can't wait to hear from everyone.<strong>

**Again as always, I'm grateful for every review and everyone who suggests me to others! Thank you also to those who liked my Facebook fanpage "NY Dollface Fanfiction"! Please suggest it others to 'like' it too. I post on their from time to time music and things I think that everyone would find interesting :Stuff about NYC, artsy stuff, love stuff etc.**

**This chapter only had one song but it has a clue in it! **

"**I'll Be Glad When You're Dead, You Rascal You" by Louis Armstrong**

**Is everyone enjoying their summer so far? I'm finally on summer vacation from work! Going to celebrate my birthday, and take a little trip with my 'Edward'. I hope everyone enjoys the update and has a great weekend!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I still don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>"Roses'" was nothing like I thought it was going to be when Angela and I went there. We looked for the service entrance. We knew that was the entrance the coloreds used that worked there. We knew that would be our way into the building at least. Around the back where the deliveries were dropped off was a sign that said "Service Entry Only."<p>

Once inside, it was a whole different world. It was noisy with the sound of people talking. They talked about bets, races, and games. There were people who rehearsed lines for what sounded like a dirty comedy show. Girls there rehearsed dance moves and there were people cleaning.

Most of the girls wore barely-there clothes. They all looked like pro-skirts, nothing like the girls that worked at "Forks" or even any of the fancy clubs I'd saw in the picture shows. These girls were different than me even though we were all around the same age. How did Jane ever manage in here?

A few of them looked us up and down with a look that said, "What are those skirts doing here?" Our dresses came down to our knees and weren't in the same bright colors like other girls there. I didn't even wear all of the make-up that these girls wore. Just a bit of rouge, but I felt like I should have worn more.

I became more aware how much I didn't fit in. It wasn't just the way I was dressed; it was something else. I instantly felt like it was a bad idea. I'd help Edward another way…I wanted to leave.

Angie looked at me nervously, "Are you sure about this Bella?"

"No. Maybe we should leave." I whispered.

"Did I spend all night hot combing your hair for nothing? You had betta be brave, girl. Just sing for them and let them tell you 'no'. You gotta try." She said sharply.

Yes, Angela did spend most of the night hot combing my hair completely straight then rag doll curling it. She didn't have to do that much work on her naturally curly hair. It was the hardest she had worked on my hair in a long time. I did beg for her help.

"I'm sorry Angie." I apologized. I held my belly when I began to feel a bit queasy.

"Hey are yous the two colored dames that was supposed to audition?" this big scary Joe said to us. He was as wide as two men and really tall.

"Uh…um." I stammered as I looked up at him. Angie never said a word after that.

"Come with me." he said with a huff and led the way.

"I don't know about this Angie." I whispered. "Maybe I should just say my throat is sore or something." But before I could lie we were already on the stage.

"You go first butter cookie." The man said to Angela. She looked at me with wide eyes and walked toward the piano.

A woman who I guessed was Rosalie sat at one of the tables in the audience. She puffed slowly at her very long cigarette. I couldn't see her face because the spotlight was so bright in my eyes. But I think it was her…and it felt like she watched me closely.

The old man at the piano said a few things to Angela and began to play a song for her. She started to sing nervously, her voice cracked like that large fancy vase from China I dropped a few years ago at the mansion.

"C'mon, Angie!" I thought. "We have to be here together." I knew it wasn't going to work. She can't and never could sing.

So after hearing her 'sing' for a few more verses, the old man slammed down on the pianos keys. She jumped back and ran towards me.

"Was I really terrible?" She said sadly. "I tried my best Bella."

"I know." I said as I grabbed her shaking hands.

"Your turn bright eyes." The man said to me and pointed to the piano. I swallowed and walked to the same spot where Angela stood. My mouth felt like I had cotton in it.

"Hey can you carry a tune?" the old man at the piano yelled to me. It made me jump.

"Can I what?" I whispered.

"Carry a tune. Can you carry a tune? Lemme hear you sing, squeaky. I ain't got all day ya hear?" He yelled.

He began to play the music and I listened until I could recognize the song. It was an old song…He looked at me with sharp eyes and waited for me to start.

"There's a man… there's a man, has old maids wishin' for a new ambition. E-very-time the they see him passin' along." I sang. "What a man! What a man! He's a real live petter, a sweetheart getter. When I tell you, I'm not telling you wrong!"

"Louder honey." the old man smiled at me and continued to play.

"Has he arms that are big and strong? Does he know where those arms belong? Ohhhh! You have no idea!" I belted out. I kept my eyes on the old man as I sang. If I looked around me, I'd lose my courage. So I sang and sang and didn't notice that the club became silent and everyone had turned their eyes on me.

"He's got a million in the bank and that helps a lot! But say, a million in the bank is only part of what he's got! Gosh oh gee, do I wanna swear! Could he answer a maiden's prayer? Ohhhh! You have no idea!" I sang loudly and I thought about Edward. This song felt like it was written about him. His lips and his eyes and when we kiss and pet and love….

"That's good enough." I heard a woman's voice interrupt us. Interrupted my thoughts. It was Rosalie; I remembered her photograph from the newspaper. I held my hands together nervously as I watched her get helped onto the stage by another large man.

She walked to me with a sneaky smile on her bright red lips. Her blonde hair slick, long, and swooped over one of her eyes. She had this long dress that with the tiniest straps to hold it up. She wore these gloves that came almost up to her elbows.

"You're a class act, doll. Where'd you get such a extraordinary voice from?" she asked me.

"I guess from my papa." I answered her shyly.

"You definitely have the voice for the job." Rosalie said as she began to examine me out loud. "Not much of a body; a bit on the thin side. Your hair is beautiful though, a bit longer than what the men here normally like. The men will love your large innocent eyes however. You don't really have the sex appeal we have here… I could play up your innocence maybe. Maybe… Would you be able to sing this Friday night?"

"Yes."

"Great! This Friday, come before 8 pm. I'll have one of my brownie girls do that hair of yours and makeup. I'll have a dress and shoes for you. You must wear them. No exceptions. You aren't opposed to clothes that fit a little tighter are you?" She pulled at my dress to make it closer to my body.

"No."

"If you have a great night, we'll discuss a contract. I can give you $5 for the night, and you can keep whatever tips the men give you."

"Tips?" I asked.

"Tips. The men here at Rose's are generous tippers. They enjoy a good show. They'll pay good money for _everything_: entertainment or company. Your little friend Jane makes plenty of tips just to giggle and sell cigars. Much more than you'll ever make folding clothes and making beds, Bella."

I bit my tongue. How did she know what I did at the mansion? Who told her about me? Was it Jane or Emmett? I felt uneasy. My job at the mansion wasn't glamorous to say the least, but it was decent. I was proud of the work I did and I didn't have to be half-naked to make money.

"So will I see you on Friday doll? We're expecting a big crowd with some important people in the audience. Even New York's most eligible bachelor Edward Cullen is supposed to be here." She winked.

"Edward Cullen?" I squeaked.

"Oh yes. The one and only." She gently tapped the side of my face with her gloved hand. "The city's most beloved red-head since little orphan Annie. So it's very important that you don't disappoint me."

I stared in her eyes and nodded. After that, she walked away from me and I hurried to Angela.

"Bella you were amazing! Sophie Tucker herself would be proud." She hugged me.

"Thank you. Let's make tracks. I have to get some air. I feel like the wind was knocked out of me." I said nervously. On the train ride back to the mansion I told Angela what Rosalie said.

"Edward's gonna be there? Why would he be there? I would think he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Emmett and the rest of those brunos. Lord have mercy!" she said dramatically.

"I just don't understand…it was like she wanted me to be there. Not just cause she thought I was a real canary. It didn't feel right." I thought about the way she looked at me. Did she have something up her sleeve? Or her glove for that matter.

"I'm just sorry that I couldn't make it in there to sing with you. I don't know, girl. I tried my best." Angela looked sadly at her hands. "Maybe you should tell the flatfoot. At least he'll know Edward is there and he could protect him. Heck, maybe he'll protect you too. Go there with some coppers. Right? Before you know it, that place will be closed."

"He warned me against going there. How can I tell him to go there when I shouldn't have been there in the first place?" I asked.

"You can just say a little birdie told you. Anything. It'll just be a clue." Angela said quickly.

"And when he sees me on stage singin' for tips in front of strange men…what will he think of me? What will Edward think of me? He wasn't supposed to be there…" It would break Edward's heart to see me do that.

"I'm really worried now Bella. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. If anything happened to my lil niece in your belly. What would I tell ya mama?"

"I don't know…" I felt my eyes start to get watery. "Tell her I'm sorry. Just tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Come here." She whispered and placed my head on her shoulder. The rest of the train ride we rode silently.

I tried to focus on the good that would come from trying to get 'Rose's' shut down. If I focused on all the good, then I wouldn't be afraid. I thought about how it would be on the front page of the newspapers.

Rosalie and all those lousy brunos and pro-skirts in handcuffs. Emmett, finally behind bars where he belongs. Things would be all the way better for everyone. Edward, me, and the baby. The baby…my little bundle.

As I got myself ready bed, I stood in front of my mirror naked. I searched and searched for some change in my body. I thought I could see a curve in my belly and it made me excited. So I turned sideways. It had a curve! It wasn't big and round, but it was there. My baby girl was growing! Well I hoped it would be a girl. I felt the tears start to well in my eyes. I wanted Edward there with me.

I closed my eyes and thought of him standing right behind me. He would wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head like he always did. Edward would whisper how much he loved me and how happy he was. "No more tears." I could still hear him say. I opened my eyes and wiped them. No more tears.

That night though, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. I kept thinking about Friday. I didn't want it be as big as a mess I thought it would be. I thought of everything that could go wrong and I couldn't relax no matter how hard I tried. I was really afraid.

I put my slippers on to go warm some milk. Everyone in the mansion was sleep, or should have been sleep. The lights were low or off throughout the hallways and bedrooms. When I entered the kitchen I had to stop short. I wasn't alone. Esme was in the kitchen as well. She smiled sadly when she saw me.

"Bella? Can't seem to find sleep either mon cherie?" she said very softly. Her hair wasn't in curlers or pins, but sat messily at her shoulders. Her beautiful robe was tied loosely around her waist.

"No, mistress." I answered.

"Bella, you must live life happily. So when you are old and alone you have many joyful memories to fill your mind." She searched through the cupboards quietly and confused. It had the same sweetness that Edward had so long ago when he wished to make himself a cup of tea.

"Would you like some help, mistress? I'm going to warm some milk for myself, would you like some? Or some tea maybe?" I asked as I walked to her.

"Milk sounds prefect. Thank you." She said. Instead of sitting at the table, she stood next to me. She watched me quietly as I poured the milk into the small pan and added sugar to it. I carefully added a bit of vanilla bean and cinnamon to it. I stirred it slowly as it began to bubble. Then carefully poured it into two mugs.

"Smells heavenly." Esme said as she took the mug from my hand. She sipped it and smiled. "Delicious."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Bella, sit with me please."

"Yes." I went to the table.

"No my sweet girl, in the study. For privacy sake." She said softly. So we quietly walked to the study. I had avoided it since the last time I was there with Edward. It reminded me of him so much. I wondered if Esme knew about what happened in here. If her mother told her…

We sat at Carlisle's old desk but facing the window. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds in the sky. The light from it tried it's best to break free. Every now and then, I would get a peak at the half moon. I looked over to Esme, and she searched for it too. Or she searched for something else in the sky? She sipped at her warm milk silently before she spoke.

"Some night he haunts my dreams. Most nights he haunts my dreams."

"Who does?"

"Carlisle. It's almost as if he's trying to warn me about something. But I can never understand what it is. Every time, it's a like an old memory, and I get lost in the happiness we had. I spend most of the dreams talking to him…telling him everything…and he just sits there with his loving blue eyes. Then as he begins to talk to me, I can't understand him. It's as if he's whispering. His voice is too low. I know it's important, because he looks serious when he speaks. This is the dream that I had tonight." She sighed. "Does this make sense to you? Do you believe in dreams, cherie?"

"I do…sometimes. I don't always remember my dreams though, unless they are very scary or strange or beautiful. If Master Carlisle comes to you in a dream again and you can't hear him, ask him to show you." I said shyly. I sipped my milk and looked back out the sky. It was just a little bit sweet and the cinnamon smell was very comforting.

"I also dream of Edward." She said. I could feel her eyes on me so I met them.

"You do?"

"Yes. I suppose because he's always on my mind. I'm constantly worried about him." She said some things to herself in French and sipped her milk. "I'm sorry, that's just a prayer that I say for him whenever I'm worried."

"I get worried for him also. I felt better when he was here or when I was over there…now…I don't know nothin'." I sighed.

"You worry for him?"

"Yes." I had to look away from her. My eyes felt as if they might tear again so I looked back to the window. The half moon began to show clearly now. I wondered if Edward could be looking at the moon too. Is he still awake? Am I on his mind? Or is he asleep?

"He hates that I worry," she began "He would rather I be happy. He said I should focus my attention Alice and the wedding. But I want happiness for all of my children. Especially him. He is my heart." She placed her hand on her heart. "He won't admit to it, but I know he wishes it were him that was planning a wedding."

I didn't say anything but only listened to her. "Yes, some bit of good luck or a beautiful distraction from his life. There's too much seriousness for such a young man. A beautiful wedding to a beautiful bride and beautiful life is what a wish for him." Her voice cracked as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why shouldn't he be happy? Why should he have to suffer? Can't my suffering be enough?"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I wanted to sit with her longer, but I was afraid it would make me cry. "I think I should try to get some sleep now. I have to wake early and…and…" I tried to hide the shake in my voice.

"I understand, cherie. It was good to share this time with you." She kissed my cheek softly.

"Goodnight" I whispered.

"Bella?" she called as I got up to leave. "If I can do anything to comfort you too, do not hesitate to ask me. I know there was a reason why you couldn't find sleep."

I nodded and went to my room. I didn't bother to place the mug in the kitchen. I brought it with me. I placed it on my dresser and curled into my bed. I wasn't going to cry. I'm not going to cry I told myself as I closed my eyes shut. I didn't have to fight for sleep again this time. It came easily.

I dreamt about Edward because he was on my mind the whole day. I dreamt about all the things I missed about him. I truly longed for him and needed him. In my dream, he made love to me without saying single word….

When I finally woke up, I found Victoria was in my room with her arms crossed. I yawned a looked at my clock. I didn't oversleep. What was the matter?

"Is everything alright?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes and leaned on my elbow.

"You won't believe it if I told you. You have to see it. You won't believe who is here." She said. I sat up. I hoped and prayed it would be Edward.

"Well, c'mon. Come see." She said impatiently. I grabbed my robe and followed her to the kitchen. Jane was there. She had on a nobby stripped spring jacket and matching hat.

"Jane?" I smiled at her.

"Hiya Bella!" she smiled.

"What's the story?" I asked.

"I want to talk to Esme but Maggie won't lemme see her." she said. I noticed she had makeup on, but for some reason her cheeks looked rosier. She looked like she did gain a few pounds, but she looked happy. I guess I hadn't noticed because the last times I saw her, she wasn't fully dressed.

"Is everything alright?" I smiled.

"Everything is a bowl of cherries." She squeaked. "Where's that pill Angela?" she looked around.

"Maybe she is still sleep. It's still early you know."

"Oh, well. Bella you have to help me. No one will help me see Esme. I just want to talk to her privately. That's all." She said desperately. She grabbed my hand.

"I don't know if I can bring her to you or even bring you to her…I don't have that kind of power."

"Yeah, what's so important that you have to tell Esme? She's halfway sleep now anyways. She has a full day ahead of her anyway." Victoria said. I almost forgot that she was there with us.

"It's my own personal affairs!" Jane squeaked. "I ain't got to tell you anything. You ain't my boss." She pushed up her shoulders and turned up her nose.

"Are you still here Jane?" Mama Maggie joined us all. She was dressed in her uniform and ready to get the mansion in motion.

"Maggie, I'm not going to leave until I can speak to Esme. What's the big deal? I ain't gonna hurt her. You know me Maggie. Just tell her I want to have a word with her in private. Woman to woman." Jane explained herself.

"Jane, I'm afraid I can't allow that. Not this way. You'll have to call before you come. You just can't visit the mistress like that. Especially with all the goings on. It's for safety." Mama Maggie said plainly. She was not going to budge or change her mind. Jane looked at me for help, but there wasn't anything I could do.

"Sorry Jane." I said.

"Oh it ain't your fault Bella." She gave me a quick hug and didn't look at Victoria and Mama Maggie. "I'll let myself out."

I watched as Jane swayed her hips as she walked away from us and out of the door. She slammed it behind her. I looked at Victoria who shook her head.

"The nerve of her! She thinks she's some swell? She's looking on the chubby side. Probably eating steak and lobster dinners with all those-" Victoria started but Mama Maggie didn't let her continue.

"Victoria, mind your tongue. Meet me in the prep kitchen in five minutes and I'll give you the lists for today." Maggie said in her strict tone. Victoria turned on her heels and left.

"Bella since you're up already, get yourself ready for work. I don't know what's with all this excitement going on around here, but we have jobs to do." She told me.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is going to sing at "Rose's" but it appears that maybe Rosalie has something up her sleeve. Are you happy with Bella's decision to go through with the plan? And she's missing Edward really bad…so am I! What did Jane have to tell Esme that is so important? Tell me what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**I like to think all of my readers who continue to follow this story despite the delays. Thank you to those who have liked and posted to the facebook fanpage. I try to post interesting things on there or what I feel is relevant to this story (or my other story). **

**If you're interested, the song that Bella auditioned with was "Oh! You Have No Idea" originally sang by Sophie Tucker, but my favorite version is by The Bryan Ferry Orchestra.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not and will not ever own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

This was the morning I felt I spent ages waiting for. This was _the_ morning. Finally my appointment to see visit a bridal shop with mommy had arrived! This was very important because it would be my very first time trying on wedding gowns. And almost equally important, this would be mommy's first public appearance since the funeral. There was excitement in the air that no one could deny!

Mommy even let me do her makeup for her this morning. "Now mommy, you know the press will be taking photographs of us so we must be picture perfect." I told her as I added some red rouge to her lips.

"Alice, this is not about me today. It's all about you my love." She smiled. She was always so beautiful, but today I wanted her to look her best. I was afraid the negative press would break her spirits. She was more and more like the mommy I grew up with: glamorous and full of life.

"Surely we can share the spotlight. There, you look perfect now." I stepped away from her and she looked at herself in the mirror. She placed a small tan hat on her head and adjusted it. She gave me a small smile.

"Ok, I want to see my beautiful daughter try on bridal gowns." She reached for my hand, and we left out of the room together. We went down the stairs, and toward the front door where Margaret waited for us.

"Best of luck today Miss Alice." She said sweetly. Her kind face was always a reminder that not all older women were bitter like grand-mere. Why, some women were even able to live happy fulfilling lives even without vast fortunes. Maybe that saying held some truth to it that 'money couldn't buy happiness'…

"Thank you!" I sang happily as we put our spring coats on. I chose my lovely powder blue one with silver buttons. Mommy wore a tan one with a more classic trench coat style with a lovely gold belt around the waist.

I watched mommy as she prepared to leave out of the mansion. She inhaled softly and muttered something to herself quietly with closed eyes. When she opened them she smiled again.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and smirked. "You don't have to say anything to those newsies out there if you don't want to. Just smile and walk. It's what I do."

Billy opened the door for us as he smiled warmly. I was thankful it was him how who be driving us. He would drive us around the city quietly, which was exactly the kind of calmness mommy needed for this little trip.

And as if they were all sleeping, the press woke up instantly. They perked up at the sign of the two of us. They had their note pads and cameras ready. They smiled and shouted and waved their hands for attention.

"Esme! Esme!" they called.

"What's the cause for this trip? Are you ok? How are you holding up?" one man yelled at her as we walked.

"Esme you look so beautiful! Are you so still mourning Carlisle's death?" another called.

"Esme how do you feel about Alice's nuptials?" Another one said as he snapped photographs of us.

"How do you feel about Emmett? Are you disappointed in his mobster lifestyle?" another yelled with his notepad ready.

"What about Edward? Is it true that he's jealous of Alice's upcoming wedding?" that same only dame newsie asked her. Only now she wasn't wearing a lousy tweed suit, she wore terrible wool one.

I glanced at my mommy and she was certainly nervous. She looked at me and clenched her jaw. She held my hand tighter. It looked as though she would take of running back inside.

"Fellas, we're off to look at wonderful weddings gowns!" I sang. "Right mommy?" I looked at her lovingly and nodded.

"Yes." She said softly as she continued to look at me and not the press.

"Esme! Do you miss Carlisle?" someone called. Mommy stopped and looked at them.

"With every breath I take, I miss my husband." She said proudly. Billy quickly guided us through the crowd and led us into the car.

Once we were inside, they took a few more photographs of us in the car. Then they went back to their posts outside of our home. Only a few of them appeared to have followed us in a taxicab.

"There were so many of them! Are they there everyday?" she asked as she regained her composure.

"Sometimes there's more! I don't know how they know when we're going to do something. They're like miserable mosquitoes! However, they do take wonderful photographs." I laughed. "I think you handled them pretty well! It'll show them that you're tough and they won't bother you so much."

"Some people have no respect…why wouldn't I miss Carlisle? What kind of woman would not miss her husband? Her children for that matter either?" she shook her head as she looked out of the window.

After a few moments passed, she began to talk to Billy. "How is your Jacob? Have you heard from him recently? I certainly miss seeing his smile."

"Oh! Jacob is doing fine Miss Esme, thank you for asking. He has a fine apartment up in Harlem and decent job. Last I spoke to him, he was pretty much infatuated with a lovely girl up there. He's doing mighty fine, miss." He said kindly.

"Oh that's just wonderful news Billy." She answered.

"Yes, it is. I'm happy he found himself a girl and stopped pinning away about Bella. Even though I know there's a part of him that will always love that girl." He said thoughtfully.

"Well how could he not?" I said. "Why everyone loves Bella! She such a doll." I looked over to mommy. She smiled and nodded.

"She is very sweet." She agreed.

"It would be wonderful if Edward had a doll just like her." I said slyly. I wanted to gauge mommy's reactions.

"Yes…I spoke to her late last night." she looked back out the window.

"Last night? You were still awake? I thought you were so excited to start shopping you went to bed early" I asked.

"I did, but I couldn't stay asleep. She was kind enough to listen to me, even though she herself appeared saddened by something."

"Is that so?" I said. "If only Edward had someone like her…" I repeated.

"Well, there's someone for everyone. Isn't that the saying?" Billy interrupted. "And you've found your person Miss Alice. Congrats on that."

"Thank you Billy." I wanted to get the conversation focused on Edward and Bella but mommy and Billy continued to talk about Jacob. I'll find a way once we enter the bridal shop.

The rest of the ride, I was happy to hear mommy have conversation again. She was always so good at it.

When we arrived at the bridal shop, they closed the shop to the rest of the shoppers. It was only mommy, the shop clerks, and I. They greeted us with hugs and champagne. Mommy certainly didn't oppose to it.

"Hello Alice. My name is Siobhan, I'm going to help assist you today." She was an older woman dressed all in black. She wore a knee length black dress with a simple strand of pearls around her neck. On her ring finger was a modest wedding ring. Her dark hair was sleek and waved away from her face.

"So Alice, what do you have in mind for your gown?" she asked me.

"Well, I want something full of drama and over the top. Feathers, jewels, satin and silk. I want all of it." I said lively. "Nothing that is at all traditional or old fashioned. I want something that is very _now_. You know for 'today's woman'."

"Hmmm dramatic? I think I have a few dresses here that you might fancy. That room over there is your dressing room. You can undress, and wait for me in there." She said as she pointed toward a room with a white and gold door.

"Mrs. Cullen you can follow me to the viewing area right around here. We have all sorts of pastries for you." She said to mommy.

So I went to the dressing room and waited for the Siobhan to return. Inside was a full-length mirror, a few clothing hooks on the wall, and a lovely armchair. I undress and wait. My skin is tingling with excitement.

Siobhan and her assistant brought in some gowns for me to try. The first one I tried on was a daring combination of lace, beading, and satin. It was ruched in the middle flowed down into a flowy satin puddles around my feet.

"Oh my…this is marvelous!" I squealed. Siobhan smirked smugly at me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I turned sideways to see that my back. This gown was perfect.

So I was led to mommy, and twirled around so she could get the whole effect of the dress. "Isn't it marvelous?" I asked.

"It's very revealing for a wedding gown, no?" she asked.

"But mommy. This is the style. This is very now. I'm sure all the brides in Paris are wearing even less than this. They're probably even showing their legs." I protested as I held the dress up to show my legs.

"No daughter of mine is going to show her legs in front of the priest." She shook her head no. "I don't care what they're doing in Paris."

"OK, ok. Maybe I won't show my legs but I want to show my arms? Can't we bargain on that at least?" I put on my most endearing expression on my face.

"Oui. If it is important to you, no sleeves." She smiled. "This gown is too revealing though my love. I don't like it."

The next gown I tried on was dripping with beaded crystals that covered every inch. It was so glamorous! I couldn't stop staring at my reflection. The gown itself was a jewel and it fit like a glove.

"American hips, eh?" I said to myself staring at the curves my grand-mere complained so much about. With my hands on my hips I strutted out of the dressing room toward mommy.

"What do you think?" I said. It was obvious what she thought; her mouth dropped open.

"Alice! That gown is amazing!" she said. "I've never seen one like it. You look…you look…so beautiful." Her eyes began to glisten. Siobhan passed her a box of tissues carefully.

"Save your tears Mrs. Cullen. We have one more thing to add." Siobhan said as one of her assistants came with beautiful veil. She placed it on my head and I looked in the mirror.

It was much like the headbands I normally wore but more extravagant. The crystal beading went around my forehead and then came down by my ears like crystal fringe. The white tulle that was attached to it stopped at my waist. I was a bride…

"Mommy!" I sighed. She came to my side and stood next to me.

"If only your father was here…" she cried. "Too see his little girl, a woman."

"I agree…I feel like he might be here somehow. Some time ago Bella told me he would be with me always." I said as I felt myself begin to cry.

"I'll take this one." I told Siobhan before the both of us went into hysterics. Then we left out of the shop. Those darn newsies waiting outside like vultures! The flashed their cameras at us and yelled.

"Esme! Esme! I need to talk to you!" I heard a voice in the crowd say. It wasn't a newsie but a young woman dressed in a bright spring jacket. She looked familiar but I couldn't place where I knew here from. She knew mommy though.

"Esme! Please I have to talk to you in private!" she said as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry dear, who are you?" mommy asked as we rushed to the car where Billy waited patiently.

"You don't remember me? I'm Jane!" she shouted.

"Jane?"

"Jane! I used to work for you. I'm Emmett's girlfriend…don't you know me? Emmett never mentioned me to you?" she yelled. Her chubby face started to turn red.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I don't remember you. My son has a lot of…girlfriends." Mommy said and the car pulled off with Jane standing on the curb in disbelief.

"She said she was Emmett's girlfriend? Who isn't Emmett's girlfriend? He's such a rake!" I said with disgust.

"Whoever she was I hope he hasn't hurt her. The poor thing." Mommy sighed as she slumped into her seat.

"Oh let's not let that ruin our day! That gown is amazing and it fits like a glove. Only a few alterations and it'll be perfect and ready to wear." I said happily.

"Sounds like you're all set and ready to get married Miss Alice." Said Billy.

" Just about! I've already hired a calligrapher to do the invitations since we have a date now! Jasper is going to hire the band to play. We asked our favorite restaurant to cater the day…hmm. What am I missing?" I went over the list out loud as I counted on my fingers.

And then, that's when it happened. One of my "daydreams" as Jasper kindly put it. It felt like a dull headache, and I closed my eyes. I placed my hands on the side of my forehead.

"Alice?" I heard mommy call out far away from me. It sounded like an echo…

I saw a dizzying image of Edward and Bella together at "Rose's". Or I thought it was "Roses" it was some sort of clip joint. Were they in a romantic embrace or a just a simple hug? The more I tried to focus on them; the image became shaky, almost blurry. I only could see that he held her close to him. His hands were wet…his hands were all red. Was it blood? Was Bella hurt? Her eyes were closed and her body lay limp in his arms…

"Alice? My love, what do you see?" mommy called out to me. She brought me back from the episode. I opened my eyes slowly.

"She isn't going to listen to me…He won't listen. Why are they so darn stubborn!" I mumbled.

"What my love?" Mommy asked anxiously.

"When we get back home, I have to telephone Edward. I have to get him to listen to me." I shouted angrily.

"Alice…there's no need to shout." Mommy said worried.

"Sorry…it's just frustrating to see these things and I feel so helpless because no one wants to listen to me." I sighed. I sat quietly the rest of the drive home.

Once we arrived, before I could take off my coat, I rushed straight to the telephone. I dialed for Jasper's home.

"Yes, Please let me talk to my brother at once. It's me, Alice." I said desperately. Within moments the Edward answered the voice in his raspy voice.

"Alice? Are you all right? What's the matter?" He said nervously.

"Edward, you have to stop Bella from going to Rose's."

"Rose's? Why on earth would she go there? She would never go there." He said with a nervous laugh.

"She's planning on it and I tried to change her mind but she won't listen."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Something just dreadful. You have to stop her. Say anything. I'm going to try once again."

"I'm not sure what I can do from over here, but I will try."

"Thank you. If you do decide to go back there, Edward, please don't go alone. Keep detective Biers close to you. It won't hurt also to have the coppers in tow too. Keep that gun close to you." I said sternly. "Edward are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Alice. I hear you. I understand. How is she is doing? Is she fine? How's her health?"

"As far as I know she's doing fine. She's looking lovelier than ever, but she's just so stubborn if she goes through with this scheme she has in mind. And why are you so concerned about her health? Is there something that I need to know that you're keeping from me?" I teased him. I already knew their little secret I only wished he'd share it with me.

"You don't have to know every detail of my personal life, sister."

"Someone does. Someone besides your journal! You know mommy is always worried about you. I don't know what to tell her. You should visit with her more often, or invite her to visit with you."

"Alice, the less you know…the easier it is. The less accountable you are." He said sadly.

"Edward, saints alive if you can't trust me with your secrets, who can you trust?" I hung up the telephone angrily and finally took my coat off.

"Miss Alice did you find a gown?" Margaret said as she walked towards me.

"Yes, it's amazing. After a few alterations it will be ready for pick up. It's so precious that I need Victoria to get it. I don't trust the delivery. Could you make sure she gets it for me? My mommy has all the information about it." I said with a forced smile.

"Of course. Is there anything you need now? Tea or coffee? You appear a little frazzled" she smiled.

"I just need to relax. You know these headaches I suffer from." I said softly. "Also, I'd like to speak to Bella about something. Would you please send her to my room?"

"I'll do so."

In my room, I threw myself on the bed dramatically. I closed my eyes as I waited for Bella to arrive. When she knocked, I told her to come inside and close the door.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Are you going 'Rose's'?" I asked as I adjusted myself on the bed.

"Umm…" she said nervously.

"Bella, what did I tell you? Why don't you believe me?" I pleaded.

"I have to do something to help Edward. I can't just sit here and do nothin'! I have to try Miss Alice. Don't you understand that? Wouldn't you do anything you could to help Mr. Jasper if he were in trouble?" she asked.

"I would, but I'd be wise about it. "Rose's" is no place for a girl like you. It's no place for a mother to be. Don't you can about that baby you're carrying?" I said sadly.

"More than you or anybody knows. More than you can understand. I love Edward with all of my heart and I need him to be here with me. I _need_ him Miss Alice. The only way to have him, is to get Emmett locked up."

"So what exactly you going to do in 'Rose's'? What's your big plan? Because I want Emmett behind bars as much as you do." I asked.

" I know someone that works there. I'm going to convince her to testify to police. While I'm there, I'll be a witness too." She said proudly.

"And if that doesn't work then what?"

"It has to work. I already said I was going, I can't back down now." she said sadly. I could tell how desperate she was.

"Bella…"I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. My mind is made up. I won't change it." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You can help me though. Make sure Edward doesn't go there please. I don't know…I think they're waiting for him. So if it's he isn't there…he'll…he'll be safe."

"Bella, you won't listen to me, he won't listen to me. I can't do anything about this but watch it like a picture show. A tragic picture show." I started to cry.

"Don't you have any hope for us?" Bella squeaked.

"It gets hard having hope for people who don't have a any faith in you." I sobbed.

"Miss Alice, I do have faith in you…I just can't sit by and watch my only love suffer. I know it might sound foolish or silly or hair-brained, but I gotta do somethin' and this is the only thing I can think of." She said quietly.

I didn't know what else to say to Bella. She was blinded by her love. So I let her get back to her work. All I could do was wish that things wouldn't be as tragic as they looked. I thought about that dream I had of Edward and her christening their beautiful baby. Somehow, that vision would have to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice has a dress and dilemma! Nobody is listening to her. She isn't the only person nobody is listening to either. Jane sure is persistent isn't she? Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a review or private message. I look forward to hearing from everyone and I miss connecting with everyone.<strong>

**Thank you to those who continue to support the story as well as my facebook fanpage. I appreciate every time I get a notification. I hope that everyone is enjoying the holiday season and has a great New Year! **


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"Bella…come to me. Don't you know how long I've been yearning for you?" I whispered.

She playful looked at me. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew the effect it had on me.

"Come here." I begged. She crawled along the bed. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and blocked my view of her breasts. I stared into her eyes.

"You little minx…you've been naughty." I whispered as I pulled her on top of me.

"Have I?" she cooed.

"Yes. Very, very, _very_ bad." I answered. I moved my hands up and down her warm skin only stopping slightly to remove the thin undergarments she wore. When her body was completely nude, I held her close to me. I could smell her and feel her body heat. I started to kiss her.

"Well… punish me please…" she cooed sweetly.

"All night long." I replied.

She sat on my lap. Hungrily, I licked and sucked on her warm breasts. I heard her sigh as she closed her eyes. She held on to my shoulders as tongue mercilessly moved against her hardened nipples. Her breasts were perfect. The perfect size for mouth and they fit completely in my hands.

I laid her on back quickly and kissed my way down between her legs. Soft, wet curls led the way to what I wanted most. I eased her legs open, held her thighs back, and began to kiss her roughly. With more intensity than I ever have before, I pleasured her with my mouth. Again, I used my tongue as weapon against her soft skin.

"Yes!" she sighed loudly. Quickly because my passion couldn't wait any longer, I kneeled in front of her. I pulled by her the hips, and rubbed my penis against the wetness created by her body and my mouth. Then without hesitation I entered her.

I exhaled loudly as my flesh finally met with hers. It had been too long. Too long for me to be gentle…after all she begged me to punish her and I did. With a quick pace and deep thrusts I moved inside her.

I held one of her ankles close to the bed and the other was in the air, behind my shoulder. My hips moved with a mind of their own as my eyes were focused on the beautiful body beneath me. Even with my hair attempting to block the view from eyes, I wouldn't dare take my gaze off of Bella. I waited too long for this moment.

As I felt my breaking point near, I allowed my body moved closer to her. I had her completely pinned to the bed. I moved with a force from deep within. I don't know whose cries were louder, mines or hers as my body thrust wildly into her. Within moments I felt myself release so powerfully I shook…

"Don't ever leave my side Isabella. Can't you see I'm lost without you? I'm destined to die without you, love." I whispered as I caught my breath. I kissed her face. Her large eyes low and heavy with sleep.

The sun broke way into my bedroom and reminded me that I was yet again alone. I clutched the cold empty space in my bed. The spot where Bella slept once, the spot where she always slept in my dreams, and the spot where I wished she was now. Our extended separation had made me revert back to my adolescent and teenage years.

My nights were filled lurid dreams and morning were filled with…well my mornings have had me especially busy. From underneath the mattress I pulled out my journal. Inside it was where I kept my photo of her. I stared at it…

This had gone on too long. I needed Bella by my side. If I had to carry her out of Rose's, I'd carry her in my arms and run out of there. My mind was made up. I wouldn't take no for an option. If she were willing to risk herself for me, I'd do the same for her.

And not only was I willing to that, I was determined to live for her. I was even more determined to propose to her. Yes, I'd ask for her hand officially. I'd ask Renee for her blessing. I'd tell my mother of my intentions; perhaps she would help me select a ring.

But first, I had to make it through the night at 'Roses'.

Over the course of the day, tonight loomed in the distance for me. I met with Riley and he agreed to come with me. He even supplied me with extra bullets incase I happened to need them. I prayed to all the saints I knew that I wouldn't have that need.

"Listen Cullen, this is life or death. You had better pick life tonight. Don't do anything to obvious; just behave like how you normally do. You got that?" He said seriously.

"Yes."

"And incase Doe Eyes is there, don't do anything stupid. You have to remain calm. They'll use her to get to you. Remember that."

"If they hurt her?" I asked. My voice cracked as the words escaped my mouth.

"It won't get to that point, but if it does, that's why I'm there. The guys will be there too undercover. The paddy wagon will be close by as well. Your job is to play the good brother and keep your eyes on Emmett. He's the one you'll have to worry about."

"So what do I do?"

"Just enjoy the show. My guess is you'll never see one like it again. Should be entertaining to say the least." Riley said smugly.

"I wonder what Bella is going to be doing there if she is there." I said as I thought. Would they have her parading around like one of those candy and cigarette girls? Or would she be dancing on stage with the other young dancers I saw?

"Your guess is as good as mine. If I had to guess, I'd say they'd have her right where you could see. Where you couldn't miss her. They might have kitten up on stage."

"The stage? So she'd be a target as well." My stomach began to churn. I rubbed my forehead.

"Hey, listen up kid. You gotta pull it together for her. Have a drink or smoke a cigarette. Do whatever you have to do so you keep calm once we're inside." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Just think how good it'll be when you two reunite. It's been a while hasn't it? Man to man you know?"

"Yes." I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"Well if that doesn't motivate you, I don't know what the hell will." He laughed. "I'll see you tonight kid."

At dinner I ate alone. Alice and Jasper decided to go to a picture show. Alice was still upset over everything so he did his best to calm and coddle her emotions. So I was left alone to get ready for the night.

I dressed in my navy suit. I made sure that the gun was secured in the waistband of my belt. The bullets were tucked away safely inside my inner jacket pocket. Lastly I fixed my hair one last time. I prayed the combination of pomade and water would keep. Perhaps I should have gotten a haircut.

"Mr. Cullen may I say you're looking snazzy tonight." Jasper's chambermaid greeted me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I hope I haven't been saying anything else too self-deprecating in my sleep." I joked.

"Oh, it's fine Mr. Cullen. I'll never tell a soul what I hear." She smiled.

"I'm going to see her tonight." I said positively. The maid's face warmed slightly and she smiled shyly at me.

"I'm sure everything will turn out in your favor…she should be as happy as your are."

"She does not know that she will see me. It's a surprise." I smiled.

"Wow that's even better. Gosh that's romantic!" She placed her hand on her cheek and sort of looked off.

Shortly after that, I left with the driver that waited outside for me. When I entered the automobile I got a cold chill. I shook off the feeling as we drove to pick up Riley. Before we reached the nightclub he showed my which of the patrons were undercover detectives. He told me what avenues and streets the uniformed officers were and how long it would take them to arrive.

We were greeted kindly at 'Rose's' by the lady herself and Emmett. My brother had a smile on his scared face that made me feel uneasy, but I shook his hand anyway.

"Edward! How kind of you to join us tonight." Rosalie said with a wide smile. Her lips were blood red and her eyes full of excitement. Rose was dressed in a slinky black dress that was layers of beaded fringe. It moved as she moved. She wore layers and layers of necklaces made of diamonds and pearls. She was opulence in the flesh.

"Thank you for the cordial invitation." I said smoothly. I shook her gloved hand carefully. I pretended to be smooth and debonair, much like the character Antoine I played once with Bella. I hid all nervousness and uncertainty. I locked it away deep inside somewhere. If for whatever reason that part of me felt the need resurface, it would be drowned back down with whiskey or gin or whatever else liquid courage was offered in this place.

"Ed, why don't you join me at the bar. Your flatfoot friend, can join us if he wants." Emmett said proudly. You would think that it he who owned the place and not Rose.

"Emmett, I can assure you this if my night off. I'm just a regular Joe looking for a good time." Riley said in his slick tone.

"Good time eh?" Emmett raised a one eyebrow. "Well, here we have something for everyone. There's somethin' for every taste. As you can see we have a packed house tonight."

"So I've heard." Riley answered. The bartender served us our drinks and Emmett continued his song and dance. Rosalie stared at me intently. To me, it felt like she was making a mental comparison between Emmett and myself. Even though there was no change in facial expression, her eyes said everything.

"Emmett would you show the detective around? I'd like to give Edward my own tour. We'll meet back at the bar before the show begins." She said calmly.

"Tour?" Emmett said. There was a hint of suspicion in his voice that could have been jealousy.

"Yes. The last time he was here, you were…acting like such a torpedo! So I'm going to show him some hospitality." She gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry. Sorry Rose. We'll meet back here in a few." He apologized.

"Now Edward, allow me to show you 'Rose's." she smiled. She took a sip of her drink and placed the glass on the bar counter. I quickly drank my whiskey and placed the glass down as well.

"This place represents all of my achievements Edward. Did you know that I'm the only woman in the city that owns a nightclub?" she said proudly.

"I didn't. You should be proud." I said.

"Proud doesn't begin to describe it." She quipped. "You see, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth like you and your brother. I worked hard for everything I have. It wasn't giving to me by anybody. Once I learned how to get what I want out of this cold world, I knew how to make it the best place for me.

"You see these drapes? These drapes are imported from Italy. Only the finest fabrics grace the walls here and on my girls." She waved her hand in the direction of large blood red drapes and at one of the "candy girls". The girl wore a red and black dress that extremely short. I summized that was to get the attention of the patrons. Her hat was designed to look like a large Rose. She smiled at Rose and myself.

"You're a woman of exquisite tastes." I said. Her eyes lit up when I said that. She smiled and shook whatever thought she had away. She adjusted her posture. She moved closer to me.

"Well, I could say the same about you. Your taste is so exquisite that hardly anybody knows about it. How _do_ you keep your private life so _private_?" she asked.

"Not everything is meant to be shared with everyone." I said smoothly. I tried my best to give her charm and I believed it began to work.

"So, Edward, what is your taste? What is your vice?" her voice got low and husky. "Is it dames? Or is it drugs? Is it gambling or is it violence? Is it something forbidden?"

"There are more vices than those." I smirked. My answer caught her off guard and she smiled to herself.

"Sure there are, but those are the most common ones. The people who come to 'Rose's' come here to indulge in those. I," she placed her gloved hand over her bosom, " don't judge any of them. Life is short. Why not enjoy it?"

"How do you enjoy life Rosalie? What's your vice?" I asked. She continued to slither through the crowd like a snake and I followed her. She stopped in front of a painting of herself. She stared at it.

"I suppose the easy answer to that would be vanity." She placed her hand on her hip. I looked at the oversized nude painting of her. Rose petals were placed where her blonde hair couldn't conceal.

"What's the hard answer?" I asked.

"The _hard_ answer? Are your ears ready to hear my kind of vice?" she turned around and touched my ear.

"I'm here aren't I?" I responded.

"If only Emmett had half of an ounce of the charm you possess." She smiled. "You use your brain the way he uses his fists."

"Maybe, but that doesn't answer my question Rosalie. What's the hard answer?" I took her hand from my ear carefully and placed it at her side. I knew she had guards in various places around the clubs to protect her.

"Well, I enjoy watching." She smirked. "I enjoy it a lot. I love to watch people experience pain as well as pleasure."

"Can you experience that here?" I asked.

"Yes! I know I'll experience that tonight. I want nothing more than to watch _you_, Edward. The elusive Edward Cullen. The copper-haired prince of the Cullen Empire." She stared into my eyes and searched.

"Are you enjoying what you see so far?" I hoped my voice didn't reveal my apprehension.

"You're absolutely magnificent to watch. I want to watch you do more…I do hope you enjoy the show. If any of the girls_ raises_ that attention of yours," she glanced down to my crotch "don't hesitate to tell me. We have all kinds of dames here in all shapes and colors. We do have lovely furnished rooms with the utmost privacy."

I felt my face blush slightly. Rosalie was nothing how I imagined she would be. Maybe it was this witchcraft she used to compel Emmett. I had to think quickly.

"Privacy, Rosalie? From the woman who just confessed to being a voyeur?" I chuckled.

"Well, privacy from everybody else." She laughed. "There you go, using that handsome mind of yours."

I glanced around the club nonchalantly. I looked for Bella, I didn't see her anywhere, but I could feel her presence. I looked at the stage and girls were doing the same routine I saw them rehearse a few days ago.

They to danced suggestively to a fast version of "Tip Toe Through the Tulips". They pranced around and shook their bottoms. They tap danced perfectly while they winked and smiled at the leering audience. The crowd howled and whistled at their performance. When I looked away Rosalie had her eyes transfixed intently on me.

"Those girls are just the warm up. Don't worry. You'll have a front row seat for the main attraction. Unless there's something there that catches your interest." She said.

"Well, this is my first time here. I'd like to see all you have to offer." I answered.

"Brains and self restraint? I may have to give you a business offer." She said as she made her way back to the bar. Before we got there, I saw some men usher patrons away to make space her.

"My only business right now is to take care of what my father left for me. That's all I have time for at the moment."

"Nuts! Surely you have time for a more business. You're one of the wealthiest men in this city. You're the wealthiest man in this club for FDR's sake! You have time, you just don't _want_ to make it." She leaned on the bar and moved her hair behind her shoulder.

"Perhaps. Or maybe all the other happenings in my life keep me busy. I'm sure you're aware of it." When I said that she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh those little run ins? Those little things make life exciting and worth living. I'm sure it's more interesting than textbooks and test and that sort of thing." She said in a dismissive way.

"To say the very least." I glanced casually at her than looked around the crowd again. There was no sign of Bella, but I noticed that Emmett and Riley were on their way back to us.

I stared at Riley only slightly and in return gave me a small head nod. Everything was going smoothly so far. But things seemed a little to good to be true. Emmett was on his best behavior and apparently so was Rosalie. But for how long?

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward is having some pretty intense dreams…And now he finds himself in possibly the most dangerously place he could be. Do you think it was a good idea. Do you trust Rosalie? Let me know in a review or a private message! I look forward to hearing from everyone!<strong>

**As always, I can't express how much I appreciate everyone that reads, reviews, suggests me to others, and likes my fb fanpage NYDollface Fanfiction! I almost have 20 likes. Thanks for liking and favoriting (I still know this isn't a real word). **

**Stay warm if you're in a winter climate. Enjoy the warmth if you're in a hot climate. As much as I love the snow, I'm daydreaming of a beach vacation…**


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own Twilight. I just make the characters my own.**

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of a bright red dressing room with the few other colored girls that worked at "Rose's". It was a small room where there wasn't any privacy. If you had a secret birthmark, everyone in the room surely saw it and could describe it perfectly. These women had nothing to hide.<p>

And I stood there nervously. I watched as the girls laced up their dancing shoes. I watched them grease and slick their curls. They oiled their arms and legs. I watched as the put on rouge and sprayed every inch of their bodies with perfume. Everything was alive. Everything smelled like sweet rose perfume.

"Hey, ain't you the new girl performing tonight?" One older woman called to me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said shyly. She reminded me of my mama a little. She had short finger waved hair, smooth skin, and a gap between her teeth.

"You with a squeaky little voice like that?" she laughed. The other girls in the room laughed too.

"Say, I heard girly blow at the audition. She's a bona-fide canary!" one girl said loudly. She smiled and winked at me. She wore very short sequined red shorts and a white sailor style top like a few of the others in the room. I guess they were in the same dance number.

"Well, however you sound ain't none of my bidness lil sister. I'm Charlotte and all I care about is how you look. Come let me make you beautiful. Take that raggedy dress off." She said. Shyly I took off one of my favorite dresses and placed it on a chair.

"Take that slip off too. It won't fit under that dress Miss Rose wants you to wear. You might have to take that bra off too."

So I took my slip off and placed it on top of the dress. I hugged my body shyly and avoided the looks of the other girls in the room.

"We all have the same thing in here sister. Some of us more than others. Ain't that right Mary?" Charlotte laughed and the other girls laughed too. The girl named Mary didn't.

I looked at the dress and didn't think I would be able to wear a dress like that. I looked at Charlotte and she rushed me. So I put it on. It was cut low in the front and even lower in the back. But it was a beautiful shade of pink.

"Take the bra off too." Charlotte said. So I did. She threw a cloth around my shoulders.

She sat in front of me and began to do my makeup very carefully. She took her time; she put makeup on my cheeks and my eyebrows. She even plucked them a little. Then she added makeup around my eyes…something glittery and some cake mascara. Lastly she put deep red rouge on my lips.

"Almost done." She said. "Gotta do all that hair of yours. Lord have mercy! You don't want to bob it? It's almost Victorian style. Where you get it all from for goodness sakes?"

"My papa was part Cherokee." I said shyly.

"Well that _part _Cherokee done made a _whole_ lot of hair for goodness sakes. At least it's still kinda straight." She pulled out some hair grease and dabbed it around my edges. She brushed it carefully and tucked it behind my ear. When she was finally done she smirked.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you think." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

I got up and went to the one of the mirrors. It was covered with lipstick kisses, photos of men, and love notes. But I saw myself. I saw the singer I always wanted to be. I was beautiful and I looked like someone who belonged on stage.

"Wow!" was all I managed to say as I stared at my own unrecognizable reflection. My hair, my hair was so curly! My eyes looked even bigger if that was even possible. I had rosy cheeks!

"Miss Rose said she wanted you to look like a doll. She said the men here ain't never seen a colored girl like you before so she wanted something special. So don't try and be sultry and all of that stuff. Let your voice do all the work." Charlotte said from behind me.

"Why did she want me? What happened to the last girl?" I asked curiously.

"She went missin'. They said Miss Rose fired her, but I think somethin' happened to her." Charlotte said carefully. She looked at one of the girls in the sailor costume.

"The last girl was dizzy with Emmett…Miss Rose don't like no competition. She don't like anybody that like Emmett too much or don't like him at all." The girl said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That Emmett Cullen is her puppet. She says dance, he dance. She says fight, he fight. She says kill…" Mary said but she stopped herself. I felt my mouth dropped.

"But Emmett ain't rich anymore. Why does she love him so much?" I asked.

"Emmett ain't a crumb lil sister. He's still a Cullen. The only one holding him back from his share of the bread and bacon is that Edward. I think Miss Rose figure if she can't get it with Edward's help, she'll get it without him. But I don't really know nothin' but makeup and hair." Charlotte smiled.

"That poor Edward. He seems like a right guy. Well in the papers he seems like a right guy. Loves his family? No troubles, and eligible? Heck I wonder if he like big boned gals." Mary said thoughtfully.

"Honey, if he does come tonight you can march right up to him and find out." Someone else in the room said. Everybody laughed, even Mary. I thought about Mary marching up to Edward and flirting with him. He would be polite to her. He wouldn't be rude to her.

"What's your story squeaky? Where you come from and what you do?" Charlotte asked me.

"Well I'm a chambermaid. I don't do much but that. I do the cleaning, folding, organizing, and serving all day. Almost every day. I always wanted to sing though." I answered. I hoped that she wouldn't ask me where I worked.

"Not bad, honest work. You can't make no money that way though. Can I give you some advice? Some of these girls want money a little too much. They get a little _too_ friendly with the customers if you know what I mean."

"She means they become proskirts for clams." Mary says.

"And Miss Rose allows that?" I wanted to find out as much as I could without sounding chatty.

"Well she don't stop it. The girls that do _extra _work give her a little extra too." Charlotte said seriously.

"Seems like she's gettin' money from everywhere." I said.

"Oh yeah. You last here long enough you'll see. Miss Rose will do anything for a coin." One of the sailor girls said. She nodded her head to the rest and they all walked out the room. I was left alone with Mary and Charlotte.

"I thought all Miss Rose did was run this nightclub." I started. "I didn't know she did all that…"

"Yes. When you go out there you'll see. There's all sorts of mobsters in the audience. All walks of life come here for thrills and entertainment. She does business with them all." Mary said.

"How will I know when it's time?" I asked. Suddenly it all became so real for me. I was actually going to this. It wasn't going to be pretending. I wasn't singing in the kitchen for Mama Maggie this time. I'd being singing for mobsters. The thought alone sent a cold chill down my spine.

"They'll let you know. Nervous?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yes." I answered quickly. I was all nerves. I felt my body shake. Two girls ran into the room almost out of breath. They were so excited. I thought they would tell me that it was my turn.

"He came! He's actually here!" one girl said.

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"Edward Cullen!" they both sang. My heart jumped, and it felt like the time stopped.

"Hot damn, he did come back." Charlotte said.

"Back?" I asked

"He came some time last week. Didn't stay long you know. Had all the girls in here goin' whacky. Like they never saw a man before! Hey, you look like you saw great Caesar's ghost. You alright sister?"

"Yeah…just my nerves…" I said softly. Part of me wanted to leave the little dressing room and find him in the audience. The other part of me felt like making tracks out the service exit.

"I'd bet Edward Cullen is a big tipper. Say, we should go out there before all those dumb blondies put their grubby mitts on him." The girl said and grabbed the other girl. I saw them hurry out.

"Well you'll get your tips differently. While you're out there singin' there's a girl out there with your tip purse. She'll go through the crowd and around the table for you. You can split some of the money with her if you want. You do have to…." Charlotte said. She spoke, but I couldn't pay her any attention. I could not stop thinking about Edward being so close to where I was.

One of the stagehands came in the room to get me. "It's time. Here's your water. Follow me." He handed me a glass of water. I forced myself to drink it as my hands shook like leaves. When I handed it back to him, there was a lipstick kiss on the rim from my lips. I felt a lump in my chest.

"Just walk to microphone. Wait for the cue and don't you dare stop singin' until your set is over. No encores even if they insist! We have a set program. Got that?" he said quickly.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"There's some swells in the audience and some dandies. Knock 'em dead. This is your moment to make big tips." He said quickly and went somewhere else.

"Just sing." I repeated in my mind over and over. I walked past the curtain and past the band. It grew suddenly silent, and I felt all the eyes on me.

It remained completely silent until I reached the microphone. The soft spotlight landed on me, and then I heard the band start to play. The drummer played smoothly. I heard the guitar strum, and the heard the piano play an elaborate introduction. The horns begged me to begin. I didn't dare look for Edward in the audience. I took a deep breath and sang.

"I know why I waited. Know why I've been blueee. I prayed every night for someone exactly you." I sang. "Why should I spend money on a show or two? No one sings those love songs exactly like you."

"You make me feel so grand! I wanna give the world to you! You make me understand, every foolish little dreams I'm dreamin', every schemes I'm schemin'." I looked around the room as I sang at all the faces. Some people bopped their heads. Others smiled at me and looked like they daydreamed. Some men whispered things about me to each other.

"I know why my mother taught me to be true…" I looked around the audience slowly. A small group made it's way to table reserved with large red roses.

"She meant me for someone, my baby, someone exactly…like you!" I belted out. The crowd broke out in applause and whistles. There were even some howls! I giggled and smiled at the band. They were already on the next song.

It was something a little faster paced. I moved my shoulders and snapped my fingers. I looked back into the crowd. That group of people settled right on the table that reserved. In the soft glow of the lights, I saw the faces of the group: Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Detective Riley. I almost forgot the lyrics to the song, but I kept singing.

"I fell in love with you the first time I looked into them there eyes!" I sang to Edward. "You have a certain little cute way of flirtin' with them there eyes. They make me feel so happy. They make me feel so blue. I'm fallin', no stallin' in a great big way for you!"

I locked eyes with Edward for what felt like forever. His beautiful eyes held a look I couldn't describe. Was he mad at me? Was he happy to see me? He managed to look away from me after Emmett whispered something in his ear. His response was only his crooked smile.

"My heart is jumpin'. You sure starting somethin' with them there eyes…" I sang.

Edward sat up in his seat. He leaned forward as one of the cigarette girls came up to him.

She pushed her big chest in his face. It looked like she offered him something more than cigarettes. He didn't take a cigarette, but Riley and Emmett did. Rose of course had hers. I made myself look away from them. I focused on another couple having dinner.

"Sparkle! Bubble! Get you in a whole lot of trouble! I'm looking for the boy with the wistful eyes. I fell in love…with them there eyes!"

I had to sing one more song as the audience applauded for me. Edward clapped his hands slightly. More and more I began to believe that he was upset with me. Even disgusted with me. Was it how I was dressed or the fact that I was even in this clip joint? I didn't know. He had to know that I had done this for him…only for him and for our future.

When the last song began. It was a slow song. It was something that I didn't rehearse with the band. It wasn't even on the list of songs they told me they would perform. It actually made my heart hurt to hear it play. I looked over at the band as I felt a deep burn start in my chest. The saxophone cried out to me. "Sing Bella." As it's sad notes surrounded me.

"Pack up all my care and woe. Here I go, singin' low. Bye-bye blackbird." I sang as I held on to the silver microphone stand. I looked around the audience before I caught a glimpse of the hurt in Edward's sad eyes. He took a sip of his cocktail.

"Where somebody waits for me. Sugar's sweet, so is he. Bye-bye blackbird." My heart pounded in my chest as I belted out the next verse. I closed my eyes. I could see my Papa: tall and happy singing. I imagined myself singing right along with him as I always did.

"No one here can love or understand me! Ohhh! What hard luck stories they all hand me! Make my bed and light the light. I'll arrive late to-night!" I opened my eyes, and all the eyes in the club were on me. I slid my hands off of the stand and opened my arms wide. "Blackbird, bye byeee!"

Everyone in the audience, everyone including the people at Rose's table, stood up and applauded me. There were whistles and hoots. Someone cried encore. I only bowed once and quickly walked off the stage. They still applauded me as I walked to the dressing room.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to stop my body from shaking. I sat on at one of the vanity tables and held my face in my hands.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call me. I looked over my shoulder. Jane was in her candy girl uniform.

"Jane?" I sniffed. She ran over to me and touched my face.

"You were amazing! Everyone is still going nuts for you. Rose even wants you to sit at her table." She said.

"Her table?" I said as I tried to gather myself together.

"It's funny ain't it? You work here not even one day and you get to sit with the boss. I'm here for months and she won't even let sit down a extra five minutes." She said angrily.

"Jane, I'm sorry." I tried to calm her.

"You're sorry? You won't believe the terrible week I've been having. This. This is just the icing on the cake. I don't think I can take another disappointment Bella. I might do something whacky." She said. Her voice sounded different.

"Something like what?" I asked. "Jane?"

"I'm tired of being ignored Bella. I'm important too!" her voice cracked as when she spoke.

"Of course you are. You're wonderful and you're better than this place! Better than Emmett." I said seriously.

"Am I? Or are him and me the same? There's a apart of him that I just don't have the heart to leave. There's part of him that treats me like a queen. But what part of me does he have besides my heart? He won't even mention my name to Rose. She has to know he loves me and I love him."

"Jane, what are you talking about?" She just looked at me with her eyes low. She placed her hands gently on her belly.

"What are you two still doing back here?" Charlotte snapped and I jumped. "Bella, Miss Rose is waitin' for your company! And you, blondie, shouldn't you be out there makin' tips?"

"Hey! You ain't my boss Charlotte! I know what I should be doing!" Jane snapped back.

"Well get your tail out there and do it! Bella, did you mess up your makeup? Child we ain't have the time for this! You worst than my own daughter for goodness sakes!" Charlotte came over nearly knocking Jane out of the way. Jane just rolled her eyes and left out in a hurry.

"Why the heck you cryin' for? Those people loved you! And Rose wants you to sit with her. She don't never want none of the girls to do that. 'Specially not any colored girls!" Charlotte talked and talked while she fixed my makeup. I didn't know what to tell her. I knew if I did, I'd only cry again.

"And you gonna be sittin' at the table with Edward Cullen for goodness sakes, and you back here cryin'? What you scared for little sister? You think she gonna offer you to him like a piece of penny chocolate? Say, you don't have to do nothin' you don't want to do. I told you just don't get too friendly. But you _do_ have to listen to Rose if you wanna work here honey! You better go out there, and smile and say thank you like a good girl for goodness sakes."

"Ok." I said softly. I got up to leave and Charlotte watched me leave. She didn't come to the front with me. She waited for the next girl to come so she could fix her makeup. As I walked through the crowd, I heard someone yell 'there she is!' and everyone started clapping for me.

Shyly I walked until I reached the table with Rose, Emmett, Riley, and most importantly Edward. When I reached the table, they all stood and Rose smiled at me devilishly.

"Bella, my sweet little doll, that was amazing! What a voice you have! You're a siren." She sang as we sat down.

"Siren? Her voice was better than a paddy wagon." Emmett said confused.

"Siren as in the mythological creatures." Edward's raspy voice made my heart pound in my chest. I wanted to avoid looking at him. I wanted look at the big fresh cut roses at the table, but I couldn't. Edward was too handsome to ignore. Every part of me missed him.

"The sirens," he began as he stared deep into my eyes, "were beautiful creatures with voices so beautiful, they hypnotized sailors causing them to crash their vessels against rocks."

"Deadly canaries? I like that." I heard Emmett say. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. My breath felt heavy in my chest and in my nose. I could feel my skin start to sweat as if it were summertime.

"I'm sure your voice would hypnotize even the most frozen heart. I was certainly moved. For a split second, I nearly cried." Rose said to me. "Tell me Bella what's your poison do you like to drink? What makes you happy my precious doll?"

"Oh, I'm happy just drinking a cola." I said shyly. Rose watched me and then turned to look at Edward. She smiled at him.

"Beautiful _and_ easy to be pleased?" She said. "A quality that is hard to find these days."

"Every dame wants something, some just don't realize it yet. What do you think Edward?" Emmett said rudely.

"I think that every person is entitled to be treated on a individual basis. No person should be judged merely based on their sex." Edward smiled. "If Bella is easy to be pleased, than that's her nature. She doesn't necessarily have an ulterior motive. Isn't that right?"

"I…I just wanted a cola." I said shyly. I could hear Rosalie snicker.

"I could be mistaken, but there's something going on here. I can feel it. It's heavy in the air." She said. I felt nervous. Did she know of my plans? I looked to her and to Riley.

"Somethin' like what Rosalie? Was it her singin'? Did she put you in a mood?" Riley said. He had a playful look in his eyes. The way he smirked at me, I wondered what he thought.

"Oh no, I mean something deeper than a mood. I'm talking about pure animal attraction. I can sense it between some of the people sitting at the table." She said sharply.

"Maybe it's my animal attraction for you." Emmett flirted. "Let's flim flam. I really like this song."

"I wasn't talking about _you_. I think I'd much rather enjoy watching your brother and his former chambermaid dance together. That is if they don't mind." She raised one eyebrow as she looked at us both.

I looked at Edward who glanced over to Riley briefly then back to me. "It would be my pleasure." He answered.

He stood up from the table and held his hand out for me. My hand was pulled toward his, and he held it tightly. His hand was warm and strong. His long fingers rubbed against my skin. I missed his touch.

Edward led me to the large dance floor. It felt like the crowd opened to give us even more space. He stared down into my eyes as the music started to change into a waltz. Smoothly he pulled me closer to him. My chest pressed against his navy suit as his arm hugged my back.

His hand grasped mine, and his body led me easily around the floor. I felt myself become dazzled by him…the music seamed like it was somewhere distant from us.

All that I could focus on was the smell of his cologne and how his eyes watched me.

"Every time I lay my eyes on you, it's like I'm seeing you for the first time. Immediately I forget everything. Instantly I become your prisoner of love all over and over again." He whispered. "You look astonishingly beautiful. It's been so long since I've seen you. My dreams don't do you any justice to your memory…I may be too eager, but I believe I can see that you are starting to show."

"You can tell?" My heart fluttered with happiness. Not only was I dizzy, I felt like my feet were floating.

"In this dress," I felt his fingers carefully move along my back. "I can see everything I've been dreaming of. Motherhood will only make you even more beautiful. I'm positive you can feel the physical reaction I'm having just being close to you."

He never once took his eyes off of me. Shyly I looked down at his pocket square. "I, I missed you so much. I hope you aren't too mad at me for being here. I wanted to do something to help you. I saw you in the audience and I thought you were upset. I just-"

"Shhh. Let's not talk about that now. We aren't out of the lion's den yet. Rosalie is indeed up to something. Emmett is irrational, but I vow to keep you safe tonight. I'm not leaving here without you." He said.

I looked back up into his eyes. They were light and loving. He smirked at me with his crooked one-sided smile. Then Edward spun me around gently and dipped me back. He leaned in close enough for a kiss, but stopped short and brought me back up.

"Edward…" I whispered as he placed one hand on my neck with the other still cradled on my lower back. Our bodies were close. Closer than they'd been in ages.

"Isabella." He said in a voice so low and raspy I felt my body come alive everywhere. I closed my eyes and we continued to dance until the song ended. Then Edward released me carefully. I held my hands tightly together as he respectfully bowed to me.

We walked slowly back to the table. Some eyes were on us. The candy and cigarette girls looked on with jealousy. Other people looked at us with amazement or curiosity. I wondered for a moment if it would be that way if our relationship wasn't a secret…

Rosalie watched us more closely than anyone there. Her eyes were locked on us and her devilish grin was even wider once we sat down. The simple soda I wanted waited for me with one large red cherry on the top.

"I've never seen a waltz look so sensual! You both fit to together perfectly." Rosalie sighed. "Edward, remember my offer to you? Utmost privacy…"

Jane came to the table. Her candy tray dangled in front, and her hands were hidden under the candy. She stood right in the middle between Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jane, you're supposed to be working that side of the club." Emmett dismissed her.

"I have a question for you Emmie." She said. There was a weird look in her eyes. I could tell she was still upset from earlier.

"Jane, scram. Not now muffin." Emmett waved his hand at her.

"We don't have time for this. Get back to work!" Rosalie snapped sharply. Edward and Detective Biers looked at Jane curiously.

"I. Said. I. Have. A. Question." Jane repeated.

"What is it?" Emmett said annoyed.

"Am I important to you?" she asked.

"Important? You're one of the dumbest broads ever!" he laughed. Jane looked at me. Large tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Everyone tried to warn me about you. And I didn't listen! But now I see. Now I know." Jane cried. Her face was red and she was shaking.

"You're just a kid." Emmett laughed. "Go have some candy." Rosalie laughed too.

"Jane." I said softly. She looked at me and shook her head no.

"Candy? I got some candy for you…" Jane raised one of her hands from the candy tray. Something very small and shiny sparkled slightly.

"I'm important!" she shouted as a shot fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jane couldn't get anyone to listen to her. She did find a way to get her attention didn't she? Bella had her moment to shine. She also shared a moment with Edward, but how long will it last? Tell me what you think in a private message or in a review!<strong>

**I always love hearing from everyone! Don't be shy to post on my facebook fanpage either, NY Dollface fanfiction. I post things there from time to time. Thank you as always for all the support. Thank you for reading and following. Thank you for being patient with for my updates! **

**If you're interested here are the songs from this chapter.**

**Bella's set list: **"Exactly Like You" Nina Simone has a great rendition. "Them There Eyes" Billie Holiday, and "Bye Bye Blackbird". There's many versions of this too. My favorites are Diana Krall

**The waltz that Bella and Edward shared was **"It's Time to Say Goodbye" Henry Hall

**The song that played after was **"Wistful and Blue" Paul Whitemen and Bing Crosby

**If you're somewhere where it's really cold, stay warm. If you're somewhere that is hot, stay cool. **


	53. Chapter 53

**I still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>"She has a gun!" Rosalie yelled as she tried to push her chair away from the table, but it was too late. Jane had managed to fire three shots. Bang! One shot hit Rosalie in the arm. Bang! One hit Emmett in his chest. Bang! The other hit a light on the ceiling after Riley grabbed her hand.<p>

"Jane no!" Riley said as he shook the gun loose from her hand.

I pushed away from the table. Edward stared in shock as Emmett held his chest. Emmett looked at his bloody hand. Dark blood soaked his dress shirt.

"That silly broad shot me! I can't believe she shot me! I'm going to die dammit! Someone get me some help. Ed, you gotta help me." he shouted with his eyes wild and crazy. "Help me!"

Rosalie held her arm. "This is all your fault! If you could have just kept it in your pants! You stupid torpedo! My arm! I'll be scarred forever!" she cried. She slowly got up from the table and placed her hand down the front of her dress. She pulled out a small gun too. Did everyone have a gun tonight?

"You cost me my beauty and my nightclub?! Un-for-givable!" she screamed. She pointed the gun at Emmett.

"Rose! Stop! Don't kill him!" Edward shouted. He crouched in front of Emmett. His tall and lanky body tried to best cover his brother's beefy frame.

"Edward? You can't be that good. There's no way. How in the hell can you be that good?" she asked in a high voice. "He hates you!"

"He's still my brother!" He shouted. "Still my brother." I couldn't believe it myself, but then I could. Edward always looked for the best in people. He could never hold a grudge on someone. He was very forgiving and kind. In that way, he was like Carlisle.

"If you don't move out the way, I'll shoot you too! I don't care how gorgeous or good you are." She yelled.

"I'm not moving." He said calmly.

"Fine. Have it your way. What a waste of beauty." She prepared to shoot.

"No! Miss Rosalie! Don't shoot him!" I yelled. She turned to me slowly. Her eyes were almost as wild as Emmett's.

"My precious little doll, you're still here? You didn't run away?" she smiled. I shook my head no. She held the gun away from Edward now and down to her side.

"Bella, there are no fairytale endings in our world. That's why we have to make our own endings. Men will just use you until there's nothing left. They'll take your beauty and your sanity away from you if you allow them." She walked toward me slowly. Her long white glove started to stain with blood from the wound.

"That's why I've always encouraged my girls to take charge of their lives and their bodies…Use what you have naturally to get what you want. And when something doesn't work for you anymore, you have every right to dispose of it! Emmett is trash to me now and if that copper-haired fool wants to get taken to the curb with him, so be it!"

Before Rose could turn back around, two officers grabbed her. They crept up behind her quickly. "Get off of me! You're hurting me you idiots!" she squirmed as they dragged her away. Her gun fell to the floor.

There were too many things going on at one time. Sweet baby Jesus, please get me through this crazy night! I started to feel queasy. I slowly went back the table. There was a medical crew that placed Emmett on a stretcher. Edward watched them closely.

"Edward, where's Detective Biers? I have to go. I…I don't feel so well." I managed to say. My face felt warm and my body felt shaky.

"Isabella? What's the matter? What's wrong?" Edward asked me anxiously.

"I don't feel…good." I said. Edward rushed to me and held me tightly against him. I could smell his cologne and his body. I placed my face on his chest. His dress shirt was slightly damp from his sweat. It felt cool on my face. I closed my eyes.

"I promised I'd take you out of here. Even if I had to carry you out." He whispered. He scooped me up instantly. "Emmett was taken to the hospital however; we have to go down to the police station for a few questions. I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight. Your life and our baby's life is in my care this evening."

"Edward, what about the newsies?" I asked softly.

"We'll go through the service entrance. We have to leave now." He answered. Edward carried me through the back, past all the dressing rooms and other rooms. The nightclub was completely empty and quiet. If I were alone, I would've been afraid. But with Edward protecting me, I felt safe.

When we reached the back service entrance, a car waited silently in the cold night air. The driver opened the door for us and very carefully Edward placed me inside. He got in and then closed the door. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it lovingly around my shoulders.

He kissed my forehead slowly and touched the side of my face. "One of these nights we'll be able to dance together without the night ending in turmoil and disaster."

"Mr. Cullen, the police station." The driver spoke.

"Are you able to walk? Shall I carry you again?" Edward asked me.

"I can walk." I said softly although I really wanted to be carried again.

The station was noisy and overflowed with most of the workers from the club. The girls, the servers, and even the musicians were being questioned. The suspicious looking customers were there as well. I was taken into a separate office to talk to one police officer and than another. I told them everything I learned during my short time at the club.

After them, I had to speak to Riley. I waited for him in his office quietly. I sat in a chair that faced his desk and looked around the room. It was all business, no sense of warmth or love. No photographs or plants, just stacks of folders and paperwork everywhere. Two other suit jackets and a long trench coat hung on a coat rack. When he finally entered he the room, he handed me a donut and a cup of tea.

"Romeo said you weren't feeling well. This should help." He said kindly.

"Thank you Riley." I said. I took a bite out of the donut. It was stale and cold, but I ate it anyway. I didn't want to be rude.

"That was some stunt you pulled earlier." He sat at his desk and took off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves. "Doe Eyes, do you have a death wish?"

"No, I don't I just…" I began, but he never let me finish my sentence.

"Did you see what happened tonight? You're lucky you got out of there unharmed. Emmett is hanging on to whatever's left of his life. Rose got severely injured. And Jane…Jane is going to be facing some serious prison time."

"But…"

"Bella, you don't get it do you?" he got off his seat and stood in front of me. I placed the tea down on his desk and placed the donut on my lap. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Do you know what Rosalie had planned for you in there? Didn't you see the way those men watched you? Do you know how much it hurt Edward to see that? The girl he loves paraded around like a doll that could be sold to the highest bidder?"

I lowered my eyes. He was right, just like Alice was right.

"You gotta catch wise Bella. Edward may be a gentleman, but he's still a man. His feelings are just like anyone of us. Even I think his jealousy is a bit out of hand, but if I had a girl like you, I'd behave the same."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help. I didn't know what else to do." Riley lifted my chin.

"Stay out of trouble kitten. Save the crime fighting to the professionals. Leave it to us with the badges and the training. It ain't the place for a girl like you. I can't hide your relationship forever. Especially when you do crazy things like this. All we can hope is that anyone that was there, has no idea who you were. That Jane keeps her mouth closed too."

"What can I do to make things right?" I asked.

"Sincerely apologize to Edward. Just do your job at the mansion, Doe Eyes. Be patient." The tone in his voice changed. He wasn't as mad as he was before.

"Riley, I don't know how to say thank you enough. I can't pay you anything, but I could bake you something. If you came to the mansion, I'd make sure you had a good meal to eat." After I said that he smirked at me and walked back to his desk. His back faced me.

"What I want… you can't give me, kitten. You gave it to someone else already…" He lowered his head. I didn't know what he meant.

"I don't understand." I said softly. He sat down at his desk and picked up a file. He flipped through it slowly.

"Finish up your food. I don't want Romeo to think I'm holding you captive in here." Riley said. He watched me silently and went back to his paperwork. When I was finished, I left out of his office and thanked him again.

"Stay outta of trouble." He said sternly and nodded his head.

The police station was still noisy and still busy. I looked around for Edward, but I couldn't find him. I went to the lobby and he stood there silently, by himself. His tie was loosened from around his neck and placed partly in his pocket. His hair wasn't perfectly waved anymore, but showed it's wild natural state.

"Bella." He called to me as relief spread on his pale face. I ran to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He rubbed his nose on the top of my head. "Come with me." he said.

We got in the same car, with the same driver as earlier. The car drove, but not in the direction of the mansion. It wasn't even in the direction of Jasper's mansion.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This place the police assured me is a 'safe haven' for the night. You'll stay with me there tonight. Tomorrow, I'll return you home. I already spoke to our mothers, and I spoke to Margaret. There's nothing to worry about."

I couldn't hide the excitement on my face. The car was dark so he wouldn't be able to see it. I just moved closer to him and held him tighter.

The "safe haven" that Edward brought me to was a sleepy townhouse on a row of townhouses by a small park. I'd never been to this part of he city before. Edward said that there was a university very close by and the neighborhood was considered very "bohemian" whatever that meant.

Edward unlocked the door of the home and turned the lights on. For a place where no one stayed, it definitely felt warm. We walked through the living room and upstairs to the bedroom.

I turned on the light to the bedroom. A nice sized bed lay under a skinny window with heavy laced curtains. One short dresser stood against the wall with a small mirror on top. There was a small table lamp on a pale purple nightstand. In the middle of the wooden floor was an oriental style rug.

"I'll run a bath for us. We should get out of these clothes, and wash this night away." He said in a low voice. He disappeared into the washroom. Soon after, I heard the water start to fill the tub.

I took Edward's jacket off my shoulders and placed it on the footboard of the bed. I slipped out of the dress put it in the same spot. I stepped out of my shoes, rolled down my nylons, and took off my panties. I loosely braided my hair into one braid. I walked barefoot to the bathroom. The floor creaked slightly under my steps.

The door of the bathroom was open. Inside, Edward stood naked in front the sink. I stopped short and watched him. The way the light fell on his body, I saw the muscles in his back, the curve of his backside, and strength of his long legs.

Even as he did the simplest things, my body longed for his. He had a washcloth in his hands and he splashed water in his face. He rubbed away the soap. He moved his wet hair from his forehead. Then he looked in the mirror, and saw me as I watched him. His face blushed slightly.

He turned around and his beautiful eyes lazily slid along my body. He held his hand out toward me without a word…I couldn't describe the look on his face. It was deep and I had no choice but to come to him.

When I was close to Edward he looked down at my face. He took the wet face cloth and gently wiped the makeup off of me. I closed my eyes as he removed the glitter, the blush, and lastly the rouge. He then traced my lips with his fingertips. I opened my eyes to find him in a deep gaze, his thick eyebrows furrowed. What was he thinking?

We eased into the warm water together. We bathed each other quietly. We washed away the craziness from the night. Then we rubbed and patted our bodies dry with the soft white towels. Without a word, Edward carried me to the bedroom.

He carefully placed me on the bed. I lay down on top of a patchwork quilt. It felt soft and cold. Edward lay down next to me and it was as if I held my breath. My heart beat picked up its pace. His hands wandered around my body. It was as if he checked to see if I were real. And then he kissed me. His tongue took control of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Edward…I didn't mean to make you upset. I apologize." I said breathlessly. His eyes were low and full of desire. He positioned himself on top of me.

"I've half my mind made up to punish you, the other half wants to give you pleasure. How do I assure myself that you won't do anything like that again?" he said in a husky voice.

He wanted to 'punish' me? He had to be angry with me because he never spoke like that to me before. I was nervous, but curious at the same time.

"I'll never do anything like that again. I promise. On the square." I said nervously.

"I earnestly hope that you won't."

"I won't."

"Never again Isabella. Never." he said then kissed me roughly on my lips and on my neck. I closed my eyes. I let myself get swept into all of Edward's passion.

He separated my legs and touched me with his fingers. He discovered how wet I was there. Without any hesitation he entered me. In one deep movement, he completely filled my most private spot. The feeling was too much. It had been ages! Tears escaped my eyes as I begged for him to make love to me.

"Please, make love to me all night Edward. Please…" I cried. I held on to his shoulders and moved my body against his.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…" he growled. He moved his hips slowly at first as his eyes locked with mine. Then as he moved a little faster, I did my best to move along with him. I wanted to catch his rhythm: his urgent and needy rhythm. My body felt so relaxed and so hot. I was sweating everywhere. I panted loudly.

Edward leaned forward on one elbow. With one hand he held the top of my head. His fingers wrapped around my hair. With his other hand, he held my hipbone. The way he moved against me…was something else. It was something stronger than passion and desire. His eyes almost glowed as he watched me. It was so overwhelming that before I could even stop it, my body started to shake pleasure.

I wanted to catch my breath, but Edward had other plans. "All night, my love." He commanded me with his crooked smile. Then he placed me on my knees quickly and bent my leg so he could enter me once more.

"Ohhhh." I moaned as he filled me. I arched my back and raised my hips to meet his thrusts. I was pinned underneath him. His lean arms were on each of my shoulders. His thighs were over mine. He kissed and bit the back of my neck. All the while his hips moved against me steadily and deep.

I held on to his arm; I felt the strength of his lean muscles. Edward did not take it easy on me. Not in the least. He was like an animal... The bedroom and I think the whole house was now filled with sounds of lovemaking. There was sound of the squeaky bed, my moans, his grunts, and the sounds of our wet bodies.

My body trembled once again, but Edward wasn't finished with me yet. He wanted me on top of him. I eased down on his manhood, taking him in inch by inch. He stared up at me lovingly.

"Ahhh," His raspy voice grunted. "You have no idea how long I wanted you like this. Every night you haunted my dreams." He held on to my hips firmly and bucked up into wildly. I threw my head back as I bounced on him.

"Yes! Yes, Isabella. Almost there." He growled loudly. Then he held me tighter as he released inside of me. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes tightly.

I lay down on his sweaty chest. It moved up and down with each breath he took. I placed my head on his heart and listened to it beat. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I love you. You do not know the depths of my love for you." He whispered. "Isabella, you mustn't scare me like that. If anything would have happened to you tonight…to the baby…"

"Please forgive me. I did it because I love you. I wanted to be brave, but it was just plain foolish." I whispered.

"You are a lot braver than you think you are. You do not to do stunts to prove it. You're marvelous, my love. My enchanting fairy; absolutely marvelous." Edward said with a small yawn. Soon after that I heard him snore.

I wanted to stay awake though. I didn't want our night together to end. I wanted to live in this moment for as long as I could. But my eyes were heavy. The beating of his heart was the best melody I hadn't heard in so long.

I would just rest my eyes for only a moment. Only a moment…

When I woke up it was before dawn. I found Edward wide-awake. He watched me sleep in the soft light that peeked through the lacy curtains.

"Is it time yet?" I asked. My voice was almost as raspy as his.

"No, no. Not yet, my love." He smiled. His face was so warm, so full of love. He was just a young man in the bed with girl he loved.

"What are you doing? Come back to sleep then. Please." I begged him.

"In a moment." He smiled.

"Come…come back." I whined softly. He lay down and pulled the comforter over our heads.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't blame Bella for wanting to make the moment last longer. Wouldn't you? Before their alone time, some crazy things happened didn't they? What do you think will happen to Jane and Emmett? How do you feel about what Detective Biers said? Let me know in a review or private message! Don't be shy. I love hearing your feedback, thoughts, and ideas.<strong>

**I want to say thank you to everyone who takes the time out to read my story. A very special thank you to those who review, follow, and favorite. **

**Enjoy your week!**


	54. Chapter 54

Edward's POV

After Bella begged me to return to bed, I did. I made love to her once more. Only this time I was gentler and even more tender. I placed the terrible dream that woke me, somewhere far away and concentrated on the moment at hand. I remembered Margaret's words to me over the telephone, "Master Edward, please be gentle on the girl. You sound cross."

"Margaret, cross does not even begin to define how I feel." I responded.

So this time, I made the best effort to be sympathetic to her needs. I listened for each coo, moan, and pant that escaped her mouth. I felt her hands twirl and tug at my unruly hair. Her soft thighs pressed against the top of my thighs as I rocked back and forth inside of her. I tasted the pouty lips of her mouth and salty sweet skin on her neck. I watched her beautiful eyes flutter with happiness. I saw her skin glisten slightly and her nipples perk with arousal. I concentrated only on her.

When I climaxed, I brought her along with me. I kissed her face and moved curly strands of hair out of her face. Her tired eyes made their best attempt to stay open. Bella was my marvelous fairy that brought only love, excitement, pleasure, and life into my existence. Tonight, she had been a dazzling siren that enchanted myself and the other men in the audience. At this moment, she was a drowsy nymph trying to lure me to sleep.

"Sleep my love." I whispered. "Sleep and dream in the few hours that we have left together."

"Sleep with me, Edward. I want to be with you in my dreams too. I don't want to miss even a second if you're by my side." She said softly, almost desperately. I could sleep anytime, but it seemed so wasteful to sleep will she was finally in my arms.

"Soon enough." I whispered. I nuzzled my nose against her forehead. "I'll meet you there."

"Ok." She yawned and went back to sleep. I got up from the bed and placed my underpants back on. I adjusted the thin sheet over her body. I walked through the empty home until I found myself in the kitchen. This "safe haven" had the bare minimum when it came to luxury. Everything in this home was that of necessity. It was not as garish as Jasper's home was, or even as museum-like as my home was. It was warm and endearing.

The home caused me to fantasize if I lived a simple life with Bella. If I didn't have the fortune or any of things associated with being a "Cullen". If I were just Edward and she were just Bella. We would fill this empty space with memories, with children, and most importantly love. I could almost smell the food that Bella would cook… I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. "You're in a safe house, Edward, not a love nest. You're here because your life is in danger." I scolded myself.

I wanted to make a cup of tea, but instead settled on drinking glass of water. My body felt heavy with the weight of last night. Yes, I was relieved to have gotten out of "Rose's" with my life and Bella's life safely; however the image of Emmett's blood drenched shirt stayed in the back of my mind.

In my sleep, I couldn't escape the nightmare even though I desperately wanted to. It was so, so life-like. In the dream I stood over Emmett's hospital bed. His body was bandaged and his skin was a pale grey. His eyes were closed and the faintest breathes escaped from his nose. He whispered something to me.

Very cautious I leaned in closer to hear what he said. His voice was dry and hoarse. "What did you say?" I asked him.

"This…should've…" he croaked.

"What? 'This should've' what? What do you mean?" I asked.

"This should've been…you!" Emmett howled and grabbed my throat forcibly squeezing with the remainder of strength that he had left. I clawed away at his icy hands until I was free. I fell back onto the floor. He didn't stay in his bed, no, Emmett leapt after me!

I didn't wish to return to that nightmare. Even though I was physically exhausted, my mind refused to rest. I knew after I delivered Bella safely home. I'd have to visit Emmett in the hospital.

When I returned to the room, I could hear Bella's purr-like snoring. I climbed back into the bed, but I didn't sleep. I sat up as Bella clung to me. It would only be a few more hours until sun would rise. I would watch her sleep and protect her…

The hours passed by almost too fast and Bella carefully woke. I greeted her with a kiss. She shyly smiled at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked softly.

"Yes. But not that long." I smirked. "Did you rest well?"

"It's always easier to sleep when I'm with you…I just want to stay in your arms." She sighed.

"Well, when we're married, you might tire of me. I'll never want you out of my sight or away from me. I will constantly need you by my side." I said.

"Nuts! I could never get tired of being around you. Never." She shook her head no and placed it back on my chest. "You might get tired of me. I'm sure in a city of rich, educated gals…you'd wish you could talk to them about all the stuff you learned at college. Instead of me."

Is that something that she worried about? Not being intelligent enough for me? It was absurd if it were even remotely true. I hugged her tighter.

"Now, that's 'nuts'. I'd never tire of talking to you. If I could speak to you everyday that we are a part, I would telephone just to hear your voice. I can't wait until I can see you whenever I desire…when we won't have to hide of love for each other. I am not so certain if I would want to be as ostentatious as Alice is with Jasper. But I would definitely want everyone to know how much I'm appreciative of your love." I placed my hand on the new curve of her belly. "How appreciative I am of the life that is growing inside of you everyday."

"Edward." She said softly. "Do you think it's a little girl?"

"In my mind…I always envision a little boy." I admitted. "But a little girl would be just as lovely."

"Where would we live? The mansion?" her voice was so sweet with a hint of happiness.

"No. Well, not unless you want to live there. We could stay here in the city or we could move upstate to Bedford…or even abroad if you like." I answered.

"What does Bedford look like?" she asked.

"It very different from the city. There's more privacy and space there. More nature. There's hundreds of trees, grass, flowers, a pond. "

"It sounds a bit like Central Park." She said.

"It's a lot like that…minus the shanty towns. There's a colonial style mansion my family owns with about 14 acres. The houses there are all rather large."

"Oh. Well, what about abroad? What's abroad?" she asked curiously.

"Anywhere in the world you want to live." I looked down at her face. "Rio de Janeiro, Brazil or Paris, France. Anywhere."

"Paris? Like Josephine Baker?"

"Yes. Anywhere…whatever will make you happy Bella. I would even live on the moon if you wanted." She sat there with a soft look of contemplation about our future.

Soon after, we bathed together and dressed. In the dressers were simple clothes for whoever was to stay the night there. There were simple collar shirts and slacks. There wasn't a belt for the pants that were long enough for me so I used a pair of suspenders. I placed the revolver in the back pocket of the pants.

There were simple dresses as well. Bella picked one that was light purple. It was slightly large on her and would slip off of her shoulder. Nonetheless, she looked beautiful. Radiant almost but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. She knew our time together was quickly coming to a close.

So we sat quietly in the living room. Bella placed her head on my lap. My hand played absentmindedly through all of her hair. She hummed softly. When I recognized the song that she hummed. I sang along with her.

"Scheme a while. Dream a while. We're sure to find happiness…"

The doorbell echoed through the home. It signaled the time for our departure. Reluctantly, we gathered the clothes we wore from yesterday.

I peered through the peephole cautiously; it was the driver along with the police escort to take us. I opened the door and the driver greeted me with a smile. The officer said very politely "Good morning Mr. Cullen. You and the girl ready to move?"

"Yes, good morning. We are ready." I answered. Bella came closer to me and I let her walk ahead of me. I locked the door to the safe house and handed the key over to the officer.

Bella and I sat in the back of the car. Underneath our clothes from last night, we secretly held hands tightly. I rubbed my thumb back and forth against the top of her hand.

"That was a close call last night huh, Mr. Cullen?" the officer said loudly. "Your brother wasn't quite as lucky. The papers already say he's in his last days. Even hours. Whatdya think about that?"

"It's…it's unfortunate." I said.

"Unfortunate? That shot was inches from his ticker. His left lung is useless. Your mother is gonna have another funeral to plan before your sister's wedding I fear…"

I felt Bella's wide eyes watch me. I realized I held her hand too tightly. My anxiety passed from me to her. I loosened my grip.

"I'd rather not discuss that right now…I've so much on my mind already officer. Not in the presence of the lady either."

"Oh! Oh, right to that. I apologize. I just wonder if it's true what they say in the papers. That's all. You'd be the one to know all of that right?" He continued to ask.

"At this point, I know just as much as anyone else does." I said sharply. From my tone and the expression on my face, he knew not to further his inquires. The rest of the ride, he was quiet.

Once we reached the mansion my mother instantly threw her arms around me. She held me tightly. "Mon Coeur! Mon Coeur! " She sobbed as spoke to me only in her native language, French. She told me how she couldn't sleep and she lit her candles for us. She said she prayed on her rosary all night. She kissed my face and searched my eyes.

"Maman, je vais bien. Je vais bien…" I assured her. I glanced over to Bella. She looked down sadly. My mother then went to her, and touched the side of her face.

"Cherie, you mother is worried as well. You should go see her this very moment." She said softly but sternly. Bella nodded once and glanced back at me before she hurried off. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but I stopped myself. My mother looked at me knowingly. I felt my face flush slightly.

"You look hungry and tired! What happened last night? Why were you both there? Tell me, Mon Coeur. Are you mixing with the wrong people? These mob men? Tell me!" She said as she pulled me away from the eyes of the butler and maid. Only Margaret followed behind us. She looked as if she stayed up the whole night with my mother. There's no doubt in my mind that she had.

We went into my mother's room and closed the door. She sat at her table by the window. I sat across from her and Margaret stood quietly nearby.

"I, I, I am hungry. I really did not eat anything last night or this morning. Bella must be hungry as well." I started. "Last night…last night, firstly I was there because Emmett had invited me to come. He said he wanted to extend an olive branch of some sorts to me. At first I was hesitant, but Alice…Alice said she had one of her…one of her daydreams that Bella would be there too and…" I thought how much I should reveal at the moment. "I just… Emmett has said some vile things about her to me. I, I couldn't let anything happen to her…not at my expense…I, I wanted to protect her Isabella…"

"It was for _Isabella_?" my mother questioned. "You risked your life for _her_?" she raised one of her eyebrows as she waited for my response.

"Yes." I answered. I looked to Margaret. She quickly came forward to us.

"Shall I get you some food? A bit of breakfast? Some tea or coffee?" She said quickly.

"Yes, please Margaret. Thank you." I said earnestly. I looked back at my mother who was watching me intently. "You should have some tea as well mother."

"Yes, I'll have some tea please, Margaret." She said. Margaret nodded and left to take care of our needs. I was alone with my mother. I wanted to tell her why I wanted to protect Bella. I wanted to tell her how my world did not spin if she were not apart of it. "So you two were there…and what happened?"

"Last night Emmett… he was shot…shot by Jane." I said.

"Jane? Who is Jane?" My mother asked. Her face confused and worried.

"Jane was one of his lovers. To my understanding she used to be employed by us. She was relieved of her job here because she…she was caught in a compromising position with him. She was a scorned lover of his. The poor girl was under the impression that he loved her. Which he didn't, or not the way she thought. She attempted to take his life…" as I continued to tell my mother everything, she listened attentively.

Every so often she would gasp or shake her head "yes" or "no". Margaret returned with our food and drinks. She quietly placed them on the table and stood back in her place. She listened quietly. I felt more relaxed with her there. I could breathe slightly easier.

"And last night? You couldn't come home? You couldn't stay here with me? Why?" My mother asked sadly.

"No. It was a safety precaution…they drove Bella and I to a safe house in Greenwich Village. Somewhere that was safe in a unassuming neighborhood."

"And you were safe there? You were protected?"

"Yes." I said as I drank my coffee. At this moment, I wish I had liquor I could add to it the way my father would.

"And Bella? She wasn't afraid?"

"She was…but she felt safe with me. She felt protected with me." I thought about last night and this morning.

"Did Emmett hurt her like you feared?" she asked.

"No. But if I weren't there…I refuse to think of what would happen to her. They had her dressed…dressed…Mother, you have to believe me when I say this."

"And last night? Mon Coeur, did you and Bella share a _room_?" her words caused my heart to beat fast. I felt my face turn scarlet.

"I treated Bella was the utmost respect that she deserved. I, I respect her."

"Yes, I understand." She said her eyes fluttered softly. She began to eat her food silently. I tried to read her mind. I knew she knew we made love. There was just something in the way she looked at us both when we arrived. She had to have known.

"Which is why I implore that you don't punish her. Yes, she made a mistake, but, but her rationale for it was pure. Sincerely pure" I said in her defense.

"Mon Coeur, I don't know what to do. I am at my wits end…" she rubbed her forehead. "Don't disappoint me the way Emmett has please. I believe you, and I trust you. I trust your heart."

"I won't disappoint you mother." I took her hand from her forehead. "Forgive me for whatever distress I caused you last night. I wholeheartedly apologize."

"Don't scare me like that again."

"Forgive Bella…please mother." I added.

"Bella…when I saw the fear in her mother's eyes last night. I was so angry. I couldn't understand how she could be so selfish. I couldn't understand how you could be so selfish. I was afraid and angry. And now…I see you two…two children playing with fire so to speak. This was a very dangerous situation…Tell me…do you love her?"

"She's one of closest people in my life…I don't have many friends or confidants. She's, she's always been there supporting me and encouraging me in my weakest points…" I looked down at my coffee as I watched the milk swirl around. "It's hard to describe how I feel about Bella. Love? I'd say love is would be an understatement…"

"Edward, please just tell me! Give me a glimmer of silver happiness in this storm! Tell me that your life has _some_ sort of happiness. Is it only despair and sadness?" She begged. The tears brimmed her eyes. "Have my past sins only caused you a life full of heartache and sadness?"

I looked over Margaret. She only smoothed her apron. She was an important part of my relationship with Bella. She had helped us countless times. However, at this moment, she left me to answer for myself. I had to be accountable for not only my actions, but I had to give my mother some solace.

"Maman…" I started in French but I couldn't finish. Victoria interrupted us.

"Pardon me, Mistress Esme. The hospital just telephoned. Mr. Emmett is in a dire condition. They said that he's asking for Master Edward to come."

My mother eyes looked heavy with tears that hadn't yet fallen. I held her shaking hand. "I'll return and we will finish our discussion. I promise…it will give you much more than glimmer of silver. Excuse me, please."

She squeezed my hand tighter and nodded. She walked over sadly to her bed and lay down. "Margaret, I'm tired. Close the curtains please." She sighed. I saw the room darken as I left out with Victoria.

"So I heard you had quite the night last night, sir." Victoria said as we hurried down the stairs together.

"Yes." Was all I answered.

"Some people are shocked it was Emmett who got shot and not you. They were taking bets on which Cullen got it. There's some sorry gamblers out there now." She continued in her rumors and attempt to get information from me. I stopped short and stared down at her.

"Does _everyone_ in this city wish for my death?" I snapped.

"Oh! No! I don't think so! Surely not any of us here. Sir, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was…" she began with wide eyes.

"Victoria, please make sure my mother has all she needs. And Bella was there as well. I don't want her to work today. If you have to take on her workload, please do so, but she's only to rest today. She's been through enough. We've all been through enough." I said as I exited.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I didn't mean." That was the last that I heard from Victoria over all of the shouting from the news reporters that now swarmed the front of the mansion. They yelled at me and called to me. They wanted answers, they wanted a story whether it were true or purely fictional. They wanted a photograph of me and anyone else that was involved.

"Everyone, please. Show some respect for my mother at this time." I said as I avoided all of their eyes and entered the car.

"Those damn newsies are vultures…" Mike muttered as he drove away. I tried to get my bearings straight. I had barely slept and barely ate. I rubbed my eyes and slouched back into the seat.

"Mike," I asked. "Are you a gambler?" He chuckled and glanced back at me.

"Not often. When I do, I always bet on the underdog." He said smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is under immense pressure! What will happen in his meeting with Emmett? Will he finally tell his mother about Bella? Tell me what you think in a review or a private message!<strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Thank you to those that have subscribed and have "favorited" me. Thank you to those who have liked my fanpage! Don't be afraid to "like" NY Dollface Fanficiton. I post on there from time to time with things that I like or find very interesting.**

**Thank you for those who have been so patient with me! This time of the year is very hectic for me. I've been trying my best to get all my ideas out during my free time. The weather is warmer and I'm longing for a vacation… Hoping my Edward will plan a nice vacay on "Isle Esme" sometime this summer. **

**Everyone enjoy the reading. I'm already working on the next update! Hope to hear from everyone soon.**


End file.
